In Love With A Super Star
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Finn Hudson and everybody in Lima Ohio knew about the famous super star Rachel Berry and how Finn is in love with her but what happens when Finn gets the chance finally meet her. Will they fall in love? find out what happens. Finchel love with parenthood moments and Brittana side love And more.
1. Chapter 1

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

17 year old Finn Hudson, Junior at McKinley, Born in Lima Ohio, Freakishly tall, star Football and basketball player and hottest guy at McKinley High, walked into school wearing jeans, a white t shirt with his McKinley High hoodie with sneakers on his feet. His step brother and good friend Kurt Hummel walked next to him mouthing his head off which Finn found annoying, because all Kurt was talking about was songs for Glee Club or how bad his clothing style was. Kurt Hummel didn't take the Hudson last name but they did live together, he's the only openly gay guy at McKinley High so he wore clothes that fit him pefrectly.

Finn walked to his locker with Kurt following him and he stands next to Finn's locker and groans annoyed when he saw some pictures of his step brother Finn and his girlfriend Quinn Fabray, some of him and all their friends from Glee Club but what bugged Kurt the most is the fact that Finn had small posters of Hollywood actress, singer and model super Star Rachel Barbra Berry who is 22 years old and got discovered when she was 16 years old from a famous Broadway director and liked her very much that he signed her to a record label in New York City where she did some modeling and a little bit of acting before she started recording an album and then when she was 17 years old she started in the Broadway Musical Spring Awakening and sold alot of playbills for that and she has been starring in alot of other things since then.

"You know Finn Hudson everybody in this small place called Lima Ohio knows all about Rachel Berry and how much your in love with her but she will never fall for you, she maybe famous for her movies, her sexy and gorgeous body, face and eyes, she has a voice of an angel but everybody says she's a diva who wears amazing clothes Finn, do you really want to deal with that everytime she's in the world!" Kurt says smirking.

Hollywood and Broadway super star Rachel Barbra Berry was the girl that Finn Hudson wanted to marry someday and he didn't care if everybody hated it. He stared at the famous actress, model and singer Rachel Berry as she posed on the poster with a sexy look or a huge smile on her face.

Rachel Berry was drop dead gorgeous to Finn and to other people in the world, he didn't care that she was petite for 22 years old, he didn't care that she had a slightly big nose and not so big boobs but she did grew into them over the years, nope all those things just made Finn love her more. Rachel had a gift at a young age when she was 16 years old, she already had acting and modeling talents and her singing voice was amazing and everybody knew who she was.

"Kurt stop being this way, your just jealous that Rachel became famous before you did and now were Juniors and your still in high school!" Kurt scuffs hating that his step brother was right.

Finn sees his football friends and Kurt leaves when he sees his best friend Mercedes walk past him and they start talking about stuff.

"Hey man did you hear the news about "_Berry" _coming here in two days or in a week for some concert or whatever" Finn's best friend Noah Puckerman says grinning.

Finn's eyes widen in shock not sure he was hearing things. "Did you just say that Rachel Berry might be coming here to Lima Ohio" Finn asked slightly nervous.

"Yes Finn I heard it on Facebook last night but you know Quinn won't be happy when she finds out that your**_ crush _**will be in town". Puck says smirking.

* * *

The next day Finn was sitting next to his girlfriend Quinn Fabray in the Choir room with the rest of the Glee Club Memebers talking before Mr. Shuester shows up.

"Kurt do you really think our little diva Idol will really show up to our school" Mercedes asked with a spark in her eyes. They were all talking when there is a knock on the door.

"Is this where Glee Club practices happens because I'm looking for an Mr. Will Shuester?" A soft but strong firm voice asked them. They all stopped what there doing, turns around and froze in shock.

Standing in the doorway with a huge but pelite smile on her jewish tan face was the short petite but gorgeous Super star Rachel Barbra Berry.

**In Kurt's POV.**

I was about to answer Mercedes telling her that Rachel Berry wouldn't be caught dead in Lima Ohio because _hello _she's famous and my second idol, when I heard a knock on the choir room door, I didn't look because I bet it was some loser football players trying to diss Glee Club.

"Is this where Glee Club practices happens because I'm looking for an Mr. Will Shuester?" I heard **_that_** voice, I really hope that this was a dream but then I heard Mercedes gasps saying that she can't believe it, I knew I wasn't dreaming because I glanced at Finn who's mouth was wide open along withe everybody elses.

I looked up with widen eyes. In front of the doorway was _the_**_ Rachel Barbra Berry_**, who is 22 years old and is wearing a Green all the shoulder Chanel top that hugged her curves in all the right places and I could see that she was wearing a black tank top under the top that showes just the right amount of cleavage, with J Crew low cut dark jeans that looked amazing on her and showed the outline of her round but great ass! she was wearing one of a kind green and black Prada Heeled boots that me and Mercedes have been talking about for weeks now. Her perfect now short brunette dark curly hair was down in her natural curls and it fit her perfect face.

I also notice that she had brown high lights in her hair which was new for me because mostly her hair is just her dark locks. She wore the right type of makeup that made her brown eyes pop. I see that she had a Black Prada purse on her shoulder. God when isn't she perfect in the way she looks.

"Oh my god your Rachel Barbra Berry, do you know that your her?" I said acting like a fool that made my bestie slap my arm.

Rachel giggles her angelic laugh that made me smile because she thought that I was funny or maybe even crazy.

"Yes that would be me, I'm guessing your the Kurt Hummel, you send me letters and emails everybody." Rachel says making me almost faint.

"You can come in if you want Mr. Shue will be here soon and yes this is where Glee Club practices" I said not believing I just said that.

Rachel nods walking over to us saying high to each of us and we all stare at her amazed and shocked that she's even in here.

We all hear foot steps getting closer and we see Mr. Shue walk in looking at some papers."Hey guys sorry I'm late I had to talk to Mr. Figgings about something because-".

He stops talking when he spots Rachel Berry smiling at him. "Oh um your finally here Rachel hi by the way, gang Rachel Berry was born in Lima Ohio and she will be here for a week or two to check us out and to maybe help us out before she starts working on her new Broadway musical. Mr. Shue says.

**In Finn's POV.**

I just stared at her not believing my all time favorite crush was in here in our choir room, away from the hollywood and New York life. She looks amazing and I see the rest of the guys staring at her in a daze. I raise my hand and everybody stares at me oddly.

"Mr. Shue would it be okay if Rachel sang us a song before we start rehearsal?" I asked hopefully looking at Mr. Shue but mostly at Rachel.

"Um would you mind singing for us Rachel before we start?" Mr. Shue asked and Rachel says that it's fine before Mr. Shue sits down. Rachel placed her purse on the floor and got out her ipod then walks over to the ihome that Mr. Shue had and put it in.

"I have been working on a new a song and I have the recording of just the beat I giving you all a treat because you guys are the first ones to hear this, so I hope you like it. Rachel says smiling brightly before pressing start on her ipod and she starts singing making all of us just stare at her.

Rachel..."_Watchin lovers walkin' _ _Hand in hand they pass me by _ _Wish I was one of them _ _Wish I had somebody _ _Wakin' up beside me _ _Looking into my eyes at night _ _I want a love to call my own _ _I want someone that I can hold _ _Want someone wanting me _ _Wanna feel how it feels to be._

I Stare at Rachel as she sings perfectly and this kind of song is different for her but I like it. Rachel starts swaying her hips making me grin but I feel Quinn squeeze my arm making me stare at her for a second before turning back to the famous star in the room.

**_Somebody's somebody _** **_Someone's someone _** **_Some sweet lover's lover _** **_I wanna be that one _** **_Someone faithful to someone faithful _** **_Someone kind to someone kind to me _** **_Somebody to somebody who loves me _** **_Who loves me._**

I hear Kurt and Mercedes clapping to the beat a little then I see everybody else moving to the beat. Rachel smiles at us and walks over to Kurt and his best friend grinning as she sits on Kurts lap singing the next part while I stare at my brother with jealousy.

Rachel..."_Spending all of my time _ _Spending all my time on me _ _Where is that someone who _ _I can give my time to _ _Searching for that lover._

Rachel gets up grabbing ahold of Mercedes hand grinning before walking down and walks over to Santana and Brittany to see them grinning at her while moving to beat still sitting in their chairs.

_With the love that will change my life _ _I want two arms to hold me close _ _I want the thing I need the most _ _Somebody needing me _ _So I can feel how it feels to be._

Rachel walks back to the front swaying her hips while singing with a huge smile on her face.

**_Somebody's somebody _** **_Someone's someone _** **_Some sweet lover's lover _** **_I wanna be that one _** **_Someone faithful to someone faithful _** **_Someone kind to someone kind to me _** **_Somebody to somebody who loves me _** **_Who loves me._**

She stares at me with a huge smile on her face, she walks over to me and Quinn and told her move for a second and she sits next to Puck and Mike as Rachel sits next to me grabbing my hand singing right to me.

Rachel..."_What I'm looking for _ _Is someone to love me more _ _Than I've been loved before _ _With love so right _ _What I need to find _ _Is someone to hold me tight _ _What I mean is i want to be. _

She kisses my cheek before getting up dancing to the front of the front of the room smiling brightly while singing.

**_Somebody's somebody _** **_Someone's someone _** **_Some sweet lover's lover _** **_I wanna be that one _** **_Someone faithful to someone faithful _** **_Someone kind to someone kind to me _** **_Somebody to somebody who loves me _** **_Who loves me._**

**_Who loves me, who loves me who loves._**

**_Who loves meeee._**

**_She smiles at us when we think she's done singing but the beat of the song changes making us clap for as she sings._**

_Somebody's somebody _ _Somebody's somebody _ _Somebody's somebody _ _Somebody's somebody _ _I wish I was _ _Somebody's baby._

She finishes the song pausing the song and we all clap for her. "That was great Rachel". I say and she blushes thanking me.

Finn stared at her in a daze and she stared back at him giving him a slight wink before she starts talking to Mr. Shue.

**Find out what happens next. The song was from Christina Aguilera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

22 year old famous star Rachel Barbra Berry already finished her song that she sang for the group because one of the guys in the glee club asked her to sing and she was pleased that they all liked it because she as kind of scared that nobody would like her music. She sat down when they all got around the piano to sing a song that she knew very well.

Rachel sat there ready to take notes as she watches from her chair in the choir room and she frowns when New Directions Glee club started singing around the piano and she saw the fake smiles in all of their faces like they didn't care. "What the hell is going on with this group?" She thought watching them sing the song which was lacking big time.

She kept looking as they tried to listen to Mr. Shue teach them but all she saw was some of them looking down, some were flirting with each other and some were just talking.

"Alright just stop the singing and the music right now because I'm not happy about this!" She shouted making everybody jump even Mr. Shue was suprised.

"Is there something wrong Miss Berry, because since your here I'm making you Co Director if that's okay with you." Will says smiles at Rachel who says thanks.

She looked at the group that were staring at her looking bored and this was not good in her book and it needed to stop right now.

"Okay first of all I want all of you to sit down right now because your not doing anything right!" She said sternly making the group stare at her confused.

"What do you mean Rachel Berry I thought we sounded pretty good before you rudely stopped us". Quinn Fabray snapped at her smirking.

Rachel looked right at Quinn not liking her right now but took a deep breathe and kept talking.

"Yes you all sounded good but you all lacked so much more as you sang the first part of the song and I won't have any of you singing if you aren't doing warms up so Mr. Shue I will be taking over the group for two weeks if that's fine." She says firmly and he nods before sitting down looking over his paper work liking Rachel already.

Rachel walked over to the space Will was just at and stared at everybody with a slight smile. "Sit down now all of you!" She demanded and they all sat down.

"Now I know all of you want to win Sectionals again like you won last year but you aren't going to win if your going to slack off like the way you just did!"

"Look _Berry_ were better then we were last year it's just the first week of school and were tired!" Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Well if your tired so much then I will wake you all up, starting today you are all cut from the glee club and you will all try out for me because what I saw on the tapes I got before I came here is that you lost Regionals last year because of the lack of focus and effect you put into the song!" They all stare at Mr. Shue surprised.

"You can't be serious just because your on Broadway doesn't make you in charge of us Rachel Berry!" Quinn says annoyed.

"Guys I agree with Rachel alright, your lacking so much and it's not because of my teaching so your trying out for Glee club again!" Mr. Shue says.

They all sigh and groan and Mr. Shue hands Rachel the sheet with everybody's name on it and she thanks him and looked at the names.

"Oh do I love the sound of groaning in the morning and what I heard before you might be lucky if you tied Sectionals this and you_ might _win Regionals. She says firmly.

"Would you mind giving us some pointers on how we could win Sectionals and Regionals this year Rachel?" Kurt asked raising his hand.

Rachel smiled at the member of her biggest fan club and nods. "Sure Kurt I will give you all pointers!" She heard Kurt squeal with his friend.

"Okay I got a tape of your performances and I'm not saying that you guys did bad because your really good together but you lost Regionals last year because the female lead singer of the first song and through the whole performanced failed to bring it, and I don't want that happening."

They all smile hearing that Rachel didn't want them to lose again but they all stared at Quinn when she said that Quinn wasn't good.

Quinn put on a fake smile when she heard Kurt's and Mercedes Idol diss her singing but she laced her fingers through Finn's hand when she saw him grinning at Rachel.

"I want everybody to sing there name to me for a warm up because I still don't know your name then I will will pick somebody to try out first". She told them and they all groan.

"That's not going to work with me everyone now I'm going to go first and I want everybody to listen." She says looking at Brad telling him to give her a note and he does.

"_I'm Rachel_". She sang perfectly making everybody really listen how she sang it and they all nod.

"_I'm Kurt_". He sang in his high voice and she liked it but she gave him pointers on how to sing better with his voice.

"_I'm Mercedes_" Rachel stared at Mercedes and saw that she was very pretty for an african american but she did too many runs.

"Good work Mercedes I can tell that you have a huge and powerful voice but it needs to be toned down a little!" She says nicely making Mercedes nod.

"_I'm Quinn_". She sang giving Rachel an annoyed look. Rachel heard the sound of Quinn's voice and it was kind of hard to understand because yes she was very pretty but she wasn't the best singer in the world but she was still good.

"_I'm Tina_". Everybody saw the look on Rachel's face as Tina sang her name and they were wondering what she was thinking.

"_I'm Mike_". Mike sang and Rachel was suprised that his voice wasn't that bad but it wasn't the best aswell.

"_I'm Puck_". Everybody but Rachel and Mr. Shue laughed when "**Noah Puckerman**" sang his name. Rachel slams her hand on the piano making everybody stop.

"Was that supposed to be a joke**_ Puck _**because it wasn't funny and I know you go by that name but I want to hear your**_ real _**name." She snapped.

"_I'm Noah_". He sang this time making Rachel nod still not pleased with his act before looking around for somebody else to sing.

"_I'm Brittany_". Rachel heard Brittany's voice and it didn't sound that bad at all and she liked Brittany because she's always smiling.

"_I'm Santana_". She heard Santana's strong but soulful voice and she liked it alittle because it was different from the others.

"_I'm Sam_" She nods hearing Sam sing and she liked his voice but he still needed to feel it in his heart when he sang.

She looked around wondering if that was all of them but then she saw two guys, one was in a wheelchair and the other one was really tall and she remembers giving the taller one a kiss on the cheek. They still haven't gone yet and she gives them a look that says she's waiting.

"_I'm Artie_". She was shocked to hear Artie's voice because the way he looked and how he sang was really different, it also had soul in it and she felt feeling when he sang and she smiles before her brown eyes landed on Finn.

Finn Hudson stared his favorite crush feeling nervous but he snaps out of it when Quinn held his hand tightly and he looks at Rachel before singing.

"_I'm Finn_". He sang making her heart stop for a second before she started breathing again. She claps her hands smiling.

"Good job everybody, now like the first person I want to hear sing is Kurt and the rest of you will try out for me everyday of this week!" Rachel says smiling nicely.

The other sits down and Kurt tells the band what to play and Rachel sits down on the piano chair and listens to him.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise**  
**Black bird singing in the dead of night Take these sunken eyes and learn to see All your life You were only waiting for this moment to be free**

Rachel stared at Kurt surprised at how his high is voice was and she smiled at him as he sang.

**Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night.**  
**Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly Into the light of the dark black night.**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise, You were only waiting for this moment to arise, You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

When he finished everybody clapped. "Great job Kurt and you can stay in Glee club!" Everybody cheers for him as he sits down grinning.

"Next I want Artie to sing!" He wheeled to the front and the band started.

**You know you, you make me feel so good inside I wish one girl just like you Such a P.Y.T. pretty young thing (Oeh)**  
**Where did you come from baby And ooh won't you take me there Right away won't you baby Tendoroni you've got to be Spark my nature Sugar fly with me Don't you know now Is the perfect time We can make it right Hit the city lights Then tonight ease the lovin' pain Let me take you to the Max**

Rachel stared at Artie surprised at how much soul that's in his voice and she moved to the beat making Artie smile thinking that he's doing.

**I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty young thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender lovin' care And I'll take you there I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty young thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender lovin' care I'll take you there**  
** (Anywhere You Wanna Go).**

Finn stared at Rachel as she wrote things down and he felt nervous because what if he was going next and he didn't know what to sing.

**Nothin' can stop this burnin' Desire to be with you Gotta get to you baby Won't you come, it's emergency Cool my fire yearnin' Honey, come set me free Don't you know now is the perfect time We can dim the lights Just to make it right In the night Hit the lovin' spot I'll give you all that I've got Let me take you to the max**  
**I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty young thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender lovin' care And I'll take you there I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty young thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender lovin' care I'll take you there.**

Rachel stared at the group to see them looking nervous and she felt proud of herself for making them fear for there chance of being in Glee club.

**Pretty Young Things, Repeat After Me Sing Na Na Na [P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Naa Na Na Na [P.Y.T.'S] Naa Na Na Na Sing Na Na Na [P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na Na I'll Take you there, take you there**  
**I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty young thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender lovin' care And I'll take you there I want to love you (P.Y.T.) Pretty young thing You need some lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender lovin' care I'll take you there.**

He finished and everybody clapped and cheered for him and they looked at Rachel to see her writing stuff down in her notebook and they waited.

"You may go back to your spot Artie!" She says without looking up at him and he frowns wondering if he made it. He rolls back and she called his name.

"Yes Rachel?" He asked nervously. "Congrats you are still in Glee club and that was very good really good actually!" She smiles at him.

He sighs in relief and everybody clapped for him. The bell rings meaning that Glee practice was over for the day.

"Tomorrow are starting with Santana and Mercedes who will try out for me doing a duet it and I will pick the song so be ready girls and warm up those vocal cords!"

She says firmly and they all said good bye to Rachel before leaving the room. Kurt and Mercedes walked over to Rachel smiling at her.

"Hey um Rachel, are you busy after school today?" Kurt asked with a huge smile on his face. She shook her head no.

"No I'm going to find a hotel to stay then drop by my two dads house later but why do you ask?" She asked confused. They grin at her holding onto each other arms.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us because your our idol and did you just say you have two dads?" Mercedes says smiling nicely.

"Yes I was adopted when I was a baby by my two dads Leroy and Hiram Berry who are proud to be gay and I never met my mother don't you guys read about me"? She asked.

"Yes we always read about our favorite stars but we never see anything about your parent's, hey why don't you stay at my house for aweek". Kurt said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Kurt I mean I know you gay and I don't mind but wouldn't your parent's mind" Rachel said putting her notebook in her purse.

"Trust me my parent's won't mind because we have alot of room and you can stay in my room since I don't share with my step brother anyways". He grins.

"Kurt you have to ask your parent's first but if it can't happen she can stay with me because I heard you needed a place to stay and I already asked my parents, they said it was fine. Mercedes says making Kurt and Rachel looked at Mercedes smiling brightly before Rachel hugs both of them not use to being close fans but she's glad that these two are kind of like her.

"Sure I guess I could hang out with both of you and if it doesn't work out Kurt then I would love to stay with you!" Rachel said grinning brightly.

Kurt took out his phone and rang his parents. Rachel and Mercedes started talking softly as Kurt was on the phone. A few seconds later he hangs up.

"They said it's fine and we could also have sleepovers at Mercedes and mine house at any time. Both girls squeal hugging them.

"I think this is going to be a start a beautiful friendship". Rachel shouted and they all laugh hugging each other.

Little did they know that 4 Glee club members heard them.

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

I stared at Finn, Quinn, Brittany and Puck with my arms crossed with a huge smirk on my pretty spanish face thinking of a plan. Rachel Berry the famous super Star was at McKinley High to help out our Glee Club, was already becoming friends with McKinley's Biggest Divas. Sure Kurt and Mercedes were cool to be around with in Glee Club and lunch and they sang great but they were also the biggest losers around here.

Me, Brittany and Quinn are the head bitches here, yes Quinn's head Cheerio and her boyfriend was Finn Hudson who was a hottie but that doesn't mean he was smart and if _The _Rachel Barbra Berry was going to be here for awhile, I had to make sure she hang out with the popular people.

To me and everybody who was a fan of Rachel's knew that Rachel Berry is drop dead gorgeous, has great clothes, her singing was banging, the way she talked was sexy because she had this soft but firm voice, yes she's short but I don't care she's seen mega stars in her lifetime and she's our age.

Oh yes I'm Bisexual and I wants me some Rachel or anybody and I won't stop until I get it. I turn around and snap at them making them jump.

"We have to stop Kurt and Mercedes from being friends with my future fling and if they get in her head then she will never hang out with us". I told them.

"Hey I thought Finn was the only one in love with Rachel, god what's the big deal about her any-! Quinn stopped talking when she saw the look on my face.

"Bitch don't even think about it just because your jealous that your boyfriend is into her, she maybe short but she's also really banging and cool so don't think about it and I don't love Rachel, just want to get it on with her." I smirked and I saw Finn's face.

"Don't worry your head Finny boy, I won't take your love from you besides by looks of your thing with Quinn, you will have her in no time. I said walking off.

The next day I walked into the choir room and saw that everybody but Rachel and Mr. Shue were there. Finn was talking to the two divas Kurt and Mercedes while having his arm around Quinn's waist. Mike and Tina were laughing with Artie and Brit, I see Puck and Sam talking about something and sit next to them.

"What are you guys talking about!" I asked smirking at them while fixing my high pony tail. Puck smirks at me and I know he's checking out my Cheerios uniform.

"Can it Puckerman, I'm not getting with you until I gets me some _Berry _alright". I snap at him and chuckles.

"First of all Rachel's not into girls, I checked and second I don't want you I just think Cheerios uniforms are hot!" He tells me as he high fives Sam.

"Good morning fellow Glee Club members, let's get started on these warms up then Santana and Mercedes will try out!" That pretty soft strong firm voice says walking in with her heels clicking.

I stared at the short but famous beauty infront of us and saw Rachel wearing a light blue lace Prada top that hugged her petite but curvy figure just right and I wonder how a small girl like herself stays so tiny and skinny. She has black sweater over her top. She's wearing black dress pants from J Crew again, damn I wish I had those kind of clothes, maybe she can take me shopping sometime.

I look at her hair is see that is down like yesterday but it's straighter today and her makeup looks great like always. She's wears Black Marc Jacop Heels.

I turn to see Kurt and Mercedes smiling at her but what I'm shocked at is Mercedes outfit. She's wearing dark_ Chanel _Jeans that fit her curves just right with because she's a curvy black girl, she's wearing a light blue Prada top like Rachel's but she's wearing a jean jacket over it and she's wearing black Marc Jacop heeled boots that look hot. Her hair is down a little curly.

I frown when I see that Kurt is wearing black J Crew skinny jeans, god that boy is really gay but he always dresses nice, anyways he's wearing a light blue_ BCBG _top that isn't lace but it's close to both girls, He's got on a small black hat and he's wearing black Marc Jacop shoes that makes me wonder if Kurt owns any normal clothes.

I turn to Sam and Puck and they have the same look on their faces. "There already dressing the same" I whispered.

"Mr. Shuester has an doctors pointment so anyways let's get started on those warm ups." She tells us.

We all get around the Piano and I noticed that Brad isn't here yet to play the piano but Rachel sits down and starts playing which shocked me.

"Come on Santana, I need to hear you sing since your the only one not singing." Rachel tells me playing a few notes on the piano.

"Sorry Rachel I'm focusing now!" I tell her before going back to the warms ups with everybody. After warm ups she tells us to sit down.

Brad finally shows up and takes his spot on the piano bench. "Okay Mr. Shue said that you didn't have a set list yet so next week we are going to do songs without any practice so see how good you really can be without any warm ups, now so Girls your up and here is your sheet music, come to the piano!" Rachel says smiling at us and we go over the piano looking at each other.

"I'm going to have you girls take turns singing the leads of just this one song and the others girls come over and you will back up for them!"

Rachel says smiling and we smile at her. I never get a solo. She tells the band to start and we all start dancing to the beat as I start first.

_Santana_/**Mercedes**/_Both girls_,**_The Group _**

We all start smiling at each other as the song starts and I take my turn.

Santana..._No one ever said that_ _Love was gonna be easy _ _Gotta take the ups and downs_ _The in-betweens _ _If you take this journey_ _Gotta give yourself completely _ _Never let nobody ever step on our dreams._

I smile at everybody surpised that they like my singing.

The Group..."**_You better stop_ ** _Listen to these words that I say_ **_You better stop _** _Don't you throw this good thing away_ _No, no_ _Put your trust in me_ _And I'll make you see. _

The Group..."**_No the rain won't last forever _** **_Find a way to make it better _** **_Long as we can stand together _** **_Love will find a way _** **_Gonna make a new tomorrow _** **_Say goodbye to tears and sorrow _** **_Better listen when I say _** **_'Love will find a way._**

Mercedes stares at me smiling and takes her turn moving to the beat with everybody else and I smile swaying my hips.

Mercedes..."**Somebody tried to tell me love** **Don't last forever ** **Said it only happens in your wildest dreams ** **After all is said and done** **We're still here together ** **Never listen to the lies and jealousy.**

She smiles at all of us and Rachel grins at us nodding her head to the beat.

**_You better stop _** **Don't you let them turn you around ** **_You better stop _** **Hang onto this love that we've found ** **Nothing they can say ** **Can stand in our way, yeah yeah ohh.**

We go back to singing the main part again but were all dancing together having a good time.

The Group..."**_No the rain won't last forever _** **_Find a way to make it better _** **_Long as we can stand together _** **_Love will find a way _** **_Gonna make a new tomorrow _** **_Say goodbye to tears and sorrow _** **_Better listen when I say _** **_'Love will find a way._**

We all hear clapping from the guys when we sing the next part and we clap with them while singing.

The Group...**_I want you_** **_I need you_** **_You know that I believe you_** **_We got it_** **_You know it_** **_So if it's real_** **_Just show it._**

We repeat this part again but this time I put my little part into it.

**_I want you_**(_I want you_) **_I need you_**(_I need you_) **_You know that I believe you_** **_We got it_**(_we got it_) **_You know it_** **_So if it's real_** **_Just show it baby_**

Me and Mercedes stare at each other nodding and we sing the group.

**_You better stop _** _Listen to these words that I say_ **_You better stop _** _Don't you throw this good thing away_ _No..._ _Put your trust in me_ _And I'll make you see. yeah, yeahh ohhh. _

The Group..."**_No the rain won't last forever _** **_Find a way to make it better _** **_Long as we can stand together _** **_Love will find a way _** **_Gonna make a new tomorrow _** **_Say goodbye to tears and sorrow(_**_Say goodbye_**_) _** **_Better listen when I say _** **_'Love will find a way._**

We repeat it again.

**_The Group..."_****_No the rain won't last forever _** **_Find a way to make it better _** **_Long as we can stand together _** **_Love will find a way(_**Mercedes...**Love Will find away, yeahh oohhh__****_) _** **_Gonna make a new tomorrow _** **_Say goodbye to tears and sorrow(_**___Say goodbye to tears and sor____row_**__****_) _** **_Better listen when I say _** **_'Love will find a way._**

We finish up the song dancing around the room.

The Group..."**_I want you_** **_I need you_** **_You know that I believe you_** **_We got it(_We got it_)_** **_You know it(_**_you know it_**_)_** **_So if it's real_** **_Just show it..._**

**_The Group..."I want you(_**_I want you_**_)_** **_I need you(_**_I need you_**_)_** **_You know that I believe you(_you know that I believe you_)_** **_We got it(_We got it_)_** **_You know it(_**_you know it_**_)_** **_So if it's real_** **_Just show it._**

We end the song and everybody cheers for us and we all start laughing while hugging each other.

"That's what I'm talking about, Santana and Mercedes I loved it and your still in glee club!" Rachel tells us and we hug her.

"Tina and Quinn will be next to try out together and I don't want any slacking off!" Rachel tells them.

The bell rings telling the class that it's there next class and we all say good bye to Rachel before leaving.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I'm looking over my notes when I hear footsteps coming over to me. I look up to see one of the guys from Glee club Finn Hudson staring at me looking nervous which makes me him look cute.

"Can I help you with something Finn?" I asked wondering why he's not going to class. "Um I was wondering if your doing anything at lunch?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure but are you asking to have lunch with me Finn Hudson?" I asked grinning. He chuckles and nods.

"If that's okay with you, I could show you this place off campus if you want!" He says grinning. I giggle because he's kind of cute.

"Sure I would like that but remeber your too young for me and I'm kind of a teacher here but here is my number Finn" I told him handing in my cell number and he smirks at me.

"Well Miss Berry I turn 18 tomorrow and then maybe we could date each other?" He tells me grinning taking it and putting it in his pocket.

"We will see Mr. Hudson now get to class before your late!" He chuckles before leaving.

I smile to myself liking this, I go back to looking over my notes and text my dads telling them that I won't be having lunch with them and they say it's fine.

Just then Kurt and Mercedes walk in smiling brightly before telling me that they have study hall so we all hang out and talk about what's going to happen tonight and my lunch date with Finn.

**Find out what happens next and the songs they sang was BlackBird From Glee, PYT from Glee and Love Will Find A Way By Christina Aguilera. **


	3. Chapter 3

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

**In Quinn's POV.**

I was was waiting at my locker for my boyfriend Finn Hudson to walk me class like he always does, but he never showed up so I was late for Math. I hate that our teacher for Glee club this week is Rachel Berry, she dissed my singing and it looked like she was into Finn.

I walked out of Math after the bell rang and saw Finn talking to Mike and Noah at his locker. "Finn where were you before". I asked sternly walking over to him.

"Um hey babe, I had to ask Rachel something then I was coming but I saw the time so I went to class". He tells me.

"Hey just because your in love with Rachel Berry doesn't mean you can _get_ with her besides she's older then us and your _my_ boyfriend not hers!" I said glaring at him.

"See you later man, bye Quinn!" Mike and Noah say at the same time before leaving. Finn sighs grabbing my hand.

"Quinn lots of people have famous crushes, yes Rachel is my _famous _crush just like Zac Efron is yours, but do you see me trying to get with Rachel? no because I picked you to be my girlfriend and I would never cheat on you because that would make me stupid!" He says pecking my lips.

"I'm sorry_ Finny_, I guess I got jealous because everybody is loving Rachel being here when I'm not and I'm glad your my boyfriend, so are we having lunch together like always!" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I'm eating off campus today I just need some time alone alright, I love you Quinn" He tells me and I kiss him again telling him that I love him too before walking off to meet Santana and Britt for lunch.

**End of Quinn's POV.**

Rachel Berry stood in the hallway as she looked around the place because she was going to have to deal with being there for awhile so she had to know her way around, when she heard voice so she listened.

"Hey just because your in love with Rachel Berry doesn't mean you can _get_ with her besides she's older then us and your _my_ boyfriend not hers!"

She heard Quinn's voice. Rachel hears two other voices then footsteps so she hides in the corner as two people walk by then she comes out and listens some more.

"Quinn lots of people have famous crushes, yes Rachel is my _famous _crush just like Zac Efron is yours, but do you see me trying to get with Rachel? no because I picked you to be my girlfriend and I would never cheat on you because that would make me stupid!" She frowns hearing those words.

She can't believe Finn Hudson actualy had a girlfriend that was Quinn who snapped at her yesterday and yes when she first met Finn yesterday, she thought he was good looking but then she saw him holding hands with a blond gorgeous and tall cheerleader and she had to let those feelings for him go.

I'm sorry _Finny_, I guess I got jealous because everybody is loving Rachel being here when I'm not and I'm glad your my boyfriend, so are we having lunch together like always?" She sighs softly hearing Quinn ask him and she didn't want to hear anymore of Finn and Quinn conversation so she walked off to her car.

**With Rachel walking to her car.**

She walked to her car feeling confused because sure Finn was 17 years old and she was 22 years old and her feelings for a student wasn't right.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and I can't be acting like I got my heart broken over some high school guy who was very handsome!" She thought taking her keys out of her purse as she walked to her car and when she got to her car she heard somebody calling her name making her look up to see Finn running over to her.

"Hey Rachel Berry, where are you going?" She sighs softly before puttingg on a fake smile. "Well I'm taking my lunch Mr. Hudson!" He frowns.

"Rachel did I do something wrong?" She shook her head. "No you didn't I'm just confused that's all!" He stares at her confused.

"Well do you want to talk about it over lunch?" Rachel froze not sure if thats such a good idea to have lunch with him.

"Um you have a girlfriend Finn and i'm co. director of Glee club, I know I gave you my number but your not single so see ya!" She felt timid just being around him and opened her car door and waved at him before getting it and closed her door! Finn didn't understand what happened after he left her room.

He hears her start her car and she pulls out of the parking lot then drives off waving at him and he stood there wondering why Rachel Berry didn't want anything to do with him. "I need to make Rachel like me again no matter and I can start by choosing a great song!" He thought before going to his own car.

**With Rachel after visting her parent's.**

Rachel Berry spent her lunch break eating and talking to her two dads about her life in LA or New York, When she lived in LA she lived with her now ex boyfriend Jesse St. James at his place after he cheated on her with some model but now when she's there she lives with her good friend and manager Robyn Winters, she was big in the world and while Rachel was in LA she would live with her and she loved Robyn very much. While she was in New York she would live with her best friends Allie Carmicheal and Evy Santos who are both models and singers and they became best friends with her when she showed up for casting at 16 .

She loves her famous life very much because she's following her dream, its everything she wanted but she also misses being home with her dads but when she was home before she became famous, her dads were always on work trips and wouldn't come home for a month or more.

She agreed that she would visit them when she's in town but she wouldn't live with them because she knows that they would never be home. Her dads just left for another work trip so she looked at the time and saw that she wasn't going back to McKinley until later for the afternoon session. She went on her dads laptop and updated her Facebook status, her Fanpage and her blog of her daily life. She finished her Facebook Status and Fanpage so now it was time for her blog.

"_**Hello wonderful Rachel Berry Fans, you know what time it is, yes that's right, it's time for me to update my daily life like I always do here on the Rachel Berry Broadway and Hollywood star website so here it is.**_

_**Yesterday I made it to my home town of Lima Ohio, I made a few phone calls with my manager Robyn, you all know her, anyways we both agreed that I would over looking McKinley High's Glee Club here in Lima, I agreed to it because I wanted to see how it would be to know a group of high school students wanting to be in my shoes someday. Yes I know your all upset that I'm not in the sightings or filming a movie right now but there comes a time where I need a break too. I still love my fans no matter what and I will always love you.**_

_**Anyways I went to McKinley High Yesterday and I met this group and I have to say that I was suprised to see that it was a Glee club filled with Jocks, Cheerleaders and people who the populars wouldn't normally hang out with. I love this kind of stuff. The Director of this known Glee Club is very nice and his name is Will Shuester, The jocks in this group are named Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans and Mike Chang. They seem nice but some not so much(Not saying names)**_

**_The Cheerleaders are named Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Pretty names for Cheerleaders but I really don't know them that well so moving on._**

**_There are two people are in with broadway as much as me and there names are Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones, yes the famous Kurt Hummel from my fanpage is in Glee club and all three of us have become such great friends. I'm living with Kurt while I'm in town and I'm going to be having sleepovers with Mecedes and Kurt a few times. Oh right I forgot the other names which are Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams who are really nice. Artie is in a wheelchair and he's fun to be around._**

**_For two weeks I will be taking over Mr. Shuester's place as teacher because they need some work but there not bad._**

**_My dads are doing good like always and they went on another work trip like they have been doing for years._**

Rachel looked at the time and her eyes widen in shock because she had to be back soon so she had to hurry it up.

"_**As much as I like to answer so questions and write more about my life, I have to be back at McKinley High soon to teach the second half Glee club and you all know how I hate to be late for anything so talk to you when I'm free. Rachel Barbra Berry signing off with a star ***_

She logs out of her website and turns the computer off, She grabs her purse and car keys before leaving her parent's house and goes to her getting in, she puts her seatbelt on and starts the car before closing the door and pulls out of the driveway and drives to the school.

**In Finn's POV.**

I sat in my class of the day before Glee club wondering how I should tell Rachel that I want to be friends because she's the girl I want to marry someday even if she's older then me but Quinn was starting to get on my nerves. The bell rings and I walk out of Class with Sam when I spot her, I see Rachel Berry standing in the hallway where all the students were talking to a few teachers smiling, I can't believe Rachel was getting along with teachers, it was so unreal but then I catch her glancing at me for a second before focusing on a few students asking her to sign something because she's so famous.

"Dude can you believe the hottest and most famous girl in world is teaching our Glee club and we still have to try out for it!" I heard Sam say to me.

"No dude I can't believe it's so unreal that she's really here at McKinley, She's gorgeous Sam and she could have anybody wrapped around her finger if she wanted to, she could have any guy or girl she wanted if she was into girls and they would love it. I tell him and he nods before leaving.

I look back to Rachel and see her swaying her hips firmly and strongs as she walks closer but it looks like she's going to pass me so I nicely grab her arm making her stop and stare up at me confused.

"Your right Rachel and I'm sorry!" I said softly making her stare up at me confused with her chocolate brown eyes shining.

"What do you mean Finn I'm right, what the hell am I right about?" She asked softly frowning but I pull her closer to me not caring that all eyes on us as we stand in the hallway.

"I kind of figured you heard me and Quinn talking before in the hallway, and I'm sorry for kind of leading you on Rachel, I never mean't to hurt you like that and I kept thinking about you as you walked away from me , I saw the pain in your eyes because I knew that there was something going on with us.

I told her softly so nobody would her us and she nods as I let go of her wrist but then I wrap both of my arms around her waist making her gasps at how close we've gotten and I grin.

"Do you know how crazy this is Rachel Berry?, I mean I can't believe I'm_ even _talking to you let alone holding you in my arms without fainting, your the girl of my dreams Rachel and I was stupid to lead you on like that, I just wanted to be with you and- Rachel stops me from rambling by kissing my cheek.

"Calm down Finn, I understand how fans are, I'm a fan to other stars also so I know how it feels to be one, I'm glad you realized how you hurt me and I'm willing to forgive you besides, I'm glad your one of my fans and we should get going to the choir room because people are staring to stare." She giggles.

I stare down at her blushing slightly but chuckles when she spins out of my arms, I take her hand in mine and I'm suprised how her hand fits perfectly in mine.

Rachel smiles up at me telling me that I look cute when I smile and I tell her that she looks hot always. We walk to the choir room.

**After Glee Club practice with Finn and Rachel.**

Rachel dismissed the class a few minutes ago and she was looking through hers and Mr. Shue's song folder when there is a knock on the door.

"So tell me about yourself Mr. Hudson?" Rachel says smiling while looking over some more songs. He grins walking in grinning at how cute she is when she smiles.

"What do you want to know Miss Berry?"He smirks and she rolls her eyes playfully looking at him. "Please just call me Rachel?" She giggles.

"Okay Rachel, what do you want to know about me?" Finn says looking her facee with a lopsided smile.

"Well tell me what your family is like or how about you joined Glee Club?" She says staring into his brown eyes.

"I joined Glee club in the beginning of last year when Mr. Shue brought me into his office because he's the spanish teacher also here but he told me that he found drugs in my locker which confused me because I would never do drugs but he said that I wouldn't get kicked out if I joined Glee Club so I did."

He tells Rachel and Her eyes widen in shock hearing the first part of his life story and tries so hard not to crack up.

"How many members were in Glee Club before you joined?" Rachel asked still trying so hard not to laugh at his story.

"Well there was Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Quinn and Tina!" Rachel nods looking at a few sheet music but wonders something and looks at him.

"How did the others join Glee club then?" She asked him and he sighs before telling her.

"Well since Quinn is Head Cheerio, that's what they call the cheerleaders here, anyways Quinn was already in Glee club with me and we already dationg but the cheerio's Coach hates Glee club so she got Santana and Brittany to spy on Glee club as memebers but they started to like it."

Rachel nods telling him to go on. "We needed more members to compete in Sectionals, so we got more football plays like Puck, Mike and we had Matt last year but he moved over the summer so this year we got Sam to join. "She nods finding his eyes really cute.

"I think it's great that Glee club has different people in it, anyways I know Kurt is your step brother so how did that happen?" She says moving away from the piano and starts racking up the chairs and Finn helps her.

"Well Kurt set them up at parent's night at school last year without me knowing and they hit it off, yes it was odd at first but me and Burt get along really well and they got married this year and have been happy ever since." Finn tells her.

"Kurt really is something else, he's so full of life and he loves Fashion and singing just as much as I do, we get along great and are you sure it's okay if I stay at your place Finn because I don't want to make you feel un comfortable in your own- She gets cut off by a pair of lips on hers and she closed her eyes for second before pulling back.

"Thanks for stopping my rambling but why did you kiss me when you have a girlfriend in Quinn?" She asked softly staring into his eyes feeling something for him.

"I had to get you to stop talking some how,yes it wasn't the best choice and I'm sorry about that but I always wanted to know what your lips felt like."

He tells her with a slight frown on his face and she blushes. "So what do my lips feel like to you Finn Hudson?" She asked with a flirty smile.

"So your not mad at me for kissing you like that?" She shook her head no with a smile on her face.

"You got me to stop rambling like I got you to stop, were even and I still want to know how my lips feel to you Finny boy?" She teased.

"They feel magical, there so soft and full, I can't believe I kissed my crush and you let me, I'm sorry for doing that" He says looking down.

Rachel stared up at the cute guy in front of her with a soft spot for him, yes he was kind of cheating on his girlfriend with her and she was letting him kiss her already knowing that he's with Quinn.

"Finn you don't have to be sorry but I'm glad I got to feel your lips aswell, there magical, they fit perfectly on mine but we shouldn't do that again since I'm way older then you and your still in high school but now you can say that you kissed your famous crush." She says before walking to her locker.

He frowns not liking that he can't kiss Rachel again or ever. "Finn what are you doing?" They both heard that voice and they turn around and they both stare at her frightened wondering how long she was standing there for! Quinn glares at them waiting for an answer.

"Well what's going on here because school is over and here you are with Man Hands too close for comfort!" Quinn snapped.

Rachel stood there not believing some girl like Quinn Fabray called her a hurtful name like_ Man-Hands _and thinks she can get away with it.

"Watch it **_Fabray_**, I will sue you if you ever call me_ Man-Hands _again, we were just talking and maybe your jealous by everybody wanting to be my friend and not yours, you don't have any right to call me names Quinn I did nothing to you, maybe you should wonder how your boyfriend really feels about you and ask him why he's so in love with me and not so much in love with you!" She says smirking.

Finn stares at her shocked and tells her to stop and she says she's sorry before staring back at Quinn who stared at her.

"Bitch nobody wants you here, your a loser who can't _sing_" She tells her.

Rachel and Finn stare at Quinn shocked that she even said that and Quinn frowns when she sees tears forming in Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- She gets cut off by a sob and she gasps seeing Rachel sobbing while grabbing her stuff and walks out of the room.

"Finn Look I'm really sor- She stops talking when Finn shouted at her.

"YOU DON'T THINK DO YOU, YOUR SO JEALOUS OF RACHEL BERRY WHO IS FAMOUS? GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE QUINN AND REALIZE THAT THIS WORLD ISN'T ALL ABOUT YOU AND THIS SCHOOL IS NOT RUN BY YOU, YOU HURT HER BADLY AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE. He yelled making her jump.

"Finn please don't stick up for her because she got hurt by a few words, she has to deal with that all the time. She says smirking.

"Do you even hear yourself Quinn, yes she has to deal with some people dissing her movies because their jealous of her talent but I read all her comments that people give about her and yours hurt the most that I don't blame her for crying. Finn tells her.

"Please she's gets those comments on her singing all the time Finn, she's a big girl she doesn't need you sticking up for her. She snapped.

"Yes she gets comments on how her singing is okay, or how she needs to try more harder or she's amazing but nobody has said she couldn't sing like you just did.

He says leaving the room and Quinn stands there feeling guilty.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

**On Thurday with Rachel.**

Rachel Berry layed on her temporary bed in the Hudson/Hummel house feeling numb in her whole body, she had her eyes open but didn't blink, eat, move, shit she didn't even sing or talk because she was depressed and heartbroken. She was almost done teaching Glee Club this week but whenever she saw Quinn Fabray she didn't say one word to her because if she did then she would have just cried her eyes out and she didn't want anybody asking questions.

The heartbroken 5'2 22 year old brunette super star stayed like this depressed person all morning at 8:15 and she had to be at McKinley high at 9:30.

She only got up to use the bathroom but when she got finished washing her hands, she walked back to her's and Kurt's room and sat on Kurt's bed and not her own not saying a word, she knows she should talk about her feelings like she always does but she couldn't do it without wanting to cry.

She just couldn't do it, she didn't have the will power to see**_ her_**. Rachel felt even more depressed because all she was wearing a pair of black love sweat pants from Victoria Secret with a green tank top and a black lace bra under her tank, her brunette hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail and she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Alright Diva, what's your deal because when your teaching you have this fake smile on your face but when your here, you don't say a word, and honest to god, why haven't you answered your fan mail?" She heard the voice of Kurt Hummel and she almost broke but she just stared at him.

Kurt gasps seeing the look on his idol's face and he got his cell out and texted Mercedes telling her to get over really fast.

A few minutes later Rachel and Kurt heard footsteps and Mercedes walks in the room looking ready to hurt somebody for hurting her new best friend.

"Alright Rach, who hurt you this badly that you started wearing depressed clothing, do I need to _cut _somebody!" Rachel stared at both of her friends for a slight second before bursting into tears.

Both of the Divas stared at each other in shock before rushing over to there third Diva friend hugging her as she cried in there arms.

"Shh, Rachel what happened sweetie?" Kurt asked his new best friend and temporary roommate. She just choked on her sobs while shaking.

"Kurt is Finn here maybe he can tell us what happened!" Mercedes says looking concered and Kurt does getting his step brother.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around her idol really concered. "Rachel you have to calm down or your going to choke." She tells her.

Just then Kurt and Finn walk in and Finn stares at Mercedes trying to calm down a very upset Rachel Berry and he rushes over to her.

"Can I hold her Mercedes I know why she's this upset and I just want to strangle the person that made her this way and I don't want her upset on my birthday!"

Finn says scooping Rachel in his arms as she cried and she felt Finn hold her so she wrapped her arms around him tightly feeling hurt.

"Finn who made our girl this way so I can hurt them just as badly!" Mercedes asked getting ready to pounce.

"Okay on the second day at McKinley, Rachel let everybody go after the second half of Glee Practice and I stopped by to talk to her so I could get to know her when we kissed and we stared at each other for a second before laughing about it."

They stare at him not saying a word and he keeps talking. "So then we heard Quinn's voice asking what I was doing and she just glared at us."

"What did she say after that Finn?" Kurt asked wanting to know this new gossip. Finn sighs before telling them more.

**Flashback.**

"Well what's going on here because school is over and here you are with Man Hands too close for comfort. Quinn snapped.

Rachel stood there not believing some girl like Quinn Fabray called her a hurtful name like_ Man-Hands _and thinks she can get away with it.

"Watch it **_Fabray_**, I will sue you if you ever call me_ Man-Hands _again, we were just talking and maybe your jealous by everybody wanting to be my friend and not yours, you don't have any right to call me names Quinn I did nothing to you, maybe you should wonder how your boyfriend really feels about you and ask him why he's so in love with me and not so much in love with you." She says smirking.

Finn stares at her shocked and tells her to stop and she says she's sorry. "Bitch nobody wants you here, your a loser who can't _sing!_" She tells her.

Rachel and Finn stare at Quinn shocked that she even said that and Quinn frowns when she sees tears forming in Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- She gets cut off by a sob and she gasps seeing Rachel sobbing while grabbing her stuff and walks out of the room.

"Finn Look I'm really sor- She stops talking when Finn shouted at her.

"YOU DON'T THINK DO YOU, YOUR SO JEALOUS OF RACHEL BERRY WHO IS FAMOUS? GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE QUINN AND REALIZE THAT THIS WORLD ISN'T ALL ABOUT YOU AND THIS SCHOOL IS NOT RUN BY YOU, YOU HURT HER BADLY AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE." He yelled making her jump.

"Finn please don't stick up for her because she got hurt by a few words, she has to deal with that all the time." She says smirking.

"Do you even hear yourself Quinn, yes she has to deal with some people dissing her movies because their jealous of her talent but I read all her comments that people give about her and yours hurt the most that I don't blame her for crying. Finn tells her.

"Please she's gets those comments on her singing all the time Finn, she's a big girl she doesn't need you sticking up for her. She snapped.

"Yes she gets comments on how her singing is okay, or how she needs to try more harder or she's amazing but nobody has said she couldn't sing like you just did."

**End of Flashback.**

After Finn told the story Kurt and Mercedes stare at him not believing this and Rachel held Finn tighter. Kurt finally spoke.

"I can't believe _she _said that, Quinn's voice is like nails on a chalk board, she think she can get away with that comment, she's got another thing coming and I'm going to deal with this right now." Kurt says sternly before leaving the room to make a few phone calls.

**With Kurt on the phone.**

"**Hello**?" The voice on the other line asked slightly annoyed. Kurt chuckled annoying that voice.

"Hello Santana Lopez, I got some news on your famous crush Rachel Berry and I know you want to hear it." Kurt says smirking knowing all about Santana Lopez wanting to get in Rachel's pants since she heard about her.

"**You got news on hot Berry, I needs my daily in on her Hummel, what's the deal with Rachel.**" Santana asked smiling brightly.

"Your fellow head Cheerio Quinn Fabray said something just plan hurtful to Rachel and now she is all depressed and doesn't want to teach today." He tells her.

Santana's smile goes away, making her frown in anger hearing the name Quinn Fabray hurting Rachel that it would make her depressed.

"**Tell me everything Kurt and don't skip anything or your dead got it.**" She snapped glaring hard. Kurt smiles and tells her everything.

**At School with everybody.**

Finn, Kurt and Mercedes walked into the school feeling better knowing that Rachel got out of her depressed stage and became alive again.

"Do you think Santana is going to slushie her because Rachel won't like that." Finn asked his friend and they shook their heads smiling before walking off.

Finn walks to his locker when he sees Santana Lopez, wearing her cheerios uniform with her jet black hair pulled up into a high pony tail looking pissed with her arms crossed then she sees her walking over to Quinn and leaves.

**With Quinn and Santana.**

Santana slammed Quinn into the lockers making her turn around in pain but she glares at Santana.

"What the hell is your problem San, that really hurt." Quinn says glaring at her while rubbing her shoulder.

"Hey Quinn, what did **I **tell you about calling Rachel hurtful names." She asked sternly as she froze seeing the look on her face.

"Look San, I didn't mean to call her _man hands _it just happened, She said that she would sue me anyways if I ever did it again so I'm not." She says softly.

"Good because if it happens again I will do alot worst then _sue_ you Fabray, have a good day." Santana says before walking off.

Quinn stood at her locker for a minute wondering how She knew about the whole thing with Rachel. She opens her locker and gets her books for her next class.

**In English with Quinn.**

Quinn walked into English and saw that Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes were all sitting close together talking. She walks over to them and they stare at her oddly.

"Is there something on my face, why are you all acting like you don't want to be around me?" Quinn asked confused with a slight smile on her face.

"Because we don't _want _to be around you Q, now just leave us alone." Brittany says glaring at her while holding onto Santana's arm.

"B, she's not even worth talking to so don't even say anything to her" Quinn heard Mercedes and Santana say at the same time.

"What did I do to any of you that makes you think you can talk to me like that." Quinn snapped taking her seat that's next to Mercedes.

"You did alot to us Fabray, how could you think we would be friends with you after what you did. Kurt snapped back.

"And what did I do Kurt because I haven't done anything wrong to you or anybody else." She says glaring at all of them.

"Bitch nobody wants you here, your a loser who can't _sing._" Santana mocked Quinn's voice who suddenly frowns.

"H-how did you know about that? She says softly making them stare at her and Santana smirks before getting in Quinn's face.

"I keep it reals Quinn Fabray and Kurt here has my back, when it comes to drama that goes around here, I know everything and I ain't happy about your little fight with Rachel." Santana stated.

"Listen San, what happened with me and Rachel doesn't concern you alright, I won't mess with your plan to get in her pants." She says softly.

"Bitch nobody cares about that right now, please it won't happen because I became friends with Rachel and so did Brit, Don't ever catch me hearing you tell that fine ass girl that she can't_ sing_, your the one that can't sing that good, hell I can sing better than you, get over yourself Q, everybody is in love with Rachel being here and there you can do until she leaves."Quinn glares at Santana pushing her a little" Please everybody loves me." Santana chuckles before slapping her face.

"Yeah people love you alright, _not_ really Q you think everybody loves you when they all hate you." She scoffs before going back to her seat.

Everybody in the class stared at Quinn as she looked like she was about to cry. She frowns before leaving the room in tears.

**At Glee Practice.**

Rachel Berry watched everybody as they did there warm ups but she saw that Quinn wasn't singing that much and she stops playing.

"Is there a reason why you aren't singing Quinn, I told everybody if your not warming, there will be no singing." She asked firmly but still soft.

Santana snickers making Rachel glance at her but she stops when she sees Rachel glancing at her oddly.

"Is there a problem Santana?" Rachel asked sternly making Santana frown.

"No Rachel there isn't a problem." Santana says looking away knowing that she needs to cool if she wants Rachel to like her.

"Okay everybody I want Quinn and Tina to do there song today to see if there going to make it in Glee club." She hands all the girls the sheet music and the guys sit down.

_Quinn_/**Tina**/**_The Group_**/ Both Girls.

Rachel starts playing with the band and all the girls look at each other before Tina starts.

Tina..."**Happiness hit her like a train on a track.**

Quinn sighs before doing her part and she sees everybody staring at her.

Quinn..."_Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back._

The girls start clapping as Tina did her part.

Tina..."**She hid around corners and she hid under beds.**

Quinn..."_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled._

Tina..."**With every bubble she sank with a drink**

Quinn..."_And washed it away down the kitchen sink._

Rachel looks at the girls telling them to get ready to sing the girls.

Tina..."**The dog days are over**  
**The dog days are done**  
**The horses are coming so you better run.**

They all sing their parts now.

The Group..."_**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father**_  
_**Run for your children and your sisters, and brothers**_  
_**Leave all your love and your loving behind you**_  
_**Can't carry it with you if you want to survive**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**Can you hear the horses?**_  
_**Cuz here they come.**_

They stare at each other as Quinn sings her part.

Quinn..."_And I never wanted anything from you_  
_Except everything you had_  
_And what was left after that too. oh._

The Group..."_**Happiness it hurt like a bullet in the back**_  
_**Struck from great height**_  
_**Like someone who should know better than that**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are gone**_  
_**Can you hear the horses?**_  
_**Cuz here they come.**_

They all clap then Quinn and Tina sing together.

Both Girls..."Run fast for your mother, and fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and your brothers  
Leave all your love and your loving behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive.

Rachel smiles and tells the girls to sing as a group again.

The Group..."**_The dog days are over_**  
**_The dog days are gone_**  
**_Can you hear the horses?_**  
**_Because here they come._**

They smile at the girls and Tina and Quinn sing together.

Both girls..."The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses because here they come.

The Group..."**_The dog days are over_**  
**_The dog days are gone_**  
**_Can you hear the horses?_**  
**_Because here they come._**

Rachel smiles and they finish up the song.

The Group..."**_The dog days are over_**  
**_The dog days are gone_**  
**_Can you hear the horses?_**  
**_Because here they come._**

Everybody clapped for them and Rachel smiled at them.

"Great job ladies and you two are still in Glee club next I want Brittany to sing and she asked if I could sing with her so I will!"

Rachel says making Brittany smile brightly. They smile at Britt before sitting down and they all see Brittany frown not knowing the song really well.

"Listen to the beat when it's time Brittany and you will be fine." She says smiling and Britt nods.

The band starts playing and Rachel starts staring at Brittany who looks scared but she smiles at her.

Rachel..." _Turn my back to the door_  
_Feel so much better now_  
_Don't even try anymore_  
_Nothin' left to lose_

_As the voice that's in the air_  
_Sayin' don't look back no where_  
_As the voice that's always there._

Brittany sighs before taking her turn.

Brittany..."**And I'll never be quite the same as I was before**  
**Though these parts of you still remain out of focus**

**Your just somewhere that I've been**  
**And I won't go back again**  
**Your just somewhere that I've been**

Everybody is staring at them suprised at how great there voices blend together as they sing and they are happy that Brittany is breaking out of her shell.

Both..."_**I'm breathin' in, breathin' out**_  
_**Ain't that what its all about?**_  
_**Livin' life crazy loud**_

_**Like I have the right to**_  
_**Know the words in my mouth**_  
_**Nothin' left to figure out**_  
_**That I don't think I'll ever break through**_  
_**The ghost of you.**_

Brittany takes the next part making Rachel smile brightly nodding as she sways to the beat.

Brittany..."**And I'll never be like I was the day I met you**  
**To naive? Yes I was**  
**Boy, that's why I let you in**

**Wear your memory like a stain**  
**Can't erase none of the pain**  
**Here to stay with me forever.**

Rachel smiles walking over to Brittany grabbing ahold of her and they sing together smiling and Britt is feeling better about singing.

Both..."_**Breathin' in, breathin' out**_  
_**Ain't that what it's all about?**_

_**Livin' life crazy loud**_

_**Like I have the right to**_  
_**Know the words in my mouth**_  
_**Nothin' left to figure out**_  
_**That I don't think I'll ever break through**_  
_**The ghost of you.**_

They stare at everybody and Rachel sings first then Brittany follows.

Rachel..._One of these days_  
_I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreamin'_  
_One of these days I pray that I'll be, over,over,over_  
_you._

Everybody cheers when they get into the song and they know Britt is doing it perfectly.

Brittany..."**One of these days I'll realize that I'm to tired of**

**Feelin' confused**  
**But for now there's a reason**  
**That you're still here in my heart.**

Both..."_**Breathin' in, breathin' out**_  
_**Ain't that what it's all about?**_  
_**Livin' life crazy loud**_

_**Like I have the right to**_  
_**Know the words in my mouth**_  
_**Nothin' left for me to doubt**_  
_**That I don't think I'll ever break through**_  
_**The ghost of you.**_

Brittany shocks everybody and sings out making Rachel grin.

**Breathin' in , breathin' out**  
**Breathin' in, breathin' out**  
**Like I have the right to**

Both..."_**Know the words in my mouth**_  
_**Nothin' left to figure out**_  
_**But I don't think I'll ever break through.**_

They finish the song slowly still holding onto each other.

Both..."_**The the ghost of you.**_

Everybody cheers for them as they finished and Rachel hugs Britt who hugs her back with a huge smile on her face.

"You did great Brittany and you are still in Glee club!" She squeals hugging her and they all run up to them and they hug them.

Finn stares at Rachel as she laughs with everybody, she glances at him and winks before turning back to Brittany and the rest of the group.

"Alright guys now I need Mike to sing for me!" Everybody stared at Mike wondering what he's going to sing and everybody sits down as Mike tells the band to start and Mike starts singing.

**You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**  
**Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out**  
**How to love**  
**How to love**

**You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**  
**Now you in the corner tryna put it together**  
**How to love**  
**How to love**

**For a second you were here**  
**Why you over there?**  
**Its hard not to stare, the way you moving your body**  
**Like you never had a love**  
**Never had a love.**

Rachel writes things down listening to Mike and she's surprised at how his voice sounds.

**When you was just a young'un you're looks but so precious**  
**But now your grown up**  
**So fly its like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds**  
**Without you being insecure**  
**You never credit yourself so when you got older**  
**It's seems like you came back 10 times over**  
**Now you're sitting here in this damn corner**  
**Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder**

**See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**  
**Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out**  
**How to love**  
**How to love**

**See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**  
**Now you in the corner tryna put it together**  
**How to love**  
**How to love**

**For a second you were here**  
**Why you over there?**  
**Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body**  
**Like you never had a love**  
**Had a love**

**You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions**  
**The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions**  
**But it wasn't your fault**  
**Wasn't in your intentions**

**You the one here talking to me**  
**You don't wanna listen**  
**But I admire your poppin bottles and dippin'**  
**Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping**  
**Baby, so don't be mad**  
**Nobody else trippin**  
**You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook**

**See You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**  
**Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out**  
**How to love**  
**How to love**

**See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**  
**Now you in the corner tryna put it together**  
**How to love**  
**How to love**

**Oooh,**  
**See I just want you to know**  
**That you deserve the best**  
**You're beautiful**  
**You're beautiful**  
**Yeah**

**And I want you to know, you're far from the usual**  
**Far from the usual**

**You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**  
**Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out**  
**How to love**  
**How to love**

**See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**  
**Now you in the corner tryna put it together**  
**How to love**  
**How to love**

**See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**  
**Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out**  
**How to love**  
**How to love**

**See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**  
**Now you in the corner tryna put it together**  
**How to love**  
**How to love.**

He finishes and everybody claps for him. "Good job Mike and you are still in Glee club!" He smiles and Finn glances at Quinn as she stood with everybody else glaring at Rachel in jealous and he sighs before walking over to Rachel to hug her. She giggles when she feels Finn wrap his arm around her waist, she looks up grinning before leaning into him and Kurt and Mercedes smirk knowing that something is going to happen with those two.

**Find out what happens next and the songs they sang were The Dog Days Are Over from Glee, Ghost Of You by Selena Gomez and How To Love from Lil Wayne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

**On Satuday in Kurt's POV.**

Today was the big day and I can't wait, oh you don't know what I'm talking about righ? well I'm having the Glee Girl's sleepover here for the first time because it's always at Mercedes place. This year's sleepover was going to be amazing because 1 It will be run by yours truly and 2 America's number 1 young but not too young super star Rachel Barbra Berry was going to be at our Glee sleepover.

Santana, Brittany, Tina, Quinn and Mercedes were coming over later tonight. Rachel was already here since she's staying here, she told the girls and myself that she had two suprises coming. I'm in my room going over the list again when I hear groaning.

"Must you look over that damn list more than once Kurt?" I heard the soft voice say to me for the 5th time today and I smile at her.

"Good morning to you to_ Diva_, you look amazing as always." I tell her smirking and she giggles before spinning around then poses.

22 year old Rachel Berry stood in front of her best friend Kurt Hummel,wearing black lace panties under her cute faded wash J Crew skinny jeans that look great on her, with a black lace bra under her dark blue tank top that shows off her great figure along with her full and perky breast that were just right for her body type and anybody who's anybody knows that Rachel's cleavage is to die for. She's wearing a black sweater over her top so she doesn't get cold. She has on yellow flats since she didn't feel like wearing heels. she's wearing black eyeshadow on the top of her chocolate brown eyes eyes with black eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes. She has on black mascara to fan out her long eyelashes. Her lips are coded with light red lip gloss. She puts on some of her peach perfume that smells really good to Finn everytime she's close to him.

Her hair is straighted with a yellow headband on it and her bangs are in her face. "Thank you darling, you look great yourself!" She says smirking.

I shake my head laughing at how cute she can be when she's a diva like myself and Mercedes. "Are you ready for the sleepover tonight?" She asked softly yawning a little.

"Yes I can't wait for tonight that's why I'm stressing out!" Kurt says squealing looking over his list again making Rachel laugh at how crazy he can be.

Kurt was wearing black skinny jeans that look amazing on him with a white and black Marc Jacobs shirt that he and Rachel bought last week with his fabulous Black shoes that Rachel helped pick out.

Just then they both hear footsteps suddenly stop at the door and they look to see Kurt's step brother and Rachel's crush/friend Finn Hudson staring at them still looking tired.

"Hey good morning Kurt, Good morning Racheld did you guys sleep good?" He asked them smiling tiredly.

"Good morning Finn yes I did and I'm sure Kurt slept fine aswell, hey Kurt I'm going out for awhile, do you guys need anything?"

Finn smiles at her saying that he's fine but I stares at her not happy.

" Um _Hello _Rach, we have alot of work to do before the girls get here, where on earth are you going?" Kurt whines and she smirks.

"I _just _said I had things to do before the sleepover but don't worry _we_ will be back in time!" She giggles grabbing her purse with her car keys and phone.

"See you guys later, don't freak out too much Kurty." Rachel says smiling softly before leaving the room but not before hugging both boys.

"What's with the grin on your face Hudson, are you blushing?" I asked smirking at my older brother.

"No I'm not Kurt, I can't smile in this house, wow I never knew you disliked people being happy?" He says sarcastically.

"Don't play those games with me _Finnegan_, yes that's right I said your full first name!" He glares at me.

I looked over my brother's look of the day and smile liking the choice of clothing he picked out, he's wearing dark jeans with a gray boxers under his jeans, he has on a light blue Abercrombie t shirt that shows off his nice fit and built body with black sneakers on. I can tell that he's wearin his Axe deodorant but I can also smell his Axe spray which can make any girl or _guy _swoon at how amazing that scent it is.

**With Rachel in her car.**

Rachel sighs knowing that she wasn't going to see Finn until tomorrow afternoon since he was going to be at Noah Puckerman's house for his Guy's night.

She looks at her phone and saw that it was almost 1:00 so she was driving to the airport. She smiles to herself thinking about how cute Finn looked today, she groans because she can't be thinking about a guy that has a pretty blond haired cheerleader girlfriend, while she was just a short but okay super star that everybody loved. She finally pulled up to the airport parking lot.

She turns the car off taking her keys out and gets out of the car slamming the door shut locking it before walking in.

**In The Airport.**

Rachel walked into the airport looking around for her _suprise_ guests. She hears laughing going on and froze turning around and saw two very pretty model type girls who looked like her best friends but she wasn't sure, they were holding onto bags while laughing with each other as they looked at a phone. She takes a deep breath before calling there names.

"EVY AND ALLIE IS THAT YOU?" She screams, forgetting that she's famous now which means people know her and both of the girls look up before squealing while running to their best friend who was jumping up and smiling brightly.

* * *

Rachel was staring at both of her friends smiling brightly. Allie Carmicheal and Evy Santos were standing in front of her face looking gorgeous like always.

Evy Annalyn Santos was born in Spain but moved to California when she was 16 years old but when she first got modeling jobs they were all in New York so she moved to New York City with her older sister Charlene who watched over her after her parent's died in a car crash when she was 13 and they moved into apartment there. She met Allie when she was 15 and they became best friends.

She has beautiful natural tan skin, with jet black long curly hair, she has a very slim but still curvy figure with a bust size that isn't that big but it's not small, she's 6'2 which is great for a model her age. She's 23 years old.

She's very smart and it throws people off when they hear how smart she can be. She sings a little but it's nothing like how Rachel sings. Evy got her piercing dark blue eyes from her dad since her mom has hazel brown eyes while her father has dark blue ones. Everybody loves her Spanish accent because it makes her sound more sexy.

Rachel took in Evy's look of the day and saw that she was wearing J Crew dark skinny jeans that hugged her very slim waist just perfectly, she had on black Chanel heels that made her legs look really long, on the top she was wearing a cute light pink Marc Jacobs flowing off the shoulder top that looked really cute on her, Kurt saw that she had a black lace bra under the top. Her hair was down straightened and she has bangs in her face which looked new to him. She also had on white flats. she was wearing a light shade of brown eyeshadow on the top of her dark blue eyes(That she got from her dad) with black sexy eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes.

She has on black mascara to fan out her long eyelashes, on her cheeks were a little blush. Her lips were coded with light pink lip gloss that looked really nice with her glowing skin.

Evy Santos was a gorgous overseas model that went everywhere but when she was in town it was New York.

Allie Janielle Carmicheal was born in California and has been there her whole life. She lost her mom to Cancer when she was 6 years old and was raised by her dad Mark Carmicheal who is a big time lawyer and older sister Raina who was 17 at the time. She just started modeling when she was 16 and she's also 22 years old.

Allie has a very pretty pale skintone that is different for most models because you don't see that many young pale gorgeous model these days. She has short light brown hair that is naturally curly all the time, her body is also slim like Rachel's and Evy's but her body has alot more curves to it.

Her breast size is alot bigger then Evy's and much smaller than Rachel's but it's still perfect for her small frame. She's 5'6 so she's also taller than Rachel Berry which Rachel hates because she's really short for a model.

She was wearing a jean mini skirt that hugged her curves in all the right places with a gray Chanel off the shoulder top that was like Evy's but she had a red tank top under the top. She had on Black ugg boots, her makeup was just like Evy's but she has on black eyeshadow and she was wearing red lip gloss instead of pink. Her hair was down in her natural curls but she has side bangs showing off her bright gray eyes.

"Hey_ Chel_, I can't believe were really going to see where you grew up!" Allie says grinning making her bright gray eyes shine.

"I know girls, are you ready to go?" She asked smiling brightly and they both say yes at the same time making her grin before pulling both girls to her car.

**With Rachel and her friends at 8:20 at night.**

Rachel showed them around the town then they went to Rachel's parent's house and they got to meet Rachel's parent's for the first time and they were happy to get to know the girls. Rachel kept getting texts from Kurt asking where she was and she said that she would be there soon.

They go to her old bedroom and start packing up more clothes since she didn't live there anymore, She looked around the room when she she hears a voice call her. "Rachel are we going soon?" Evy asked while folding up more clothes and putting them in the bags. Rachel nods smiling brightly before hugging her friends again, she grabs two bags while the girls grab the others, they say good bye to her dads and walk out. The girls start giggling while walking to Rachel's car.

Rachel, Evy and Allie were having a good time in the car listening to music. "I can't to see there faces!" Allie hollered in the back seat.

Evy and Rachel burst out laughing at Allie's crazy ways. "Chill _chica_, we ain't there yet!" Rachel rolls her eyes at Evy's words still keeping her eyes on the road.

They went to the mall, got new clothes for Rachel because they did not like the look she had for the day, they went to this teen club that is in town and had a good time before going going to Rachel's old house.

Rachel Berry is still wearing her new clothes, they picked out a pair of very sexy Chanel black skin tight skinny jeans that's showing off her nice ass and how long her legs were , she has on a light pink jaw dropping low cut halter top that shows a little of her tan stomach, her cleavage was showing a little but she didn't care. She was wearing Black Chanel heels that looked hot on her. Her now short, wavy brown curly hair was cascaded to her shoulders while she wore very sexy and dark makeup, her brown eyes were popping as her gorgeous tan skin was shining into the night.

Evy Santo's makeup was just like Allie's and Rachel's, she was wearing a short black and pink skin tight mini dress that was mid thigh, it showed off her tan legs that were longer than Rachel's, her jet black hair naturally curly hair, was down now straightened with her bangs in her face, she was wearing Chanel Heels like Rachel.

Allie Carmicheal was wearing a very sexy dark pink sparkle half ripped stomach shirt with a white stomach shirt under it because she didn't want anybody to see her bra, She showing off her curves by wearing a very hot black jean mini skirt, she has on Black and pink Chanel Heels. Her hair was really curly and her makeup was the same was Rachel's and Evy's.

They finally pulled up to The Hummel/Hudson family driveway and get out laughing there heads off.

**With Kurt and the Girls.**

All the girls and Kurt were all dressed in there nightwear, wondering where Rachel and her suprise were.

"Kurt where is Rachel?" Mercedes whines while dancing to the music that is playing on the radio. Santana and the other girls are dancing a little to the music.

Kurt was about to text her again when they hear loud laughing going on from outside. "Who could that be?" Tina asked confused/

The door opens and they all stare at the front door to see Rachel, Evy and Allie standing there holding bags while giggling.

"Hey guys, do you like my suprise?" Rachel asked smirking while holding onto her friends.

"_THEIR _YOUR SUPRISE?" Kurt squealed not believing the two most hottest models were in his house.

"Let me guess your Kurt Hummel?" Evy Santos says smiling brightly as her blue eyes shined. He nods before pulling them into the living room.

"Come on girls lets get dress before then we will talk." Allie says cheerfully before dragging Rachel and Evy upstairs making both girls laugh.

They come back down a few minutes later wearing matching clothes, they have on green and pink tank tops with black sweat pants and their hair is up in messy pony tails.

**Awhile later.**

Everybody was having so much fun, They were doing each others hair and nails, watching movies while eating popcorn, having a dance off or sing off, playing Wii and other fun things.

Quinn Fabray sat on one side of the livingroom floor with her friends and new friends(Allie and Evy) glancing at Rachel Berry who she still couldn't stand but she was going to enjoy her night with her friends. Evy and Allie became great friends with Kurt and the girls and they all of there numbers.

Quinn, Brittany and Mercedes were doing each other's nails near the table that was closer to the door, while Tina, Allie and Kurt were doing some karaoke laughing at how bad there sounding near the T.V. And Rachel, Evy and Santana were on the other side of the living room near the couch listening to Rachel's ipod touch.

Santana still has a thing for Rachel but she wasn't going to act on it just yet, Evy took one look at her bestie Rachel and hugs her tightly while smiling.

"Are you alright _Rasberry_, you seem uptight about something." Evy says softly making Santana stop looking through Rachel's songs to see the look on Rachel's face.

"Rae, what's going on, why have you been so quiet since we got here?" Both girls stared at Santana for a second before smiling.

"Sorry I'm just so glad everybody is getting along,I hate that Quinn doesn't like me, I wish I could be friends with her." She says softly making Santana frown.

**On the other side of the room.**

Quinn was finish doing her nails when she heard talking going on and she listens carefully and frowns.

"Rachel can I talk to you alone please?" She can't believe she was asking Rachel to talk.

Rachel takes a deep breath before gettingup and walks over to her smiling softly. "Where do you want to talk?" Quinn pulls her into the kitchen.

"I heard what you said and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for saying that you can't sing, I'm jealous because your our age and famous."

Rachel stared at Quinn not saying anything. "Are you just being nice to me now because I might be leaving soon?" Quinn frowns.

"Your leaving soon why?, Rachel Berry I don't want you to leave your fun to be around and I really want to be friends!" Rachel smiles.

"It's fine with just as long as you don't diss my singing again, and I have to go back some time." Quinn pouts hugging her.

"Come on girls, we want to know how Rachel met Allie and Evy!" Kurt and Mercedes say at the same time whining.

Both girls start laughing before walking over to the group and Quinn sits down on the couch and Rachel sits on her lap giggling.

"Okay how did you girls meet?" Santana asked smiling nicely. Evy grins before before telling her part of the story.

She told them about when she was 16 she moved from Spain to California, how she got her first modeling job and how they were all in New York so she moved to New York City with her older sister Charlene who watched over her after her parent's died in a car crash when she was 13 and they moved into apartment there.

She smiled at both Rachel and Allie before Allie took over. Allie talked about how she lived in California her whole life and how she met Evy at a Model casting in LA, She tells them that she was sitting down in one of the chairs waiting to be called when she saw Evy staring at her smiling and they started talking soon after that they became best friends. A week after the castings Allie got hired for a modeling job in New York but she didn't know that Evy was also in New York and she bumped into Evy one day in the streets of NYC and they were so happy to see each other, that Evy asked her to move in with her since she heard that she had no place to say.

Everybody listened with smiles on there faces as Allie told them how happy she was to move in with her so they moved in and got along just fine.

Rachel cuts in shifting her body a little sitting on Quinn's lap who was now resting her arm around the small Diva's waist(Too much for Santana's liking) and starts telling them about how in the two months of modeling for both Evy and Allie they met her.

She told them that she was at a photo shoot which was a Marc Jacobs shoot, how they spotted her, they were huge fans of theirs. Rachel heard about the two and wanted to meet them herself at some point and she knew that Allie was the same age as her while Evy was older.

She was modeling for Marc Jacobs new summer line that day. They watched her pose so perfectly and so alive(There words) and they just wanted to be her friend so after the photoshoot they started talking to her, hoping she wouldn't tell them to leave but she was so nice to them and they got her number and called her from time to time. Rachel moved in with the girls when she was 16 because she needed a place to stay when she wasn't in LA and New York was her second home to LA.

Everybody but Allie, Rachel and Evy stare at them amazed. "I can't believe you knew each other at a young age!" Santana frowns seeing Rachel rest her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I'm getting a little tired is anybody getting tired?" Santana says quickly making Rachel jump a little but they all stare at her oddly.

"I'm getting a little tired because I forgot that I have a photoshoot here in town with Evy, you can all come if you want." Rachel says grinning.

They all agree to go and they get ready for bed. Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes are sleeping in their sleeping bags on the left side of the room.

Tina,Kurt and Allie are sleeping on the right side of the room in their sleeping bags. Evy is sleeping on the left couch and Rachel is sleeping on the right couch.

"Good night girls, sleep good!" Kurt yells on his side of the room before turning the light off.

"Good night Kurt, next time don't yells or we will hit you." They reply annoyed before laughing then they fall alseep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

**In Rachel's POV.**

I had so much fun last night at the sleepover and I left the house hours ago. Me and Evy went to our photoshoot early this morning while Allie had to leave because she had a press tour to get ready for, but Evy was staying for a few more days. After my photoshoot we both got a ride from Finn since he wanted to come along and everybody already left.

Were now in Finn and Kurt's house in the livingroom, Evy hits my arm giggling and I turn to see why, Finn looks spaced out while sitting on the couch, so I walk over to him and lightly place my hand on his shoulder. Evy keeps giggling at how odd he looks.

"Finn what's wrong, hello Finn are you there?" I asked him oddly because I saw him just staring in a daze.

"What was that, oh hey Rachel when did you get here?" Finn finally replied, I stare at him annoyed as Evy bursts out laughing and sits next to him.

"That's rude Finn, shut it Evy, anyways are you alright Finn?" I exclaimed slapping his arm playfully. He shake his head no making me pout.

"I'm just kidding Rach, I'm fine I was just thinking about tonight, Quinn is going to look hot!" I stare up at him after hearing those words, who was I kidding Finn would never flirt with me because he has a super hot cheerleader girlfriend and I'm just Rachel Berry.

"Wait where are you going?,did I say something wrong?" Evy looks at me frowning, she mouths are you right and I shake my head.

"No you didn't say anything wrong Finn I have to have phonecalls to make, come on Evy!" I replied back softly before walking away with my friend upstairs.

**An Hour later.**

Evy calmed Rachel down after she sobbed a little because she felt hurt when Finn talked about his girlfriend, after that she got bored hearing her best friend talking on the phone she she just started listening to her ipod. Rachel just got finished with her phonecall with her manager Robin when they both here a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The door opens and Rachel sees a tall guy with short jet back hair that's spiked, he's got tan skin, he's wearing jeans with a white polo shirt and black sneakers. She squeals seeing him and jumps into his arms and he picks her up in his arms.

"Hey there cutie, you know I miss you in LA!" The guy says in his deep but cute voice and Rachel blushes as he puts her down.

"What are you doing here Carter?" He tells her that he wanted to see her and he called her dads asking where she was and now he's here.

"Hey Carter, no hug from me what kind of friend are you?" He heard the spanish accent ask sternly and groans before hugging his other best friend.

"Shut up Evy, you get jealous everytime he doesn't hug you, Who let you in or did you break into the house?" She asked sternly making him chuckle.

"Your friend Finn let me in_ Rasberry_, chill out sweetie, you look really good right now!" He said smirking, as Rachel raised an eyebrow at his flirting.

Evy gasps hearing him say that and smirks. "Somebody likes Chel, you are so going to hookup tonight." Carter rolls his eyes.

Rachel looked down at herself and she smiles to herself and she couldn't blame Carter Wills(Random model and actor) for flirting with her because she indeed looked good.

Rachel stood in front of Carter wearing dark skinny jeans, her ass looked great in them aswell as her curvy but petite figure, on the top half she was wearing a cute off the shoulder black v neck top with a white tank top under it so I could see her slim but curvy stomach through the shirt, Her hair was in curls and she had on black high heels.

"Well I'm glad you like my look of the day, I had a photoshoot this morning so I kept some of the clothes from it!" He grins before leaning down placing his lips on her cheek and Evy squealed before texting on her phone.

"Are we just going to sit here all day or are we going to have some fun?" Rachel giggles before grabbing her best guy frined's hand walking out the room with Evy behind them rolling her eyes but she smiles anyways.

**In Santana's POV.**

The sleepover was fun last night and I couldn't believe that Quinn was actually being nice to Rachel, they became friends last night and now I keep getting texts from Quinn saying that her and Rachel were hanging out tonight at this local teen club in town with our friends and she wanted to know if I wanted to join them.

I texted her saying that I would think about it then I stopped talking to her. I was in my room trying to take a nap because I was still tired when I hear my phone ringing and I see Rachel's number and picture on the screen. The picture is from last night when Evy took my phone and took a picture of me and Rachel smiling brightly while holding onto each other.

"Hey Rach, what are you doing?" I hear squealing in the backround and I hear a deep male's voice next to her yelling at her.

"Sorry San I just got hit in the head by Evy and I have a very annoying jerk next to me, anyways were going to the mall with the gang, do you want to come too?"

I open my eyes wider now knowing that seeing Rachel again was going to fun. "Are you serious Rae, you know I'm down for the mall!"

She replied giggling before saying that her best guy friend named Carter Wills from LA was in town joining us and I frown.

"Okay I will meet you there soon, see you soon alright, love you!" I said as a friend kind of way.

"Alright San, I can't wait to see you also,love you too girlie!" She says before hanging up and I shake my head at how cute she can be.

* * *

I pulled up to the mall parking lot, I saw Quinn's car there and knew that everybody was already in the mall waiting for me. Britt got out of the car with me since I picked her up.

We walked into the mall together looking cute as always and Brittany grabs my hand and drags me over to a bench as we wait.

"Santana and Brittany over here!" I hear yelling and we both turn around to see the gang waving at us and I smirk seeing Rachel running over to us and she almost knocks us over with her tiny body.

"Rachel, you look cute today, I love the outfit!" Brittany says beaming with joy and I take a look at what she's wearing and I agree.

"You do look good Rachel, so where is this guy you were talking about?" She squeals pulling away and drags us over to the group.

"Santana and Brittany, this is my best friend from LA Carter Wills, he's visiting for today then leaving tomorrow." We say hi and he smiles.

"Nice to meet you girls, so are we ready to hang out!" Carter says and we all nod. Carter placed his hands on Rachel's hips as we walk around the mall talking about random things and I see him holding her by her lower waist with one of his arms, she looks really good as she rests her body against this guy as they talk.

I glance over at Finn to see him glaring at her friend Carter while holding hands with Quinn and I don't blame him. Carter's too touchy feely for our taste and now there giving eachother steamy hot stares as we walked around.

Rachel turns to Evy to see her pointing a store, I hear her squealing moving out of Carter's embrace but she's dragging Evy to a store with us girls running after them. We all smile and talk while picking outfits for tonight.

**At The Club in Santana's POV.**

Everybody is at the club looking all hot but the only people I don't see are Evy and Rachel.

I feel Brittany tug on my arm breathing hard and I stare at her confused. "Are you alright Britt?" She points and I now understand why she's acting this way.

There she was,Rachel Berry was sitting in one of the booths that's in the club with Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt laughing her head off swaying to the beat of the music, she looked too damn sexy in that outfit. She's wearing black eyeshadow on the top of her chocolate brown eyes eyes with very dark eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes.

She has on black mascara to fan out her long eyelashes. Her lips are coded with red lipstick. Damn her body was banging in that jaw dropping mid thigh black and gray skin tight low cut-mouth watering cleavage showing mini dress, I could see the form of her full and perky breast almost popping out of her dress but I didn't care, the dress showed off her amazing curves. Her legs look really long tonight. Her now short, wavy brown curly hair was cascaded to her shoulders in wild curls which made her look even hotter. I saw that she's wearing black high heels.

I see Kurt whispering in her ear making her turn a little, she waves at me before turning back to Kurt then I see her looking past me, I turn my head to see her looking right at Finn Hudson with a shy smile on her face and I glare at him still annoyed that girls fall for him when I wanted Rachel.

**In Finn's POV.**

I was dancing on the dance floor with Quinn who was grinding on me a little and I was moving with her grinning down at her. I suddenly feel eyes on me, I turn my head to see my famous crush Rachel Berry staring at me with a shy smile on her cute face and I wink at her. She looks away and Quinn kisses my lips before dancing with me again.

I glance back at Rachel again to see her staring flirtingly at me while sitting with Mercedes, Kurt and now Tina.

"Do you need anything Baby because I'm getting a drink." I heard Quinn ask me and I shake my head no before she walks off somewhere.

I take a deep breath before I slowly walk past Puck and Santana, I walk over to there small table sitting down. Rachel smiles shyly at me as I poke her.

"Are you having Rach!" She nods shyly while I grin at her slightly. She jumps a little when Carter sits down next to her wrapping his arms around waist.

"Do you want to dance with me Finn?" I stare at the super start not believing this was happening but I stick my hand out pulling her up and she giggles dragging me to the dance floor.

**On The Dance Floor.**

The song BlackLight by One Call comes on and I start dancing to the beat not knowing that I was in for a suprise,Rachel gets closer to me placing her small hands around my neck. She looks up at me smiling shyly as I pull her closer. I can feel her breath on my neck as we dance against each other.

_We'll shut off the house light and turn on the black light_

_The lights go out_  
_Everybody in this place is goin crazy_  
_Music knocks you out_  
_There's tension in the air_  
_The kind that makes you feel so good inside_  
_There's nothing in your minds and you're just bein driven by the sound_  
_You're taken by the sound x 2_

The beat picks up more as we danced together and I could feel myself getting into it.

_This sounds gonna take you places that you've never been before_  
_The way that you're movin' it, makin' me beg for more_  
_Just follow me- close your eyes baby trust me you'll be alright_  
_We'll shut off the house light and turn on the black light_  
_[Give it to me]_  
_Baby, don't you know that it's about to get crazy_  
_And we'll be dancing on the floor and just maybe_  
_The night'll get a little louder, louder x2_  
_The night will get a little louder_

This girl feels so good in my arms, her scent is amazing it was driving me crazy but I can't stop dancing with her even if I have a girlfriend.

"You looking really sexy tonight Rasberry, is it okay if I call you that?" She nods staring into my eyes swaying her hips, I see her take my hands and place them on her lower half, god her ass feels so good in my arms right now.

_Tonights the night we'll let it go_  
_Get up out your seat and lose control [oh oh oh]_  
_Free your mind go nuts freak out_  
_Let the beat, the bass rock you out [oh oh oh]_  
_Dancing under the black light, light x 5_  
_Take it off under the black light, light x 5_  
_Kissin' under the black light, light x 5_  
_Sexin' under the black light, light x 5 [oh oh oh!]_

"I just might steal you from Quinn tonight Finn, would you like me to do that?" She asked me with a smirk moving her hips more into mine and I can''t help myself anymore, I pull her fine self closer to my body and she gasps I rub against her and she looks into my eyes while moving faster to the beat.

I sprin her around so she's not facing me anymore but her body is still near mine, damn this girl is making me get hard already. She wrapped her small hands around my neck as we grinded against each other to the beat. I feel her ass pushing harder on me as I kept my hands on her waist.

**In Quinn's POV.**

Evy was dancing with Puck wearing a form fitting skin tight dark blue BCBG halter mini dress that was mid thigh, her cleavage showing a little, it showed off her tan legs that were longer than Rachel's, her jet black hair was in a updo filled with curly, her bangs were curled to the side and she was wearing dark blue high heels looking amazing. "Damn who knew that Finn could move that hard with Rachel" She heard Puck say.

I looked around for my boyfriend then I spot him and Rachel and I understood what Noah meant.

_This sounds gonna take you places that you've never been before_  
_The way that you're movin' it, makin' me beg for more_  
_Just follow me- close your eyes baby trust me you'll be alright_  
_We'll shut off the house light and turn on the black light_  
_[Give it to me]_  
_Baby, don't you know that it's about to get crazy_  
_And we'll be dancing on the floor and just maybe_  
_The night'll get a little louder, louder x2_  
_The night will get a little louder_

I know me and Rachel just started being friends but I didn't know that she was going to be all over my boyfriend like this, Finn were dancing(More like grinding) very heated against Rachel like nobody was around and I was slightly pissed.

_Tonights the night we'll let it go_  
_Get up out your seat and lose control [oh oh oh]_  
_Free your mind go nuts freak out_  
_Let the beat, the bass rock you out [oh oh oh]_  
_Dancing under the black light, light x 5_  
_Take it off under the black light, light x 5_  
_Kissin' under the black light, light x 5_  
_Sexin' under the black light, light x 5 [oh oh oh!]_

The beat changes a little and I see Rachel look up at Finn as they keep grinding and I couldn't blame Finn for falling for her looks right now, Rachel looked gorgeous in that dress while I was just wearing a light blue mini dress that wasn't that great but I still looked hot.

_[Them future sonics blast in your ear drum] x 4_

_Tonights the night we'll let it go_  
_Get up out your seat and lose control [oh oh oh]_  
_Free your mind go nuts freak out_  
_Let the beat, the bass rock you out [oh oh oh]_  
_Dancing under the black light, light x 5_  
_Take it off under the black light, light x 5_  
_Kissin' under the black light, light x 5_  
_Sexin' under the black light, light x 5 [oh oh oh!]_

"Does Finn like Rachel that badly?" I heard Evy yell through the music and I see Puck nod before dancing closer to her. Evy rolls her eyes before walking over to Rachel and Finn.

_Black black black black black light light light light light light] x2_

I see my new friend aswell as Rachel stand in front of them talking.

"Your girlfriend_ Quinn _is waiting for you Finny boy, come on _Chel_, I want to dance with you!" Rachel frowns looking at Finn as she gets pulled away by her friend.

"That was some dance Finn, are you planning on_ sleeping _with her tonight also?" I said sternly while finally standing next to him.

"No Quinn I wasn't, we were just dancing, I'm with you alright, your hot when your jealous." I look into his eyes and see that he's lying.

"Shut it Finn, I saw the way you were looking at her before you started dancing with her, stop playing with me and choose who you want! He frowns.

"Quinn I don't understand, why are you making me choose when your my girlfriend!" I can't believe on dumb he is at times.

I sprin around looking for somebody then I see her, Rachel and Evy are dancing to a different song and I grab my new friend's hand dragging her over to Finn and we both stood in front of him.

"So pick Finn, who do you want to be with more, me or my friend Rachel here?" I hear Rachel gasps making me stare at her.

"I don't need to be apart of your couple's fight Quinn, I find that rude of you to put me in the middle!" Finn nods agreeing with her.

"I'm sorry Rach I want this friendship to work really I do, but let's be honest here me and Finn aren't working out because he wants you!"

I tell her and Finn as she frowns looking back at Finn. "Quinn don't do this to her, I thought you were friends and this is between me and you not her!"

I shake my head. "No it's not Finn, who do you want to be with, me or Rachel it's a simple question." Finn sighs before walking off.

I hear clicking of heels,Evy walks over to us glaring at me and I frown seeing the look.

"Damn Quinn, if your trying to be friends with Rae, your doing a messed up job because Rachel just left in tears." I sigh knowing that I messed up.

**With Rachel and Finn.**

Rachel walked out of the club with all her things, tears were flowing down her face but she didn't care, how could Quinn do that to her, she liked Finn and now Quinn knew by trying to hurt her by making Finn choose who he wanted to be with.

_Ye-ahhh._  
_Oh-oh, oeh, ahh, ha-ah-ah-ah-ah..._

She heard music behind her and a singing voice but she keeps walking not sure if she's hearing things but the music picks up behind her then she hears singing again.

_She was my queen,_  
_Baby girl was down from the start (start, start, start)._  
_She always believed,_  
_That one day I would end up a star (a star, star, star)._  
_She never saw it coming, we both didn't,_  
_And that's why it hurts (hurts, hurts, hurts)._  
_Ohhh, times changed, I changed_  
_My fame became a curse (curse, curse, curse)._

"Rachel wait up, it's freezing out here and I don't want you to get sick!" She heard his voice and kept on walking down the street freezing alittle.

_Hey, (hey)_  
_Cause I was off one plane and onto another_  
_Bags packed already, miles from each other._  
_But everything is nothing, nothing if I ain't got you_

She heard him singing to her but she wasn't stopping she just wanted to be alone.

"_Baby _please, I'm sorry Quinn did that to you but I'm telling you this now, I would have picked_ you_." She froze in the spot she was in. She felt Finn's arms snake around her petite body frame, she sighs deeply before resting her body against his.

_I wanted it all,_  
_The love and the money_  
_And the fame and the big old crib._  
_I wanted it all,_  
_But when I got where I was going,_  
_I forgot about where I've been._  
_Oh, I forgot about, I forgot about,_  
_I forgot about where I've been._  
_I wanted it all but everything is nothing,_  
_Nothing if I ain't got you._

"Don't joke with me Finn, don't call me baby when I'm not yours, so just stop. He pulls her even closer to him and spins her around.

_She was the one,_  
_And I let her slip out of my hands._  
_(She was the one and I let her slip away)_  
_Is it really done?_  
_Did I lose the biggest part of my plan?_  
_(Did I lose her?)_

She feels his breath on her neck sending chills down her spine and she hears him sing again.

_Now I know how it feels,_  
_When the one you love is never around (never around)._  
_You can't even steal a simple kiss, (kiss)_  
_Cause I'm up in the clouds._

She gasps hearing him sing to her with passion and she feels herself swaying to the beat as he keeps singing.

_He-ay, ay._  
_Cause I was off one plane and onto another_  
_Bags packed already, miles from each other._  
_But everything is nothing, nothing if I ain't got you-ohh,_

_Ye-eah-ay. Yeah._

"I don't kid with anybody Rachel, I know I lead you on the first time but this time is different, I really want you to be mine."

She looked up at him not sure what to say but she kept quiet as he sang.

_I wanted it all,_  
_The love and the money_  
_And the fame and the big old crib._  
_I wanted it all,_  
_But when I got where I was going,_  
_I forgot about where I've been._  
_Oh, I forgot about, I forgot about_  
_I forgot about where I've been._  
_I wanted it all but everything is nothing,_  
_Nothing if I ain't got you._

_Woah, Oeh-ohh._  
_Wanted it all._

She watch him sing through his heart and knows that maybe Finn did pick her to be his.

I_ wanted it all,_  
_The love and the money_  
_And the fame and the big old crib. yeah_  
_I wanted it all,_  
_But when I got where I was going,_  
_I forgot about where I've been._  
_Oh, I forgot about (I forgot about),_  
_I forgot about (I forgot about),_  
_I forgot about where I've been._  
_And I wanted it all but everything is nothing,_  
_Nothing if I ain't got you._

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he smiled at her finishing up the song.

_And I forgot about,_  
_I forgot about, I forgot about where I've been._  
_And I forgot about,_  
_I forgot about that I'm nothing if I ain't got you._

"Can you please do me a favor Finn? He stood there nodding resting his head against hers.

"Can you take me back home now" He stares at the tiny beauty in front of him, he smiles grabbing ahold of her hand and they go to Finn's car.

* * *

**At The House.**

Here he was laying next to the tiny super star in the livingroom couch as they watched a movie. He sang his heart out to her and she looked like she believed him. She was now wearing a pair of gray sweatpants that were rolled down a little so he could see her flat tan was wearing a black t shirt with his gray hoodie but he didn't mind. her hair was in a pony tail. She looked like an angel to him.

"Finn?" He heard her soft voice mumble his name, he sighs before pulling her closer to his body as she groans softly with her eyes closed.

"Yes baby?" She smiles with her eyes still closed. "What's going on with us?" His eyes widen hearing those words.

"I want to be with you Rachel but I also need to talk to Quinn before we even start anything!" She nods before she snuggled into his arms.

"Why don't you talk to me now Finnegan?" They both jump up at the sound of Quinn's voice. Rachel groans as she landed on the hard floor.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the sight of them both laying in each others arms. "Can we talk alone Finn?" Rachel understood and went upstairs to go to sleep since it was 11:30 at night.

Finn stared at his girlfriend and sighs. "Come sit Quinn because we do need to talk!" She nods and they both sit down and talk.

After a few minutes of talking Quinn leaves and Finn goes upstairs and saw that Rachel wasn't in her bed in Kurt's room.

He goes in his room closing the door and saw her laying in his bed holding onto one of his pillows with her eyes closed.

"Rach, are you sleeping with me tonight?" He asked playfully softly. She giggles before looking at him.

"What's going on Finny, and yes you have a roommate tonight since Kurt has Blaine over!" He nods locking his door.

She smiles softly at him as he takes his t shirt off since he was wearing sweat pants and t shirt. She looks over his body and smiles.

He climbed over her and landed on her small frame smirking. "I'm single now if that makes you feel better." He whispered.

She wrapped her arm around his neck whispering. "It does because now I don't have to feel bad when I do this."He feels the spark when her lips reach his and he closed his eyes feeling the passion into the kiss, she feels him kiss her back and she smiles.

They get into the kiss as he flips them over so now she's ontop of him, still kissing him and she almost screams when she feels the grip he's holding around her waist.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Finn asked after he breaks there hold. Rachel smiles softly before pecking his lips.

"Yes Finn I will go on a date with you but right now I need sleep and we need to keep it a secret for now! She climbed off him and layed next to him as he pulled the covers over them.

"Good night Rachel Berry." She smiles snuggling into him again resting her head on his chest.

"Good night Finn Hudson." Both of them fall asleep with smiles on there faces.

**Find out what happens next.**

**The song they danced to was BlackLight By One Call and the song Finn sang to Rachel was I Want It All by Travis Garland. **


	7. Chapter 7

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

Rachel Barbra Berry who was famous and had to get away from fame for awhile was walking back and forth in her Upper East Side New York City Apartment in the mid winter looking over her sheet music for her off broadway album, wearing a pair of dark _Marc Jacob_s skinny jeans that fit her waist really well as it formed how her curves looked everyday, in a light green long sleeve v neck BCBG top that showed a little of her cleavage but not too much. She wore her cute pink socks since she's home.

Her dark brown hair was down in her natural curls with her bangs to the side of her face. Her makeup was all natural. It was winter Break for McKinley High and Rachel went home until it was time to go back to helping out the Glee Club.

Rachel's relationship with Finn Hudson as been good so far, they went on a few dates while she was in Lima Ohio and she really likes him alot but she wasn't rushing anything since her first breakup with Jesse St. James who was huge broadway actor at a young age these days. He broke her heart and she wasn't risking getting more hurt but when she met Finn, they had there ups and downs but their in a good place right now and he offically aksed her to be his girlfriend and she said yes.

Rachel's two best friends Allie and Evy were still on there press tours so she was alone in the big apple. Rachel squeals after finding the right music sheet she was looking for and walks over to her laptop and sound board and starts playing the music. She looks at the paper in front of her and starts singing.

**Baby!...**  
**Oh oh oh oh whoa...**  
**Oh oh oh oh whoa...**  
**My love**  
**Oh I'm missing you baby**  
**All day..**

She starts getting into the song not noticing that her boyfriend Finn Hudson, they guy she was currently seeing was watching her singing with a huge smile on his.

**There was boy who lived in a small town**  
**He met a girl in the big city**  
**He fell in love the second he saw her**  
**Took her awhile but then she came around,**  
**They were so happy.**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

She sways to the beat singing through her heart.

**She had to keep the show on the road,**  
**So, she dropped a bomb that broke his soul**  
**And it went into pieces**  
**But she didn't mean it;**  
**Chasing a dream and**  
**leave love in the rain,**  
**I feel the pain**  
**'Cause she's me.**

**Oh! Can't you see?**  
**You tried hanging in, waiting, lost patience**  
**And now you forget about me**  
**Just admit it, yeah**  
**Got my heart racing, I'm pacing**  
**Can't face that it's time to let you free, baby!**

She closed her eyes still swaying to the beat singing the main part of the song.

**Boy, I wish it were as easy**  
**As making paper airplanes**  
**So, it wouldn't take so long**  
**To get back to your arms**  
**In a paper airplane**  
**I just wish it were as easy**  
**As making paper airplanes**  
**But I know it's too far**  
**To get back to where you are**  
**In a paper airplane**

**Ohh! Ohh!**

She turns around still swaying to the beat looking up and and saw the guy she's slowly falling in love with staring at her with a bright smile on her face as she keeps singing.

**Couples around me,**  
**I see in the movies**  
**What would they got,**  
**yeah, I'm so jelous**  
**Taking for granted,**  
**The touch of a hand**  
**Just smells like a kiss**  
**'Cause I'd do anything**  
**To close the distance.**  
**Can't see that?**

**You tried hanging in, waiting, lost patience**  
**And now you forget about me,**  
**Just admit it, yeah**  
**Got my heart racing, I'm pacing**  
**Can't face that it's time to let you free, baby!**

Rachel walks closer to him slowly with tears now coming down her face holding his hand and sings.

**Boy, I wish it was as easy**  
**As making paper airplanes**  
**so, it wouldn't take so long**  
**To get back to your arms**  
**In a paper airplanes**  
**I just wish it were as easy**  
**As making paper airplanes**  
**But I know it's too far**  
**To get back to where you are**  
**In a paper airplane.**

**Ohhh! Ohhh! Yeah!**

She lets go of his hand as he wrapped his hands around her waist swaying to the beat and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck singing through her heart.

**The stirring light won't do the next exhaust smokin' train**  
**'Cause I need to get to you faster than yesterday**  
**'Cause my eyes are for you**  
**Knowing I'mma lose the best thing that's walked into my life.**

Her voice gets softer but still higher then she goes back to the normal beat.

**I just wish it were as easy**  
**As making paper airplanes**  
**So, it wouldn't take so long**  
**To get back to your arms**  
**I'll take a paper airplane**  
**Boy, I wish it were as easy**  
**As making paper airplanes**  
**So, it wouldn't take so long**  
**To get in your arms.**  
**Make a paper airplane!**

She stares right into his eyes and finishes the song.

**I wish it were as easy**  
**As making paper airplanes!**  
**But I know its too far**  
**To get back to where you are**  
**In a paper airplanes.**

She felt him wipe her tears with a concered look on his face worried about her and she sighs looking down still leaning against him.

"Baby are you alright, that was some song you sang there, is that new?" She snaps out of her thoughts hearing his deep voice, she looked up to see brown eyes looking at her smiling tiredly.

"Yes baby I'm fine just a little something for my off broadway album yes it's new, how did you sleep?"Rachel asked softy walking over to him getting on her tip toes to peck his lips.

Finn smiles down at her pecking her lips again. "That was nice baby I slept good, how did you sleep though?" Finn asked his girlfriend and super Star Rachel Berry.

Rachel stared into Finn's eyes thinking about the last few months,she was just supposed to look over McKinley High's Glee club for a couple weeks or days and try to help them at some point but then she met such amazing people and she started to relax more since she's been famous, she became best friends with her two diva buddies Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones, she started forming a crush on her high school student Finn Hudson who _was_ dating Quinn Fabray at the time, she had talked to Quinn about what's going on with her and Finn after the whole club thing and they both agreed that they were still going to be friends even though Finn and Quinn were no longer together.

She became great friends with all the other members of Glee club even the Director William Shuester. She thought Mr. Shue was really nice and working together as a team was nice for her. She had helped the Glee Club members tied there Sectionals and they even came in First at Regionals instead of not placing at all and now they were going to Nationals which was in New York after Winter Break and after Prom was over for them.

Her mind went right back to her kind of relationship with now boyfriend Finn Hudson, it was a different kind of feeling she has with him then she has ever had with her old boyfriend Jesse St. James. She thought he was the one but he ended up breaking her heart, making her give up on love but then she met Finn Hudson and their relationship started out as them flirting with each other behind Quinn's back but here they are in NYC together as a rumored couple to the world.

Rachel didn't want to be away from Finn for so long while Winter Break was starting for him and herself so she talked to his parents about Finn staying with her in New York with her roommates while she was back home, Finn wanted to be with the one he loved and Finn's mom said it was fine so Rachel and Finn left as soon as school was over for them and have been in New York for two days now.

"Rachel? RACHEL what's wrong baby girl?" Finn's deep voice asked worried about her,she stops thinking and looks at him.

"Huh? oh god sorry Finn I was just thinking I slept great since you were laying next to me."Rachel says making Finn stare at her for a few minutes before kissing her lips again.

* * *

"Baby are you enjoying the movie?" Rachel cooed whispering into Finn's arms as they layed on the couch while watching Rachel's favorite movie Rent.

Finn smiles to himself as he hears her, he holds her close kissing her hair loving the feeling of her close to him.

Just then the door bell bell rings making both Finn and Rachel get up together holding hands with lovingly smiles on both of their faces. Rachel opened the door smiling brightly at Finn who grins down at her kissing her lips forgetting about the person at the door.

The person at the door raised an eyebrow at the sight of them kissing each other and knocked on the door trying to stop them.

"Who is this guy kissing you Rachel Berry?" The deep voice asked angerly.

Finn and Rachel finally break apart to see the guy standing there not looking to pleased with them. Rachel's brown eyes widen not believing who's infront of her doorway looking like he wanted to kill her boyfriend.

"What on earth are you doing here Jessie St. James?" Rachel demanded not in the mood to see her old boyfriend.

"I came to ask you to take me back but I see that your already slutting around, who is this guy?" Jessie asked glaring at Finn.

"Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that, she's not a slut and your the one that broke her heart,Come here baby." Finn cooed making Rachel move closer to the guy she really wants now sobbing.

"Do you love me Finn Hudson?" She cooed in a baby voice. He chuckles before pecking her lips nodding.

"Yes I love you Rachel Barbra Berry always have and always will and I won't let anybody hurt you.!" She raised an eyebrow surpised that he means it wiping her tears.

"Can you leave my girlfriend alone Jessie St. Jackass, she's over you and now she's mine so just never come back." Finn stated before closing the door in his face.

Rachel stared up at her boyfriend surpised that he stood up for her to her old boyfriend and she felt tears forming in her eyes again.

"I love you Finn Hudson!" She says softly before kissign him again then he pulls back grinning.

"I love you two baby, so much and I'm glad were not keeping our relationship a secret for very long" She pecks his lips and he picks her up making her giggle as he brings her back to the couch so they can finish watching there movie and Rachel stares at her boyfriend loving the feeling of being in his arms.

**Find out what happens next and the song that Rachel was singing was Paper Airplanes by Jojo.**

**. **


	8. Chapter 8

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**Going out of town so won't be doing the next chapter for a while.**

**Bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

Finn Hudson was looking out at the patio at Rachel's apartment in New York city while Rachel was at a photoshoot. He still couldn't believe he was dating his famous crush in the world! He talked to Puck on the phone and he found out that Sam was now dating Quinn. He was fine with it because he got the girl of his dreams.

His phone rings and he sees his girlfriend calling him. "Hey baby how is the photoshoot going?" He hears giggling in the background.

"It's going to be great but I miss you and I want to see you!" He smiles hearng that his girl wants to see him.

"Yeah you want to see me?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Take that smirk off your Hudson!" He chuckles sitting up a little.

"Can you join me in Central park baby now?" He smiles loving that she wants to be close to him.

"What would the Paparazzi think if I just show up!" She frowns hearing that he doesn't want people to think she's in a relationship.

"Do you not want people to see us together Finn?" He sighs not believing she's thinking that.

"Just do your photoshoot and we will talk when you get back!" He replied before hanging up.

**After Rachel's photoshoot.**

After her phonecall with her boyfriend, she didn't want to go along with her photo shoot but she knew that she had to be professional about the whole thing! She changed out of her outfits and put her normal clothes off. she sighs grabbing car keys and her purse and went to her car and called her boyfriend.

"Hello?" She frowns hearing his tired voice and she needed to know that he's going to be okay with her.

"Why did you hang up with me?" She answered kind of upset about this.

"Baby I'm tired and I really didn't want to start a fight with you!" She sighs getting annoyed.

"If I'm bugging you then maybe you should leave New York!" She looks at her phone and saw that he hung up on her. She sighs and drives home.

When she walked in the door she saw that the place was dark and candles were lit. Finn was standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Now does this give you the idea that I don't want to be with you?" Finn asked walking over to her and she shook her head surprised.

"What's this about, did the power blow out?" He chuckles shaking his head and takes her coat and checked her out a little.

"Come over here baby so I treat you like a queen!" Rachel stared at her extremely tall yet attractive boyfriend and walked over to him.

"Why are you being all nice to me after you kept hanging up on me!" She replied pouting. He pulls her down on the pillows that are on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stared at him wanting to kiss him but she was mad at him.

"I was trying to make sure you would be surprised, I cooked lunch and anything, but first how about you tell me about your photoshoot!" She stares him lovingly.

"It was very good but I was freezing and I wanted my strong man there to wrap his around me when I took a break!" He pouts running his hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry baby boo, I promise that next time you want me to come with you I won't say no!" She nods and leans in and felt his lips on hers.

"I missed you too baby and I'm sorry that I hung up on you, your my girl and I should be careful of your feelings!" She grins.

"I made you some pasta and before you say anything I made you Vegan pasta while I made my own." She stared at him so proud to be his girlfriend.

"I can't believe you listened to me when I said I was Vegan on our first date!" He nods and watches her take a bite and she smiles at him.

"This is amazing baby, you really are a good cook!" He eats his own and they talk for awhile then they finish their lunch.

"Hey baby I got your favorite!" Rachel's eyes lit up knowing what he got and she claps her hands like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh my god you got me Vegan chocolate cover strawberries!" He nods and puts one to her mouth and she takes a bite of it and grins thinking she looks so sexy.

"Have you thought about us taking us to the next level?" She asked softly taking another bite staring at him. His eyes widen.

**Find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 2

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**In Finn's POV.**

"Have you thought about us taking us to the next level?" She asked me softly after another bite of her Vegan Cocolate covered strawberry. I stare at her like she's crazy.

"Are you serious Rachel Berry, yes I thought about doing many things to you in the bedroom but! I'm just focusing on being in a healthy relationship with you and trying to make things comfortable for both of us!" She stared at me for a second before nodding.

"Are you upset that I'm not ready to have make love to you yet?" She shook her head no awkwardly and gets up bringing hers and my bowls into the kitchen.

"Baby what aren't telling me?" She turns around and sighs giving me a sad look.

"I just want us to be perfect Finny, I want us to share something romantic and it seems like you don't want that for us!" She exclaimed truthfully.

I walk over to her and snaked my hands around her waist. "Rachel look at me!" She looks right into my eyes pouting.

"We do have something romantic, would guy make you Vegan pasta and feed you Vegan chocolate covered strawberries?" I asked her with a sexy smirk.

"No most guys just one thing and I'm surprised your not begging me for it, is there something wrong with me? " She answered frowning. I look at her.

"Excuse me?" I asked not believing she thought something was wrong with her when there is nothing wrong with her because she needs to know that I'm not like most guys she's been with.

"Finn is there something wrong with me that you don't want to be with me in that way?" I shook my head pulling her close.

"Rachel Barbra Berry there is nothing wrong with you, you are extremely attractive and I'm not only saying that because I'm your boyfriend! I'm not like most guys!"

She stares at me. "Why aren't you wanting me though, do you still have feelings for Quinn and you want to be with her!" I shook my head no.

"Okay First of all I have never done anything with Quinn Fabray in the time I've been with her! No I don't want her I only want you and Second baby my mom raised me to respect a woman and that's not about to change because you think your ready to take that next step with me!" Rachel stared up into my eyes.

"Thank you!" She whispered softly and I nod before kissing her lips. She's about to deepen the kiss when her phone rings and I groan as she pulls away.

"Sorry honey just let me get this and we can go back to where we started!" I nod and she walks over to her phone and talks to whoever called her.

"Alright well I will call you back after I ask my boyfriend if it's alright, yes girls I love you too I will call you right back!" I frown wondering who's coming over!

I put the strawberries in the freezer and wait until she's done! She looks back at me and smiles and I smile back. She hangs up a few minutes later.

"So what's going on?" She grin pulling me over to the couch and she sits in my lap and wraps one of her hands around my neck while the other one plays with my hair.

"My two best friends from when I was younger are in town for two days since they both live in Boston and they want to see me, is that okay with you?" I sigh.

"Alright I guess I can wait to spend some alone time with my baby boo, they can come over and I will let you three be!" She looks into my eyes and shook her head.

"I just want to spend time with you today, I will call them and tell them they can come over tomorrow!" I run my hands up and down her waist.

"Are you sure babe, we can just spend time tonight while you have your girl time!" She shook her head saying that she wants this.

"Alright then I guess you better call your girls and tell them that your busy today!" She laughs and pecks my lips then gets off my lap.

"While I call them you better take those strawberries out because I was not done!" I nod getting up and she calls them and tells them.

After she hangs up, she walks over to me and I pull her down next to me and wrap my arms around her waist.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world, how did I get so lucky?" She asked resting her head against mine. I pull back and kiss her forehead.

"You walked into my life at the right time and you called me on my crap! I guess I swept you off your feet!" She giggles nodding.

"I guess you did now I want another strawberry please!" She smirked and I pick one up and put it to her mouth and before she takes a bite I pull it away.

"Why did you do that for?" She asked sternly and I shake my head no telling her to stop with the voice.

"Tell me you love me and I will give it to you!" She shook her head no and I start kissing her neck.

"Tell me Rachel and I will give what you want!" I whispered kissing down her neck making her moan softly. She groans making me smirk.

"I-I-I lo-love you Finn Chistopher Hudson, now give me my chocolate covered strawberry!" I chuckle and pull away from her neck and feed her strawberry and she moans as she eats it and it's kind of turning me on.

"Stop moaning like that Rach because your turning me on!" She opens her eyes smiling and says she's sorry.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry and I'm glad you came into my life!" She grins softly and pulls me close kissing my lips making me squeeze her waist deepening the kiss.

"I love you too Finn and you made my life better and I'm so glad you could join me in New York and I can't believe we leave in two days!" I kiss her again and we ended up making out for a few hours! I make her a great dinner and we watch a movie wearing comfortable clothes. I blow out the candles.

"I'm tired baby, are you ready for bed?" She asked me tiredly and I nod telling her sure. I turn the movie off and pick her up carrying her to our bedroom and close the door behind us and we both get into bed.

"I love you honey and sleep good!" She mumbles laying against my chest and I cover both of us and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too baby boo and you better dream about me!" I whisper before closing my eyes with a smile on my face.

**Find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

Winter break was over and we were back at McKinley where I have to wear my cheerios uniform all the damn time! I walked into the choir room for our morning practice and saw that there was a book on the chairs with each of the members names on them. What the hell is this about? I picked up the book and sat down.

"Why do these sight reading books have our names on them?" I asked looking around and I saw Rachel's name on the whiteboard along with other things. The others walk in looking confused aswell as they took their seats. "Why do we have these damn sight reading books on our chairs?" Puck asked in his own badass way.

We hear clicking of heels on the floor and I see Rachel Berry walking in looking so good but I see that she has a bright smile on her face! God I wonder what it's like to live in her world where Famous people are everywhere, I glance over at Frankenteen to see him giving Rachel a flirty smile! Since when are those getting close? it has to stop.

"Good morning Glee club members, I see you see that there is sight reading books on your seats well before National's comes our way! we are going to spend a few minutes doing some sight reading then we will pick out some songs you think you should do for nationals." I stare at her like she's crazy because there is no way in hell that I'm going to do this.

"Um Ms. Berry why are we doing this shitty stuff just a few months before Nationals, it's our Junior year can't we do this next year?" She stared at me and sighs.

"Santana I know you might think this is a waste of our time but what if you have to sing a song in another langage?" I roll my eyes.

"Listen I know how to sing in spanish so I'm good." She looks at me raising an eyebrow.

"You might be great at singing in spanish but others may night, what if you have to sing a song in French,Germin, Italian or other langages, are you going to know them?" She asked looking right at me.

"No but-" She cuts me off nodding and starts talking. "Right you don't know them so thats why I'm going to teach you them using those books, so you can hit the right notes and actually sing the right words and sing it perfectly Santana so don't talk back when I'm teaching, you might be a Junior in high school but you have alot to learn when it comes to music and I'm doing what's best for this team!" I roll my eyes standing up.

"Whatever midget like you know anything about Spanish singing, your just a Broadway diva that's teaching a Glee club? doesn't that make you a sell out, I don't think you should be teaching us."

She looks at me sighing and looks at me talking.

"Santana me taking a break from my famous does not make me a sell out, I'm actually wanting to help _your_ Glee club get to Nationals so you can be a better team and so you don't leave high school thinking you weren't worth it!" I glare at her rolling my eyes.

"Who said we wanted your damn help with _our_ Glee club, we were perfectly fine before your famous ass showed up!" She looks at me with tears forming in her eyes before telling me to sit down and I'm abouit to tell her to back off when the band starts playing.

_One day, one day, one day _

We all watch her sway to the beat and she looks right at me with tears forming in her eyes as she starts singing again.

_They're not gonna keep me down _

_They're not gonna shut me out _

_They're gonna do what they do, _

_I'll do me I'm moving against the crowd I'm drowning out the doubt _

_They're gonna do what they do, _

_I'll do Something original, be unforgettable _

_They're gonna know my name_

Everybody looks at me shaking their head and I scuff rolling my eyes and look at Rachel again to see the hurt in her eyes as she sings.

_(One day) _

_I'll make you a believer _

_(One day) _

_I got this all I need is _

_(One day)_

_ Don't try to tell me I can't _

_(tell me I can't) _

_(Right now) _

_I'm writing the future_

_ (Watch out)_

_ Won't stop I'm a mover _

_(One day) _

_You're gonna know who I am I will fly high _

_and free It's my fate wait and see one day_

She wipes her tears and looks away from me and dances over to the group looking right at the girls as she sings the next part with so much feeling into that powerful voice of hers.

_I've been afraid before, _

_To reach for something more_

_ But now I see that it's mine,_

_ I'll take it Just go ahead and try, _

She looks right at me now as she sings the next part and I frown slightly listening to the words.

_You're not gonna change my mind _

_There's no such thing as too late Yeah!_

The girls and Kurt get up dancing to the beat clapping to the beat as Rachel sings looking right at me.

_(One day) _

_I'll make you a believer _

_(One day) _

_I got this all I need is _

_(One day)_

_ Don't try to tell me I can't _

_(tell me I can't) _

_(Right now) _

_I'm writing the future_

_ (Watch out)_

_ Won't stop I'm a mover _

_(One day) _

_You're gonna know who I am I will fly high _

_and free It's my fate wait and see one day_

Rachel walks over to me and looked right into my eyes making me glance up at her wondering what she's going to do and she sings right to me making me really listen to what she's singing.

_I'm on a mission,_

_ no longer listening _

_To anyone that says don't try_

_ Sometimes you feel it, _

_deep in your spirit _

_It's like a fire that won't die  
_

_(One day) _

_Wait and see _

_(One day) Ooh _

_(One day) _

_Just wait and see yeahh..._

She moves away from me and dances in the middle of the room with the others while singing and I see Finn grinning at her as she finishes up the song.

_(One day)_

_ I__'ll make you a believer _

_(One day) _

_I got this all I need is _

_(One day) _

_Don't try to tell me I can't _

_(Right now)_

_ I'm writing the future _

_(Watch out) _

_Won't stop I'm a mover _

_(One day) _

_You're gonna know who I am_

_ (know who I am)_

_ I will fly high and free _

_It's my fate wait and see one day  
_

She slows down and looks right at me singing the last part.

_One day, one day One day, one day, one day _

We all clap for her when she's finished and I have to admit it was great song but it still doesn't make me like this bitch right now.

"Great you sang a song about not giving up and being who you are now but so what, I mean look at you I mean you don't even have a mom and you have two gay dads that don't even love you."

She stares at me with eyes widen and this time I see something I should have never saw, I see pain and heartbreak in her eyes as she tells everybody to hand in the books and we all do. She takes them and puts them in her bag along with her other things. She looks down putting her coat on and walks out with her stuff.

"What the hell Santana?" Puck yelled standing up glaring at me. I glance at everybody to see them all glaring at me shaking their heads.

"How could you say that to her when she's doing everything to make us a great show choir Santana fucking Lopez?" Finn yelled getting pissed and I glare at him telling him to back off.

"What I was just saying that she needs to stop being so demanding and I totally rocked that badass song!" They all glare at me shaking their heads and Quinn stands up getting in my face.

"That was uncalled for Santana and you know it, what are we supposed to do now since Mr. Shue is away still?" I shrugg not caring.

"Your a fucking bitch that needs to stop people down Santana, I can't believe you talked about her family like that." Brittany says shocking everybody even me and I frown looking down.

"You need to stop being a coldhearted bitch and fix this Lopez or I will cut you, go after now before she really leaves and never comes back." Mercedes snapped glaring at me.

I sigh getting up with my stuff and walk out to find Ms. Rachel Berry so she could come back to teach our Glee club. I look a few places and she's nowhere to be found until I hear talking coming from the Auditorium and I walk in and I hear talking but I can hear a teary voice. I look around when I spot Rachel on her phone.

"No I can't be here anymore, yes Evy I just can't be here anymore, she said that my dads never loved me and she's kind of right!" I frown feeling bad.

"Alright Evy love you and I will see you when I get back!" She hangs up and looks down sobbing and I feal bad because I know nothing about her home life and I knew I crossed the line.

"Ms. Berry?" She jumps a little as she looks up with tears in her eyes and stares at me surprised.

"What do you want Ms. Lopez?" She said harshly making me nod knowing that was going to happen.

"Have you called Mr. Shue yet about leaving yet?" She shook her head giving me hope.

"Not yet Ms. Lopez but I_ will_ in a few minutes, what do you want before I make my phone calls?" She asked again wiping her tears.

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" She looked at me for a second unsure and looks down and I knew I really hurt her feelings .

**Find out what happens next and the song was One Day by Charice.**

**Enjoy the holidays everybody bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 2

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" I asked her with hope in my voice and she doesn't answer me. I sigh knowing she won't talk to me after the hurtful things I said about her career and family.

"Sure Santana Lopez let's talk." She muttered finally looking up at me wiping her tears and I feel really bad for talking shit about her when I almost kicked Quinn's ass for doing the samething.

I nod staring at her awkwardly before sitting down in the chair not saying a word even if I asked to talk to her. She cleared her throat.

"Are you going to talk or what because I really have nothing to say to you." I heard her firm voice snap at me making me jump a little.

"I'm_ really _sorry Rachel I shouldn't have said those things about your family or your singing caree! I bitched at Quinn for talking shit about saying you can't sing and here I am doing the same thing which makes me a fucked up hypocritic and I don't want to be that way."

She nods looking at me and sighs grabbing ahold of my hand making me stare at her surprised.

"Yes what you both said hurt me powerfully and it can't be taking back ever but because I'm so used to it but when you talk about my family not loving me it can't be forgiven because you hit a painful place in my heart that I've been struggling with yours! Trust me at the age of 22 almost 23 it still hurts to know that my dads don't give a damn about me but I'm a better person."

"I really am sorry for saying those things to you Rachel, I don't know much about your life and I shouldn't be judging you!" She nods letting go of my hand and gets up staring at me.

"Your right Santana you shouldn't have judge me because you_ don't_ know me and what you said about my dads was true! they are hardly around and before I got discovered they didn't seem to care until I was gone and then they didn't really call to check on me the whole time I first started touring and modeling you know! I don't understand how they could love me as a baby but as soon as I get older all their loves goes out the window and only half care when I come to visit, sometimes I wish I knew my mother and maybe she would have supported me better." She tells me.

She walks to the stage and tells me to join her and I see that the jazz band is on the stage.

"If you don't think I can't sing anything besides broadway then I want you to really hear me." I stare at her smirking knowing she knows nothing about Spanish singing. The music starts making me stare her liking the beat but I bet she's bad at saying the words then she starts singing and I froze in shock.

**_Ahora si te hecho de menos Ahora que si me lo creo _**

**_Me duele vivir y pensar que elegi en vez del cielo el infierno _**

Rachel looked away from me dancing to the beat while putting so much feeling in her voice as she sings and I stare at her in awe then I hear voices and I turn around to see the whole Glee club standing in the doorway and I tell them to come in and they sit down with me without her knowing.

_**Que si se extranan tus besos **_

_**Que si me muero por dentro **_

_**Me alejo de ti hacia la obscuridad **_

_**y en el fango me encuentro  
**_

_**La verdad estoy mal El sufrir, es gritar...**_

I glance at the others as they watch Rachel sing in a spanish song that would be hard for one of them but for Rachel it wasn't at all and I see Finn with that goofy proud grin and I wonder what's up with him.

_**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta Si te recuerdo, **_

_**te extrano, te siento en el alma**  
**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta**_

_** Si me arrepiento, me odio, **__**estoy desesperada** _

**_Desesperada, estoy aqui desesperada_**

Rachel sways her hips to the beat closing her eyes while singing and I hear whispering coming from Kurt and Mercedes who are talking about how amazing she sounds.

_** Ahora si te hecho de menos Ahora si estoy hecha menos **_

_**Ahora si puedo sentir toda la soledad que tanto y tanta? da miedo** _

She opens her eyes and saw everybody else watching her and she smiles slightly while singing and I nod my head to the beat.

**_ Que si te extrano te pienso _**

**_Que si el dolor es intenso_**

**_ El sobrevivir de la batalla final Es cruzar el desierto_**

She walked around the stage looking at all of us knowing that she's making a point and were all listening.

_**La verdad estoy mal El sufrir, es gritar...**_

_**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta Si te recuerdo, **_

_**te extrano, te siento en el alma** _

I see her looking right at Finn giving him a slight wink and I hope nothing is going with those two because Finn isn't all that.

_**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta**_

_** Si me arrepiento, me odio, **__**estoy desesperada** _

She walks to the middle swaying to the beat getting ready to end the song and I knew that the group was loving it.

_**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta Si te recuerdo, **_

_**te extrano, te siento en el alma** _

_**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta**_

_** Si me arrepiento, me odio, **__**estoy desesperada** _

_**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta Si te recuerdo, **_

_**te extrano, te siento en el alma** _

_**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta**_

_** Si me arrepiento, me odio, **__**estoy desesperada** _

She looks right at me singing the last part making me stare into her eyes.

_**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta Si te recuerdo, **_

_**te extrano, te siento en el alma** _

_**Si me haces falta Tu me haces falta**_

_** Si me arrepiento, me odio, **__**estoy desesperada** _

She stops singing and we all clap for her and she puts the mic down and walks down the stage and stands in front of us.

"Now that's how you sing in spanish and if you want to learn how to do it perfectly then you listen to my rules got it?" She said looking right at me.

_ "_I promise Rachel, I'm still really sorry and I'll willing work for your forgiveness." She looks at me nodding before talking to the others and I see Finn grinning at her and she giggles before talking with Kurt and Mercedes while blushing. Quinn stared at me as she sat next to her new man Sam Trouty Mouth Evans and she knew that I had a little crush on Rachel.

* * *

Santana walked up to Finn Hudson's locker the next day and tapped his shoulder making him turn around and he stares at her confused.

"Um can I help you Santana?" Santana nods.

"What's going on with you and Rachel Berry?" He stared at her confused and cleared his throat.

"Why do you care anyways if something is going on with me and Rachel?" Santana glared at him.

"Because your not all that Hudson and I think Rachel would be better off with somebody not like you." She said smirking and he shook his head.

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way but Rachel is actually_ my_ girlfriend now after my breakup with Quinn, we both had feelings for each other and sorry to mess up your plans to have her but she's mine."

He said closing his locker smirking and walked off. Santana stood there shocked not believing that Finn Hudson beat her at getting the girl she had a crush on.

"Oh you better watch out Finn Hudson because Rachel Berry won't be yours for long." Santana thought smirking before walking off to her class while thinking of a plan.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Me Haces Falta by Jennifer Lopez. **


	13. Chapter 13

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

"Oh you better watch out Finn Hudson because Rachel Berry won't be yours for long." I thought smirking before walking off to my class while thinking of a plan to break Finn and my crush Rachel up.

After my class I walked to Mr. Figgins office and asked to speak to him and he said come on in. I walk in and sit down smiling at him and we start talking about Rachel.

**Two Days Later.**

Mr. Shue walked into his office and saw his co. Director Rachel Berry sitting at the desk working on something and writing fast. He knocked on the door making her jump and she smiles.

"Hey Will your back, how was New Jersey?" He said it was good and he puts his stuff down and takes a different seat at the desk.

"I heard the good news about you working here full term now, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked smiling at her nicely.

"I mean after I turned 18 I went to college at NYU after taking a break from broadway and I took classes and I got my degree in music teaching and English literature so I'm skilled into teaching and I'm sure Mr. Figgings talked to you about there being another Glee club at this school next year and he wants me to run it." Mr. Shue did hear about that and he was kind of worried.

"Yes he did talk to me about a chance of another Glee club at this school and I'm happy for you Rachel really, I hope you have a great Glee club next year and we will go against each other at Sectionals."

He said smirking. She laughs and thought about what she's going to tell her boyfriend that she was going to be his music teacher and part time English teacher. She snapped out of it and packed up her stuff and said that she was moving into her new office and they hug before she walked out. Santana saw Rachel walking down the hallway with a bag and walked up to her.

"Hey Miss Berry where are you going?" Rachel smiled at her friend and told her that she was moving into her new office.

"Your working here now?" Santana asked smiling brightly. Rachel nods and she said that she needed to go. Santana waves as she walked off and she smirked knowing her planned worked.

"Try dating the teacher now Frankenteen." She thought smirking and walked off to get to cheerios practice.

**Later that night.**

Rachel walked into her boyfriend's bedroom and saw him sleeping. She smiled at how cute he looked as he slept but she really needed to talk to him before she left.

"Baby wake up we needed to talk." She whispered rubbing his stomach. She saw him stir in his sleep then he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend staring at him sadly.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" He asked sitting up and she moves closer to him sighing.

"I have some news and you might not like them." She said softly and he frowns staring at her confused. She hands him the papers and he turns on the lights and reads them.

"They gave you a job at McKinley?" She nods sadly and he saw that she was going to be a English teacher, a music teacher and Director of a new glee club at McKinley.

"You said yes to this but what about Broadway and other career?" He asked not believing this.

"Finn I'm still going to be able to have my career, I talked to my manager and she thinks its best that I take a break from the limelight for awhile, I'm 22 years old and it's hard to focus on so many things, I still have my place in LA and New York but since my dads have suddenly moved to a different place here in Lima for their work, they gave me there house and I took it." She said trying not hurt him.

"What does that mean for us?" She looks down but looks up and smiles.

"I talked to Mr. Figgins and I told him about us being in a relationship, he said as long as we don't have sex in the classroom and we don't get carried away we can still be together." She said smiling at him.

"So I can hold your hand and kiss you in the hallway like a boyfriend should to his girlfriend?" He asked grinning and she giggles nodding and kisses his lips sweetly.

"Yes but we have to careful baby that it doesn't mess up your grades and my job or were going to be dating in secret until you graduate got it?" He nods before pulling her lips to his again.

They make out for a few minutes before pulling away because they needed air. She smiles at him and they get under the covers and go to sleep.

**The Day Of Prom.**

Finn asked Rachel to the prom and she said yes and she didn't care that everybody was going to see her. Santana was going with Dave Karofsky which shocked everybody but she was going with him. Quinn was going with Sam Brittany was going with Artie, Tina and Mike were going together. Kurt was going with his new boyfriend Blaine Anderson and Mercedes was going with Puck as friends.

Finn was wearing a black suit with light pink bow tie while Rachel was wearing Gucci strapless light pink dress and pink heels. She looked like a princess. Her bangs were in her face and her hair was up in a pony tail but she had it in curls. Santana frowns seeing some girl wearing her dress but she ignores her and saw Finn and Rachel walk in holding hands.

"What the hell? I guess she didn't tell Finn that she was working at McKinley next year." Santana thought glaring at the pair as they talk to Blaine and Kurt.

"Give it up for Puck,Sam and Artie." The DJ said and everybody goes crazy and starts dancing as they all sing Friday and everybody likes it better. Quinn rushed over to Mercedes and danced with her and they both looked over to Rachel and Finn to see them smiling at each other dancing to the beat and Quinn sighs softly watching her ex boyfriend wrap his arms around Rachel Berry's waist.

The song ends and everybody cheers clapping and everybody dances to the music then Rachel Berry is asked to do a song and Finn tells her to go show them that she can do this and she kisses his cheek.

Everybody claps as she makes her way to the stage and the music starts and they hear a beat they don't know and Rachel starts singing dacing to the beat.

_** I can't believe I'm all alone **_

_**Especially cause it's friday night, I had things to do **_

_**but I brushed them off to be with you**_

_** All dress up with no where to go **_

_**I've been watching time go by, the minutes **__**lie **_

_**But I still haven't heard from you **_

She grabs the mic dancing to the beat clapping her hands making everybody go crazy and Santana's eyes widen not believing her crush had soul in her.

_**How busy can you be, Clearly too busy for me you know**_

_** I like you so much but your pissing me off **_

_**(Really pissing me off)**_

_** I need consistancy, You know you don't deserve me**_

_** Say You like me so much **_

_**But your pissing me off **_

_**(Really pissing me off) **_

Everybody starts dancing to the beat and Santana frowns dancing seeing how Finn was staring at Rachel and she didn't like it at all because she wanted for herself.

_** Look at what you did cause you just lost one**_

_** Now [we made] that deep damage is done **_

_**You were lucky to just have my number at all **_

_**So tell me baby, tell me Why didn't you call**_

_** It's gonna take more than a coke and a smile**_

_** To make me forget that you didn't dial **_

_**You were lucky to just have my number at all **_

_**Break it down for me, Why didn't you call **_

She takes the mic off the stand and danced around the stage smirking at the guys with their dates and keeps on singing.

_**I'm feeling so delusional**_

_** Cause I thought that you and I were vibin**_

_** Maybe that was in my mind **_

_**This shit is bad for my ego **_

_**Guessin you would rather spend your time **_

_**Laid up in my arms tonight  
How busy can you be **_

_**What are you doing if it's not me**_

_** I know I like you so much and it's pissing me off **_

_**(Really pissing me off) **_

_**But baby honestly, It's clear you don't deserve me  
**_

_**Say You like me so much **_

_**But your pissing me off **_

_**(Really pissing me off) **_

She sways her hips to the beat and danced to the other side of the stage and Finn dances with his friends enjoying her concert.

_**Look at what you did cause you just lost one**_

_** Now [we made] that deep damage is done **_

_**You were lucky to just have my number at all **_

_**So tell me baby, tell me Why didn't you call**_

_** It's gonna take more than a coke and a smile**_

_** To make me forget that you didn't dial **_

_**You were lucky to just have my number at all **_

_**Break it down for me, Why didn't you call **_

Puck can't believe his best friend was dating a smoking hot famous jew in his mind and he was jealous of Finn Hudson big time.

**_Thought that we Had Chemistry_**

**_ Now I'm second guessing things_**

**_ It's crazy how one thing can change the game_**

**_ (how to change, how to change, how to change the game)_**

**_ I'm not trying to waste my time _**

**_Waiting up for you,_****_Will not_**

_** throw you out my pocket like some loose change** _

Rachel goes to the middle finishing up the song and claps making everybody do it and she smiles singing.

_** Look at what you did cause you just lost one **_

_**Now we made that deep damage is done **_

_**You were lucky to just have my number at all**_

_** So tell me baby, tell me Why didn't you call **_

_**It's gonna take more than a coke and a smile **_

_**To make me forget that you didn't dial **_

_**You were lucky to just have my number at all **_

_**Break it down for me, Why didn't you call**_

Everybody claps for her and she smiles waving at them and gets off the stage and walks over to Finn and he picks her up spinning her making her squeal giggling and he puts her down grinning and he kisses her lips.

"Give it up for Blaine and Kurt." The DJ says making everybody cheer and Rachel pulls back from Finn's lips and dragged him over to Mercedes and Puck and dancing with them.

**Blaine and Kurt.**

_Na, na, na, na, na... Na, na, na, na, na..._

Rachel grins dancing with her boyfriend while laughing at how crazy Kurt is dancing next to them but she knows that he's having fun.

**Blaine.**

_Here we go again _

_I kinda wanna be more than friends _

_So take it easy on me _

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

**Kurt.**

_Here we go again_

_ We're sick like animals, we play pretend _

_You're just a cannibal_

_ And I'm afraid I won't get out alive _

_No I won't sleep tonight_

Santana danced with Karofsky but she couldn't take her eyes off the couple that everybody thinks is so cute and she had to stop them, She pulled Dave with her and they danced closer to Finn and Rachel and she kept her eyes on Finn's hands as he danced with Rachel.

**Blaine and Kurt..**

_Oh, oh, I want some more _

_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for? _

_Take a bite of my heart tonight _

_Oh, oh, I want some more Oh, oh_

_, what are you waitin' for?_

_ What are you waitin' for?_

_ Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck dancing to the beat and he held her waist grinning down at her. She grins mouthing that she loves him and Santana saw it and got angry then pushed her way into Rachel knocking her into Mercedes and Finn glared at Santana yelling at her and Santana scuffs saying that she just slipped then she smirks at Finn and walked away with her date and Rachel stared at her confused.

**Blaine.**

_Here we are again I feel the chemicals kickin' in _

_It's gettin' heavy and I wanna run and hide_

_ I wanna run and hide _

**Kurt.**

_I do it every time You're killin' me now_

**Blaine and Kurt**

_And I won't be denied by you _

_The animal inside of you_

_Oh, oh, I want some more _

_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for? _

_Take a bite of my heart tonight _

_Oh, oh, I want some more _

_Oh, oh__, what are you waitin' for?_

_ What are you waitin' for?_

_ Say goodbye to my heart tonight _

Rachel said sorry to Mercedes and she said she's fine and she knew it was all Santana's thought. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and he walks over to Santana and asked why she did that.

"God Frankenteen I just slipped get over it and go back to your date." Santana said getting annoyed but Finn wasn't buying it.

"No you mean't to push my girlfriend into Mercedes, what's your problem with me anyways?" He asked glaring at her.

**Blaine and Kurt. **

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet Hush, hush,_

_ we both can't fight it _

_It's us that made this mess_

_ Why can't you understand? _

_Woah, I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_ Oh, oh, __what are you waitin' for? _

_Take a bite of my heart tonight Oh, oh, _

_I want some more Oh, oh, _

_what are you waitin' for? _

_What are you waitin' for?_

_ What are you waitin'_

"The only_ problem_ I have with you is that your messing up my prom, get lost Frankenteen before I tell a teacher." She said smirking glancing at Rachel who frowns slightly.

**Blaine and Kurt.**

_Here we go again (Oh oh) Here we go again (Oh oh) Here we go again (Oh oh) Say goodbye to my heart tonight_  
_Oh, oh, I want some more Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight _

"Your the one that pushed my girlfriend Santana god stop being such a bitch and stay out of people's personal lives." She glared at him and slapped his face. Rachel was now a staff member and knew she had to do her job so she grabbed both of their arms before Sue did and dragged them out of the gym and into the hallway and told them to stay.

"That was uncalled for on both counts! there shouldn't be any kind of violence in school so Santana I'm kicking you out." Santana gasps not believing this.

"He called me a bitch Miss Berry and I'm getting kicked out?" Rachel nods knowing she's going to deal with Finn later.

"Your right Santana and he's being kicked out aswell because you both can't seem to get along with! I have to stay here and work with the other staff members, both of you go home."

"Oh so your a teacher now, wouldn't that mean you couldn't date each other?" She said smirking at Finn who just shook his head.

"First of all that's none of your business Santana when it comes to my personal life, Second Mr. Figgins already knew about me and Finn and has agreed for us to see each other but cool it around school! I will see you in my office on monday on the first of your Senior year Santana, both you go home now." Rachel says sternly. They both sigh and walk out of the school glaring at each other.

**In New York with Rachel.**

Rachel talked to Finn and she wasn't happy with him but they are doing good and she was happy that he said sorry. They were all in New York now and Rachel was staying in her apartment getting ready to back her stuff to move back into her parents old place where her home use to be. Rachel was at her apartment when her phone rang and she saw Santana calling her. Her friendship with Santana changed and they didn't talk.

"I have nothing to say to you Santana Lopez. Rachel thought not believing she was trying to break her and Finn up for some sick joke.

"Baby come back on the couch and lay with me." Finn said smirking at her and Rachel stopped backing her stuff and walked over to him and placed herself on his lap and kissed his lips.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry." She smiles at him as he kissed her again then she pulls back.

"I love you too Finn Chistopher Hudson and I'm going to be proud of you no matter what win or lose when it comes to Nationals." She said softly and he kissed her forehead before closing his eyes holding her close.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were My Time Is Money by Jojo and Animal from Glee. **


	14. Chapter 14

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**The Day Of Nationals.**

While New Directions girls were in one room. The guys were in another room getting ready for tonight. Santana stepped out of the hotel room and went to the lobby and went for a walk around New York City. She kept thinking about the way she acted around Rachel Berry and how she felt about her and she knew it was wrong to push her into Mercedes at prom but she didn't like that way Finn had his hands all over Rachel knowing that she couldn't be with one kissing and holding her. She was jealous of Finn Hudson and it made her laugh at the thought of being of doppy Finn Hudson.

She walked around and she saw a small cafe with people talking and eating and she saw the famous Rachel Berry talking to a guy with dark blonde hair and he had on a suit on. They looked really into each other and Rachel was laughing and the guy placed his hand on hers before pulling away. Santana smirked to herself knowing that Rachel might be cheating on Finn.

She walked into the cafe and tapped Rachel's shoulder. Rachel stopped talking and looked up to see Santana Lopez standing there smiling at her.

"Hey Santana what are you doing here?" Rachel asked surprised to see her and not at the hotel where her group was working on the numbers for Nationals.

"I was taking a break from all the practicing for tonight when I see you here on a date with some guy that's not Finn! wow who knew the famous Rachel Berry was cheater?" Santana said smirking at her.

"Excuse me? you think I'm cheating on my boyfriend with my PA Liam Waters from LA?" Rachel asked shocked and Santana frowns seeing all the paper work.

"Wait so your not sneaking around on Finn?" Rachel stared at her shocked and scuffs shaking her head.

"Go outside Santana and I will drive you back to the hotel." Rachel said calmly. Santana nods and goes outside. Liam stared at Rachel and chuckled.

"I think your has a crush on you Miss Berry, we need to work on these papers before you live in Lima for a year so call me tomorrow and handle whatever that was." Rachel chuckles slightly.

"I kind of figured this jealousy would get this far and I'm not angry with her but god this was un called for, I will call you tomorrow." She hugs him and she grabs her purse and walked out.

**With Santana and Rachel.**

Santana Lopez was angry no _furious_ big time with herself because she was taking her crush for Rachel Barbra Berry a little too far.

"Get in the car now Santana so we can focus on working on these numbers for tonight." Rachel said calmly as she walked past to her car and Santana sighs softly getting into the car and puts her seat belt on.

Rachel closes her car door and puts her seat belt on and just sighs Rachel's car and closed the door putting her seat belt on.

"I'm sorry Rachel I didn't know." Rachel sighs shaking her head and looked at her clearing her throat.

"What's your problem?" She asked wanting to know because she's tired of dealing with Santana's attitude these couple of weeks and the whole thing at Prom was out of hand but this was just too far.

"I'm stuggling with something that's personal and I guess I'm jealous of Finn because he has you and he's the lucky one because everybody knows how in love he is with you." Rachel stared at her and sighs.

"Really and what are you struggling with me Santana? were supposed to be friends and your treating me badly why?" Santana didn't want to get her heartbroken.

"I'm a closeted Lesbian and only my best friend Brittany knows because we fool around but she's with Artie now and I'm stuck wishing I had somebody who doesn't want me." Santana said softly.

"I know you have feelings for me Santana and I'm flattered that you want to be with me but I don't have feelings for any girl that way! I see the way Brittany looks at you like she's madly in love with you and I know you love her and your struggling to accept coming out but if you need help then I will help you Santana because I want to be your friend." Santana stared at her shocked.

"Are you serious about being there for me?" Rachel smiled grabbing her hand and laced her fingers with Santana's.

"Yes I'm serious about being there for my fans, friends and family! I don't judge people and you look like you could use a friend." Santana smiles at her and hugged her and Rachel laughs hugging.

"Your amazing Rachel Berry and I'm sorry for pushing you into Mercedes, it was stupid and I see how happy you are with Finn." Rachel smiles at her pulling away and starts the car.

**The Night Of Nationals.**

The Girls were wearing black halter dresses with black heels and black headbands while the guys were wearing black pants with black dress shirts with dress shoes. Mr. Shue and Rachel already gave them the pep talk and they took their seats. A new girl named Nicole joined New Directions before Regionals and she's good so they have 12 members.

"Give it up for Lima Ohio own McKinley High New Directions." The sound speaker said and everybody clapped and Rachel smiles ready for this.

Artie and the girls come onto the stage and Nicole takes the mic off the stand and smiles at everybody. The music finally starts and all the girls but Artie are swaying to the beat.

**Artie.**

_C'mon Y'all, C'mon Y'all, C'mon Y'all,_

**Nicole and the girls.**

_Put Yo' hands out_

**Artie.**

_Nicole, Nicole,Nicole..._

**(**I know it's Miley but go along with it)

**Nicole.**

_I'm gonna put on my dancing shoes_

_ And find a crazy outfit 'cause tonight it's all about you _

_I can't wait to show you all my new moves _

_I got a brand new 2 step_

**The girls without Nicole.**

_2 step_

**Nicole.**

_You gonna like this outfit_

**The Girls without Nicole.**

_Outfit_

**Nicole.**

_I got y'all right here_

_no need for you to go anywhere_

**The Girls.**

_Anywhere_

**Nicole.**

_Anywhere_

**The Girls.**

_Anywhere_

**All Girls.**

_ turn it up until you can't rock anymore_

**Nicole.**

_Mr. DJ,_

**All Girls.**

_look at what you made me do out on da floor_

**Nicole.**

_That's what we say_

Everybody is now standing up clapping to the beat and Rachel nods her head so proud of the group and Nicole was rocking out.

**All Girls.**

_Hey, Hey We belong to da music _

_We don't answer to you Hey, Hey _

_That's right we ain't moving we don't answer to you _

_It's a party we can dance if we want to_

_ C'mon and party like it ain't no curfew _

_Hey, Hey We belong to da music _

_We don't answer to you _

Mr. Shue can't believe that the girls are working together to put on a great show for the crowd and he stares at Rachel so glad she came to his school and changed Glee club around for the better.

**Nicole.**

_I'm gonna call up my friends _

_Gonna have a good time It's sure to be crazy_

_ Tonight, it's all about us_

_ Feeling real good can you blame me_  
_I got a brand new hairdo_

**The Girls without Nicole.**

_Hairdo._

**Nicole.**

_With my brand new attitude_

**The Girls without Nicole.**

_attiude._

**Nicole.**

_You can tell me aint nothing to hide_

_ I'm laughin out I'm tellin you_

**The Girls.**

_Tellin you_

**Nicole.**

_Tellin you_

**All Girls.**

_Tellin you turn it up until you can't rock anymore_

**Nicole.**

_ Mr. DJ,_

**All Girls.**

_look at what you made me do out on da floor_

**Nicole.**

_That's what we say hey_

**All Girls.**

_Hey, Hey We belong to da music _

_We don't answer to you Hey, Hey _

_That's right we ain't moving we don't answer to you _

_It's a party we can dance if we want to_

_ C'mon and party like it ain't no curfew _

_Hey, Hey We belong to da music _

_We don't answer to you _

All the girls have been doing this dance that everybody is loving and Artie wheels into the middle of the stage doing this part.

**Artie.**

_what,what you say now _

**All Girls.**

_we gonna keep on dancin till the sun comes up_ _hey_

**Artie.**

_what, what, what you say now_

**All Girls.**

_people in the party cant get enough_ _hey_

**Artie.**

_what, what, what you say now _

**All Girls.**

_we gonna keep on dancin till the sun comes up_ _hey_

**Artie.**

_what, what, what you say now _

**All Girls.**

_people in the party cant get enough_

_Hey, Hey We belong to the music _

_We don't answer to you_

**Nicole.**

_We don't answer to you_

**All Girls.**

_Hey, Hey That's right we ain't moving_

**Nicole.**

_we ain't moving._

**All Girls.**

_ we don't answer to you_

**Nicole.**

_we don't answer you, we don't answer to you_

**All Girls.**

_It's a party we can dance if we want to _

_C'mon and party like it ain't no curfew _

_Hey, Hey We belong to the music_

_ We don't answer to you_

**Artie.**

_what,what you say now _

**All Girls.**

_we gonna keep on dancin till the sun comes up_ _hey_

**Artie.**

_ what, what you say now_

**All Girls.**

_people in the party cant get enough_ _hey_

**Artie.**

_what, what, what you say now _

**All Girls.**

_we gonna keep on dancin till the sun comes up_ _hey_

**Artie.**

_what, what, what you say now _

**All Girls.**

_people in the party cant get enough_

**Artie.**

_come on down come on come on come on down thats wacha do come on down thats wacha do come on down_  
_dont stop believing dont stop believing_  
_dont kill the DJ dont stop the DJ dont kill the DJ we gonna keep on until the sun comes up up up being Nicole_

They pose and everybody cheers and goes crazy for them then the girls leave the stage and Artie stays on and rest of the guys come on and the music starts.

**All Guys. **

_Elevate a little higher _

_Let's throw a party in the sky And celebrate _

_Elevate until we fly yeah _

_Move, move your feet Until you levitate_

_ Come on let's elevate_

**Mike.**

_Forget about your day_

_ Under the milky way _

_I know a place where we can go_

**Sam.**

_No need to be afraid Come on, I'll demonstrate_

_ Take you to outer space _

_Here we go, here we go_

**All Guys.**

_Oh oh oh If you want a party _

_Oh oh oh And I know you're down_

_ Oh oh oh If you want a party If you want a party_  
_Elevate a little higher_

_ Let's throw a party in the sky And celebrate _

_Elevate until we fly yeah _

_Move, move your feet _

_Until you levitate Come on let's elevate_

Everybody jumps up cheering for them and Rachel grins watching Finn dance to the beat while singing and Mr. Shue smiles clapping his hands loving this.

** Kurt.**

_Elevate _

_Elevate_

**Puck.**

_We're floating in the air _

_Look at the view from here _

_Show you what world _

_you've never seen before_

**Finn.**

_We're dancing in the stars _

_No matter where we are_

_ Jupiter Boulevard _

_Here we go, here we go_

**All Guys.**

_Oh oh oh If you want a party _

_Oh oh oh And I know you're down_

_ Oh oh oh If you want a party If you want a party_ _Elevate a little higher_

_ Let's throw a party in the sky And celebrate _

_Elevate until we fly yeah _

_Move, move your feet _

_Until you levitate Come on let's elevate_

**Kurt.**

_Elevate _

_Elevate_

**Artie.**

_Don't even hesitate Just let it escalate_

_ I want to see you go up _

_Break through the ceiling Now_

_ it's time to hit the clouds And now we ain't coming down _

The guys but Artie jump up and down making the crowd go crazy as they finish up the song and the other show choirs are staring at them getting worried that they might lose.

_ Whoa whoa Whoa whoa_

_ (Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)_

_ Whoa whoa_

_ (Oh oh oh) _

_Whoa whoa_

_Elevate a little higher_

_ Let's throw a party in the sky And celebrate _

_Elevate until we fly yeah_

_ Move, move you're feet Until you levitate_

_ Come on let's elevate_

**Kurt.**

_Elevate_

_Elevate._

**All Guys.**

_Were on another level tonight_

_Let's let's celebrate_

_Elevate._

They pose making everybody cheer and Rachel smiles knowing that this last song was big one and the girls join the guys on the stage and take their places and the music starts and they start dancing.

**Finn:**

_I don't like cities But I like New York_

**Santana:**

_The famous places to visit are so many_

**Finn:**

_Other places make me feel like a dork_

**Santana:**

_I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any_

**Artie:**

_Los Angeles is for people who sleep_

**Mercedes:**

_Got to see the whole town From Yonkers on down to the Bay_

**Artie:**

_Paris and London Baby you can keep_

**Santana:**

_Baby you can keep_

**Mercedes:**

_Baby you can keep_

**New Directions:**

_Other cities always make me mad Other places always make me sad No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York _

_It's the old New York I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York, New York_

**Finn:**

_If you don't like my attitude Then you can get lost_

**Santana:**

_Manhattan women are dressed in silk and satin_

**Finn with Artie:**

_Just go to Texas_

**Finn:**

_Isn't that where they golf_

**Santana:**

_There's just one thing that's important in Manhattan_

**Artie:**

_New York is not for little wussies who scream _

**Brittany.**

_(AAA!)_

**Mercedes:**

_Gotta pick up a date Maybe seven Or eight_

**Artie:**

_Paris and London Baby you can keep_

**Santana and Mercedes:**

_Baby you can keep_

**New Directions:**

_Baby you can keep!_

Mr. Shue grabbed Rachel's hand smiling at her and she squeezed it smiling at him and they watched.

**New Directions:**

_Other cities always make me mad_

(**Mercedes: Make me mad)**

_ Other places always make me sad_

**(Mercedes: Make me sad)**

_No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York _

_It's the old New York I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York!_

**Brittany (with the girls):**

_We've sailed the seas And we've been the world over Made to Mandalay _

_We've seen the Sphinx And seen the Cliffs of Dover But we can safely say_

**Nicole and Quinn:**

_New York...!_

**New Directions (with Mercedes's and Santana's vocals):**

_Other cities always make me mad_

**(_Ooow_**_!_)

_Other places always make me sad_

**(_New York_**!)

_No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's the old New York I_ _love New York _

_**(New York, New York**_)

_I love New York_ _(New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York)_

**Finn and Santana:**

_New York, New York!._

They pose making everybody scream and cheer like crazy and New Directions go back stage.

* * *

The New Directions were waiting in the lobby for the list to see if they placed in the top ten and they were nervous big time. Rachel went to go check and everybody was freaking out a little.

"Do you think we placed at all?" Finn asked his step brother and Kurt was too nervous to answer. Rachel comes back and they all stare at her and she hands Mr. Shue a piece a paper with their number on it and he looks at it then stares at the group.

"So what did we place Mr. Shue?" Puck asked getting annoyed with the silence. He holds up the paper and everybody starts screaming.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WON." Kurt yells and everybody but Artie jumps up an down screaming and cheering. Finn picks Rachel up spinning her then puts her down.

"It was all because of you Rachel that we actually won Nationals." He said holding her close and everybody hugs her making her laugh.

"TO RACHEL BERRY." Finn yelled cheering and they all laugh.

"TO RACHEL BERRY." Rachel smiles laughing and hugs Artie then she hugs the others and they all go out to dinner to celebrate their win of Nationals.

"Thank you for coming into our lives Rachel." Finn whispered before pressing his lips against hers and she smiles.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were We Belong To The Music by Timabland and Miley Cyrus, Elevate by Big Time Rush and I Love New York/New York from Glee.**


	15. Chapter 15

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

New Directions were still in shock that they actually made it all the way to Nationals in New York City and actually won. It was all because Rachel Barbra Berry that they didn't fail like the year before and they were ready for a new year where they could do it all over again. They had a party to Celebrate their win after going back to Lima. Santana and Rachel got closer in their friendship and Quinn was surprised that how much she had in common with Rachel and how they were like best friends these days. Finn spent time with his friends but he couldn't take his mind off of his girlfriend who was in New York working on stuff before she moves to Lima for a year. She's been in New York for a Month now and it was now July and he missed her like crazy but he understood that she wanted to see her friends before she moved.

**At the Hudson-Hummel house.**

"Hey dude so we have to ask you something." Sam said from his spot on Hudson-Hummel couch as they played Call Of Duty. Finn stares at his friends confused.

"Okay what is that you have to ask me?" Puck smirked at him taking a sip of his beer since Finn's mom and step dad are out and Kurt is spending time with Mercedes and his new boyfriend Blaine.

"So now that everybody knows that your offically with Rachel smoking hot Berry, how good is she in bed?" Finn stared at them for a second before glaring at them but before he could say anything somebody else beat him to it.

"I believe that's not_ any_ of your concerns boys and _Noah Puckerman_ get your feet off my table and is that Beer I see you drinking?" The strong stern female voice said. All the guys turn their head to see Carole Hudson-Hummel glancing at them sternly and they look at Finn and say sorry and Puck puts his feet down.

"Boys clean up this mess and don't talk about my son's lovely girlfriend behind her back! Rachel is wonderful and doesn't need you asking her boyfriend questions about their bedroom details which isn't happening for a while since my son _isn't_ even a Senior in high school yet." Carole said before going into the kitchen with Burt who was laughing slightly.

"Finn your mom scares me worst then Hummel and I'm friends with that male Diva." Finn chuckles then his phone rings and he sees Rachel calling him.

"Sorry have fun cleaning while I talk to my girl." Finn gets up answering his phone and goes to his room.

**With Finn on the phone.**

He smiled hearing his girlfriend's voice as she greeted him with I miss you and he greeted her with I love you too. They both laughed.

"No really I do miss and love you baby, it's not the same without you laying in my arms and I have to deal with guys from Glee club asking how great you are in bed." He heard her gasp.

"Well I miss and love you too Finny bear! it's really none of their business what goes on in our relationship and I hoped you told them that Finn." Rachel said from the other line tiredly.

"I was about to until my mom came in saying I believe that's not_ any_ of your concerns boys and don't talk about my son's lovely girlfriend behind her back! Rachel is wonderful and doesn't need you asking her boyfriend questions about their bedroom details which _isn't_ happening for a while since my son isn't even a Senior in high school yet." He said then groans and Rachel laughs.

"Aww I love Carole and she does have a point about us not doing anything in the bedroom other then sleeping and cuddling." She said firmly turning into her house driveway since she just got into after shipping her stuff into her new place after her parents moved to their new place in Lima and she still doesn't feel love by them and she was pissed when they didn't even give her their new house number.

She turns off her car engine and frowns when she sees her daddy's car was in driveway and he was sitting on the steps waiting for her. She takes her keys out of the ignition taking herseat belt off.

"Finn I have to go I'll call you later love you bye." She hangs up before he could say anything.

**With Rachel at her house.**

Rachel Berry was confused to see her so called daddy sitting on her doorstep looking worried. She gets out of the car and closed the door with her phone and keys in her hand.

"What are you doing on _my_ doorstep Leroy?" Rachel asked sternly and Leroy Berry raised an eyebrow surprised that his own daughter called him by his first name.

"I believe that you only call me daddy not by my first name, what's your problem Rachel?" He said firmly and she just scuffs wondering why he all of a sudden cares.

"Let's go in the house and I'll tell what the fuck is my problem _daddy_." She said moving past him and used her key to let both of them in.

Rachel puts her car keys and phone on the counter in the kitchen and she stared at her so called father and scuffs.

"You want to know my damn problem is? well here it is daddy, first of all I want to know know why you just threw your love for your own daughter out the window? am I not meant to be loved by my own parents oh right your not my dads because you never call to ask how I'm doing with my career or if I'm seeing anybody or if I took a break from my career to start a new one here in Lima Ohio."

Leroy stared at his daughter surprised because he now understands where she's coming from and its his and Hiram's fault that their own daughter thinks they don't love her anymore.

"Rachel sweetie I'm sorry you felt like me and your dad was pushing you away because we were and we shouldn't have done that to you! your dad and I were having marriage problems." Rachel frowns.

"So you fucking turn your love off on your own daughter? god do you know how I cried myself to sleep at night for years because you didn't bother to visit or call me to see how I was doing in New York or LA? do you even know that I went to college without out any of your help and got my degree in teaching and music?" He saw the tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie calm down were both sorry for missing so much in your life but were trying." He said softly trying to get her to calm down.

"NO YOU DON'T GET THE TO START OVER AFTER SO MANY YEARS LATER DADDY, I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PITY LOVE! YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME SO WHY TRY NOW HUH? DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO ASK HOW MY LOVE LIFE BEEN AND WHO I'M DATING HUH? DID YOU KNOW THAT MY BIRTH MOTHER SHELBY CALLED ME ASKING HOW I'M DOING AND HOW MUCH SHE MISSES ME AND SHE'S SORRY THAT SHE HASN'T BEEN IN MY LIFE? YOU AND DAD HAVE TREATED ME LIKE I'M SOME TOY THAT SHOULD BE ON THE SHELF AND I'M GOD DAMN SICK OF SO GET THE HELL OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK."

She yelled with tears in her eyes breathing hard and Leroy Berry looks down knowing that he and his husband messed up big time.

"Your right Rachel Barbra Berry we have neglected you in our life and I came here to give you our new cell numbers and house number aswell as our new house address because were both glad your here in town and your dad couldn't be here because he had a business trip but he told to tell that he's sorry and that he loves you very much." She looked away from him shaking her head and he put the paper on the counter before walking out the door and Rachel stares at her front door sobbing and falls to the ground shaking her head.

Rachel grabs her phone and texts Finn for him to come over and texts him the address and house number and told him that the door will be open. She puts her phone down on the counter and grabbed the bottle of Vegan and opens it and starts drinking it and sits down on the floor. She hated her dads for hurting her this badly and now bothering to be in her life when she doesn't really give a damn about them at the moment.

"How could they do this to me? was at a bad daughter or something?" Rachel thought as she takes another sip of her wine. She finishes the wine and lays down on the ground after that and closes her eyes.

Finn walked into the kitchen and saw a empty bottle of wine on the ground and Rachel's body on the ground and frowns rushing over to her and puts the bottle on the table.

"Baby please wake up what happened?" He picked her head up and placed it on his lap wondering why Rachel would get drunk.

"I hate them so much Finny bear." She muttered before passing out. Finn picked her up and brought her to the couch in the living room since he set everything out while she was in New York.

He covered her and waits for her to wake up. He calls his mom and tells her what happened and she tells him to just take care of her. He hangs up after that and gets a glass of water for when she wakes up.

* * *

Rachel Berry slowly opened her eyes wondering where she was and what time it was. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 at night but she looked around and saw that she was in her living room but she wasn't alone. Her boyfriend Finn was laying on the other couch with his eyes closed.

"Hi beautiful your finally awake." Finn whispered opening his eyes. Rachel looks at him tiredly wondering why her head was hurting her.

Finn walks over to her and handed her the water and she softly thanks him and takes a sip then puts it down and Finn picks her up then lays down with her on his stomach.

Rachel cuddles up to him placing her hand on his chest and closed her eyes so glad she was in his arms again.

"Are you going to tell me why I found you drinking and almost passed out on the kitchen floor?" Finn asked whispering against her head.

"I told my daddy how I felt all these years and when he left the hurt feeling got the best of me, I hate how they now want to be my parents! I don't know if I can take it now?" She said sobbing.

"Oh baby I'm sorry you had to go through that alone but promise me no more getting drunk because your hurting or angry! I thought you were hurt after you set me that text." He said rubbing her back.

"I-I I'm sor-sorry Finny bea-bear I-I won't do it again." She said through her tears and Finn rocked her trying to calm down.

"Wh-why don't th-they lov-love me? I don't know what I'm doing anymore with my life." She sobbed almost choking and Finn pulled her close to him telling her to calm down.

"Shh I'm sure their sorry just give them time but right now you need your space because your stressing out." He whispered running his fingers through her dark locks as she cries in his arms.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore baby." He said softly kissing her forehead as she cries and she tries to calm down because she's save in his arms.

* * *

**On August 29th.**

Finn Hudson stared at his girlfriend Rachel Berry as she smiled light at the Glee club members as they celebrate her 23rd birthday. Everybody was at the Hudson-Hummel house having a cookout and giving Rachel a great birthday. Finn kept his arm around Rachel's waist as she laughed with her new friends and he was glad that she wasn't upset after her fight with her daddy. They did send her cards and flowers but she just throw the flowers away and ignored the cards. She didn't want to hear from them and she wasn't use to her birth mother being in her life.

"Come on Rachel since its your birthday you have to sing your favorite song." Mercedes said smiling and Rachel grins grabbing Finn's hand lacing her fingers through his and starts singing.

_Oh my man I love him so _

_He'll never know _

_All my life is just despair _

_But I don't care_

_ When he takes me in his arms_

_ The world is bright, alright_

Everybody smiled at Rachel because they knew she was singing about Finn and they saw how in love they looked and Santana was actually happy for them. Rachel had on dark skinny jeans that fit her perfectly with a white v neck top that shows a little cleavage. On her feet on white heels. Her hair is in her natural curls and she had a little makeup on.

_What's the difference if I say _

_I'll go away _

_When I know _

_I'll come back_

_ On my knees someday _

_Oh whatever my man is _

_I am his _

_forever more_

Finn smiled at her as her voice gets higher and powerful and I frowns slightly when he sees a tear going down her cheek as she sings and he frowns along with everybody else.

_Oh my man I love him so _

_He'll never know_

_ All my life is just despair_

_ But I don't care _

_When he takes me in his arms_

_ The world is bright, alright... _

He could almost hear her voice breaking at she finishes up the song and he knew it was because of him and he needed to change that.

_ What's the difference if I say _

_I'll go away_

_When I know _

_I'll come back On my knees someday_

_ Oh whatever my man is _

_I am his _

_forever more..._

She stops singing and gets up from her chair outside and walks into the house with Finn following her worried about her.

"That was amazing birthday girl but why are you crying on your birthday?" Rachel stares at him and wraps her arms around his neck and sighs.

"I'm sorry I'm being a baby on my birthday but it just hurts knowing that another year goes by without my so called parents not around on my birthday!" Finn sighs and holds her close.

"Baby we talked about this, you need your space for now but when your ready then you call the shots! they had their chance and they blew it." Rachel nods sighing and Finn wipes her tears away.

"Are you all better now?" She nods smiling softly pecking his lips and he grins kissing her back before pulling away.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Rachel grins kissing him again then pulls back.

"Thank you for making it the best birthday ever." She whispered before grabbing his hand and they go back to the party having a great time.

**Find out what happens next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

23 year old Rachel Berry finally felt comfortable in her new home away from the limelight and fame and she felt proud of herself for taking that step. Her and Finn good and he was helping her deal with her parents issues and he was very supportive which she loved about about Finn Hudson. She ignored Noah Puckerman's comments about her being a young sexy MILF who had super sexy soft curves and dangerously long legs for somebody who was short and very famous. She was used to high school boys and girls finding her attractive and wanted to be with her but she just wasn't into them but one person and that was her very handsome boyfriend Finn Hudson. She went to McKinley and went to the staff meetings since she was staff and met all of them. She was scared of Sue Sylvester a little but most people were. Will and Emma helped her with her room getting it all set up and she had a piano in her office for when she gave voice lessions and she had one in her new music room that the school made for her.

She got her class list and she was happy to see that some of the Glee club members were in her class. She also posted up a sign up sheet for her new Glee club called the Troubletones next to the New Direction's list and Will was shocked at first but had to deal with it. Her and Finn were going on little dates aswell and knew it was time to cool it down now that school was starting.

**On the First Day.**

New Music and English teacher Rachel Berry walked into McKinley High with her head held high smiling at all off the staff members and students as they walked past her. Everybody could hear the clicking of her black Gucci heels as she walked down the hallway wearing a form skintight fitting black skirt that went a little past her knees, showing off her petite but soft curvy figure very well. you could totally see the outline of her ass in the skirt and she had no problem showing it off along with her long for miles tan legs that looked longer in her heels. On the top she was wearing a red top that showed off her tan arms but it showed a little cleavage but not alot. She wore just the right about of makeup and her lips were coated in sinful red lipstick that made her look like every high school eyes wet dream. Her dark locks was in a up do that looked great on her and her bangs were to the side of little.

"Looking good Miss Berry, happy first day." Finn Hudson said smirking as he stood at his locker with the football players. Rachel smirked to herself and waved at him giving him a wink.

"Normally I would fine that _Inappropriate _but since I'll be seeing you after school at my house I'll let it go, have a good day boys." She said waving at them before making her way to the main office to sign in for the day and she heard the guys cheering for her boyfriend and she chuckled and keeps walking.

**With Santana's POV.**

I walked into the cafeteria to get a morning snack before class started when Jew fro came up to me with his damn camera in my face.

"Can I help you Jew fro?" Santana asked glancing at him raising an eyebrow wondering what he wants.

"What do you expect from your senior year?" He asked me getting all up in my face and I smirked at him before looking into the camera.

"Senior year is all about being the Cheerios top ho and modeling my fierceness after my _numero uno_ Latina, Paula Abdul." I say, smiling into the camera.

"Um Paula Abdul is an Arab. Hey has anybody seen Quinn Fabray?" I frown slightly at him then Brittany walks up to us making me smile again.

"Hi Britts." I say grinning at my best friend even if I have a crush on and she wasn't with Wheels anymore.

"Hey Sanny ready to get our morning snack before coach catches us?" She says linking her pinkie with mine as we as we start to walk away but Jew fro put his hand on my girl's shoulder and I glared at him.

"Brittany wait up, what are your plans for the future?" he asks staring at her and she stares at him confused.

"Wait are you working on a time machine too?" Brittany whispers making me chuckle and I pull Britts away from him and we get our snacks then walk out ready to go to our lockers.

We past the sign up sheets and I hope to be Captain of the cheerios this year but then I see the two sign up sheets for Glee club.

"Hey Sanny why don't we sign up for the the Troubletones instead of New Directions this year?, I mean it's an all girl glee club aswell." I stare at Brittany surprised.

"Are you sure about this Britts I mean we've been with New Directions since it started we can't just leave a Glee club that's been like our family for years." She frowns pouting.

"I guess your right S but if I don't want to be there anymore then can we change groups?" I smile nodding and we sign up for New Directions but I couldn't help but noticed that some girls from the cheerios and others girls signed up for Troubletones glee club and I know that it would be fun to change it up alittle but New Directions was our family.

We walk to first class which was English and I see Miss Berry standing in the of the room looking super fine in her work outfit and damn that ass looks good in her skirt.

"Hello class please take your seats so we can get started." We all smile at her because it's not everyday you get a big and famous Broadway and hollywood star as your English teacher or Music teacher.

"As you may know who I am, yes I'm the famous Rachel Barbra Berry but to you I'm Miss Berry and I'm going to be your English teacher for the rest of the year." We all clap for her and she blushes slightly and I still had a crush on her but I had stronger feelings for Brittany who I went on a couple dates over the summer.

"So let's get started on a brand new year of English because some of you are Seniors and I know you want to have a great year before leave high school." We smile and she starts teaching us.

**In Sue Sylvester's office.**

I sat down in the seat because Coach wanted to ask me something but I'm wondering what Becky was doing here. She's glaring at me and I glare back at her then Coach walks in.

"Ladies, I've covered your chairs in plastic in anticipation for this moment. Feel free to wet yourselves with excitement." Sue says confusing us with her terms of words.

"You two are my Cheerios co-capitains this year since Quinn Fabray stepped down from joining the cheerios again." I stare at her shocked not believing this.

"Wait. _Co_-capitains. Oh nah, nah, nah. No way." I yell staring at her then at Becky who glares at me before talking.

"I can't work with her!" Becky yells making me want to slap her in the face then I look at coach shaking my head.

"Coach Sylvester, let me tell you how this gonna be, if I may. When I look at someone I don't see someone who looks a certain way or has this or that amount of chromosomes! I just see someone who I may or may not have to destroy and Becky if you ever tell me what to do I will end you." I tell her and she scuffs.

"Can it dirtbags!" I raise an eyebrow as Coach starts talking about Schuester's pianos assignment that he's been planning since we had our first Glee club meeting.

""Santana, you like playing both sides… isn't that right? What team you playing for this year? The losers? Or the winners?" I stare at her wondering if she knows about me being a Lesbian but then I remeber her talking about Glee club and had to do what is right if I want to be in the Troubletones with Brittany. I smile up at her.

Team Sue all the way." She smirks at me shaking my hand and I smile at her.

At lunch time we eat outside and the new guy Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel's boyfriend starts singing around the purple piano with the cheerios who subtly pours lighter fluid on the piano. Quinn 2.0 flicks her cigarette and it lands on the now highly flammable piano, which immediately bursts into flames.

_ It's not unusual to be loved by anyone It's not unusual to have fun with anyone but when I see you hanging about with anyone It's not unusual to see me cry, oh _

_I wanna' die It's not unusual to go out at any time but when I see you out and about it's such a crime _

_if you should ever want to be loved by anyone, It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say you find it happens all the time love will never do what you want it to why can't this crazy love be mine_

_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime _

_it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

After it's over Quinn Fabray who became punk over the summer dying her hair pink flicks her cigarette in the air and it lands on the now highly flammable piano, which immediately bursts into flames.

* * *

Everybody sat in the choir room not even looking at Santana after what happened in the courtyard during lunch the day before.

"Guys, let's meet our newest member, Blaine Anderson." Mr. Shue said making Finn claps half-heartedly.

"Is there a problem guys?" He asked staring at the members.

"I just want Blaine to know that we're not the Warblers." Finn says making the others stare at him nodding in agreement while Brittany and Santana roll their eyes at Finn's jealousy over new members.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" Blaine asks, sitting next to Kurt.

"Well, yea, you set a bonfire in our courtyard." Finn says glaring at him.

"Actually doorknob since your jealous of a Warbler for that stunt, you should know that whole thing was an act of political protest," Santana says rolling her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest.

Mr. Schue walks over to Santana. "Which leads me to my next order of business. Santana, you need to leave." Santana raises an eyebrow wondering why.

"It was you and the Cheerio's who set fire to the piano. How could you do that?" She looked at him hard.

"M-Mr Shue, Sue made me or else I was going to lose my spot on the cheerios and I couldn't just lose my top spot." Santana says, stuttering not believing she was getting kicked out of New Directions.

"Brittany didn't do it so this was all you and I don't care about the cheerios top spots alright, this club is a big deal to some of us." He said staring at her giving her pointed look.

"Mr. Shue calm down, yeah I was gonna help but I dunno I mean I'm a water sign so," Brittany trails off, shrugging amd Santana stares at her best friend giving her a look and Brittany nods.

"But Santana shouldn't be kicked out before some prank I mean were seniors for god sack! give over your war against Coach." They all stared at Brittany shocked.

"Fine Brittany and Santana your both banned from Glee club and don't come back unless you can be as loyal to this club as the rest of the people in this room." He says, taking a step back and motioning with his hand towards the choir room door.

Santana and Brittany shake their heads not believing this was happening and gets up from their seats and steps down from the riser.

"You know what I could use a break and where I go Brittany goes so come on Britts." Santana says grabbing her back walking out of the choir room with Brittany.

Everybody sat there in silence not believing Mr. Shue kicked Santana and Brittany out of New Directions.

"Mr. Shue sure Santana is hard on people in this club but she loves singing just as much as the rest of us! what's she's supposed to do now?" Mercedes asked staring at him.

"I'm not sure Mercedes but until their loyal to New Directions I'm sorry but their both kicked out." They all stare at him and Mr. Shue talks about songs they need to sing for Sectionals.

Finn couldn't think about songs because Mr. Shue might have just pushed Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce into Rachel's Glee club. He knew he couldn't stop Rachel from making her team but he knew that he had to beat her team at Sectionals.

**With Rachel with Brittany and Santana the next day.**

Rachel Berry was in her office in her music room when their was a knock on the door. She walked to the door smoothing out her black skirt then opened the door see two girls from New Directions Glee club staring at her with shy smiles on their faces.

"Hello Santana and Brittany what can I do for you girls?" Santana stares at her smiling shyly grabbing Brittany's hand and they both walk in and Rachel closes the door staring at them.

"We were wondering if we could try out for the Troubletones if it isn't too late?" Rachel stared at them wondering how Mr. Shue felt about her changing.

"Why do you girls want to quit New Directions I thought you loved it?" Brittany shrugs.

"Mr. Shue thinks because of the whole setting the piano on fire that Santana isn't loyal to the team and I told Santana that being in a different club would more fun for us."

"Britts right I mean we never get any solos or Duets unless you gave them to us for a group thing but Mr. Shue doesn't let my girl Brittany here sing at all and she's got a great voice."

Rachel stares at the girls sighing and walks over to her music folder and gets out two forms and hands it to them.

"If your really serious about joining the Troubletones then you must get Mr. Shue to sign these forms then hand them back to me and I the second try outs are tomorrow after school but those must be signed."

Brittany and Santana take the papers smiling at her and says okay before leaving her room and Rachel smiles before going back to look at the others girls that tried out.

**At New Direction's Glee club.**

Mercedes was staring her first song choice of the week and everybody was listening.

_**Ohh,mmhmm, mhmmm **_

_**I, I, I, I've been through some things, Please don't hold that against me, **_

_**Can't nobody love you like I'm gonna love you Can't nobody love you like I'm gonna love you **_

_**Even though I, I, I still can feel a sting, No need to second guess me, **_

_**Can't nobody love you like I'm gonna love you **_

_**Can't nobody love you like I'm gonna love you **_

"I want you to breathe before singing the next part but not so hard." Rachel tells her playing and Mercedes nods.

_** See I, I, I, I, I don't mind you Putting up a little bit of fight, it's alright, **_

_**But why run from what's gonna hold you tight**_

_** Through any complications, baby, maybe we can start tonight!**_

Finn and Kurt were staring at their best friend as she sings and they nod their head loving the song." Mercedes nods smiling singing the main part.

_**I saw the burning look that you gave me **_

_**Don't care what your ex do, **_

_**Ain't nobody love you like I'm gonna love you! **_

_**Ain't no one gonna love you, like I'm gonna love you!**_

_** And if you dare, don't dare, Send me straight to voice mail,**_

_** Baby I'm just gonna text you, Hope it ain't no issue, **_

_**I just gotta let you Know no one to love you like I'm gonna love you!** _

Mr. Shue smiles loving Mercedes voice then he looked at the door to see Brittany and Santana standing at the door and he nods for them to come thinking their ready to join them.

**_See I, I, I, I, I don't mind you Putting up a little bit of fight, it's alright,_**

**_ But why run from what's gonna hold you tight _**

**_Through any complications, baby, maybe we can start tonight!_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh! I could put on everything! _**

**_Ain't no one, no, no, Ain't no one, no, no, Show you what I could! _**

**_Somebody better told you! _**

**_Baby, your name's sprung up in every heartbeat! _**

**_Ain't no one, no, no, Ain't no one, no, no, Show you what I could!_**

Santana and Brittany walked over to him and he listens to them whisper to him and the group tries not stare at them as Mercedes sings.

_** But if you should go down that same road, You've been before, You're in reverse, your pain for her,**_

_** just push yourself for love But don't you know that you could just let it go? Don't you know** _

Mr. Shue looks at the forms not believing this and sighs before taking his pen out and signs them both and they thank him before leaving grinning and they walk out closing the door behind them on their way to Rachel. Mercedes smiles at the group finishing up the song.

**_ I, I, I, I've been through some things, Please don't hold that against me, _**

**_Can't nobody love you like I'm gonna love you _**

**_Can't nobody love you like I'm gonna love you _**

**_I, I, I, I've been through some things, Please don't hold that against me,_**

**_Can't nobody love you like I'm gonna love you _**

**_Can't nobody love you like I'm gonna love you _**

Brad and the band stops playing and everybody claps for her but they see the look on Mr. Shue's face and they know it's not good. Mercedes sits down waiting to see what Mr. Shue says.

"Well that was good Mercedes as always but guys I have some news since Quinn never came back to New Directions and Sam moved over the summer, we need to start looking for new memebers."

"What do you mean we need to start looking for new members Brittany and Santana will be back soon right?" Kurt asked wondering.

"I'm sorry guys but Santana and Brittany have chosen to join the Troubletones show choir." He tells them and Finn looks down shaking his head and Mercedes and Kurt frowns not believing this was happening on their Senior year and they have to talk to their best friend Rachel about this before New Directions is gone forever.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were It's Unusual from Glee and No One Gonna Love You by Jennifer Hudson.**


	17. Chapter 17

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

Santana already had her Audition and made it and since Brittany had study hall while Santana was in class, Rachel scheduled Brittany to do her Audition for the Troubletones since Rachel was still picking people to be in Troubletones and so far she had Avery Smith,Sugar Motta, Bailey Collins, her sister Trinity Collins, Amber Reed, Faith Williams, Santana Lopez and that's it.

Brittany sings her song for Rachel which was a Kesha song that she dances to aswell then she stops the CD and walks over to Rachel and sits down waiting for her to say something.

"I loved your voice Brittany really I do and it does that Kesha vibe to it but I think we can make it stronger and if you want to do one on one voice lessions just let me know." Brittany nods waiting.

"Well Brittany Pierce welcome to the Troubletones." Brittany squeals hugging her saying thank you and Rachel laughs saying no problem and they work a little on her voice.

**With Brittany and Santana on a date.**

They are sitting in a booth at Breadstixs enjoying their mean when Santana sighs looking at Brittany.

"Brittany are we dating or what?" Santana asked staring at the girl of her dreams wanting them to be offically so badly even if she does have a crush on Rachel Berry. Brittany stares at her confused.

"Wait isn't this a date? Aren't you paying? 'Cause I ordered shrimps! Wasn't last week when we were taking a bath together - wasn't that a date?" Brittany whispered staring at her and Santana looks down.

"Are you crying?" Santana looked up shaking her head trying to catch her breath and smiled at her.

"It's just that I'm really happy to be here with you and Brittany S Pierce will you be my girlfriend?" Santana whispered and Brittany smiles looking into her eyes nodding.

"Don't you have any wishes that you like really, really wanna come true?" Brittany asked wanting to hold her hand so badly.

"I do but in the meantime, I do have one more wish! I wish you'd hold my hand." Brittany smiles leaning over and grabbed her girlfriend's hand and Santana felt great but placed the napkin over their hands.

"I'm not ready to be out in the open yet Britts but I do love you." Brittany nods already knowing that.

"I love you too Santana, always have." Santana grins staring into her blue eyes feeling so great as they enjoy their date.

**With Santana and Mercedes the next day.**

Mercedes walked out of Math class and caught up with Santana and stopped her from walking off and Santana glanced at her former New Direction's member wondering what she wants.

"Hey Santana I heard about you offically making it into the Troubletones last week, but how many solos did you get last year in New Direction's Show choir?" Santana stared at Mercedes raising an eyebrow.

"Only One _Effie_ which was Valerie at Sectionals_ and _I was also the lips in _Rocky Horror _but I also had a few parts at Nationals." Santana pointed out. Mercedes frowns slightly knowing she's not going to win.

"Okay but do you really think being in Troubletones is going to make you happy? New Directions has been yours and Brittany's family since it first started." Mercedes tells her smiling softly.

"Sure New Directions have been our family but did you even care that Mr. Shue didn't even think about giving my girl Britt's a solo not once, I'm sorry I'm not changing my mind." Santana said sternly.

"But we need you and Brittany or we won't make it to Sectionals, we need our family back and I thought were friends Santana?" Santana stared at her shaking her head.

"Yeah sure we talk and all _Weezy_ but we were never best friends, besides Britts is happier with the Troubletones and I'm glad my girl is happy! Look why don't you join us because the Troubletones is about all lady power all the time. Rachel's a great teacher. I mean I'm hitting notes I didn't even know existed. She gets me when it comes to Music and she's helps Britts out alot,and maybe you should think about if New Directions is all it's cracked up to be." Santana said giving her a look before walking off rolling her eyes at Kurt who gave her a dirty look as he passed by.

"What was that all about? are you thinking about joining Rachel's show choir?" Mercedes stares at Kurt holding her books and sighs.

"I might be thinking about joining hers but that doesn't effect our friendship Diva or our friendship with Rachel, I'm just not sure I belong in this group anymore." Kurt glares at her.

"Then just drop out now instead of making yourself suffer for being in a group that's supposed to be like your_ family_." He said before leaving. Finn walked up to her shaking his head and walks off not believing another member was leaving New Directions. Mercedes sighs and walks off to her next class hating her senior year already.

* * *

Finn Hudson made a new friend named Rory Flanagan who is the new Foreign Exchange student from Ireland and asked if he was good at singing and he said yes and they went to the choir room where the other members were.

"Guys I found somebody who want to try out for New Directions, this is Rory Flanagan and he's from Ireland and he wants to try out." They all stare at Rory unsure.

"Can he even sing?" Quinn Fabray asked staring at him from her seat. Rory says yes and Kurt and Blaine stare at Rory liking his accent.

"Alright Rory show us what you got." Mr. Shue says taking a seat and the music starts and Rory starts singing.

**Rory. **

_It's time for us to part Yeah_

_ It's best for us to part _

_Oh but I love you uuuuuh I love you_

Everybody stares at him surprised and Mercedes likes Rory's voice but New Directions hasn't been the same since Brittany and Santana left.

_ Take care of yourself, I'll miss you_  
_The nights are long alone, I sit alone and moan _

_Oh cause I love you uuuuh I love you_

Rory smiles at everybody as he sings then the music just plays alone without him singing then he sings again.

_ Take care of yourself I'll miss you_  
_And no more tears to cry I'm out of goodbyes_

He makes his voice higher but doesn't crack his voice which is good and he finishes the song.

_ It's time for us to part although it breaks my heart _

_oh cause I love you uuuuuh I love you _

_Take care of yourself (x3) _

_I love you_

He ends the song and everybody claps for him and Mr. Shue says welcome to New Directions and Rory joins the others sitting down.

**Rachel's Music Class.**

The students are learning alot in Rachel's class and they like her alot. The girls that are in her Glee club are taking her music class aswell.

"Alright last week I gave you a song to white about and what the song means to you as homework so I hope you all did your homework." They all groan and get their homework and pass it up to the class.

"Guys these are easy you should be lucky I'm the fun teacher at McKinley, anyways Friday were going to start having a debate on Drake and Adele and what makes them so great." The bell rings.

"Have a good day guys, Mr. Hudson I would like to see you before you leave." Rachel said waving good bye to her class and they all walk out but Finn.

Finn walks up to her leaving his bag at his desk and stares at her as she closed her door locking it and she sits down on her desk.

"Is there a reason your falling asleep in my class Finn Hudson?" She asked glancing at him raising an eyebrow. He looks at her shaking his head and yawns.

"Baby what's wrong with you, have you been sleeping at night?" Rachel asked worried about her boyfriend. He walks over to her and placed his hands on her waist sighing.

"Not really because I'm stressing out because Santana and Brittany left our group to join yours and now Mercedes is thinking about joining your group aswell and it's hard to find new members." Rachel frowns.

"Finn I'm sorry that the girls keep leaving but I promise you that I'm not coming up to them asking them to join! I ask them why they want to join first and make them sign a form."

He nods knowing she's not coming up to them but it's hard since he's Captain of Glee club and he keeps losing his members.

"Are you planning on staying the night at my place tonight or does Carole want you home?" He looks at her grinning.

"I have my stuff in Kurt's car so I'm all yours tonight baby now give me my kiss." Rachel giggles and wraps her arms around his neck and closed her eyes kissing his lips. Finn deepens the kiss.

Mr. Figgins was walking by when he saw those two and knocked on the door making them pull away quickly staring at the door to see Mr. Figgins standing there.

Rachel sighs getting off her desk and walking over to the door unlocking it staring at him waiting to be yelled at before making out with her student boyfriend.

"Miss Berry if you two wanted to do _that_ in your office then it's fine but this is your classroom and you should remember that I'm allowing you to keep this relationship so I'm letting it slide but next time it's your office or it stops got it?" Rachel and Finn nod and he leaves. Rachel looks at Finn and laughs lightly sighing.

Finn chuckles as he grabs his bag and walks over to her placing his hand on her hip and closed the door kissing her one more time sweetly making her melt into the kiss then pulls back.

"Don't be late for class Mr. Hudson." Rachel said smirking at wiping the lipstick from his lips before he walks out. She smiles to herself going to desk to fix her makeup before her next class.

** Rachel's House.**

Finn Hudson put his stuff in his girlfriend's room since he was staying the night and getting a ride from Rachel in the morning since Kurt dropped him off.

"Hey baby I'm going to start on my homework before dinner." Finn yelled from the dinning room. He was in his old basketball shorts and white t shirt.

"Do you need help with it Finny bear?" Rachel asked walking into the dinning room wearing gray yoga pants with a white tank top with a black lace bra. He looks up at her licking his lips.

"No if you help me I won't be able to get started." Rachel laughs and kisses his cheek before walking into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

After awhile Finn is done with his homework and Rachel is almost done with dinner. Rachel is having vegan lasagna and she made Finn his own lasagna that's not Vegan.

She was sitting the table when Finn snaked his arms around her waist. She puts the fork down and turns around his arms wrapping her hands around her man's neck.

"Are you glad you came to Ohio to help out my glee club?" Finn whispers kissing her forehead sweetly. Rachel nods looking up at him.

"Yes I am because if I didn't come here then I'm not sure if we as a couple would be together right now, maybe in the future but you might be still with Quinn." He doesn't want to think about that.

"Maybe but were together now and I'm loving it every minute of this baby! now enjoy this dinner because it smells good." Rachel smiles pecking his lips then pulls back and asked Finn to finish with setting up the table in the living room. He pecks her lips again and sets the table as she checks on dinner. They sit down and enjoy their dinner talking about whatever.

**In Rachel's room.**

Finn gets on one side of Rachel's bed and lays down placing one of his arms around her waist as she reads a book.

"You know your going to be proud of me baby because the other day I saw Mr. Shue checking out your ass and I stopped myself from yelling at him." Rachel stared at him shocked.

"Oh that sounds creepy but I am very proud of you for controlling yourself but isn't he with Emma Pillsbury?" Finn nods rubbing her stomach softly making her close her eyes slightly loving that feeling.

"Yeah he is but he's aloud to look but he looked for at your butt for 40 minutes until I snapped him out of it." Rachel stares at her boyfriend smirking at his jealousy.

"Aww baby you know that I'm all yours and I'm not planning on leaving you anyways." She saves her page and puts it down along with her reading glasses and leans down kissing his lips.

He deepens the kiss pulling her closer to him to the point where she's laying on his chest and they don't break part once. Finn hears her moaning into his mouth! He lifts her shirt a little showing off her well toned tanned stomach he so badly wanted to kiss but he didn't want to be away from her lips. Rachel starts losing air and pulls back slowly breathing hard staring into his eyes.

"I want to give you a gift Finny bear." She whispers seductively lifting her shirt taking it off making him stare at her in a daze and she smirks as he stares at her breasts.

"Do you like them Finny because there all for you and only you." He nods licking his lips feeling himself becoming hardd.

"Don't by shy baby go ahead and take my bra off, this is your gift for telling me you wanted to wait in New York." Finn nods trying to control himself and slowly went to the back and unhooked her bra making her lift her arms as he takes her bra off slowly and she feels a chill go down her back when he takes it all the way off and throws it somwhere on the floor.

"God your beautiful." He whispered kissing her shoulder softly then she kisses his lips hungrly making him deepen the kiss still not touching her breast.

"Baby touch them or suck them, I love you it's okay." She whispers feeling hisstrong hands rub up and down her back slowly making herself close her eyes loving the feeling and moans some more.

"Are you sure Rachel because I really want too but I don't want to hurt you or cross the line." He said nervously. Rachel looked into his eyes before taking one of his hands off her back and placed it on her breast.

He stares at them and placed his other hand on them and squeezed them making her moan closing her eyes then she squeals when he starts sucking on her right breast.

"Oh god that feels good don't stop Finnyy ohhh yeah baby suck the other one." She moans out feeling so good right now. Finn goes back to squeezing them and kisses her lips roaming her mouth as he begged and she battles him moaning into his mouth as he kept playing with her breast.

"Damn Rachel you feel so good in my hands." She giggles kissing his neck making him grunt feeling turned on. He knows that he has to stop soon or he's going to burst.

Rachel pulls back and takes his hands off her and kisses him a few more times before pull back putting her shirt back on not caring about her bra.

"Good night Finny." He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck smiling at her.

"Good night Rachy." She giggles at his nickname for her and hits his chest lightly before getting comfortable in his arms and closes her eyess. Finn stares at her finally calming down and goes to sleep with a smile on his face loving his life.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Take Care Of Yourself from Glee.**


	18. Chapter 18

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**At Troubletones Practice.**

Rachel and her group of girls were in her music room thinking of ideas to get more girls to sign up. They still need new members since there are 8 girls which are Avery Torez, Bailey Collins, Brittany Pierce, Dani Ramírez,Faith Johnson, Kimi Johnson, Sugar Motta, and Santana Lopez.

"Alright girls we still need members so we can make it to Sectionals and so far were only down to 8 and I heard New Directions already has their number for Sectionals now that they got two members back.

"Maybe we should sing for the students so they can know that were better then New Directions." Sugar said making the girls cheer clapping. Santana smiles at Sugar liking her even if she is annoying at times.

There was a knock on the door making Rachel walk to the door and she smiles brightly seeing Mercedes Jones at her door with a signed form by Mr. Shue. She already Audition and made it but Mr. Shue had to sign the form.

"Come in Mercedes since the other girls are waiting." Rachel said smiling at her taking the form putting it with the rest of forms. Santana and Brittany stare at Mercedes shocked.

"Excuse me but what is miss diva from New Directions doing here?" Dani Ramírez asked giving Mercedes a dirty look. Dani and Santana were not great friends because they were alike.

"Now Dani be nice Mercedes audition for me early this morning and she made it into the Troubletones, all of you welcome her." They all clap for her and Mercedes smiles and takes a seat.

"Alright girls we need to think of a way to show McKinley High that were better and hotter then New Directions now who has ideas of songs to sing for them?" Rachel gets her marker ready.

They all start saying songs and Rachel writes them down and they start thinking about what they should wear for singing to the crowd.

**In The Courtyard.**

Everybody was eating lunch talking to each other and the New Directions members were eating their lunch just talking when the Troubletone girls walk onto the steps wearing black sparkled shorts with white tank tips and gray vests with gray hats and on their feet are black sneakers. Everybody stares at them wondering what's going on the music starts and the girls start dancing to the beat while Brittany sings.

**Brittany **

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy (Hey, what up girl?) Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city_

_ (Let's go) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

**Brittany with the girls.**

_I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes _

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_ Boys blowing up our phones, phones _

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD:s _

_Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

All Girls dance around Brittany singing with her and the crowd is loving it.

** Troubletones Girls.**

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, _

_Imma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock _

_But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, _

_Imma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock _

_But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh_

Everybody is getting up dancing to the beat and New Directions members and Mr. Shue are watching them girls as they dance perfectly to the beat while singing.

**Brittany.**

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer _

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here_

_ Now, the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger_

_ But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

**Brittany with the girls.**

_I'm talking about - errybody getting crunk, crunk_

_ Boys trying to touch my junk, junk _

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_ Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out _

_Or the police shut us down, down _

_Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us down_

**Troubletones Girls.**

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, _

_Imma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock _

_But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, _

_Imma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock _

_But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh_

Three girls named Tammin Clark, Alisha Bishop and Zora James stare at the Troubletones girls liking their style and Finn saw the girls looking at them knowing they might join them.

**Brittany.**

_ You build me up _

_You break me down _

_My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me_

**Troubletones girls.**

_With my hands up You got me now _

_You got that sound Yeah, you got me_  
_You build me up_

_ You break me down _

_My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me _

_With my hands up_

_ Put your hands up_

_ Put your hands up_

**Brittany.**

_Now, the party don't start until I walk in_

The girls shake their hips dancing to the beat as they finish up the first song and Santana looks at the New Directions members and smirk showing off her dance moves.

**Troubletones girls.**

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, _

_Imma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock _

_But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, _

_Imma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock _

_But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh_

They end the song and pose then it changes and the girls start dancing to the beat.

**Sugar**

Bring the beat in!

_Honey, honey_

_ I can see the stars all the way from here_

**Avery.**

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane? _

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near _

**Dani.**

___Every time you touch me I just melt away _

___Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear _

**Troubletone Girls.**

_(They say love hurts)_

Everybody is watching them nodding their heads to the beat and New Directions members look around to see all the students liking them better.

**Faith.**

_But I know _

**Troubletones Girls.**

_(It's gonna take a little work) _

**Kimi.**

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears And finally you put me first_

**Troubletones Girls.**

_Baby it's you. You're the one I love. _

_You're the one I need. _

_You're the only one I see. _

_Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all. _

_You're the one I can always call. _

_When I need you make everything stop. _

_Finally you put my love on top._

_Ooh! Come on baby. You put my love on top, top, top, top, top. You put my love on top. _

_Ooh oooh! Come on baby. You put my love on top, top, top, top, top. My love on top. My love on top. _

**Mercedes.**

_Come on baby_

_ I can hear the wind whipping past my face. _

___As we dance the night away. _

**Bailey.**

_Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne._

_ As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again._

**Faith.**

___Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear _

**Troubletone Girls.**

_(They say love hurts)_

**Dani.**

_But I know _

**Troubletones Girls.**

_(It's gonna take a little work) _

**Kimi.**

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears And finally you put me first_

Everybody is cheering as they get up and start dancing to the beat in the courtyard while singing to the beat.

**Troubletones Girls.**

_Baby it's you. You're the one I love._

_ You're the one I need. _

_You're the only one I see. Come on baby it's you. _

_You're the one that gives your all. _

_You're the one I can always call._

_ When I need you make everything stop._

_ Finally you put my love on top._

_Ooh! Come on baby. You put my love on top, top, top, top, top. You put my love on top. _

_Ooh oooh! Come on baby. You put my love on top, top, top, top, top. My love on top. My love on top. _

Everybody is shocked when they hear Santana singing high notes like she has never sang before.

**Santana.**

_ Baby it's you. You're the one I love._

_ You're the one I need._

_ You're the only thing I see._

_ Come on baby it's you. _

_You're the one that gives your all. _

_You're the one I can always call._

_ When I need you baby everything stops. _

_Finally you put my love on top._  
_Baby, you're the one I love. Baby, you're all I need._

_ You're the only one I see. _

_Come on baby it's you._

_ You're the one that gives your all. _

_You're the one I can always call. _

_When I need you everything stops._

_ Finally you put my love on top_

**Mercedes.**

_Baby. 'Cause you're the one that I love. _

_Baby you're the one that I need. _

_You're the only man I see._

_ Baby baby it's you. You're the one that gives your all._

_ You're the one I always call. _

_When I need you everything stops. _

_Finally you put my love on top_

The girls dance to the beat singing together finishing up the song and everybody is loving them.

******Troubletones Girls.**

_ Baby. 'Cause you're the one that I love._

_ Baby you're the one that I need._

_ You're the only one I see. _

_Baby, baby, it's you. _

_You're the one that gives your all. _

_You're the one I always call._

_ When I need you everything stops. _

_Finally you put my love on top _

Everybody claps for them cheering and Santana gets handed a mic by Mercedes.

"Hey everybody I'm Santana Lopez from the new McKinley Show choir called The Troubletones! we need more girl members to be in our group so if you can sing and dance come sign up over here and New Directions members need guys and girls for they're group aswell so go see the Captain Finn Hudson if your into being in that group, thank you." Everybody claps. Finn stares at Santana surprised.

* * *

Tammin Clark, Alisha Bishop and Zora James joined the Troubletones and Rachel was happy when a couple of other girls joined aswell and she signed up for Sectionals and was so proud.

"Alright girls were now going to Sectionals and we need to work really hard if we want to beat New Directions." The girls cheer and start talking about song ideas while getting to know each other.

Rachel stares at the girls loving that the girls are getting along so well. Santana laced her fingers through Brittany's as they talked to the other girls. Mr. Shue was happy that he got new members aswell.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Tick tock from Kesha and Love On Top by Beyonce.**


	19. Chapter 19 Part 1

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**At Sectionals. **

All the girls in the Troubletones are Avery Torez, Bailey Collins, Brittany Pierce, Dani Ramírez,Faith Johnson, Kimi Johnson, Sugar Motta, Santana Lopez, Paige Daniels, Alisha Bishop, Tammin Clark, Zora James, Callie Davis, Savanna Miller, Jacque Santiago, Kira Brown, Mercedes Jones, Marisol Cook and Natalie Reed. Rachel was very pleased at how many girls wanted to be in her glee club and how good their voices really were .

Rachel talked to the girls telling them that they can do this and don't be nervous. They do their cheer and Alisha, Zora and Tammin walk on the stage and pose waiting while Rachel sits with Mr. Shue along with his group.

"Give it up for McKinley High Troubletones." Everybody cheers clapping for them and the music starts and the lights turn on and everybody saw the girls wearing silver sparkled dresses with silver shorts under the dresses with silver heels. Their hair is in curls half up and half down. The music starts and the girls sway their hips really sexy.

**All Together.**

_Can you keep up? Baby boy_

_ Make me lose my breath _

_Bring the noise_

_ Make me lose my breath_

_ Hit me hard_

_ Make me lose my_

_ Can you keep up? Baby boy_

_ Make me lose my breath _

_Bring the noise _

_Make me lose my breath_

_ Hit me hard _

_Make me lose my breath _

Tammin sings first dancing perfectly with the girls and Quinn and Finn stare at each other not liking that the girls are really good.

** Tammin.**

_Ooo, I put right there made it easy for you_

_ to get to Now you want to act like you don´t know what to do_

_ After I done did everything that you asked me Grabbed you, grind you, like you, tried you_

_ Move so fast baby now I can´t find you_  
_Ooo, I´m starting to believe that I´m way too much for you_

_ All that talk but it seems you can´t come through _

_All them nights like you could satisfy me_

_ Now I see where believing you got me _

_Gave you the wheel but you can´t drive me_

**All Together.**

_Can you keep up? Baby boy_

_ Make me lose my breath _

_Bring the noise_

_ Make me lose my breath_

_ Hit me hard_

_ Make me lose my_

_ Can you keep up? Baby boy_

_ Make me lose my breath _

_Bring the noise _

_Make me lose my breath_

_ Hit me hard _

_Make me lose my breath _

Puck was sitting next to Nicole who was his current girlfriend but he couldn't take his eyes off Zora as she danced to the beat as Alisha sang her part.

**Alisha.**

_Ooo, two things I don´t like when I´m trying to get my groove _

_Is a partner who meels me only halfway I just can´t prove _

_Take me out so deep when you know you can´t swim _

_Need a lifeguard and I need protection To put it on me deep in the right direction  
Do you understand the facts that I´m trying to give to you? _

_You moving so slow like you just don´t have a clue _

_Didn´t mama teach you to give affection? _

_I know the difference from a man and a adolscent _

_Ain´t your boo so get to stepping _

**All Together.**

_Can you keep up? Baby boy_

_ Make me lose my breath _

_Bring the noise_

_ Make me lose my breath_

_ Hit me hard_

_ Make me lose my_

_ Can you keep up? Baby boy_

_ Make me lose my breath _

_Bring the noise _

_Make me lose my breath_

_ Hit me hard _

_Make me lose my breath 2x_

Zora shocks the crowd doing her part not messing up once and everybody cheers for her and Puck licks his lips watching her sing and dance.

**Zora.**

_If you can´t make me say ooo _

_Like the beat of this drum _

_Why you ask for some, you ain´t really want none_

_ If you can´t make me say ooo_

_ Like the beat of this groove _

_You don´t have no business in this_

_ Heres your papers baby you are dismissed_

The other girls get on the stage making the crowd go crazy as the girls join them dancing to the beat without singing and Finn frowns not liking this at all.

**Troubletones.**

_Can you keep up? Baby boy_

_ Make me lose my breath _

_Bring the noise_

_ Make me lose my breath_

_ Hit me hard_

_ Make me lose my_

_ Can you keep up? Baby boy_

_ Make me lose my breath _

_Bring the noise _

_Make me lose my breath_

_ Hit me hard _

_Make me lose my breath 2x_

They dance some more then pose and a new song comes on and the girls sing backup while Mercedes sings her part.

**Mercedes.**

_She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will,_

_ She is a stranger, You and I have history, or don't you remember? _

_Sure, she's got it all... But baby, is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds _

_She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down_

_ She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core, _

_Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore._

**Troubletones.**

_Rumour has it_

_Rumour_

_ Rumour has it _

_Rumour_

_Rumour has it _

_Rumour_

_Rumour has it_

**Santana.**

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
I heard that you settled down, _

_That you found a girl and you're married now,_

_ I heard that your dreams came true, _

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

**Troubletones.**

_Rumour has it_

_Rumour_

_ Rumour has it _

_Rumour_

_Rumour has it _

_Rumour_

_Rumour has it_

**Santana.**

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds!_

_ You made a fool out of me, and, boy, you're bringing me down. _

_You made my heart melt. _

_Yeah, I'm cold to the core. _

_But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for._

**Troubletones.**

_Rumour has it_

_Rumour_

_ Rumour has it _

_Rumour_

_Rumour has it _

_Rumour_

_Rumour has it_

**Santana.**

___Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said _

**Troubletones.**

_Rumour has it_

_Rumour_

_ Rumour has it _

_Rumour_

_Rumour has it _

_Rumour_

_Rumour has it_

**Santana.**

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

**Troubletones.**

_ Nevermind, I'll find, someone like you. _

_I wish nothing but the best, for you two. _

**Santana.**

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

**Mercedes.**

_Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

**Santana.**

___Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

They get into different spots and the last song starts and they smile at the crowd as Santana starts off again.

**Santana**

___At first I was afraid, I was petrified _

**Faith.**

___Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side _

**Kimi**

___But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong _

** Jacque**

___And I grew strong __And I learned how to get along_

**Mercedes**

_And so you're back from outer space _

**Paige**

_I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face_

**Callie**

_________I should have changed that stupid lock _

**Marisol**____

_________I should have made you leave your key,_

**Avery**____

_________If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me_

**Dani**

_________oh now, go walk out the door __Just turn around now_____

**Zora.**____

_________Cause you're not welcome anymore_

**Brittany**

_________Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? _

**Alisha**____

_________Did you think I'd crumble? __Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

**Troubletones**

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?) _

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?) _

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

**Savanna **

___It took all the strength I had not to fall apart _

___Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart _

**Tammin**

_And I spent oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself _

_I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high_

**Troubletones **

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?) _

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?) _

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_Thought I couldn't breathe without you __I'm inhaling_

_You thought I couldn't see without you __Perfect vision _

_You thought I couldn't last without you __But I'm lastin' _

_You thought that I would die without you __But I'm livin'_

**Natalie.**

_Thought that I would fail without you __But I'm on top_

_Thought it would be over by now __But it won't stop _

_Thought that I would self-destruct __But I'm still here_

_Even in my years to come __I'm still gon be here_

Rachel smiles so proud of of her girls as they get close to the end of the song.

**Troubletones **

_I'm a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?) _

_I'm not gon stop (What?) _

_I'm gon work harder (What?) _

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm gonna make it (What?) _

_I will survive (What?) _

_Keep on survivin' (What?) _

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?) _

_I'm gon work harder (What?) _

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm gonna make it (What?) _

_I will survive (What?) _

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

**Santana and Mercedes.**

_On no not I __I will survive __For as long as I know how to love,_

_ I know I'll stay alive __I've got all my life to live_

_And I've got all my love to give __I'll survive __I will survive __Hey hey_

**Troubletones **

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?) _

_I'm a survivor (What?) _

_I'm gonna make it (What?)_

_I will survive (What?) _

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

They pose singing the last part and everybody is already clapping for them.

**Troubletones **

___I will survive..._

They smile breathing hard and everybody is going crazy for them cheering and clapping and New Directions are already backstage. The girls get off the stage and go back stage wishing the others good luck before taking their seats with Rachel and she said she was so proud of them.

"Also Give it up for McKinley High New Directions." Everybody claps as the lights go out and the music starts.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child, Rumor has it / Someone like You and Survivor / I will Survive both from Glee.**


	20. Chapter 20 Part 2

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**At Sectionals. **

"Also Give it up for McKinley High New Directions." Everybody claps as the lights go out seeing the New Directions girls Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang,Nicole Westly, Amber Tomas, Trinity Collins who is Bailey's twin sister, Ava Davis, Gloria Shep, Winni Fisher and Maebe Tyler all on the stage posing already wearing black and white dresses with black heels! The music starts and they start dancing to the beat .

**Trinity.**

**Oh tonight I'm gonna show Them what I'm made of,**

_ oh The killer queen inside me's coming to say hello _

**Amber**

_Oh tonight I will return The fame and riches earned _

___With you I'd watch them all be burned Woah woah _

**Gloria**

_Whenever I start feeling strong I'm called a *** in the night_

_ But I don't need these 14 karat guns to win I am a woman I insist, it's my life _

**New Directions Girls**

_ I can be the queen that's inside of me _

_This is my chance to release _

_And be brave for you You'll see  
I can be the queen you need me to be _

_This is my chance to be the dance_

_ I've dreamed it's happening_

_ I can be the queen_

The crowd is cheering for them as they danced and sang together! The Troubletones and Rachel are staring at them thinking it's a good song to sing.

**Ava**

_ I am wind and hurricane _

_The stormy sky and rain _

**Maebe**

_When you run dry _

_I'll flood your pain Woah woah_

**Winni**

_In between the moments of The lady I've become_

_ A voice beats through the Noise like drums Rum pum pum pum_

**Gloria**

_Whenever I start feeling strong I'm called a *** in the night_

_ But I don't need these 14 karat guns to win I am a woman I insist, it's my life _

**New Directions Girls**

_I can be the queen that's inside of me_

_This is my chance to release _

_And be brave for you You'll see _

_I can be the queen you need me to be _

_This is my chance to be the dance_

_ I've dreamed it's happening_

_ I can be the queen_

**Nicole**

_ The que ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeen _

_The queen queeen queeeen _

_Queen queeen queeeen_

_ Queen queeen queeeen_

They slow down their dance making the crowd cheer for them and Rachel claps for the girls because they are good and Tina starts singing now and the other girls dance slowly behind her.

**Tina**

_Starry night Come inside me like never before _

_Don't forget me when I come crying to Heaven's door_

The New Directions Guys, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman,Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson and the new guys Marcus Hanes,Byran Carmicheal and Vincent Williams come out making everybody clap for them as the girls finish up their song.

**Quinn.**

_ I will fly In a challenger across the sky Like a phoenix _

_So I can remind them of the dream I bore_

**New Directions Girls**

_Woah-oh-oh_

_woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_Woah-woah-oh-woah-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh_

_woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh_

_Woah-oh_

They pose ending the song making everybody clap and cheer for them then the next song starts out slowly and a single spotlight shines on Quinn and she looks at everbody talking and Rachel looked at her strongly.

**Quinn**

This is a story about control My control

Control of what I say

Control of what I do

And this time I'm gonna do it my way

I hope you enjoy this as much as I do

Are we ready?

I am 'Cause it's all about control

And I've got lots of it

They start dancing to the beat making everybody cheer for them standing up now clapping to the beat and Blaine starts singing.

**Blaine**

_When I was 17 _

_I did what people told me, _

_uhh I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me _

_But that was long ago,__I'm in_

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Artie.**

_Never gonna stop_

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Blaine**

_To get what I want_

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Artie**

_I've got a lot_

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Blaine**

_And now I'm all grown up_

Rachel Berry watched her boyfriend Finn Hudson dance with his group and she was smiling brightly because she was proud of the New Directions members working together but she was very proud of her Finny bear dancing perfectly and staying on point the whole time and she clapped with the rest of the crowd.

**Artie**

_First time I fell in love, _

_I didn't know what hit me_

**Artie with New Directions**

_So young and so naive, _

_I thought it would be easy_

**Artie.**

_But now I know I got to take_

Santana,Brittany and Mercedes stare at each other for a second before looking at the New Directions doing their thing on stage and they did miss their friends but they were happier with The Troubletones.

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Blaine**

_And now I've got a lot_

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Artie**

_To get what I want _

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Blaine**

_And never gonna stop_

**New Direction**

_Control_

**Artie**

_And now I'm all grown up_

**New Directions**

_Jam, woooh woooh_

**Artie**

_Rebel_

that's right

I'm on my own

I'll call my own shots

Thank you

**Blaine**

_Got my own mind_

_ I wanna make my own decisions_

**New Directions**

_When it has to do with my life, my life_

**Artie**

I wanna be the one in control

**Artie**

_So let me take you by the hand, and lead you on this dance_

**Blaine**

_It's what I got, because I took a chance_

**New Directions**

_I don't wanna rule the world, just wanna run my life, Ooh_

**Blaine**

So make your life a little easier

When you get the chance just take

Everybody is dancing in the crowd and Rachel dances with her girls liking the beat and Finn glances at Rachel smiling at her and she winks at him clapping her hands.

**New Directions**

_Control, ooh ooh_

**Artie**

Now I've got a lot, ooh

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Blaine**

To get what I want ow

**New Directions**

_Control_

**Artie**

I'm never gonna stop

**New Directions**

_Control,Now I'm all grown up, ow_

_Free at last _

**Blaine**

_I'm here on my own_

**Artie**

_Ooh ooh ooh yeah_

**New Directions**

_eee_

**Blaine and Artie**

Now control this, uhh

**Artie**

_Cause I've got my own mind_

**Artie with New Directions**

_Gonna make my own decisions _

**Artie**

_When it has to do with my life _

**Blaine**

I wanna be the one in control

**New Directions**

_I'm in control Uhh _

_I'm in control Ahh_

_ I'm in control Uhh _

_I'm in control Ahh _

They pose smiling at everybody ending the song and the lights go out and the last song starts playing.

**In Rachel's POV.**

As I sit back down waiting for the song start I get the feeling that Will's group is going to beat us and we won't make it to Regionals and I really want my girls to make it through but I'm not sure it will happen.

**Finn**

_I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life_

**Finn,Sam and Kurt**

_It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference_

**Finn**

_Gonna make it right..._

**Puck**

_As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat _

_This wind is blowin' my mind _

**Blaine and Artie**

_I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat _

_Who am I, to be blind? _

_Pretending not to see their needs_

**Sam,Marcus,Byran and Vincent**

_A summer's disregard, _

_a broken bottle top _

_And a one man's soul_

**Artie**

_That's why I want you to know_

I smile clapping my hands the beat already knowing that my girls lost and just put a fake smile on my face as I watch my baby lead the song with his teammates.

**Finn with New Directions**

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror _

_I'm asking him to change his ways _

_And no message could have been any clearer _

_If you wanna make the world a better place _

_Take a look at yourself, and then make that change_

**New Directions**

_Nanana nanana nana_

**Artie**

_O oh..._

**Blaine**

_I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love _

_It's time that I realize_

**Blaine and Artie**

_There are some with no home,_

**Blaine**

_Not a nickel to loan_

_ Could it be, really mean,_

**Blaine and Artie**

_Pretending that they're not alone?_

**Mike**

_A willow deeply scarred_

**New Directions**

_scarred_

**Mike and Marcus**

_somebody's broken heart_

**New Directions**

_Heart_

**Byran and Vincent**

_And a washed out dream_

**New Directions**

_Washed out dream_

My girls stare at me with frowns on their faces as we clap to the beat and I wrap my arms around Kira giving a greatful look letting her know that it's going to be okay and they all sigh nodding. I have faith in my girls and they will be great team sports about this if we do lose and they know that Glee club won't be over for us, we will still get together and have great singing Sessions. I'm not a quitter.

**Puck**

_ They follow the pattern of the wind ya see_

**Puck and Finn**

_'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me_

**New Directions**

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_ I'm asking him to change his ways_

_ And no message could have been any clearer _

_If you wanna make the world a better place _

_Take a look at yourself, and then make that change_  
_I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways_

_ And no message could have been any clearer _

_If you wanna make the world a better place _

_Take a look at yourself, and then make that change_

Finn glances at me as he dances and sings to the famous Micheal Jackson song that I love and he sees the frown on my face and I look away knowing he's going to beat us and I grab Santana's hand sqeezing it.

"Are you alright Miss Berry?" Kira asked me over the music and I tell her I'm fine and she looks like she doesn't believe me.

"Miss Berry there really good but were not giving up alright, were the Troubletones and you are our Director and you can fight this." Zora said from her seat and I smile at her nodding.

** Finn with Artie and New Directions**

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

**New Directions**

_Oh yeah_ _I'm asking him to change his ways_

**Artie**

_ change his ways_

**New Directions**

_ And no message could have been any clearer_

_ Ooh ooh)_

_ If you wanna make the world a better place_

_ Take a look at yourself, and then make a change_

**Artie**

_ Come on_

**New Directions **

_You got to get it right, when you got the time 'Cause when you close your _

**Artie**

_ You can't), then you close your _

**Artie**

_ Your mind!_

**Finn and New Directions**

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

_ Oh yeah_

_I'm asking him to change his ways _

_And no message could have been any clearer _

_ Ooh ooh, If you wanna make the world a better place_

_ Take a look at yourself, and then make that change  
_

**Artie**

_ Stand up! Stand up!_

** New Directions**

_ Make a change!) Stand up! Stand up!  
_

**Finn**

_ Left, yourself now!_

**New Directions (Tina & Quinn harmonizing)**

_Man in the mirror! _

**Artie**

_ Ooh,Ooh, Ah aaah _

_Ooh ah aaah Make that change! _

_ Stand up! Stand up  
_

"Your right girls were not going to give up and no matter were going to be respectful to them and wish them luck at Regionals if we don't win." They all nod looking at me then look back at the stage.

**Sam**

_You know! You Know! You Know! _

**New Direction**

_ Man in the mirror You Know!  
__Change!  
_

**Mike**

Make that change.

* * *

As we stand on the stage waiting to see who wins I can't help but stare at Finn as he stares back at me with a soft supportive smile and I give him back aswell and I felt Mercedes grab my hand and I stare at her.

"Are you alright Diva?" My best friend asked me and I nod with a soft smiling saying yes I'm fine and they are calling the winners now.

"The winners of this years Sectionals is, um wow it's a tie between McKinley New Directions and McKinley High Troubletones." I stare at the crowd shocked not believing this but I do know one thing my girls were going to Regionals. We all hug each other cheering and I glance over at Finn to see him grinning at me while hugging his teammates and me and Will get our trophies smiling at each other.

"Congrats Will, your team was great tonight." I told him and he says the same thing about my team and we shake each others hands before going to our groups and I hold up the trophy cheering.

"Were going to Regionals girls." They all scream cheering and jump up and down. I hug them handing Santana the trophy. I just need to believe in myself more.

"I love you Rachel Berry, congrats on winning! I'm so proud of you baby." I heard Finn's voice whisper in my ear before leaving with his group and I smile to myself loving my life so far.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were The Queen by Lady Gaga, Control and Man In The Mirror from Glee. **


	21. Chapter 21 Part 1

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**The Troubletones Practice.**

After winning Sectionals Santana Lopez felt pleased that she made the right choice in leaving New Directions even if they were her friends, she felt at home with the Troubletones. They were now in the music room with Miss Berry on a Tuesday talkling about the assignment of the week. Santana wasn't really listening because she was having trouble figuring out if she was ready to come out of the closet. She needed to talk to Rachel about this whole thing because she knew Rachel was great about this stuff since both of her parents were gay.

"Santana Lopez if you want to go first it's fine by me." The stern voice of Rachel Berry said making Santana snap out of her thoughts to see all the girls staring at her chuckling.

"Huh?" Brittany giggled next to her girlfriend and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Baby you have to do your warm ups then pick a song to sing." Brittany whispered sincerey making Santana nod and stand up in front of the group.

"Alright Santana lets see how you do with warm ups first in front of the while group." Santana nods taking a deep breath before listening to Rachel.

"I want you to sing Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do about 4 times." Rachel said before playing the piano and Santana starts singing her warm ups.

_Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do_

_Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do_

Rachel listens to her sing then stops playing making Santana stop singing and the other girls wonder why she stopped her. Rachel smiled at her and wrote some things down making Santana feel nervous.

"Alright Santana that was good but your having trouble with your breathing." Santana stared at her confused because she didn't think she had any trouble breathing while singing before. Rachel stands up making the othe girls stare at her closely. Rachel smiles at the group then at Santana and placed her hand on Santana's abdomen making her stare at Miss Berry confused.

"I'm going keep my hand here to help you focus on your breathing the right way when you sing in larger and smaller places, now finish up the last two warm ups." Santana nods and sings again without the piano.

_Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do_

_Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do_

Rachel smiled at her student as she sang the last two warm ups as she held onto her then lets go and the other girls clap for her.

"That was great Santana and if you can practice your warm ups with your hand on your stomach, you could see how better you sound and your breathing will be better." She nods feeling nervouous.

"Alright I want you pick a song about how your feelings and by Friday your going to sing it in front of the whole group, have a seat and Sugar your up next." Santana sits down and frowns hating that she has to sing a song about her feelings for her girlfriend in front of the while group. She wasn't ready to come out to them yet.

Zora James stared at her fellow Glee club member Santana Lopez and saw the sad frown on her face. She wanted to tell Santana that she wasn't alone about being in the closet. She knows Brittany is Bisexual and herself was a closeted Bisexual while she knew Santana was a closeted Lesbian. Brittany was out and she had no problem showing it but she was like Santana.

**After practice.**

The girls walked out and Zora rushed up to Santana since Brittany already walked off with Mercedes and the other girls.

"Hey Santana wait up." Santana turned around to see Zora James rushing up to her. She wasn't going to lie, she found Zora James very attractive,she had a body of a goddness, it was dancers body aswell and she could try out for the cheerios if she wanted to. She had this great laugh that made other smile and when she talked she had this sexy raspy voice when she spoke that she was born with and her singing voice was amazing but Santana's heart belonged to Brittany Pierce or so she thought just staring at Zora.

"Can I help you with something Zora?" She asked her taking in her look of the day. Zora wore dark low cut skinny jeans that shows off her flat yet curvy slim waistline. She was wearing a white crop top that showed off her stomach and Santana noticed that she a had a belly botton ring and she had a tattoo on the side of her stomach that was of a black rose with a name that she couldn't see. On her feet were black heels and over her top was a black jacket that has _Troubletones_on the front in white letters. Santana could't help but bite her lip a little taking in Zora's features! she had light brown skin since she was african american, her eyes were blue which shocked her because she has never seen somebody have blue eyes and be african american at the same time! she liked her long black curly hair that was half blue due to her dying it and she seemed to have this badass chick vibe to her which most people didn't have a McKinley.

"I know your secret Santana." She said in natural raspy voice. Santana raised an eyebrow wondering what she's talking about.

"What are you talking about ?" Zora stared at her then walked closer and whispers in her ear.

"I know your a closeted Lesbian and in a relationship with Brittany Pierce." She said before pulling away smiling at her then walked off.

Santana stood there in shock and turned around to see Zora walking off to her next class. She had to make sure Zora didn't out her in front of the whole school. She texted Brittany.

**Zora knows that I'm a closeted Lesbian and that me and you are dating*Sanny***

**What are you going to do baby?*Brit,Britt***

**I don't know but I'm not ready to come out*Sanny***

**Just talk to her baby and make sure she doesn't tell*Britt,Britt***

She thought about that but she was scared that Zora was actually trying to mess with her life. She walked off to her next class not taking her mind off what Zora was going to do with that information.

**Find out what happens next. **


	22. Chapter 22 Part 2

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**During Lunch With Santana and Zora.**

Zora James was walking out of Miss Berry's English class to head to lunch with her homegirls when she saw Santana standing at her locker with her arms crossed over her chest looking bored.

"Now would it kill you to smile Lopez?" Santana looked up hearing Zora's voice and called her over.

"Whatever James listen up and listen good! I don't mind people trying to bring me down but when you mess with Britts then I will kick their asses, you don't scare me Zora and your not worth my time so I'm warning you keep your mouth shut about my secret and you still get to live another day." Zora frowned sadly staring at her then moved away.

"You know I just wanted to be your friend but I guess were just going to classmates and fellow glee club memebers!" She said sadly about to walk off.

"Please I don't need you as my friend when your trying to mess with my life Zora." Santana snapped. Zora turned around staring at her.

"Get that damn stick out your ass and realize that your not alone alright, open your eyes Lopez because I was never going to tell people about your secret because you want to know something?" She asked.

"What? your in love with jewfro or something?" Santana joked laughing but she saw a tear come down Zora's face.

"No I'm not in love with Jacop and I'm tired of you picking on people who aren't as popular as you, they have feelings you know! and your stupid popular crowd keep tearing them down! well you know what I'm not letting you get away with it anymore and for your information if I told people your damn secret, I would be tell people_ my_ secret which is the same as yours but differently."

Santana frowned staring Zora suddently feeling sick knowing what she's actually talking about. Zora was Bisexual like her girlfriend and she was in the closet aswell.

"Wait you mean your like Bri-" Zora stopped her from talking by grabbing her hand and pulled her into an empty room and locked the door.

"Are you out of your mind Santana? what's the point of you getting angry with me for outting you when you were about to do the same with me?" Santana sighs seeing how angry Zora is getting.

"I'm sorry alright Zora I didn't know and I'm sorry for almost doing what I don't want you doing with me." Zora nods wiping her tears.

"Trust me I _wish_ I wasn't in the same boat as you but you know how this school works, Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson are proud to be out as gay guys and everybody knows how Brittany is with her being Bisexual because they know not to mess with her or else _you_ will be beat them up but I'm not as strong as them and I see your not as well." Santana puts her books down on a desk.

"Zora I know a person to talk to if you need help dealing with this, have you atleast told your parents?" She shook her head.

"No my parents would kick me out if they found out that I was half gay, no I can't tell them and sure my friends know I'm bi and their find with it but their parents aren't." Santana felt bad because she was dealing with the same thing.

"I haven't even told my parents yet and I'm scared like you but Miss Berry is a great person to talk to about this since she has two gay dads." Zora's eyes widen.

"No I can't tell a teacher about this, they could tell my parents and then I'll be on the streets." The door unlocks and the light turns on and Miss Berry walks in staring at the girls confused.

"What are you girls doing in my office when you should be at lunch?" They stare at her nervously forgetting that Rachel's office was close to her English room.

"Is something wrong girls?" Rachel asked her students knowing something is wrong.

"We need to talk to you about a secret." Rachel stared at them looking into their eyes and she knew what it meant.

"Alright why don't you girls go get your lunch and bring it back here." They nod leaving the room to get their lunches.

**With Rachel,Santana and Zora.**

Rachel sat at her desk with her lunch waiting for the girl's to show up and they finally show up and she told one of the to lock the door and Santana does it.

"Have a seat girls and I want to know what's going on." They both sit down in the free seats.

"Zora came up to me before and said that she knew my secret and I got angry and threatened to kick her ass then she said that she had the same secret but differently." Rachel stared at Zora.

"Sweetie are you Bisexual?" She nods looking down fighting her tears. Santana stared at Zora as she wipes her tears a little.

"Zora there is nothing wrong with a Lesbian, Bisexual, Gay or Transexual! thats the people are and sure god has a way of saying that it's a sin but I believe people should be pansexual which is someone who falls in love with a person's personality, not gender and I'm tired of the way you guys get judged." She tells them and they smile at her.

"Miss Berry I wish it was that way aswell but it's not and if I come out now then my parents are going to kick me out." Both Santana and Zora say at the time.

"Well you know what if you do come out to your parents and they take it harshly then my home is welcomed to both of you." They stare at her surprised.

"Are you serious?" Zora asked getting nervous because what if Rachel wasn't serious about that.

"Yes I'm serious just talk to your parents first, give them time first to think about what you tell them and if they really can't handle it then call me and I will pick you up." Rachel said smiling at them.

"Thank you Miss Berry but won't you get in trouble for housing students?" She shook her head.

"No because I figured you were going to talk to me at some point about this and I talked to Principle Figgins about if a student had a problem at home and didn't want to go into a foster homem they could stay with me and he said it was fine _unless_ I or yourself felt uncomfortable." They nod.

They talk more while eating their lunch.

**Find out what happens next**.


	23. Chapter 23

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**In Finn's POV.**

I was walking to Glee club practice when I see my girlfriend standing by my locker looking really good in her work clothes. I walk up to her clearing my throat and she looks up grinning flirtingly at me.

"Hello Mr. Hudson I have strict orders to drive you home after Glee club practice, meet me at my car after your done, I'm going to go home then come back." She said in a sexy raspy voice that made me get chills inside of my body.

"Alright Miss Berry." I said smirking at her and she looks around to see if anybody is watching before quickly pecking my lips then walked off swaying her hips and I slap her butt making her squeal staring at me.

"Very _Inappropriate _Mr. Hudson, I will speak to you later about your _actions_ with a teacher." She said firmly giving me a wink then turns around walking out of the school.

"Damn bro are you sure you ain't getting any famous Berry juice?" I jump hearing Puck's voice.

"Trust me man I wish I was but it's not happening and I'm respecting her wishes! She's my world and I hate to mess up our relationship over sleeping together." He shakes his head and we walk into Glee club practice and takes our seats waiting for Mr. Shue to show up.

"Hey Finn how are you and Rachel?" Quinn whispered in my ear and I smile at her saying were good and she nods.

"Good because I miss hanging out with her, do you think she would be up for hanging out?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"I will talk to her about it when I see her later tonight." She nods saying okay before sitting next to her new boyfriend Sam Evans and I'm glad they are together.

We heard footsteps and Mr. Shue finally walked in late as always. "Sorry guys that I'm late um does anybody want to sing anything?" He asked and one of the new girls Gloria Shep raise her hand and we clap for her as she walks in front of the room and she asked if she could the piano and Mr. Shue said alright sitting down.

"Alright this is a song a wrote and I hope you like it." Gloria sat down at the piano and starts playing with the band backing her up.

_You were supposed to be my strength _

_You call yourself my best friend _

_So how can you pretend you did nothing wrong when obviously you did? _

_You were supposed to be down, no matter when, what, who or how_

_But you threw that out the window, when you hit me with the low blow_

She sounds good but I see her looking hard at Winni Fisher who was sitting next to one of the new guys Vincent Williams and I'm guessing Winni stole her boyfriend.

_You could've picked anybody in the whole wide world to love_

_ But you choose mine, how could you choose mine! _

_Out of all the guys, yeah _

_You could've picked anybody in the whole wide world to love_

_ But you choose mine, why would you choose mine! oh_

She gets into more and were all clapping for her and I look over at the new couple to see them looking guilty and I was tired of drama.

_ You were supposed to be my aise, tha maytron on my wedding day_

_ I'm not supposed to never wanna see your face ever again_

_ And now, our kids will never get to play together, why?_

_ Because you messed it all up forever_

_ Cause you threw it all out the window, when you hit me with the low blow oh_

Winni had tears in her eyes just listening to Gloria sing about her and I felt bad because it looks like Winni was really hurt by this.

_ You could've picked anybody in the whole wide world to love_

_ But you choose mine, why would you choose mine!_

_ Out of all the guys, You could've picked anybody in the whole wide world to love_

_ But you choose mine, Oh how could you, choose mine! yeah_

Vincent sighs taking his arm off his new girlfriend's waist and Gloria was glaring at him shaking her head while singing.

_ How could you sleep at night, knowing what you did wasn't right?_

_ But you killed two birds with one stone, friendship and a happy home_

_ How can you both hang out with your conscience, __eating away_

_ Gotta be eating away at you, but I can't feel sorry for you_

Winni shook her head wiping her tears grabbing Vincent's hand and Gloria finished up her song trying not to cry because I could see it coming.

_ You could've picked anybody in the whole wide world to love_

_ But you choose mine, I can't believe you_

_ You could've picked anybody in the whole wide world to love _

_But you choose mine,_

_ I wanna know why you choose _

_I gotta know how you could choose_

Gloria stops playing and grabbed her stuff walking out. "Um are you alright Winni?" I asked and she stared at me surprised that I actually cared about her feelings.

"I'm fine Finn thanks for asking." I nod and turn back to Mr. Shue who starts talking about this weeks assignment.

**With Zora.**

She walked into the living room with her bags already packed just incase she has to go live with Miss Berry. She saw her parents sitting talking.

"Mom and dad can I talk to you both about something really serious to me?" Mr. and Mrs. James stared at their youngest daughter wondering what's going.

"Sure Zora what's going on with the bags packed?" Zora's mom asked concerned. Zora looked at her bags putting them down and sits down on the couch.

"Well there packed just incase you kick me out for what I have to say to you." They stared at her now worried.

"Spit it out Zora what's going on?" Zora's dad asked looking at her waiting. She takes a deep breath.

"Mom and dad I'm Bisexual which means I like guys and um girls." She looks down waiting for them to speak. Both of them stare at each other thinking about what they just heard.

"Zora?" She looked up slowly staring at them with tears coming down her face.

"Yes?" She asked hardly breathing.

"Were okay with it sweetie, were not kicking you out." Mr. James said smiling at her sincerely.

"Wait your okay with me being half gay?" They both walked over to her and held her close.

"Honey we love and support you forever,we don't care if you were a Lesbian we would still love you and if you ever need to talk just ask." Mrs. James says. Zora looked up at them surprised then hugged them feeling good but she was worried for Santana because she knew that she was coming out today aswell.

**With Santana.**

Santana Lopez stood in her bedroom looking over everything while having her clothes, her favorite pillow, her cheer stuff, her pictures of all her friends, everything packed into two duffle bags and she had her school stuff packed aswell just incase she was being kicked out of her house. She took a deep breath and walked downstairs with her stuff and walked into the kitchen to see her parents working on dinner.

"Mom, papi can I talk to you both about something?" They both stare at her concerned.

"What's going on Santi?" She felt sick to her stomach and sat down in one of the chairs and they stop what their doing and sit down with her.

"Mom, dad I love girls the way I'm_ supposed_ to feel about boys, I'm a Lesbian well closeted one at school but I needed to come out you guys first." They look at her waiting for her to keep going and she sighs talking again.

"It's just always been inside of me and I really want to share it with you two because I love you both so much! I want you to know me,to know who I _really_ am." She sighs looking at them but they just stare.

"You know my best friend Brittany Pierce and I are very close, well I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes! When I'm with Britt, I finally understand what people are talking about when they talk about true love! And I've tried so hard to push this feeling away and keep it locked inside but everyday just feels like a war and I walk around so mad at the world but I'm just fighting with myself." They sigh looking down.

"I don't want to fight anymore, I'm just too tired, I have to just be me." She said softly hating that their not saying anything.

"Say something please, mom, papi please just say how you feel." Santana begged softly waiting to hear what her parents say. They just stare at her looking so angry.

"Everyone has secrets Santana, there called secrets for a _reason_, I want you to leave this house, I don't ever want to see you again." Santana can feel her heart breaking.

"Daddy please you don't mean that, I'm supposed to be your daughter." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"No you aren't our daughter because our daughter would be Straight and a Lesbian, we can't have you around your little brother and sister being that way." Mrs. Lopez demanded.

"Mom please I'm not any different then I have been for years, I'm still the same Santana you gave birth too." She said tearfully.

"You've made your choice,now we've made ours, leave now or else we will call the cops." said giving her a disappointing look.

"But why would you turn your backs on your daughter like this, I thought you promised to always love me and not judge me?" She said with tears coming down her face.

"We did promise we would never judge our daughter but you young lady are not our daughter anymore." Mr. Lopez said angrily.

"How could you treat your own family this way? your supposed to be my parents to teach me right from wrong and your kicking me out because you can't handle that your daughter is gay, a Lesbian and that makes you cowards because you don't want your bullshit friends judging you for raising a Lesbian daughter! I see where I stand from now on. Good bye and I left the car keys on the table I will have a ride picking up and the phone belongs to me since I payed for the plan in the first place, have a nice life because I will never be back here." She said in tears before picking up her bags and left the house.

Santana stood outside and called Rachel waiting for her to pick up the phone.

"Hey Santana are you alright?" She heard Rachel say on the other line.

"Can you pick me up, my parents kicked me out after I came out to them and I'm no longer there daughter to them." She heard a hunk and looked up to see Rachel's car pull up and she walked to the car hanging up her phone looking back at the house no she doesn't belong there anymore.

"Thank you for picking me up Rachel." Rachel nods telling her to get in the car and Santana puts her stuff in the backseat and gets into the car.

"I will be right back Santana." Rachel walked to her front door and knocked on the door. Santana stared at Rachel confused wondering what she's going to do. The door opens and Mrs. Lopez stares at Rachel confused.

"Can I help you?" Rachel nods handing her a pen and the papers.

"What's this?" Mrs. Lopez asked looking at the papers.

"It's the full legal guardianship papers that you or your husband are going to signed now that Santana is in my care or I take you to court." Rachel said calmly and Mrs. Lopez stared at her then signed the papers handing them back to her and Rachel looked at her shaking her head.

"Good day Mrs. Lopez and don't worry Santana won't be back here." Rachel turned around and walked to her car and got in putting her seatbelt on and put the papers in the backseat.

"What was that about?" Rachel stared at her putting on her sunglasses.

"Let's get you to your new home and I will tell you when we get there." Santana nods and they drive off. Rachel gets her iphone out and quickly texts Finn asking him to get a ride home from Kurt, she's taking a raincheck and he texts back saying okay and she puts her phone down.

"Are you sure you don't want to uncancel your plans with Finn?" Rachel looked at Santana and placed her hand on hers.

"My relationship with Finn is fine and he understands that when I have something serious that needs to be taking care of! that our dates come second at times." Santana nods looking out the window knowing her life will never be the same now that she wasn't part of the Lopez family anymore.

"I wished they loved me the way I thought they would and accept me for who I am." Rachel stared at Santana feeling bad for her but she was now in her care and she was going to make her feel at home at her place.

**Find out what happens next and the song was You Chose Mine by Jasmine V**.


	24. Chapter 24 Part 1

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**At Rachel's House.**

Santana Lopez walked into her new bedroom after Rachel showed her the house and she couldn't believe how big the house was but she also couldn't believe how much bigger her room was now that she wasn't living in the Lopez household. Santana felt lonely in her huge bedroom that everything she wished she had, two walk in closets, a flatscreen tv, a queen size bed, her own bathroom but it didn't feel like home.

"Santana are you even listening to me?" She turned away from where her new stuff that was in her room holding onto her bags to look at the famous broadway singer and hollywood actress Rachel Berry as her new guardian still shocked her but she was happy sort of to be somwhere other then on the streets or in a homeless shelter.

"Sorry for being rude, what where you saying?" Rachel smiles saying it's fine.

"Make yourself at home San, also I figured you would want to make this room your style so tomorrow after school we will go to the home depot and get the color paint you want and a few other stores for the stuff you want and we should have your room done by the end of the week. also while the paint is drying I don't want you in here so you can sleep in one of the other guest rooms." She stared at her unsure.

"Are you sure about me staying in this room, what if you want to have other guest staying in here?" Rachel shook her head giving he welcoming smile.

"Listen Santana sweetie I know you rather be at your own bed at your own home with your family and not at your teachers house but this room is yours from now on." Santana shook her head.

"No trust me Miss Berry I much rather be here then where I'm not wanted or out on the street or in a homeless shelter! thank you for letting me stay here." Rachel nods sincerely.

"I know what it's like to feel _unwanted_ trust me it's how I've been feeling for years with my dads but I'm a stronger person then I was when I was younger!" Santana felt bad.

"Don't worry I'm slowly getting over it now but if you ever need to talk my door is always open at school or home! it's not easy being kicked out of your house because your parents disowned you for falling in love with a wonderful girl like Brittany Pierce! you can't help who you fall in love with Santana but now that you came out, do you think you can come out at school?" Santana wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to come out of closet at school yet but when I'm ready can I go to you first?" Rachel smiles nodding.

"You can talk to me about anything San, I might be your teacher but I'm also your good friend that supports you! Also you can have Brittany over at any time but if you two are going to do_ it_ just lock your door and this room is soundproof, I'm not your parent but I am your legal guardian/good friend so I am in charge of you just incase your hurt or you get into trouble, I have all your medical files with me in my office just incase your sick! I care about you Santana remeber that and just because I'm famous I'm still a person and Principle Figgins knows that your living with me but not why just that you were kicked out your house."

Santana nods as it really hits her that she couldn't go back to her old house and starts tearing up looking down hating that she's becoming soft in front of her famous crush and Rachel pulls her into her arms and lets her cry.

"Let it all out San, I'm here for you no matter what." Santana nods sadly and wipes her tears.

"Thank you for everything Rachel." Rachel smiles at her saying it's fine before getting up.

"Are you hungry for anything? I'm Vegan but I have stuff that's non Vegan aswell since Finn is over here." Rachel tells her.

"Um whatever if fine but do you mind if I just take a nap before dinner?" Rachel pulls back wiping her friend's tears.

"Whatever is fine with you San, take a nice shower or bath then take a nap and I will wake you up later." Santana nods sincerely before Rachel kisses her forehead then leaves the room.

Santana stared around the room then walked to her new bedroom door closing it then grabs her bags and starts unpacking and putting her stuff in her new room and she puts her clothes, and shoes into her closet and dresser while putting her underwear and bras in her dresser aswell, she hung up all her cheerios uniforms into her closet and put her cheerios bag in her closet along with her other bags. She looks at her pictures and keeps them in her bag since she was going to paint her room soon. Tears start forming in her eyes when she saw a few pictures of her family and herself looking so happy.

"I wished you loved me but I guess everybody can't get what they want." She murmured softly before putting them back in her bag and saw her favorite pillow in her bag and kept it in the bag aswell.

She walked to her purse and takes her phone out and calls Brittany.

"Hey Sanny Baby how did it go with coming out to your parents?" She heard her girlfriend Brittany asked and she felt like crying again.

"They kicked me out Britts, I don't live there anymore." She heard her girlfriend gasp sadly.

"Oh sweetie do you want me to come pick you up or something? I could ask my parents if you could stay with us." She smiled liking that idea of living with her girlfriend but Rachel was legally in charge of her now.

"No babe it's fine! I'm living with Miss Berry now since they kicked me out and she's my legal guardian now after my mom signed the papers. I called you because I wanted to hear your voice before I take a little nap because I really do love you." She said feeling tired from all the crying.

"Aww baby I love you to and maybe tomorrow we can walk into school holding hands as an open couple." Santana frowns wishing she could make Brittany happy.

"I'm not ready to come out yet." Brittany sighs on the other line.

"Alright Sanny but when your ready, I'm going to be right with you." Santana smiled hearing that because she knew that she could count on Brittany.

"Thanks Britts that means so much to me and I love you and I will see you tomorrow." Brittany said okay before saying I love you too back then they both hang up.

Santana felt uncomfortable in her cheerios uniform and walked to her dresser and grabs a pair of sweatpants with a tank top then changes into then got into her new bed and noticed how comfortable it was and closed her eyes letting sleep take over her body.

**With Finn and Rachel.**

Finn drove over to his girlfriend's house since she called him to come over. He walked into the house and smelt something good.

"Baby do you want me to put my stuff in your room?" Finn asked since he was spending the night. Rachel walked out of the kitchen wearing black sweatpants with a green tank top with her hair in a messy pony tail and she had on reading glasses. Finn smiled loving every kind of look his sexy girlfriend had.

"Not now sweetie that can wait, I'm glad you answered me when I called you! I couldn't wait to be near you." She said walking closer to him pecking his lips.

"I'm glad you called me back because I was confused as too what's going on." Rachel sighs pulling him into the kitchen.

"Santana got kicked out of her house and I'm now her legal guardian! I know it's going to be awkward for you knowing that she's going to be living here but I want you two to get along." Finn nods.

"Okay baby um why did she get kick out in the first place?" Rachel stared at her handsome boyfriend knowing she can't tell him.

"I wish I could tell you baby since we have this thing were we tell each other everything in this relationship_ but_ that's Santana's story to tell." He knew to let it go and nods.

"Alright I believe you babe! what are we having for dinner?" Rachel grins wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm making you and Santana both Chicken stir fry while I'm having my favorite vegan friendly vegetable stir-fry." He nods liking the smell of both meals.

"Where is Santana anyways?" Rachel tells him that she's taking a nap and he said that he's going to put his stuff in her room. She says okay then he goes upstairs with his bag and walked to his girlfriend's room and put his stuff in his room and changes into his night clothes then goes downstairs.

"Do you want me to fix up the table?" Rachel nods stirring the food and Finn gets everything that Rachel put out and brings it to the dinning room table setting it up.

**With Santana, Rachel and Finn.**

Santana looked at her phone and saw that it was 8:50 at night and she was feeling kind of hungry. She got out her bed and fixed her hair a little before opening her door and walked downstairs smelling the amazing food wondering what they were having.

"Miss Berry?" She called out knowing she's going to have to get use to calling her Rachel. Rachel comes out of the dinning room with Finn next to her and Santana frowns seeing him.

"Hey Santana your awake you don't mind if Finn joins us do you?" Santana shook her head no tiredly because she wasn't sure if Rachel told Finn about what's going on.

"Hey Santana I want to to say congrats on winning Sectionals" Finn tells her making Rachel smile at him adoringly.

"Thanks Finn and the same goes for you and the New Directions." Rachel smiles at the two talk to each other even if it was awkwardly.

"Alright so I made you and Finn here Chicken stir fry while I'm having my favorite vegan friendly vegetable stir-fry." Santana loved hearing that she was having normal food and not Coach's diet food.

"That sounds really good and I'm actually pretty hungry." Santana said shyly and Rachel said that drinks are in the kitchen then to meet them in the dinning room.

Finn snaked his arm around Rachel's waist pulling her close and she squeals giggling feeling him tickle her as they walk away. Santana stared at the happy couple and wished that was her and Brittany.

Santana gets her drink then walks to the dinning room and wonders where she should sit.

"You can sit by me if you want Santana." Finn said kindly and Santana clears her throat walking over to him and takes a seat as Rachel fixes up her plate then hands it back to her.

"So your living here now how does that feel?" Santana took a bite of her dinner and chewed her food then cleared her throat.

"Its kind of strange but I'll get use to it." Rachel smiles at her before taking a bite of her own dinner.

"Well I bet you two are going to have amazing sleepovers now, I might be jealous of you two always hang out with each other." Santana stared at him hard.

"Why would you be jealous of me and your girlfriend having sleepovers? huh do you think I'm going to hit on her or something because I'm a Lesbian? I mean does it make you happy that my life isn't perfect and my parents kicked me out because I'm gay, that I'm in love with girls and girls only and I only slept with guys to cover up that I love girls and that Brittany is my girlfriend, does that make you fucking feel better about yourself knowing that the biggest bitch at McKinley High is a fucking Lesbian?" She demanded. Finn's eyes widen hearing that.

Rachel stared at both of them wondering what's going to happened.

**Find out what happens next.**


	25. Chapter 25 Part 2

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

"Well I bet you two are going to have amazing sleepovers now, I might be jealous of you two always hang out with each other." I stared at him hard wondering why would he be jealous of me being around his girlfriend? does he already know that I'm a Lesbian? do I smell like a golf course? I wonder if Rachel told him while I was taking a nap about the reason I'm here but I don't need pity from anybody like Finnupt.

"Why would you be jealous of me and your girlfriend having sleepovers? huh do you think I'm going to hit on her or something because I'm a Lesbian? I mean does it make you happy that my life isn't perfect and my parents kicked me out because I'm gay, that I'm in love with girls and girls only and I only slept with guys to cover up that I love girls and that Brittany is my girlfriend, does that make you fucking feel better about yourself knowing that the biggest bitch at McKinley High is a fucking Lesbian?" I demanded staring at him hard.

Finn's eyes widen and I guess I just came out to him.

"Santana calm down! I never told him what happened between you! I left that for you to tell! let's talk about this now that's it's out." I felt sick to my stomach knowing Finnupt might tell the whole school that I'm a Lesbian and I really didn't want that.

"It's about time you and Brittany got together! I'm happy for you and your secret is safe with me." Finn tells me.

"I don't believe you fetus face, you could yell at me to come out of the closet in the hallways of McKinley and my rep would be down forever because you opened your big mouth." I spat glaring at him.

"Santana those names are uncalled for and I really don't think Finn here would tell your secret to the whole school, why can't you two try to get along?" Rachel said annoyed before eating more of her food.

How would she know what her childlike boyfriend is all about? she hasn't been here longer to know that Finn here can't keep her mouth shut and he has a short temper. Was she kidding me? Finn doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut unless it has to do with Rachel and his relationship which I'm still surprised he hasn't told his jock friends about that.

"Honestly I don't want to get along with fetus face here knowing that he's not trustworthy!" Finn stared at me with a hurt look on his face shaking his head.

"Just because you make your life time goal to make my life hell doesn't mean I would ever do the same to you, it's nice to know that you really think I'm this dumb jock that can't keep his mouth shut and talks about peoples lives behind their back that the whole damn school knows!" Finn said before getting up and left the room.

"Santana you really hurt his feelings! I know you've known him for longer but I have faith that he wouldn't try to hurt you just for payback, he actually alot about his friends and you to him is a friend! I know your having a hard time dealing with coming out to your parents and being kicked out but Finn has a kind heart and sure he's clumsy at times and doesn't think before he speaks at some point but he would never do that to you and I love him so please don't be so hard on my boyfriend." I stare at Rachel guiltly.

"I'm sorry but It's hard trusting people, can I finish my dinner in my room?" She nods and I put more on my plate before grabbing my plate and my drink then start to go upstairs when I see Finn sitting on the steps.

**With Santana and Finn.**

Santana stared at Finn still holding onto her stuff and cleared her throat making him look up.

"I need to get to my room Lumps The Clown." She said annoyed and he clears his throat wiping his face.

"Sorry for being in your way." He said in a hoarse voice and got up making Santana stare at him surprised.

"Are you alright?" He ignored her and walked upstairs and walked into Rachel's room slamming the door.

Santana walked upstairs and went to her room and finished her dinner before going over to Rachel's room and knocked on the door.

"Finn are you in here?" She asked hopefully.

"Go away Santana I don't want to talk to you." She heard him and she sighs.

"I'm right across the hall if you want to talk, I really want to talk about the way I treat you." She said before going into her room.

**Find out what happens next.**


	26. Chapter 26 Part 3

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar20**

* * *

**With Finn and Santana.**

Santana was in her room looking at her picture books when there was a knock on the door. She stared at the door knowing it's Finn and walked to the door and opened it.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Finn said with a hoarsly voice. Santana felt guilty hearing how his voice was. She knew he was crying about the things she thought about him.

"Yes come in Finn." She said walking back to her bed sitting down and Finn stared at her before walking over to her and sits on her bed.

"Wow you actually called me by my name and not Frankenteen,Double-Stuffed-Fatty-Gassy-McGravy-Pants, Bacon-Wrapped-Bug-Eyed Hypocrite, Finnocence, Pastry Bag, Doorknob, Tubs, The Knuckle-Dragger, Soft Serve, Pillsbury Dough Turd, Orca, Lumps The Clown, Grimace, Hamburglar, Fetus Face,Finessa,Finnupt,Gigantor or whatever names you came up with." He said sarcastically.

Santana stared at him as he said the names that she's called him and she sighs sadly.

"I'm sorry for calling you those things, I hate everybody but Brittany and I push them away." Finn stared at her before placing his hand on hers.

"Santana people aren't perfect and I know I'm not perfect but atleast I try to understand people and not judge them! I'm not a coldhearted person that your acting like! I know your covering up your anger and hurt from your family and being a Lesbian by taking it out on others but that's not the way to live Santana!" She stared at him knowing he's right.

"Why do you care so much anyways Finn, I've been a bitch to you the longest and just smile at me and try not to get angry." Finn stared at her.

"Because when Quinn and I were having problems with our relationship! you came up to me in the hallway one day and said Look Orca I know you and Q are dealing with shit right but she's the best thing you will ever have as a girlfriend and she's my best friend and your kind of alright yourself so try not to screw up both of you! You walked off glaring at me with a slight smile and I knew you were okay with me."

Santana forgot all about that day because she was too busy hiding her feelings for Brittany but she was comfortable now with her now girlfriend.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that when you were Quinn and you were fighting that we had sex?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

**With Rachel.**

Rachel was walking upstairs after cleaning the dishes and cleaning up the dinning room table when she heard Finn and Santana talking and she listened a little.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that when you were Quinn and you were fighting that we had sex?" She heard Santana say and she frowns hoping it wasn't true.

"Look we promised we would never bring that up again! It was my first time and like you said me and Quinn were on a break and fighting." She heard her boyfriend say and she felt hurt and walked downstairs and went to her music room trying not to cry because Finn told her that he and Quinn never did anything while they were together but he never told her Santana took his virginity. What was she supposed to think now knowing that she will never be his first already knowing that he wasn't hers but she told him all about her exs and her relationship with them but he couldn't tell her? She needed to think.

**With Finn and Rachel.**

He and Santana said that they would try to become friends and she said that she was sorry and they hugged then he leaves because she says that she was going to talk to Brittany. He walked to Rachel's room and saw that she wasn't there so he goes he goes downstairs and heard music coming from down the hall and he walked to the music room and saw Rachel sitting at the piano.

"Hey baby are you coming to bed now?" Rachel wiped her tears and nodded getting up and walked up to him and he saw that she was crying and placed his hand on her face.

"Baby what's wrong?" She placed her hand on the one holding her face and closed her eyes fighting her tears.

"I think it's best if you sleep in the other guest room that's a room over to Santana's! I need to be alone tonight in my bed." She moved away from him and starts to leave when he grabs her hand.

"Rach what did I do that's got you wanting to be away from me?" She didn't turn to him but she didn't let go because she loved his touch.

"You _slept_ with Santana and never told me, I thought we told each other everything but I guess not! Good night Finn." She pulled away and walked off to her home room taking Finn's bag out of her room before closing the door.

Finn stood in her music room feeling like the wind got knocked out of him. Rachel knew about his one time with Santana and it sucks. He turned the light off and walked upstairs and saw that his bag was outside of her room and he picked it up and stared to go to the guest room when he stopped and walked back to Rachel's room opening the door and closed it behind him and saw her sitting on the ground crying.

He put his bag down and sat down on the ground with her and she crawled over to him and straddled his lap and he held her close as she cried resting her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry baby! I should have told you after you told me about the guys you've_ been_ with and it was wrong of me to keep it a secret." She calmed down a little.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She murmured against his chest sniffling a little. He sighs hating himself for not telling his baby about him and Santana.

"I was scared that you might break up with me! I know you told me about your past but I just really love you and I didn't want to lose you." He replied sadly running his hand down her back.

"You were _never_ going to lose me unless one of us cheated or died but still you would still have my heart. I love you too but you have to be honest with me." She said looking into his eyes.

"I promise baby, damn it I promise you Rachel Barbra Berry that I will be honest and faithful to you aslong as you promise to do the same." She stared at him wiping her tears nodding.

"I promise baby I really promise that as long as were together that we won't get hurt." She whispered before pressing her lips against his and he quickly deepens it.

**Find out what happens next.**


	27. Chapter 27 Part 1

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

Santana Lopez woke up the next morning looking around and saw that she wasn't in her bedroom at her house, she frowns knowing that this was her new home now and this was her new life. She yawns and checked her phone and saw that Brittany sent her a cute text and she smiled tiredly. She didn't want to wake up knowing that she has to go to school with Rachel or Miss Berry and she missed her own car. She was suprised at how okay she slept in her new bed but she knew it didn't feel like home or her room until she went shopping and painted the room. She sighs and closes her eyes again.

Why did her life have to be so hard? Sure she was bitchy to people and they feared her but now she hiding the fact that she was a Lesbian to everybody at school unless she was ready to come out of the damn closet. Sure her girlfriend didn't have a problem with being out but she was different then Brittany and it scared her.

She was kicked out of her house for being the way she was when it comes to who she fell in love with which happens to be a girl and she was actually living in a famous person's home until she graduates high school or whatever she wants to do after that.

**With Finn and Rachel.**

Finn Hudson was sleeping when his alarm woke him up on his phone and he groans shutting it off and saw that his girlfriend Rachel wasn't snuggled up to him anymore. last night killed him because they almost broke up and he doesn't want to lose his girlfriend over keeping the secret about him and Santana sleeping together while he was with Quinn and when he saw Rachel in tears he knows that she means the world to him and their relationship means the world to him.

He yawns and starts to get out of bed when the bathroom door opens and his eyes almost pops out seeing his sexy girlfriend in just a towel with her hair in a high messy pony tail and he cleard his throat making Rachel jump holding her towel tight and she's breathing hard holding onto her chest.

"Oh my god you scared me Finn,good morning." Rachel said shyly holding her towel tight against her naked body.

"Good morning baby." Finn said as he roamed her towel clad body. Rachel felt him staring at her body and cleared her throat.

"Alright I'm just going to grab my clothes and change, I called Santana out for the day and I have a sub, your mom also called you out for the day aswell so you can join us and help with getting Santana's room all set up and I want you two to keep talking to get to know each other as friends." Rachel tells him before grabbing her clothes and walking back into her bathroom.

Finn sighs not in the mood to help out his girlfriend and her new house guest but he knew that if he wanted to try working on his friendship with Santana Lopez then he was going to have to spend the day with both girls today.

**Find out what Happens next.**


	28. Chapter 28 Part 2

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

**At Target with Rachel,Finn and Santana.**

Finn knew this was kind of like payback for not telling his girlfriend if he slept with anybody while she told him about her past relationships and he hated the look on her face when she said that she heard him and Santana talking. He never wants to see his girlfriend upset.

"Do you see anything else you would like for your new room Santana?" Rachel asked as she held onto Finn's hand which made him feel good that atleast she was still wanting to be by his side even if they weren't talking.

Santana frowns sadly hearing the words new room knowing that she wasn't going to be going home to the Lopez family,nope she was getting things to put in her shopping cart for _The_ Rachel Berry's house where she was living now after being kicked out by her no good parents.

"Um I'm not sure but can I look around mysel then come to you when I'm done?" Rachel nods smiling and Santana walks off leaving the lovebirds to talk about whatever is going on with them and she needs things for her new room and Brittany texted her anyways.

**With Finn and Rachel.**

"Rach how long are you going to ignore me for?" Finn whispers with a pleading voice trying to get the famous actress and singer's attention.

Rachel heard his voice and finally focused on him and walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck not caring that other people are watching them and taking pictures of her boyfriend and her together.

"I'm sorry that you feel like I'm ignoring you Finny bear after what happened last night! I'm just trying to get Santana moved into my house thought even though I'm still hurt by you lying to me,I'm over it and were okay Finn." Rachel tells him pressing her lips against his and He kisses her back then pulls away and sighs wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I feel like I let you down,baby I feel like I messed up our still very fresh relationship by lying to you and I really fel like you were going to break up with me and I really don't want that to ever happen." Rachel shook her head staring into his eyes.

"You didn't let me down Finn, sure I was just hurt but you came back to me when I told you to leave and I loved that you didn't give up on us and I'm proud that your my boyfriend and my best friend." Finn smiles lovingly at her.

"You know I think it's great that your doing this for Santana, she really needs somebody to look up with kind of thing with her familys and your perfect since your parents neglected you and I'm sorry for bringing it up but your doing a good thing honey." Rachel smiles up at him.

"Thank you for saying that because I feel like I'm taking her away from living with Brittany's family since they are together but I'm glad I took her in because nobody should have to go through that and she's not the only hiding Finn! her own team member is going through the same thing but I think Santana is the one suffering the most and it's very hard." Finn nods pulling her close.

"I love you." He says softly making her smile at him and she locks her hands around his neck and kisses him again and she squeals when she feels herself being lifted off the ground by Finn who is holding her up smirking and she giggles telling him to put her down.

"Not until you tell me you love me back." Finn still holding her in the air and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Finn you are crazy." She squeals as he starts tickling her and he pecks her lips a few times.

"I love you too now put me down right now." Rachel says giggling and he puts her down and holds her close to him.

"Come on let's go check on Santana to see how she's doing baby." Rachel tells him before grabbing ahold of his hand and they walk to search for Santana.

**Find out what happens next.**


	29. Chapter 29

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

**With Rachel,Finn and Santana.**

Finn and Rachel walk to Santana and saw that she had a few things in the cart and she looked upset. Rachel let go of Finn's hand and walked over to Santana and Santana looks at her and starts crying softly and Rachel holds her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rachel whispers holding her as she cries in her arms.

"My grandma just called me and told me that she never wants to see me again because my fucked up family told her that I was a Lesbian and had a girlfriend and she said that I should have kept it a secret and it's a sinn to even be around me so I'm not allowed there but it really hurts because my grandma raised mewhile my parents were having marriage problems and she was my role model." Santana said sobbbing.

Finn starts getting angry not believing this was happening to one of his classmates. He know Santana can be bitter dealing with family thing but to know that her family doesn't even want her and for her own grandma doesn't even want to see her and that is the worst kind of pain you can deal with if your own grandma doesn't ever want to see you.

Finn walked over to them and hugged them both and they stare at him smiling and Santana wiped her tears calming down and hugged Finn.

**At Rachel's House.**

Since they took all of Santana's stuff out of her new room and put it in the other guest room after they were finished shopping for things,they got to painting it the color Santana wanted for her room and t hey had fun painting since Finn and Rachel had a paint war a little and Santana smiles at them and took a few pictures with her phone then told them to get back to work and they finally got it down and Santana smiled.

"I think you can go in there tomorrow since tomorrow is Saturday and you can fix up your room the way you like." Rachel tells Santana after they finished.

"Thank you for everything Rachel, you took me even when I was being a bitch to you because you were with Finn and I really am sorry for that and Finn I really sorry for making you feel like you weren't a friend or person that didn't have feelings." Santana tells them.

Rachel smiles at her house guest and wrapped her arms around Finn's torso showing off her huge smile.

"Well I feel like a young mother to you already Santana, remeber if you ever need to just talk or cry and don't want to do it alone then come to me and I'm all open ears and ready to cry with you." Santana giggles nodding and looks at Finn.

"You really are a good friend Finn and Rachel's lucky to have you as her boyfriend." Rachel smiles up at her boyfriend and Finn smiles down at her then he looks at Santana.

"Santana if you ever need to talk, I'm free also." Finn says sincerely and Santana nods before yawning.

"I'm going to take a shower in other guest bathroom where my stuff is then take a little nap before dinner." Santana says before leaving the room and Rachel and Finn start cleaning up the paint and both of them share a few kisses before leaving the room and they both take showers alone to get the paint off.

**At Dinner.**

Santana took a shower and was wearing comfortable clothes and she was enjoying her dinner at her new place.

"Hey Santana do you have any plans tomorrow?" Rachel asked while taking a sip of her Vegan wine.

"No I don't have plans besides fixing up my new room why?" Santana asked taking a bite of her chicken.

Rachel smiles at her and Finn chrews on his food and listens to them talk wondering what his girlfriend plans were.

"I was thinking that since you have your drivers license right?" Santana nods getting confused.

"I thinking we could go car shopping since you gave up your old one and you can be on my car insurance." Santana's eyes widen and screams jumping up and runs over to Rachel and hugs her not believing she was getting a new car.

"Oh my god thank you, I need to call Brittany and tell her about this." Santana squeals and runs upstairs screaming with joy.

"Are you sure that's a good idea to put her on your car insurance babe?" Finn asked taking a bite of his dinner.

"Yes honey I feel like it's a good thing and I'm sure she's not a bad driver and she needs a car to get around." Rachel tells him before taking a bite of her salad.

"I love how your like a mother to her, would you adopt her if she wanted you to?" Finn asked staring at her.

"If she asked me to sure but she's 18 years old and can legally be on her own, i'm just taking what I can get with her Finn and I'm glad she's feeling like home here and I don't want that to change if she I just suddently asked if she wanted me to be her mom." Rachel repiled.

"I'm proud of you for doing this babe and I think your going be a great mother to our kids someday." Rachel stared at him shocked.

"Your already thinking about our future together?" Rachel asked smiling at him.

"Yeah I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you Rach." Rachel smiles at him and tells him to come to her and he gets up.

"Aww you are so cute and I think our kids would be cute." She leans up and closed her eyes feelings her boyfriend's lips on hers.

Santana walked downstairs and saw them kissing each other and knew that if she sat back down to eat then the moment would be over so she goes back upstairs and keeps talking to her girlfriend about staying at her place for a few days and Brittany says it's fine.

"I love you honey." Rachel murmurs against his lips and Finn pecks her lips a few more times.

"I love you too babe." Finn murmurs back before pulling away and smiles at her lovingly.

"Are you staying here all weekend?" Rachel asked wondering because she would love to spend more time with him.

"My mom texted me while you were taking a shower and she wants me home tomorrow for awhile but I'm going to come back later into the evening since your going to spending the day with Santana car shopping." She nods playing with his hands.

"Tell your mom I said hi and tell Kurt that I need to speak to him because he's been ignoring me since I started the Troubletones." Finn sighs.

"He's mad at you and Mercedes because he feels like he can't hang out with his diva's anymore and he really does miss you guys, he just doesn't feel like he can talk you girls since you are part of the Troubletones." Rachel sighs

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, I want to enjoy my night with my boyfriend and my new house guest." Rachel says annoyed.

"Baby he's just unsure! I'll talk to him about it but don't get too angry about it." She sighs and nods.

Santana comes back down and takes her seat and finishes her dinner and so do Finn and Rachel who kept their hands laced together.

"I can't wait to go car shopping tomorrow, I needed a new car anyways since my other one kept stalling on me since it was my older sister's car and she doesn't live with us anymore." Santana tells Rachel and she smiles.

"I can't wait to go shopping with you San, it's a nice way to get to know you better since your going to be in my house before you go off to college or whatever you want to do after high school." Santana nods still unsure what she wants to do.

**Find out what happens next.**


	30. Chapter 30

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

Rachel woke up in her short pj shorts and just a black lace bra since she got hot in the middle of the night and she didn't wake Finn at all, she's really glad that her and Finn were back to normal in their relationship. she told Finn last night that he should come over tomorrow instead because after car shopping with Santana, she had a New York shopping trip planned for the girls as a way to get to know Santana more.

She gets out of bed after placing a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips and goes to her computer and logs onto her website and saw that she had alot of questions and saw that some people posted pictures on her message board. She looks at the pictures and saw that they were of her and Finn at Target kissing and she can tell that the paps took this picture and that annoys her so much.

"Why do these people have to piss me off so early in the morning?" Rachel thought as she goes to her writing page and starts writing.

_**Hey wonderful **__**Rachel Berry fans, Sorry I haven't updated you on my life in awhile, it's been crazy because I'm no longer in LA or New York right because I'm in my hometown which is Lima Ohio and I my own house here now. I know crazy right but I moved in at the right time and it's perfect house. I'm taking a break from acting and Broadway and focusing on my teaching career as a English and Music teacher. I also run a Glee club of just girls called the Troubletones and we tied at Sectionals with the New Directions but we plan on winning Regionals in March. I know your wondering who that guy is in the pictures of me at Target and I want to tell you that he's a very special person to me and when I'm ready I will tell you if were dating and offical but for now just know I'm happy. I'm also taking a New York trip today so you might see more pictures of me with a new friend of mine. Have to go but I promise to update you guys more and have fun looking at the pictures. Rachel Barbra Berry signing off with a star ***_

She signs out and turns her laptop off and looks over at her loving boyfriend to see him shifting in his sleep which she finds so cute at how he wakes up in the morning. She walks over to her bed and climbs into it and snuggles up to Finn who wrapped his arm around her bare waist.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Rachel whispers running her finger against his cheek and he slowly opens his eyes staring at her.

"Good morning babes, did you sleep good?" He asked glancing at her clothes and saw that she was wearing shorts and just a bra which he found sexy big time. She giggles seeing his face and leans in pecking his cheek.

"That's all I get Berry?" Rachel laughs softly nodding and starts to get off the bed when Finn holds onto her tightly around the hips and she squeals laughing and Finn starts tickling her.

"Oh my god Finnnnnnnnn stoppppppppppppppp." Rachel squeals as he tickles her harder as she starts breathing hard and tearing up.

"Not until you give me my good morning kiss sexy woman." Rachel calms down and gets free of him smirking and he pouts.

"I have morning breath Finny, I'm going to brush my teeth then I'll kiss you." Rachel says before going into the bathroom.

Finn chuckles at how worry his girlfriend gets sometime in the morning. He's in a fully committed relationship with Rachel Berry and he's unsure that she feels the way he does and he wants to talk to her about it. He sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes and yawns before getting out of the bed and grabs his tooth brush from his bag and waits for Rachel to come out.

"Hey babe I have to go to the bathroom." He yells and Rachel comes out smiling telling him to go and he smiles before walking into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Rachel grabs a different shirt and puts it on sitting on her bed waiting for Finn to come out. a few minutes later he comes out and sits on the bed with his girlfriend and clears his throat.

"So I want to talk about our relationship." Finn says making Rachel stare at him wondering how he feels about this relationship.

"What's up?" She asked cuddling up to him and she smiles when he wrapped his arm around her and she grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his.

"I just wanted to to say that I'm fully committed to this relationship and I want to know how you feel about this." She looks at him.

"Are you serious Finn? to me this is a fully commited relationship I'm in and I thought you understood that when I told you that I love you the first time but I guess you didn't! honey I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and to me your it for me."

She tells him with a sincere smile on her face and he placed his on her face and pulled her close capturing her lips with his and they share a passionately good morning kiss with each other and Rachel smiles loving her boyfriend's lips against hers.

They pull away and smile at each other and Finn kisses her forehead making her smile.

"I'm so glad we can talk about things and I love being with yo babes." Rachel grins loving that he calls her babes or baby.

"That just makes our relationship great and I love being with you too honey, I'm going to miss you tonight but I know you have to go home to your house and I have mine, it would be so easy if you lived here but I'm not going to do that to Carole." Finn stared at her.

"I wouldn't mind living here since I'm here most of the time but your right my mom wouldn't want her only son moving out already." Rachel nods knowing how Carole can get and Burt wouldnt like it aswell.

"I love you." Finn whispers puckering up his lips closing his eyes and she giggles at how cute he looks.

"I love you too." Rachel replied kissing him back and they keep doing that before he has to leave for the day and she has to catch her flight with Santana to New York.

**Find out what happens next.**


	31. Chapter 31 Part 1

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

**With Rachel and Santana.**

After Finn and Rachel talked and took different showers. He gave her a goodbye kiss until the next day and he left with his stuff and he was going to stop off at the Lima Bean cafe to get breakfast. Rachel was wearing some skinny jeans and white tank top and a black sweater over her white tank top. She put her hair into a low pony tail and put on some flats. She did her makeup and knew she looked good. She started packing her overnight bag for New York and smiled when she was finished.

She walked out of her room and over to the other guest room and knocked waiting for Santana to open.

The door opens and Rachel smiles seeing Santana standing there looking ready for the day. She had her jet black hair down with some short jean shorts on with a blue stomach shirt on with another blue shirt that was long sleave and tied up in the front and on her feet were brown high heeled boots.

"Good morning Santana, you look nice." Rachel says feeling under dressed but she was fine with it since they were going shopping and then spending the night at her new york apartment and then leaving early in the morning.

"Good morning Rachel, I hope this is alright to wear to go shopping." Santana says shyly and Rachel nods.

"Yup it's perfectly fine but you might want to grab a small overnight back and pack something to sleep in, bra and underwear, your toothbrush and stuff to do your hair with because I have a surprise for you after were done car shopping." Santana stares at her confused.

"Um alright I'll start packing now." Santana says still confused but Rachel just smiles.

"Great I'll be downstairs making breakfast, what do you want?" Santana says she was some toast and orange juice and Rachel nods.

"Alright I will see you downstairs when your done." She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs and Santana walked back into the room and started packing.

After Santana finishes packing her stuff, she heads downstairs and smiles when she sees her food on the kitchen counter.

"Eat up so we can make it to Cincinnati in time to get your new car." Rachel tells her drinking her coffee and eating her toast.

Santana sits down and starts eating then looks at Rachel and clears her throat after chewing.

"Thank you for all of this, um can I ask you what kind of car I want?" Rachel nods smiling.

"Sure sweetie you can ask me anything, what kind are you thinking about?" Santana stares at her shyly.

"Well I love your white Audi car alot and I was wondering if I get one aswell, I've always wanted one." Rachel smiles at her.

"Well your lucky Santana because we were going to get you one in Cincinnati and it's a brand new one and not used." Santana's eyes widen.

"Oh my god I get to pick the color aswell?" Rachel nods smiling and finishes her breakfast. Santana can't stop smiling.

**At The Car Dealership.**

Rachel and Santana are in Cincinnati Ohio looking at Audi cars and Santana squeals running over to the car she wanted and Rachel laughs with the car dealer named Daryel and they both walk over to her.

"This is a sweet car you picked out there young lady, this is a dark blue, sportback R8 and it runs smoothly and it's great in the winter and won't break donw on you, are you sure you want this one because there is one in light blue,white and black." Daryel says smiling at her.

"Yes I'm sure I want this one and in dark blue." Santana says grinning looking at her dream car.

Rachel smiles at her student and new houseguest and talks with Deryel and they all sign the papers then he drives the car over to the cleaners and they get it all ready for the new owner.

Santana can't believe she owns an Audi car, she can't wait to show Brittany tomorrow. They finish up and Deryel drives it over to the girls and gets out handing Santana the keys and she smiles so happy.

"Here is your brand new car Santana and congrats." Deryel says and Santana says thank you before hugging Rachel.

"Alright lets get your new car home and then we have to head to the airport." Rachel says hugging her then pulls back.

"Thank you for everything Deryel and I have your number just incase." Rachel says smiling at him and he waves at them before walking away.

Santana gets into her new car and loves it and Rachel smiles at her telling her to follow her and Santana nods starting up her car and waits for Rachel to pull out and she follows her car feeling so good about her new wheels and she loves the new car smell.

She gets her phone out and puts it on speaker and calls Brittany while driving and watching the road.

"Hey Sanny, are you in your new car?" Brittany says on the line. Santana laughs while driving.

"Yes baby I am in my brand new Audi R8 dark blue car and I can't wait to pick you up tomorrow when I get back." Santana looks at the road and watches Rachel go over a lane and follows her lead while driving steady.

"Wait what do you mean tomorrow, where are you going Sanny?" Brittany asked pouting and Santana knows her girlfriend is getting sad.

"Britts Miss Berry has something planned that I don't know about but I love you and I need to go." She says before hanging up and focusing on the road.

**Find out what happens next.**


	32. Chapter 32 Part 2

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

Santana kept her bag in Rachel's car and she pulls into the driveway and Rachel opens the garage and San drives her car slowly into it then turns it off taking the keys out of the ignition and takes her seatbelt off. She gets out of the car with her keys and her phone and closed the door then Rachel pulls into the garage aswell and does the same thing and Rachel grabs hers and Santana's bag and gets out.

A limo pulls up and Santana stares at Rachel shocked and they get into the limo and drive to the airport.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked as they drive to the airport and Rachel just smiles at her.

"We are going to the airport and then it's going to be a surprise." Santana stares at her not liking that she won't tell her.

**At The Airport.**

The limo pulls up to the airport and they get out with their bags and Rachel smiles at Garret who is her limo driver.

" Nice seeing you again Miss Berry, your plane is all ready and have a safe trip." Rachel smiles at Garret.

"Thanks Garret and tell Nancy that I said hi." He nods saying that he will before driving off and both girls walk into the airport and go up to Dan who shows them to Rachel's private plane and Santana is shocked at how big it is.

"Come on Santana or were going to be late and we got alot to do in one day." Rachel says pulling her outside and they get on the plane.

"Are you ready for a great trip?" Santana just nods taking her seat wondering where she was going.

"San are you okay?" Santana looks at her sadly and nods before looking out the window as they fly in the air.

"I'm fine it's just I use to take trips with my family all the time and I guess they really don't love me." Rachel walks over to her and sits next to her and holds her in her arms.

"San it's there lost for treating you this way but don't worry I'm going to treat to a fun shopping day in New York City and then were going to stay at my place there for the night! they hurt you and you need to enjoy your Senior year and why not spend a day and night in the city."

Santana smiles hugging her and Rachel hugs her back smiling and they watch out at the sky as they plane flies them to New York.

* * *

When the girls landed in New York, they go to Rachel's apartment to drop of their bags and Santana likes Rachel's place then go outside and start shopping.

**Out Shopping with Rachel and Santana.**

They just got out of Gucci,Prada and now are on their way to Baby Phat for Santana since Rachel wasn't getting that much. Santana shops for alot of stuff and loves the clothes and shoe's she's getting and she was thinking about talking to coach about wearing normal clothes all week every other week instead of wearing the cheerios uniform all the time.

"Are you having fun San?" Rachel asked looking at cute top she could wear for work or for outside of work.

"Yes and I can't wait to show Brittany my clothes and shoes, is it okay if I stay at her house for a week, I just need to be around her right now and she's trying to help me come out at school." Rachel frowns slightly.

"Santana I told you if you wanted to talk about that we could! you and spend time with your girlfriend all you want." Santana grins and they pay for the clothes she wants and a top Rachel wants and then they go shopping at a few more stores before going back to the apartment.

**At The Apartment.**

After there shopping they put their new shoes and new clothes in their bags and then they took showers and changed into their night clothes and Rachel starts making dinner. Santana's phone rings and she saw her house phone ringing.

"Hello?" Santana says and smiles sadly hearing her 13 year old sister's voice.

"Santi I miss you, mami says that I can't call you anymore and you don't live here anymore, why is that?" Kiana Lopez says softly.

"Mami and Papi don't like my lifestyle choice Kiana and I promise that I will visit you alright?" Santana says sadly.

"Okay love you Santi, I need to go now and do my homework." Santana says okay and that she loves her then they hang up.

Santana puts her phone down and starts tearing up and Rachel hears her crying and walks over to her.

"Was that your sister?" Santana just nods and starts crying. Rachel sits down rubbing her back.

"I hate my parents for doing this to me, I miss my brother and sister and its hard being away from them." Santana says sadly.

"Santana I know you miss your family but your in a better place now and in a home were you can be who you are and nobody is judging you here so just relax because your stuck with me in a good way." Rachel tells her.

Santana wipes her tears and Rachel goes back to cooking dinner and then they eat and talk about life and Rachel is glad she planned this trip because she's getting to know Santana alot better and realizes she's not much of a bitch at all.

**Find out what happens next.**


	33. Chapter 33 Part 3

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

Santana was surprised at how great the famous actress and singer was as they talked all night and then went to sleep. She couldn't wait to tell Brittany about her trip. She checks her phone to see that it was 9:30 in the morning and she knew she had to get up soon. She was going back to Ohio today and she couldn't wait to see Brittany. Her phone buzzes and she looks at the number and wondering who's texting her.

**Hey it's Zora James, I wanted to know how it went with coming out to your parents*ZJ***

Santana stares at Zora's text and she sighs forgetting all about Zora and how she was dealing with the same thing and she texts her back.

**I got kicked out and I'm living at Miss Berry's house* Santi Lopez***

She gets out of bed putting her phone down and grabs her towel and goes into the bathroom to take her shower to get ready for the day. She knew that Zora's parents were supportive or she would be living with Rachel aswell and it sucks because she doesn't want to know that Zora James parents love her while her own parents don't.

**With Rachel.**

Rachel already took her shower and was dressed in her clothes for the day and her hair was dry aswell and she just had to straighten it, she was now talking to her loving boyfriend Finn who was picking up her and Santana from the airport.

"Hey babes I can't wait to see you, did you girls have fun on your shopping trip?" Finn asked with a smile on his face even if Rachel can't see him.

"Yes we had fun shopping and we had to deal with the paps a few times when we went out to lunch but its fine and we talked all night so I'm pretty tired but I can't wait to see you and be in your arms." She says with a huge smile on her face while making breakfast for her and Santana.

"Guess what babe?" Finn says making her nervous.

"What's going on Finny bear?" She says getting excited as to what he has to say to her.

"I talked to my mom abot what we talked about, you know me living at your place and she thought it was a good idea." She stops moving the bacon around for Santana.

"Wait are you serious right now Finn? what if we break up and we can't stand each other if you move in?" Rachel replied.

"Baby calm down, I told her that I would talk to about this first with you but are you planning on breaking up with me if we do move in together?" She shook her head and sighs.

"No Finn I don't plan on doing that but what if you can't handle being in the same room with me everynight?" He chuckles.

"Shh calm down Rach, I would never get tired of you and we can talk about this when you come back, I'm picking you up from the airport anyways and I'm not saying that I have to move in right now but I think we should talk about it." Rachel agrees.

"Alright I want to talk about this when I get back but I miss seeing you." Rachel says before going back to cooking.

"I love you and I miss seeing you too but I need to go since my mom wants me and Kurt to have some bonding time before I pick you up from the airport and she wants you to come over for dinner some time." She loves when he says that.

"I love you too, I'll talk to you before we land and tell Carole that I would love to come over for dinner some time." She tells him then they hang up.

Santana walks out of the room with her bag and Rachel smiles at the teenager.

"Good morning San, did you sleep good?" Santana nods sitting down on the couch checking her phone.

"So Zora James texts me a few minutes ago asking how it went with my parents and I told her about them kicking me out and I'm pissed because her parents support her and mine kick me out and signed parents not even caring anymore." Rachel finished the breakfast and walks over to her and hands her the plate and Santana takes it.

"I know it's hard but like I told you and Zora that if you want to have sessions then we will to talk about this." Santana nods.

"I think we do need to talk when we get back." Rachel nods eating her breakfast.

"Finn and I have been talking about him moving into the house but I want to know how you feel about it?" Santana looks at her.

"I have no problem with Finn living at our place, it could be a good way for us to get know each other as friends more, if your happy then go ahead and have your man live with you." Rachel laughs and nods and they finish their breakfast.

**In Ohio.**

Rachel and Santana got off the private plane with their bags talking and they walk out of the airport and see Finn leaning against his new car that his mom bought him while the girls were in New York. It was a black Range Rover and he loved it.

Rachel squeals running to him holding onto her bag and he picks her up spinning her around then he puts her down and kisses her passionately not caring that other people are watching them. Santana stared at them wishing she could be that way with Brittany but she's still scared to come out. She walked over to them and cleared her throat making them slowly pull away from each other's mouths and stare at her blushing.

"It's great that your happy to see each other but I want to go home and move into my new room and then pack for Brittany's house."

Finn stares at his girlfriend confused and she whispers in his ear as to what's going on and he nods.

"Did you get a new car while we were gone or is this Kurt's?" Santana asked liking it as she puts her seat belt on as Finn helps Rachel into his new car since she's short and she thanks him putting her seat belt on.

"No my mom thought it would be best that I get a new car since my truck is crap so we went yesterday and got this baby." Rachel likes it alot.

"Well it's a perfect car for you honey." Rachel says smiling at him as they drive off and she smiles feeling his hand grab hers as he drives.

"So Santana did you get alot things on this little getaway?" Finn asked as he watches the road.

"Yeah I got some stuff and I got the feel of the famous life and it felt strange but it was cool." Santana tells him and they kept talking.

They finally get to Rachel's house and they get out after Finn turns off his car and he helps Rachel out and they held hands the whole time as Rachel unlocks her house and they go upstairs and work on Santana's room and when they were done Santana smiled.

"Thank you guys for making this more me." Rachel smiles as she leans against Finn who had his arm around her.

"Your welcome so are you staying with Brittany's starting tonight?" She nods and they both leave and Santana starts packing a bigger bag and her cheerios bag and when she was done packing she tells Finn that he has to move his car so she can get out.

He moves it and she pulls out in her new car and he waves goodbye when she drives off for a week or so to stay with Brittany.

**Find out what happpens next.**


	34. Chapter 34

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

**With Finn and Rachel.**

After Santana left for the week, Finn and Rachel thought it was best to have a talk about moving togetherand Rachel really isn't sure if Finn is ready to have a first time real live in girlfriend and she really does love him.

"So Finn I want to talk to you about this whole moving in together idea." He sighs looking down and looks at her and grabs her hands looking right into her eyes.

"I thought we were in a commited relationship?" She looks into his eyes telling them that this is one.

"Then what's the problem baby? I love you and I think it would be a great idea if we moved in together and my mom thinks its a great idea, we had a long talk about this whole thing and she wasn't sure at first but she loves you and I together and thinks it's a great way to see how our relationship works as a couple and how we live together! and if you want me to stay in the other guest room I will."

She pulls him closer to her and smiles loving how much he means to her and she really likes the idea of them living together alot more.

"I love how great you are to me! I do want you to move in but aslong as your doing this for you and not for me baby." Finn kisses her few times making her laugh a little as he picks her up from the couch and puts him on his lap.

"I'm not doing this for you or me baby, I'm doing this for us as a loving commited couple and I love you." She smiles closing her eyes as he kisses her forehead.

"How did I get so lucky?" She whispers with her eyes closed.

"You stole my heart and stole me from Quinn." She opens her eyes pouting and he kisses her pouting lips.

"Please don't tell people I stole you from another girl, I'm more mature then that Finny." She smiles tiredly.

"You know what I really want right now?" She asked softly making Finn look at her.

"What does my super star want?" She whispers in his ear and he looks at her grinning and nods.

"Alright babe I will give you a foot rub." She claps her hands chuckling and he gets up to get the lotion.

"Did you ever do this for Quinn?" He comes back with the lotion and sits down and puts some on her feet and starts rubbing.

"No your the first ever and I can't wait to do this when your pregnant with our kids." Rachel moans with a smile on her face.

"I love how you talk about our future alot more, so when do you want to move in?" She says with her eyes close.

"How about tomorrow after your done with work and I'm done with school." Rachel likes that idea.

"So I talked to Kurt and he would like to talk to you tomorrow in your office around lunch time." Rachel stares at him and sighs.

"Alright whatever gets me on my future brother in laws good side so yes I will talk to him but right now focus on my feet honey."

She tells him and he chuckles and works on his woman's feet and he loves how she tells him that it feels good.

* * *

They enjoy their dinner and keep on talking about life and how they missed each other while she was in New York.

"I can't wait to move in and be happy with you, did you make up your mind about if you want me in the guest room or in your room?"

He asked staring at her feeling like his home is where ever she is at all times and he knows Rachel feels the say way.

"I would love for you to be in my room so we can call it our room." He smiles and pecks her lips a few times.

"I love you babe and I can't wait to move into this place and call our own aswell as Santana's." Rachel laughs nodding.

"Ready to go to bed Finny?" He nods picking her up making her squeal and he turns the light off and they to soon to be their room and call it a night.

**Find out what happens next.**


	35. Chapter 35

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

**The Next Day At McKinley.**

Rachel was in her office grading some papers when there was a knock on the door and she put back on her dark blue Chanel heels and walked to the door as her heels clicked and she opened the door to see Kurt Hummel staring her in all Marc Jacops.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hummel I've been waiting for your arrival." Kurt just nods and Rachel lets him in and she closes the door behind him.

"Have a seat." He sits down and looks around then looks back at Rachel awkwardly.

"Why are you acting like we've broken up, Finn tells me that your mad at me and Mercedes for not spending time with you since I started the Troubletones and she left for them! Kurt I miss my best gay friend and I'm sorry you feel like I betrayed you but I didn't." She tells him.

"It's not that I feel betrayed Rachel Barbra Berry, it's that you have more time for Finn more then me! I know your dating but don't I matter to you and just because Mercedes joined the troubletones, our friendship is okay but I miss you." Kurt says sadly.

Rachel stares at him and grabs his hand squeezing it and Kurt smiles slightly.

"Kurt I'm sorry you feel like you don't matter because you mean the world to me alright, somethings going on that I needed to take care of and I really do want you to still be not only my biggest fan but also my best friend for a life time." Kurt smiles at her and gets up and hugs her and she smiles hugging him back.

"I need your help with a Auditon song for a school called NYADA and I don't know what song I should sing." Rachel pulls back and smiles.

"Well I think you should sing The Boy Next Door, don't play it safe and you could wow them." Kurt smiles loving it.

"I think we should sing a song together, I always wanted to." Kurt says grinning and Rachel grabs his hand and they go to the Auditorium.

"Hit it Band members." Kurt says and the music starts and Rachel smiles at Kurt singing her part.

**Rachel.**

_Once there was a wicked witch_  
_In the lovely land of Oz_  
_And a wicked old, wicked old, wicked old witch that never ever was_

**Kurt.**

_She filled the folks in munchkin land_  
_With terror and with dread_  
_'Til one fine day from Kansas**  
**_

**Both.**

_A house fell on her head_  
_And the coroner pronounced her dead_

**Rachel.**

_And through the town the joyous news went running_  
_The joyous news that the wicked old witch_  
_Was finally done in_

They both dance together not knowing that Mercedes and Finn were watching them from the hallway with smiles on their faces.

**Rachel.**

_Ding-dong! The witch is dead._

**Kurt.**

_Which old witch?_

**Rachel.**

_Well, uh,.. the wicked witch!_

**Kurt.**

_Oh._

**Rachel.**

_Ding-dong! The wicked witch is dead._

**Kurt.**

_Oh yeah, happy day_

**Rachel.**

_Wake up you sleepy head,_

**Kurt.**

_Rub your eyes,_

**Rachel.**

_and get out of that bed._  
_Wake up, the wicked witch is dead._

**Both.**

_She's gone where the goblins go,_  
_Below, below, below. Yo-ho_  
_Let's open up and sing _

**Rachel.**

_and ring those bells out._

**Kurt.**

_Sing the news out._

Rachel laughs having so much fun as her and Kurt sing and dance together and she glanced out the door to see Finn and Mercedes standing there and finishes up the song smiling.

**Rachel.**

_Ding-dong, the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low._  
_Let them know the wicked old witch is dead!_

**Kurt.**

_Why everyone's glad,_  
_She took such a crowning_

**Rachel.**

_Bein' hit by a house is even worse than drowning_

Kurt grabs her hand and they both belt out the last part of the song and hug each other at the end.

**Both.**

_Let 'em know the wicked old witch is dead!_

They stop singing and hug each other laughing and they hear clapping and stare at Finn and Mercedes as they walked in.

"That was great Miss Berry and Kurt you were doing your thing up there." Mercedes says grinning.

"Are we okay now divas?" Rachel asked her two diva best friends and Mercedes walks onto the stage and hugs them both and they all smile.

Finn takes a picture of them with his phone without them knowing and puts his phone away and Rachel smiles at her boyfriend.

"Me and Finn have some big news to tell you and you better not tell anybody about this and Santana is the only person that knows."

Finn walks onto the stage and Rachel walks over to him holding onto his hand and Kurt and Mercedes stare at them.

"Oh my god are you two having a baby?" Kurt and Mercedes asked that same time holding onto each other.

"What? no were not having a baby guys but I am moving into Rachel's house starting today after school." Kurt's eyes widen.

"Are you serious? what does Carole think about this whole thing Finn?" Finn wraps his arms around Rachel and sighs.

"My mom actually thinks it's a great idea Kurt and before you say anything! Burt thought it was good aswell." Mercedes looks at Rachel.

"Your okay with this Rae?" Rachel smiles at the nickname and nods.

"It was kind of my idea at first and then Finn brought it up again but yes I'm okay about this whole living together and we aren't pregnant."

Kurt stares at his super star best friend and his step brother surprised but smiles because he's happy for them and he was one step closer to having Rachel as his sister in law and he really did love her as family.

"Well I'm happy for you guys and I hope you know what your getting yourself into with having this one live with you." Rachel laughs.

They all talk for awhile and then they go have lunch together in Rachel's office and Rachel smiles when Finn placed his hand on hers,.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Ding-dong! The witch is dead from Glee and next chapter will be Finn moving in.**


	36. Chapter 36

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

**At Troubletones Practice.**

Rachel watched some of the girls sing their songs for the assignment and it was Zora's, Brittany's,Alisha's and Santana's turn next since the other girls went already and Santana picked to go first.

"Alright before I sing my song I have something to tell you girls and I want this to stay between us all got it?" They all nod and Zora,Brittany and Rachel stare at Santana knowing what she's going to say and they were surprised and proud.

"I'm a Lesbian and I really don't want to be judged and Brittany and I are dating as a couple and I really love her." They all stare at her smiling and clap for her saying that they won't tell anybody else unless she's ready and she sees Mercedes get up and hugs her whispering that she's proud of her and Santana smiles fighting her tears.

Rachel looks at Zora to see her tearing up a little and she gets up and walks over to her whispering in her ear and she nods before leaving the music room to calm down a little.

"Alright girls now lets here Santana's song." They nod and Mercedes sits down and and Santana smiles.

"This is for my girlfriend Brittany Pierce." Brittany smiles fighting her happy tears and the band and she starts singing.

**Santana.**

_Don't know why_  
_I'm surviving every lonely day_  
_When there's got to be_  
_No chance for me_  
_My life would end_  
_And it doesn't matter how I cry_  
_My tears of love_  
_Are a waste of time_  
_If I turn away_

**Santana with the Troubletone girls.**

_Am I strong enough to see it through_  
_Go crazy is what I will do_

**Santana.**

_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh!_  
_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh_

Brittany stares at Santana with tears in her eyes clapping to the beat and Rachel smiles at Santana loving the song.

**Santana with Troubletone Girls**

_Can't let go_  
_And it doesn't matter how I try_

**Santana.**

_I gave it all so easily_  
_To you my love_

**Santana with Troubletone Girls.**

_To dreams that never will come true_  
_Am I strong enough to see it through_  
_Go crazy is what I will do_

_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh!_  
_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh OH!_

**Santana.**

_If I can't have you! Ooooh!_

**Santana) with Troubletone Girls.**

_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh _  
_(No, don't want nobody)_  
_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh _  
_(I don't want nobody)_

_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh _  
_(No nobody)_  
_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh_  
_(No no, no no, no no, no!)_

_If I can't have you_  
_I don't want nobody baby_  
_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_  
_(Nooo)_  
_If I can't have you!_

Santana ends the song and Brittany gets up and hugs her girlfriend with tears in her eyes and everybody claps for them but Zora.

"Zora are you ready to go?" Rachel asked as Zora walks back into the room but she nods and Santana sits down with Brittany.

"This song is for my best friend Tammin." Tammin looks at Zora confused but smiles waiting to hear her song. The music starts.

_I almost said the words last night_  
_I told myself the moment wasn't right_  
_No one wants to be the one who says it first_  
_But I been keeping it inside, a secret for so long, it hurts_

_The truth is that I love you  
And I need to know from you if you love me too  
The truth is that I want you completely  
So if you love me too I need to know from you  
What the truth is_

Tammin stares at Alisha shocked then looked back at Zora who had tears forming in her eyes and she never knew her best friend had feelings for her and Santana looked at Zora while holding onto Brittany's hand.

_I'm trying to look behind your eyes  
I been trying to read between unspoken lines  
We keep dancing 'round and we don't know what's real  
Can't let the music end  
Before we can find a way to say the things we feel_

_The truth is that I love you_  
_And I need to know from you if you love me too_  
_The truth is that I want you completely_  
_So if you love me too I need to know from you_  
_What the truth is_

Tammin gets up as she sings and walks over to her grabbing her hand as she sings and Zora keeps on singing with tears in her eyes.

_Oh, I thought I could just walk away_  
_That you might be a passing flame_  
_I told myself I wouldn't care_  
_If you weren't there_

_But the truth is that I love you_  
_And I need to know from you if you love me too_  
_The truth is that I want you completely_  
_So if you love me too I need to know from you_  
_What the truth is_

Zora didn't know what to think as Tammin stands in front of her giving her a look and she finishes up the song.

_Oh, whoa, what the truth is_  
_Tell me what the truth is_

Zora stops singing and all the girls stare at them wondering what's going to happen and Rachel thinks it's best that they talk alone.

"Alright girls that was a great practice but I think Tammin and Zora need to talk alone so I'll see you tomorrrow." They all nod and walk out talking about what's going to happen and Alisha stands there unsure how she feels about her best friend being like Santana.

"Girls I'll be in my office if you need me." They both nod and she leaves.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt the same way I did Zora?" Tammin asked softly lacing her fingers with hers.

"Because I didn't want to scare you off because you and Alisha are my best friends since pre school, wait the same way?" Tammin nods.

Tammin smilles at her and pressed her lips against Zora's and Zora closed her eyes feeling how soft her best friends lips were then pulls back staring at her.

"Zora I've liked you since 4th grade but was too scared to say anything, your gorgeous and I want to be your girlfriend." Zora smiles brightly.

"Am I dreaming?" Tammin laughs shaking her head and kisses her cheek and Zora hugs her not wanting to let go.

"Will you go on a date with me Tammin Clark?" She whispers hopefully and Tammin whispers back yes and they pull back and grab each others bags and then Tammin laced her fingers with her best friends and Zora was nervous but knew it was time and they walked out holding hands and Rachel smiles as she walks out of her office for the day and saw them holding hands and knew it was going to be okay.

* * *

Finn packed all his things into three duffle bags to bring over to his new place at his super star girlfriend's who he still can't believes that he's actually dating and is in a relationship with. He has always loved Rachel Berry and now they were moving in together as a couple.

"Do you have everything Finn?" Carole Hudson-Hummel says not believing her son was moving out already but she knew he was in good hands with Rachel who she loves as a daughter. Finn looks at his mom and nods walking over to her and hugs her as she tears up.

"Oh mom don't cry, I love you so much and I'm going to visit and remeber me and Rachel are joining Sunday dinner with you guys so it's going to be like I never left. I promise to sleep over once and awhile since my bed is still here but I need to move out." She knows.

"I know sweetie but your my only son and your father would be so proud of you. call me when you get to Rachel's okay?" He nods and grabs his bags and looks around one more time before grabbing his car keys and school bag and walks downstairs with his mom.

He walks outside to his car with Burt, Kurt and his mom and puts his bags in the bagseat before closing the door and opening his car door and hugs them all before getting in and closed his door putting his seat belt on and starts the car and waves at them before pulling out of the driveway and Finn's mom starts tearing up watching her son driveway from his childhood home and into his grown up one.

When Finn pulls up to his new place, Rachel was standing outside in sweatpands and a white tank top with her hair up in a messy pony tail. He turns his car off taking his keys out and takes his seat belt off and gets out.

"Hey stranger are you looking for another roommate?" Finn asks grinning at her and she runs over to him and he opens his arms and she jumps on him and wraps her legs around his waist and he pecks her lips a few times.

"I love you." She whispers kissing him a few times then gets down and he smiles holding her close.

"I love you too now help me bring my bags into our place." Rachel smiles hearing that and grabs his school bag while he gets his other bags and closes the door and they go into the house and Rachel closes the door. He puts his bag down and picks her up making her giggle and she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him some more loving that he was finally moving into her house.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were If I Can't Have You from Glee and The Truth Is by Charice.**


	37. Chapter 37

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV. **

I pulled away from my boyfriend's lips and smiled at him so happy that he's finally moving into my place! this was new for both of us because I never had any guy I've been with live with me! that tells you that I'm serious about this one and I really do love Finn Hudson.

"I have a surprise for you Finny bear upstairs but first you have to put me down." He grins putting me down and grabs ahold of his bags and we go upstairs to now our room, we go into one of my walk in closets and he sees that one has nothing in it.

"Is this my closet now babes?" He asked surprised and I nod smiling at him saying yes since were living together now and he kisses me again.

"Do want me to help you with unpacking?" I asked after I pulled away from his lips.

"I don't care Rach, whatever makes you feel comfortable." I nod and we start unpacking his stuff and he puts his boxers in the dresser that's in here and I hang up his shirts even if I am short and he laughs at me as I can't reach them.

"Don't laugh at me." He stops and smirks at me while walking over and we finish unpacking his stuff and then I see that one back isn't unpacked and he grabs my hand and we go into our room and sit on the bed.

"I want you to really help me unpack this bag." I stare at him confused and he takes alot of picture frames of pictures of us and I smile.

"Aww Finn these are so cute, come here." He leans over and we share a sweet loving kiss. I love that I finally have somebody that I can see spending the rest of my life with and I love that were living together now. My house phone rings and we both groan and I pick it up on the bedside table and answer it.

"Rachel Berry speaking?" I said unsure who it is.

"Hello Rachel it's your daddy Leroy, are you free this evening?" I frown hearing his voice and I look at Finn to see him putting pictures around our room.

"No Leroy I'm not free this evening because my boyfriend just moved into my place! please understand that I'm not ready to see you or my father."

I said sternly not sure why he's even calling me after the bullshit he and my father put me through.

"Wait boyfriend? well if your serious with your boyfriend that your moving in together! then why don't you two come over for dinner tomorrow night please?"

"I would have to really think about it Leroy because even my boyfriend knows how you and Hiram treated me so I will let you know." I tell them before hanging up not in the mood to deal with them anymore for the night.

"Are you alright baby, what was that about?" He asked snaking his strong arms around my waist and I nod and he picks me up and carries me to our bed and throws me onto to it making me laugh and he jumps on the bed and lays ontop of me,stares into my eyes.

"You want to not lie to me this time Honey?" He whispers kissing my nose and I smile shaking my head.

"I rather not talk about my daddy calling me baby, I much rather spend my night being happy with you in your new house." He grins.

"Did you eat yet babe?" I shook my head and he says that he will cook us dinner but right he just wants to cuddle and I don't mind that.

"How was your mom when you left?" I whispered running my fingers through this hair.

"She had tears in her eyes, saying that I'm her only son but she was glad that it was you I was living with." I love Carole like she was a mother to me.

"You know my mom found a paper of names in my room while you were in New York and had a long talk with me about it." I stare at him raising an eyebrow.

"Like kid names for when you have them?" He nods and I stare at him surprised.

"Well I want to hear these names then Finny." He groans and I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Hey woman don't be mean to your boyfriend that just moved in here." I roll my eyes and he chuckles.

"Fine I had two girl names and two boy names, for the girl names I wrote down was Starr Lori Berry Hudson and Charlene Olivia Berry Hudson and for the boys I picked Isaac Anthony Berry Hudson and Stephen Riley Berry Hudson." I stare at him with tears forming in my eyes.

"Are those happy tears babes?" I just nod wiping them and kiss him again not believing he actually wanted _us_ to have kids together.

"I love how perfect you are Finn, I love these names and I love the name Starr for our daughter." He grins grabbing my hand.

"I love you and I can't wait to get the baby in your stomach and we can get married when were ready." I smile staring at him.

"Lets not talk about this future stuff right now until were really ready to take that step! I'm hungry." He gets up and we go downstairs.

He gets to work in the kitchen and I sit down smilling at him as he looks good cooking.

**At Dinner.**

Finn and Rachel were enjoying their dinner talking about there day.

"So are you enjoying the pasta?" Finn asked smiling at her as he chews his food.

She chews on her food and smiles at him nodding then answers him.

"Ir's really good honey, who knew Finn Hudson was a great cook and even better boyfriend?" He grins at her.

"You did babe and I'm so glad we moved in together." She nods really glad that they did move in together.

"I'm glad we did too and my no good daddy asked if we wanted to have dinner at there place tomorrow night." He just looks at her.

"Are you serious Rach? look I'm going to be supportive big time but why would you go over there when they treat you like shit?"

She sighs knowing he's right but can't she atleast try to get a relationship with them? it was confusing.

"But didnt you say that I should give them a chance? why can't I do that tomorrow night?" He shakes his head putting his fork down.

"Because your daddy stopped by and you went off on him and then you called me crying when he left and I found you passed out with a bottle of Vegan wine next to you, what makes you think that I want you to deal with those men hurting you anymore?" He gets up and walks upstairs not caring at his dinner.

Rachel sits there sighing and pushes her plate away and puts her head down hating that there fighting on the first night he moves in.

**Find out what happens next.**


	38. Chapter 38

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

**Later That Night. **

Rachel put the dishes in the sink and cleaned up the table for the night and she sits down when she's done thinking about what Finn said before and he was right, her dads have never been there for her and throw their love out the window when they started caring about their damn work and not about her and she knew they were happy when she got discovered by her now agent. She was doing alot being only 23 years old. she took a teenager into her house and she was living with her teenager boyfriend who really does love her and would hope to do anything for her.

She gets up sighing and turns off the lights and locks the door for the night and walks upstairs and goes to hers and Finn's room and saw him laying down in the bed now changed in comfortable clothes and she goes into the bathroom not saying a word to him and washes her face and starts singing.

_Whispering_  
_Here the ghosts in the moonlight_  
_Sorrow doing a new dance_  
_Through their bone, through their skin_

_Listening_  
_To the souls in the fool's night_  
_Fumbling mutely with their rude hands_  
_And there's heartache without end._

She hears footsteps knowing it's Finn and keeps on singing, she feels Finn's arms around her waist and she leans against him holding onto his hands.

_See the father bent in grief_  
_The mother dressed in mourning_  
_Sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble_  
_The preacher issues warnings_

_History_  
_Little miss didn't do right_  
_Went and ruined all the true plans_  
_Such a shame. Such a sin._

Rachel looks at him and keeps on singing loving that he's smiling at her.

_Mystery_  
_Home alone on a school night_  
_Harvest moon over the blue land_  
_Summer longing on the wind_

_Had a sweetheart on his knees_  
_So faithful and adoring_  
_And he touched me. And I let him love me._  
_So let that be my story._

_Listening_  
_For the hope, for the new life_  
_Something beautiful, a new chance_  
_Hear its whispering_  
_There again._

She stops singing and closed her eyes feeling Finn's lips against her temple.

"That was a nice song babe,look I'm sorry for getting angry like that and leaving baby! I was just trying to get through your head that showing you that I love you so damn much to see you get hurt like that once again Rachel, you don't know how lucky you are to have a guy like me, that would do anything for you and I hate to see you cry." She opens her eyes looking at him.

"I know you love me and I'm greatful for the true love you have for me and you were right I've been hurt too many times by them and I really don't want to cry over them! I love you too Finn and your perfect for me!" She looks at him nodding and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him sweetly making him kiss her back and they stay like that for awhile before going to bed and cuddling up to each other.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Whispering from Spring Awakening.**


	39. Chapter 39 Sneak peak

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Finn woke when his alarm went off and he shuts it off groaning. He starts to move but couldn't because he felt something on him. He opened his eyes more and saw his gorgoeus 23 year old famous girlfriend sleeping peacefully pressed against him with her hand on his chest. He always dreamed of the day Rachel Barbra Berry would give him a chance to be the guy for her and here he was laying in the same bed as her as Rachel's boyfriend. They were actually living together as a couple.

He smiled tiredly as her chest raised up and down looking so beautiful but they had to get up if they didn't want to be late.

"Baby it's time to wake up." Finn whispers in her ear then starts putting soft kisses on her shoulder smiling.

Rachel stirs in her sleep and slowly opens her eyes, she shifts her body smiling tiredly.

"Good morning Finny." She smiles staring into his eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Did you sleep good darling?" She nods cuddling up to him and he starts to press his lips against hers but she pulls away making Finn groan.

"Not when I have morning breath Finnybear, I'm going to brush my teeth then I owe you a kiss." She giggles staring at him and shook her head hiding in the crook of his neck.

"You know I don't care about that Rach, your perfect to me and I want my kiss damn it." She giggles shaking her head getting out of the bed running into bathroom closing the door.

He sighs annoyed but yawns while stumbling out of his and Rachel's bed! He still couldn't believe he was actually living out of his house he grew up in to be in his girlfriend's place which was now his aswell. He goes into his closet and picks out his clothes for the day before going into the guest bathroom and gets ready.

**Sorry guys but it's a sneak peak of what's go come.**


	40. Chapter 40 Part 1

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Before I go ahead with this chapter I'm telling you all now that Puck and Quinn did have a baby girl and gave up but they had her in 9th grade instead of 10th grade and they didn't give her the name beth. They gave her the name Honor Elizabeth and she was was giving to Shelby but something happens to Shelby in this chapter and Honor will be in the care of Rachel from now on this story as Rachel's daughter and Puck and Quinn will find out but won't do anything about it and leave her in the hands of Rachel's and Finn's care. **

**They will live with the fact that Honor is no longer is theres. Finn forgave Quinn when she cheated on him and lied to. Finn**** will finally get to see the little girl he thought was his in the first place.**

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Finn woke when his alarm went off and he shuts it off groaning. He starts to move but couldn't because he felt something on him. He opened his eyes more and saw his gorgoeus 23 year old famous girlfriend sleeping peacefully pressed against him with her hand on his chest. He always dreamed of the day Rachel Barbra Berry would give him a chance to be the guy for her and here he was laying in the same bed as her as Rachel's boyfriend. They were actually living together as a couple.

He smiled tiredly as her chest raised up and down looking so beautiful but they had to get up if they didn't want to be late.

"Baby it's time to wake up." Finn whispers in her ear then starts putting soft kisses on her shoulder smiling.

Rachel stirs in her sleep and slowly opens her eyes, she shifts her body smiling tiredly.

"Good morning Finny." She smiles staring into his eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Did you sleep good darling?" She nods cuddling up to him and he starts to press his lips against hers but she pulls away making Finn groan.

"Not when I have morning breath Finnybear, I'm going to brush my teeth then I owe you a kiss." She giggles staring at him and shook her head hiding in the crook of his neck.

"You know I don't care about that Rach, your perfect to me and I want my kiss damn it." She giggles shaking her head getting out of the bed running into bathroom closing the door.

He sighs annoyed but yawns while stumbling out of his and Rachel's bed! He still couldn't believe he was actually living out of his house he grew up in to be in his girlfriend's place which was now his aswell. He goes into his closet and picks out his clothes for the day before going into the guest bathroom and gets ready.

Rachel was downstairs making breakfast for her and Finn, wearing lace purple panties with a matching lace bra under her Peach J Crew top that slightly v neck and would show only a little cleavage and had on her navy blue skirt that only went a little past her knees but it showed off the shape of her ass and her curves. On her feet she put on her navy blue heels. She has her hair in curls as always but it's in a up do and her makeup is perfect.

Finn walked downstairs and saw his baby cooking them breakfast. He looked really good wearing dark jeans with a gray boxer shorts under his jeans with a red and black Abercrombie long sleeved shirt with his brand new black Timberlands on his feet that Rachel bought for him as christmas gift and he's wearing his Axe deodorant under both of his arms but he also put on his Axe cologne that Rachel liked so much. He had on his brand new black hoodie aswell. He brushed his hair to make sure it looked nice.

He walked up to her slowly and slipped his hands around her waist making her jump a little.

"Where is my kiss Miss Berry?" Rachel smiled hearing his voice and glanced up at him with a grin.

"I'm guessing it's somewhere near my lips but I'm not sure." She says grinning at him.

"Well maybe I need to bend down and find it? is that going to be okay with you?" She nods and leans up a little and closed her eyes when she felt his lips brush against her own and she deepens the kiss feeling him run his hands up and down her stomach.

Finn grins biting down her a lip a little which earns him a moan from Rachel. She pulled back slowly.

"Good morning handsome." She whispers lovingly staring up at him. He pecks her a nose before pulling away.

"Good morning beautiful." Rachel smiles at him and pecks his lips again then her phone rings making them groan and Rachel says that she has to answer it.

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking?" Rachel says staying in Finn's arms and he starts kissing her neck.

"Yes I'm her daughter but we've hardly spoken to each other, what's going going on?" Rachel asked frowning and gasped staring at her boyfriend who looked worried.

Rachel gives the person on the phone her address and they hang up before she calls Carole telling her to call Finn out of school for the day and she said she will do that then they hang up.

"Baby what's going on that I've been called out of school for the day?" She puts her finger up for a second before calling her boss and telling him to cancel her Glee club practice, her English class and her Music class for a few days and he asked why and she said family problems that she needs to deal with and he said he will do that before they hang up. Rachel stares at him and sighs.

* * *

"Did you know anything about Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman having a child their 9th grade year at McKinley?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Yeah I did I'm sorry I never told you but she cheated on me with him and lied about the baby being mine." Rachel stares at him and sighs.

"I'm not mad about you not telling me baby! that was Social Services calling to inform me that my birth mother who I've hardly seen in my life is dead after being hit by a car and has left everything in her Will to me, that would mean that the little girl that Quinn and Noah gave Shelby to is now in my care! they are bringing her to the house with her stuff and the adoption papers! she's 2 years old and lost her adoptive mother and if I don't sign them then she will be placed a ward of the state Finn and I can't let a little girl so young as 2 years old be in foster care." Rachel says close to tears.

"Calm down baby! first of all your ready to be a mother because your great with Santana and I will help you out by being the best boyfriend and sort of father to the little girl that I thought was mine in the first place, I will get a job that pays good money if I have to and I'm sure Santana will be like a big sister to her! your not alone in all of this and I love you, please just stay calm and we will figure out this together." Rachel stared at him taking a deep breath and sighs.

"Thank you for being such a great boyfriend." She whispers to him and he kisses her forehead.

"I figured you calling me out of school had something to do with me helping you fixing up the other guest room for her?" Rachel smiled slightly then the door bell rings.

"Are you ready to meet your soon to be daughter Rach?" Rachel looked at him and took a deep breath before nodding and they both walked to the door holding hands and slowly opened the door to be greeting by the woman named Riley Tanner and Finn saw the sleeping little girl in Riley's arms aswell as a few bags on the ground.

"Hi Miss Berry, thank you for doing this." Riley tells the younger woman and Rachel nods telling her to come in while Finn gets the bags that belonged to the little girl.

All four of them sit down in the living room and talk about what's going to happen now and Rachel looked over the Will and saw that everything was indeed signed over to her and the girl in Riley's arms was named Honor Elizabeth Corcorcan but was offically changed to Honor Elizabeth Berry and Rachel just had to sign both copies of Honor's birth certificate and she stared at Finn and Riley before looking at the sleeping girl and signed her names on both of the copies before keeping the other copy.

"Does Honor know what's going on?" Riley nods telling them that she was told the day Shelby died and Honor did cry asking what was going to happen to her now that her mother wasn't alive anymore and she was told that she was getting a new mother who would love just the same as her mother and she was excited and was already planning on Rachel mommy or mama when she wakes up but it was going to take a little time to get use to her being somewhere new.

They talk about more things like what Honor can and can't eat of what she's_ allergic to_ and other things and how she needs a new children's doctor since the other one was in New York. And other things before Riley has to leave and tells them she will be back a week to check on things before leaving. Rachel walked over to the other couch where Honor was sleeping and stared at her features. She has pale skin that had a little tan to it, her nose was small like a button nose which made her really adorable, her face was beautifully shaped, she had long dark blonde curly hair and she was wearing cute red shorts with a white shirt with tiny light blue flowers on it and on her feed are light blue flip flops.

"Is she really mine?" Rachel whispers staring at her now adopted daughter still not believing she was a mother to a 2 year old.

"Yeah she's really yours, I think you should put a cover her to let her sleep for awhile and later we can figure out what to do with the other guest room." Finn whispers.

He took a good look at his girlfriend's now daughter and was happy that he gets to see the girl he thought was his in the first place.

"I'll go get a blanket from our room and you can place it on her." Finn says softly before going upstairs.

Rachel gently took off her now daughter's sneakers and placed them on the floor frozen in her spot when Honor moves a little before sleeping some more.

"I'm going to take great care of you sweetie, mommy Rachel is going to be the best mother to you." Rachel whispers.

"Otay mommy." She heard Honor say in her tiny tired voice with her eyes closed. She smiles lovingly and knew she did the right thing.

Finn comes back and hands her the blanket and covers her and kisses her forehead before sitting on the other couch with Finn and they both watch her sleep.

"When should we tell Quinn and Noah?" Rachel whispered to her boyfriend.

"Let's just focus on her first day and night here and then we can decided even thought they no longer have the rights to have her." Finn tells her before both of them fall asleep in each other's arms and Rachel wakes up an hour later by soft whimpering and shouting.

"Mommy?" Honor Berry says in a tearful voice looking right at Rachel while Finn was still asleep.

"Yes Honor?" Rachel says sincerely hoping she doesn't freak out on her.

"Your my new mommy?" Honor asked hopefully because she looked like her other mommy before.

"Yes sweetie I'm new mommy, is that okay with you?" Honor nods sniffling and smiles.

"Hug?" Rachel chuckles at her little girl and nods as Honor gets up from the couch carefully and runs over to her and Rachel picks her up holding her close.

"Who dat?" Honor asked pointing to Finn who was sleeping.

"That's mommy's boyfriend, he's lives here with me and your big sister Santana." Honor stares at her for a second before nodding.

"Is he daddy?" Rachel was surprised she asked her that but smiled at the thought of Finn being Honor's daddy.

"Do you want him to be your daddy Honor?" She nods pouting. Rachel smiled and shook Finn so he wakes up.

"Hmmm,what's wrong is Honor okay?" Finn says tiredly and sits up slowly to see Rachel and Honor staring at him.

"She wants to know if you could be like her daddy?" Finn stared at his girlfriend's daughter shocked.

**Find out what happens next.**


	41. Chapter 41 Part 2

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

**In this chapter Quinn will meet Honor for the first time alone without Puck but he will know about it in this chapter but Puck will meet her in a different chapter.**

* * *

**In Finn's POV.**

I was sleeping on the other couch when I felt somebody shaking me awake and I slowly open my eyes and see Rachel staring at me but I also see piercing hazel eyes which just a hint of green staring into my own hazel brown eyes. This was Puck's and Quinn's biological daughter staring right at me with a shy look on her face and slightly wet face.

"Hmmm,what's wrong is Honor okay?" I asked tiredly yawning and sits up slowly rubbing the sleep from my face before smiling at my lovely girlfriend and Honor.

"She wants to know if you could be like her daddy?" I stared at my girlfriend's new daughter shocked before breaking out into a huge smile.

"Would you want me to be like your daddy Honor because I would love to be if that's okay with you?" I asked softly hoping not to scare the little girl on my girlfriend's lap.

"Yes pwease." I smile at how cute she says please and I nod saying okay I'll be her daddy and opening my arms for her and Honor looks at Rachel for a second.

"It's okay sweetie, go hug your new daddy." I heard Rachel say to her and Honor slowly nods before moving over to me and I hold her close to me taking in her scent which smells like peaches and I think I can get use to this feeling of having the little girl I thought was mine in the first place here.

Rachel stares at us as we held each other and I mouth to her that I love her and she smiles mouthing that she loves me too.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her like a concern parent for the first time in my life. This was my little girl after all now, just not legally unless me and Rachel get married.

"Yes daddy." I love hearing her say that.

"Well what would you like baby?" Rachel says to her new daughter and Honor's eyes widen with a smile.

"PBJ sandmich." We both knew what that meant and I knew Rachel didn't have the right food for a child yet so it was time to go shopping.

"How about me, you and daddy go shopping and we can pick out things you would like for breakfast,lunch,snacks and dinner but we can also pick out what color you want for the walls in your new room and what toys, games, clothes,shoes and how about we get you a big girl bed instead of a crib! does that sound good sweetie?"

Honor nods clapping her hands. "Yay good gurl bed." Honor squeals smiling brightly and we both laugh at how cute she is.

"Alright babe can you put her carseat in your car since were doing alot of shopping?" I nod saying okay and kiss my little girl's forehead.

"Mommy help?" Honor says pointing to her shoes and Rachel has a huge smile on her face. I think it was both of our dreams to have children.

"Of course I'll my little girl with her shoes, daddy is going to put your carseat in his car and we are going to have a family day alright?" She nods hopping off my lap.

I get up and get Honor's car and grab my car keys and go to the car and put it in the backseat getting it set up. Both girls come out a few minutes later with their coats on and Rachel is caring our daughter in her arms and I have the door open for her. I take her from her new mommy and put her in the car seat and buckle her up.

"Tank you daddy." I smile saying your welcome to her and I close the door and I stare at Rach to see her staring at me proudly.

"Your amazing with her Finny bear! thank you again for being supportive with all of this! she already likes alot." Rachel whispers to me and I kiss her sweetly.

"I'm here to stay Rach and I love you and our little girl even if she's really Puck's and Quinn's! she belongs to us and I want her to have the best." We share another kiss before getting in the car and drive to the paint store, a place to get her big girl bed, clothes and shoes for her, bath stuff and then we get food stuff for her.

**At The Berry-Hudson-Lopez house.**

Santana walked into her new house after school with her girlfriend Brittany and her best friend Quinn since they were hanging out and both girls wanted to see the house but they also wanted to to know why Finn never showed up and why Rachel cancelled her classes for a couple of days.

"Do you think Rachel will let us stay for dinner?" Quinn asked hopefully since she missed seeing Rachel even if they weren't close friends but they were friends.

"I'm sure it's not a problem, maybe we could have a sleepover here aswell." Santana says grinning.

"I wonder why Finn wasn't at school today, I know they live together now but do they have to be with each other all day?" Brittany says confused and all three girls put their school bags on the floor still wearing the cheerios uniforms. Santana closed the door behind them and was about to call for Rachel and Finn when they Finn talking from upstairs.

"Rachel if you keep telling me to move this dresser one more time, I will leave you to moving it without any help." They stared at each other confused.

"Don't yell at me Finn Hudson, I'm just saying that it be much better on the left side of the room." They heard Rachel say.

"Rachel and Finn what's going on up there?" Santana says making both of them stop talking and Finn focused on fixing up Honor's room after the paint dressed a few hours ago.

Rachel walked downstairs surprised to see Santana back aswell Brittany and Quinn with her.

"Um hi girls, what are you doing here Santana? I thought you were staying with Brittany for a week?" Rachel said clearly confused as to why they are here.

"I am but the girls wanted to see where I was staying and I wanted to know why you and Finn weren't at McKinley today." Rachel sighs.

"My birth mother was hit by a car in New York City and died so I got a serious call from a case worker from Social Services." She starts to tell them.

"Why would Social Services need to call you?" Quinn asked confused.

"Because everything in her Will was signed over to me and that means that she had a little girl aswell and she's now in my care and I signed the adoption papers this morning so she's offically my daughter." They nod feeling bad.

"What was your mothers name if you don't mind me asking?" Quinn asked and Brittany and Santana felt bad nodding.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" They all nod staring at her confused as to why it mattered if they find out who the little girl is.

"Hold on while I go get her, she's in your room Santana watching tv since Finn is fixing up her room and I kind of told her you were like her big sister so is that okay with you?" Santana says it was fine. She missed her own little sister so having like a new one was cool to her.

Rachel walks upstairs and checked on Finn to see how he was doing and she helped him put Honor's new and old clothes in her dresser and closet before fixing up the bed for her and they shared a kiss for a second before they both go to Santana's room and see Honor sitting on the bed watching Disney Channel.

"Hey sweetie you want to meet your older sister and her friends?" Honor nods lifting up her arms and Finn picks her up and they all walk downstairs carefully and Rachel saw the girls in the living room and walked to the room. They all stopped talking and Quinn gasped loudly seeing the little girl in her ex boyfriend's arms.

"Girls I want you to meet my new daughter Honor Elizabeth Berry." Quinn,Santana and Brittany stared at Honor before staring at Rachel and Finn.

"Hey Quinn isn't that your daughter?" Brittany whispered. Santana stared at the little that is supposed to be like her sister sister and saw that she looked just like Puck and Quinn.

"Shelby's dead?" Quinn asked from her spot on the couch. Rachel just nods sadly. How could this happen? she wasn't supposed to be around Honor and here she was in the arms of her ex boyfriend and a famous super stars house.

"I gave up my rights as a parent to her for a reason because I wasn't ready but that doesn't mean I don't love her! but she supposed to be with Shelby! not here in Lima Ohio living with a famous Broadway/hollywood star! she needs to go back to Shelby in New York." Quinn says unsure how she's feeling about this.

"Quinn your not thinking straight at the moment but do you really think a 2 year old girl wants to be laying at a tomb stone where her mom is buried?" Quinn sighs.

"I know I'm not thinking straight but what happens now with Her? is she going to a foster family?" Rachel shook her head pointing to the seat and Quinn sits back down.

"No Quinn she won't be going to a foster home because like I said before, whatever Shelby had in her Will truly belongs to me, I have the papers here with me if you want to look at them and Honor offically my daughter as of this morning since I signed the adoption papers." She explained to her softly.

"She's really here in front of me?" Quinn asked softly hoping she wasn't dreaming. Santana placed her hand on her best friend's arm.

"No sweetie your not dreaming, even I see her and so does Britts." Santana tells her softly. Rachel took Honor from Finn and held her.

"Quinn are you going to be okay about her being in my care?" Quinn nods because she's not ready to be a parent and wasn't ready her first year of high school to be one aswell so that feeling hasn't changed but it still shocks her.

"She's beautiful,I remeber holding her in my arms after giving birth to her and she had blue eyes staring right at me but all babies do when they are born but to see her now staring at me with the hazel green eyes is something I never thought I would do! thank you for taking her as your own instead of her going to foster home, I can't believe Shelby's gone, can you take a picture of us together? please if that's okay with you?" Rachel smiled nicely and nods bringing her over to Quinn.

"Now sweetie can you be a good girl for mommy and take a picture with Quinn here?" Honor looks at Quinn and noticed that her eyes matched her own and nodded.

Quinn handed Rachel her cell phone and Brittany and Santana moved out of the way so they could just take the picture.

Quinn held Honor in her arms feeling really nervous and felt like she was going to cry but held it in and Rachel tells both girls to smile and Honor rests her head against her Quinn's chest and both of them smile brightly as Quinn held her and Rachel takes the picture saving it.

"Mommy?" Quinn wanted to say yes but she stopped herself.

"Yes baby girl?" Rachel says to her little girl taking her from Quinn now who didn't want to let go but knew she had to.

"Potty pwease." Quinn smiled slightly at how her little girl speaks. Santana and Brittany smiled at the cutie as she talked aswell.

"Alright baby girl, daddy will take you upstairs quickly." Rachel tells her as Finn takes her from Rachel and they go upstairs to the bathroom quickly.

Quinn smiles and takes her phone from Rachel and stares at the picture of her and Honor and send the picture to Puck.

"Thank you." Quinn says softly fighting her tears. Santana and Brittany hold onto her.

"Your welcome, just cry if you have too, I'll leave you three alone while I finish setting up her bedroom." Rachel says going upstairs.

"She's really here." Quinn says softly letting the tears fall and both girls hold her as she cries in their embrace.

**Find out what happens next.**


	42. Chapter 42 Part 3

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

**In this chapter Quinn will meet Honor for the first time alone without Puck but he will know about it in this chapter but Puck will meet her in a different chapter.**

* * *

**At The Berry-Hudson-Lopez House.**

Rachel decided it was okay if the three cheerleaders stay the night since it was getting late and dark out. Brittany and Quinn called their parents and they said it was fine for them to stay at Santana's new house and Rachel even talked to them to say that she will do her best to make sure they are well behaved and the parents thanked her before they hanged up. They all have dinner and Honor is put to bed around 8:20 since she was falling half asleep during dinner.

"Girls I know your excited to have a sleep over here but remeber you have school tomorrow, so no staying up until 2:00 in the morning! curfew on weekdays is 11:30 and 1:30 on the weekends." Rachel tells them sternly with a smile since they were sleeping in Santana's room and already in their night clothes.

"Alright mom, I mean Rachel." Santana says slipping up making Quinn and Brittany stare at their best friend surprised. Rachel stared at her for a second before smiling.

"San if you want to call me mom, it's totally fine with me since I am your legal guardian! have a good night girls." Rachel says waving at the girls.

"Good night Miss Berry." Brittany and Quinn say at the same time as Rachel leaves the room and goes to her own room with Finn.

**With The Girls.**

Brittany and Quinn stared at Santana for a few minutes before talking.

"Was that the first time you actually called her mom baby?" Britts asked rubbing her back. Santana nods surprised at herself.

"Do you want her to be your mom San since your parents gave up their rights?" Quinn asked wondering how her best friend is feeling.

"Um I keep thinking about all the great things Rachel has done for me and she's been a better parent then my own parents ever was! I guess I've thought about being Santana Berry for awhile but she would never adopt me! I mean I'm still 17 until March but she would never want me as her daughter since Honor is here." Britts holds her.

"Baby that's not true, she loves you I can see it, she took you in when your parents kicked you out, she took you shopping, bought you a car and even gives you a curfrew which I know you never got from your own parents! she's been the best Choir Directer ever and she actually lets you get solos aswell as myself!" Brittany says.

"She has a point San, Rachel is the best parent in the world to you and she's young so it's like having a big sister but she's famous." Santana smiles.

"Okay I don't want to talk about me wanting to have Berry as my mom! I want to talk about you Q." Quinn frowns slightly.

"What about me San?" Both Santana and Brittany gave her a knowing look and she sighs.

"Are you sure your _okay_ with Honor being adopted by the famous Rachel Barbra Berry?" Santana asked her best friend while sitting on her bed.

Quinn looked around the new bedroom before sighing turning to both girls no longer in the need to cry anymore.

"I'm more then okay with Honor being in the loving care of Rachel/your future mom! seeing Honor again made me realize that I made the right choice because I'm not ready to be mom even If I was drunk and had sex which made me end up pregnant with Honor, I'm a senior in high school and having a dream of going to Yale and having a child wasn't in the cards for me or Puck even though he was pissed at me for giving up our rights as her parents." Quinn tells them getting comfortable.

"Why did you name her Honor instead of Beth like Puck wanted her to be?" Brittany asked and Santana wanted to know that aswell.

"Because she was in my stomach for 9 months and she listened to my voice and everybody elses! I felt like it was an honor to carry her for all that time! she looked like an Honor as soon as she came out of me and stared at me! I picked that name because it fit how I was feeling and Puck picked her middle name as Elizabeth because it still had Beth in it and he wanted to something to remind him of his grandma who was very special to him and he was depressed when she passed away." She tells them.

"What do you want her to see you as now that she's met you Q?" Brittany and Santana say at the same time.

"To be honest I would have to her new parents about that but I don't want to be known as her mother,mommy,mama or mom because that's already taking by Rachel since Shelby is no longer with us! I'm okay with her big sisters friend since I want you to look out of aswell Santana." Santana smiles.

"You know I would do anything for you Q! I just want you to be okay about this whole thing and I want Puck to be okay aswell! have you heard from him?"

She shook her head surprised since she sent the picture of her and Honor awhile ago. She was about to say something the door bell rings.

"Who could that be?" The girls say at the same time.

**Downstairs with Rachel.**

Rachel was downstairs once again putting away the dishes thinking about hearing Santana calling her was still shocked and told Finn about and he thought it would be nice if she did it but it might be odd for his and Santana's friendship if Rachel does adopt her and her and Finn get married.

She had talked to parents about the idea of adopting their daughter even if she was in her care while they were in New York and they said they wouldn't fight her on it since they want nothing to do with her and she talked to her lawyers about it and a family judge on it and they granted her the okay to do it because they felt like she would be a great parent. She just needed to talk to Santana about it. She thought she couldn't do it because she thought Santana was 18 but she was wrong when she got Santana's information even her birth date and felt a little better.

She was on her last dish when the door bell rings and she stood there wondering who would be at her house at 10:50 at night. She put the plate down and dried off her hands before walking to the door and slowly opened it to see Noah Puckerman standing there.

"Noah what are you doing here and how did you know where I lived?" She asked him surprised to see him. He looked upset and looked like he had been crying.

"I went to Finn's house to talk to him about something but Kurt told me that he doesn't live there anymore and gave me this address! I'm guessing you guys live together but anyways I came to talk to you about a picture I got." Rachel stared at him confused.

"Why did Quinn send me a picture of her and Honor together?" Rachel's eyes widen.

"Come in Noah." She says letting him in and closed the door behind her. She wasn't ready for this.

**Find out what happens next. **

**Find out what happens next.**


	43. Chapter 43 Part 4

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

**In this chapter Puck will have a talk with Rachel about the news of Honor being around and Shelby dying and Rachel will set up a time where both of them can get to Honor****.**

**And Rachel is 23 and old enough to be Honor's parent. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Noah's POV.**

I stood at the front door of Miss Berry's mansion like house and rang the door bell. I needed to talk to Finn about the picture I got from my baby mama. What the fuck was Quinn Fabray trying to do to me? why the hell was Shelby back and why would she let Quinn take a picture with Honor when the bitch didn't even want her and forced me to give up my rights as Honor Elizabeth's dad, I mean she could be Honor Elizabeth Puckerman right now but no. I need to talk to somebody. I brought my school bag with me.

The door bell slowly opens and I look up to see Miss Berry staring at me surprised looking smoken hot in sleep shorts and a black tank top with her hair up a messy pony tail and reading glasses on. Damn Finn was really lucky to be dating a superstar who was a fellow jew of mine aswell. I needed to stop checking her out.

"Noah what are you doing here and how did you know where I lived?" She asked me looking surprised to see me. I tried not to look like I've been crying but it hurts to know that Shelby let Quinn see my daughter first without a phone call.

"I went to Finn's house to talk to him about something but Kurt told me that he doesn't live there anymore and gave me this address! I'm guessing you guys live together but anyways I came to talk to you about a picture I got." Rachel stared at me confused.

"What kind of picture did you get that's got you so upset Noah?" She asked me with concern in her voice.

I guess I should tell her since she's a teacher that would help me if I needed it.

"When I was in my first year at McKinley as a 9th grader! me and Quinn Fabray were at a party and she was dating Finn at the time but we hooked up and she got pregnant by me but we gave up our daughter named Honor Elizabeth for adoption to a woman named Shelby Corcoran!" She frowns slightly.

"I just want to know why did Quinn send me a picture of her and Honor together?" I tell her wondering if it was best that I talk to her instead of Finn.

Rachel's eyes widen like she knows something about this whole thing and sighs making me raise an eyebrow at her.

"Come in Noah because there is something you should know." She says letting me in and closed the door behind her.

I stared at her place not believing how huge it really is from the outside but I needed to know what she was talking about.

"Have you eaten at all Noah?" I nodded since I feed myself while my sister is living with my grandma and my mom has the afternoon and late shift at the hospital so I'm like raising myself and it can suck at times.

"Well why don't you come sit with me in the living room and we can talk." I just follow her in her huge living room and sit.

"I figured Quinn would send you that picture I took of her and Honor together! I know your angry and upset about Shelby letting Quinn see your daughter first but my mother didn't let Quinn see her." I stared at her confused.

"What do you mean your mother? are you saying that your Shelby Corcoran's daughter she talked about?" Rachel sighs looking at me sadly.

"Yes and I wish we could have gotten to know each other but that can't happen! Noah I got a call from Social Services this morning asking me if I was Shelby's daughter and I told them that I was and they told me that Shelby was killed a week ago in New York by a driver who wasn't watching where they were going!"

I looked down in shock not believing I was hearing this. Shelby was dead? I wonder if Honor was with her when it happened.

"I'm guessing everything in her** Will** was signed over to you?" She nods giving me a slight smile.

"Yes it was, they were going to send her to a foster home if I didn't sign the adoption papers and I looked over the Will about 3 times before finally believing that she gave me everything, her dying her wish was for me to be Honor's mother since she wasn't a mother to me and not just Honor's legal guardian but Honor was told that Shelby was only her adoptive mother and she had real parents out there that just couldn't take care of her but loved her very much." I smile hearing that.

I sigh not believing this. Honor was back in my life if Miss Berry says it's okay for me or Quinn to be in her life.

"How is she with you and Finn?" Rachel smiles saying that Honor is wonderful with them and she's a little shy but she gets to know people quick.

"She thinks of Finn as her daddy doesn't she?" I asked sadly since I know Finn never forgave us for lying to him about him being the father.

"She actually asked him if he could be her daddy and he said he would but we both know you are her real father! Noah I don't want to keep you away from Honor but I just got her today and I really want to see how she is with me as her mom! I would even come up with a time where you and Quinn could baby sit her if me and Finn want to go out a date or something, I know you never wanted to give up your rights as her dad and you deserve to see her." I smile tiredly really glad she wasn't going to keep her away me.

"Now I need to ask you a serious question, are you planning on fighting on getting custudy of Honor at any point?" Wow that was really serious question.

"You want the honest truth? at first when Quinn told me she wasn't going to keep her, I was going to fight her on her it and my mom had to talk me out of it because I was a freshman and I had no clue what it means to be a father but as I grew up and I realized that I'm still not ready to be a father and I ever get another girl pregnant, it would be because I'm ready to be the best damn dad I can be to my child! Honor was in great hands with Shelby and she's going to be in great loving hands with you,I promise that I won't call CPS on you to get her taken away because I know she won't be given to me so what's the point and I want her to be safe." I tell her strongly.

"Thank you for taking her in as your own! I'm really glad somebody told me the truth before I heard it from somebody like Jewfro! um can I stay here tonight since my mom won't be home tonight and I kind of told her that I was staying at Finn's aways?" Rachel smiles at me nodding.

"Sure thing, I have 5 guest bedrooms in my house so since Santana has one of the rooms and Honor another, you can sleep in one of the others,I figured you wanted to be here when Honor wakes up and I will let you see her since Quinn got too, it's fair that way." I truly have so much respect for this woman.

We heard footsteps coming downstairs and I see my boy Finn staring at me surprised that I was in his new place and he walked over to us.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Finn says looking at us.

"Noah just needed to talk and know what was going on and he's not planning on fighting for his rights to be Honor's father legally." Finn stared at me surprised.

"Are you telling the truth Puck?" I nod because I can't take her away from my best friend even if she's mine and Quinn's, He needs this now and I'm going to give it to him.

"I know how hurt you were finding out that Honor wasn't your daughter but now I'm giving you this chance because I love you as you my brother and I know how ready you were to be a parent and you two are just what Honor needs in her life." Rachel gets up and wrapped her arm around Finn's waist.

"Thanks man and I promise to love her with all my heart, I won't let you down." I chuckle saying he better not and we all smile.

"Noah I will do everything I can to make sure Honor is loved,cared for and happy as my daughter! You two might have made her but it takes alot to being just being her parent, I might not know alot about being a parent myself but I've taking care alot of children in my life and Honor needs me,you and Quinn always be her birth parents and she's going to be greatful that you did what you thought was best for her and I'm very proud of both of you." Rachel says sincerely.

"Thanks and I would really want to get some sleep so can you show me my room for the night?" They nod and Rachel locks up the house for the night and Finn shows me one of the guest rooms and I close the door for the night and change out of my clothes before getting in the bed and fall alseep.

**With Finn and Rachel.**

Rachel finished the dishes before turning the lights off and walked upstairs to check on the girls and saw that they were all sleeping in Santana's bed and turned off the lights closing the lights then goes to Honor's room and smiled seeing her little girl sleeping. She goes to hers and Finn's room and closed it for the night.

"Do you think he will try something even if he said he won't?" Rachel asked her boyfriend getting worried as she climbed into bed and go under the covers.

"You know I'm sure but for now I think we need to take it one day at a time." He says pulling her close and pressed his lips against hers and she moaned with her eyes closed then slowly pulled back staring into his eyes. He smiled tiredly at her and she smiled back.

"I love you baby and Honor is ours to keep." He says kissing her forehead. She sighs nodding and rests her head against his chest after turning off the light in their room.

"I love you too, I just hope your right." She whispers before falling asleep against him.

"I hope I'm right aswell." Finn thought before closing his eyes. He will fight to make sure Honor stays Rachel's even if that means losing a best friend.

**The Next Morning.**

Puck woke up first and put on the clothes he packed his bag after taking a shower in the bathroom he had in the room. Quinn,Santana and Brittany took turns taking showers before putting on their cheerios uniforms. Brittany and Quinn always have extra uniforms in their cheerios bag so they were all set.

Finn took his shower first since he was going to school today and he got dressed while Rachel just went to Honor's room and woke her up to have breakfast. They were going to a mommy and Honor day.

"Come sweetie don't you want to have breakfast daddy and your sister?" Honor's eyes opened hearing that and she yawns before sticking her hands up and Rachel picked her up and they go downstairs. Quinn and Puck stared at Honor as she rests her head against Rachel's shoulder.

"Good morning Honor." Brittany and Santana say at the same time, smiling sweetly at the little girl. Honor stares at them and waves before she buried her face in Rachel's shoulder.

"Baby girl we want you to meet somebody, can you say hi to Noah?" Honor shot her head up and stared at the guy with the mohawk.

"First daddy,hug pwease?" Everybody's eyes widen hearing her say that.

"You know he's your real daddy?" Rachel asked her little girl surprised.

"Yes mama showed me one time,Qwinn first mommy but your my mommy now and he my daddy now." She says pointing to Finn.

Quinn and Puck had tears in their eyes because their little knew they were her birth parents and she still loved them.

"Can we just be your Aunt Quinn and Uncle Noah?" They both asked Honor hopefully and she smiles brightly nodding.

"Like that very much, wove you first mommy and first daddy." Rachel had to take a picture of them together and she handed Honor to Puck and took a picture of them together before she took a picture of all three of them together and saved it.

"We love you too Honor." They tell her and she smiles before wanting to be with her mommy again. Rachel took her and smiled.

"Best day ever." Quinn and Puck thought at the same time watching their daughter with her new mommy and daddy.

**Find out what happens next.**


	44. Chapter 44 Auther Note

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

**In this chapter Puck will have a talk with Rachel about the news of Honor being around and Shelby dying and Rachel will set up a time where both of them can get to Honor****.**

**And Rachel is 23 and old enough to be Honor's parent. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Hi everybody I won't be updating this story for a few days because I'm not sure how this storm is going to be like and I might lose power because of it so don't worry I will update just not now.**

**By for now.**


	45. Chapter 45 Short Update

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

**In this chapter Puck will have a talk with Rachel about the news of Honor being around and Shelby dying and Rachel will set up a time where both of them can get to Honor****.**

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

23 year old Rachel Barbra Berry was loving being a mother to her now two adoptive daughter's Honor Elisabeth Berry and Santana Iliana Berry. It's been two months now and she loved every second of it. Rachel let Quinn and Noah spend as much time with their birth daughter on the weekends and sometimes after school.

Christmas Break was coming up and Rachel wanted Honor's and Santana's first Christmas with her and Finn to be special for a 2 year old little girl and a 17 year old.

She was a mother for the first time to two beautiful girls. She always wanted kids and now she has two. She also talked to Santana in October about what she thought about her adopting her not just being her in her care and Santana cried for an hour saying that she would love that. They talked to everything with a case worker and Rachel's lawyers and they Rachel took a five week class for being a adoptive parent for both girls and she did really good and they saw it.

She knows it takes months for the adoption to go through but they saw how Rachel was with Santana and Honor and they made an exception for and Santana was offically Rachel's daughter by the second week of December and Santana was loving it so far. It was odd for Finn at first to know that if he and Rachel got married then Santana would be like his daughter and that creeped them both out but Rachel told them to stop thinking about it.

Rachel brought her younger daughter to school with her while her older sister was already there because she was going to put her in daycare after Christmas and New Years break. Honor was already signed up and paid to go.

Santana was good with Honor and they were like sisters already. She tought her how to read and color pictures and how to get into trouble which their mother yelled at them a couple times but other then that they were just like sisters.

Finn was a good father figure was for Honor and Rachel loved how they were together. She loved her family. Finn's parents were like Honor's grandparents and they loved her and were so happy for them. Kurt just loved Honor to pieces and loved being an uncle to her and buying her cute clothes.

All the girls in the Troubletones gushed over Honor and she talked so cute to them. Quinn and Puck loved seeing their birth daughter and were happy that Rachel Berry had her and she was going to be be in good hands.

**Find out what happens next and that was just a summary about what's been happen so far. There will be more chapters.**


	46. Chapter 46

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

**In this chapter Puck will have a talk with Rachel about the news of Honor being around and Shelby dying and Rachel will set up a time where both of them can get to Honor****. **

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At McKinley.**

Rachel waited for the girls to show up so they could go over some prep work for Regionals after break then they were going to sing some holiday songs. It was the second day before break and she couldn't wait to spend time with her family. Honor was sitting in the corner in her music room coloring a picture.

"Mommy Bwitt here." Rachel looked up after hearing that and saw a freaking out Brittany standing there.

"Brittany whats going on?" Before she could say something, Rachel heard angry screaming from Santana's and Zora's voices and told Brittany to watch Honor.

Rachel rushed out of the hallway to see all the students standing around Santana Berry who is being held back by Quinn while Zora was being held back by her own girlriend Tammin as both girls were kicking and screaming and struggling to get out while Jacob Ben Israel was trying to get away but Noah Puckerman was holding onto him.

"What is going on here? girls both of you need to calm down first." Rachel yelled angrily seeing her two best students wanting to fight somebody else.

"JACOB OUTTED BOTH OF US ON HIS FUCKING BLOG." Santana screamed still fighting to get out Quinn's grip. Rachel looked at Jacob to see him looking scared and a coward.

"Is it true Mr. Israel? did you out these girls for your own selfish ways?" He starts to protest shaking his head but Rachel gave him a look.

Everybody in the school knew not to mess with Rachel Berry' and they all knew that Santana Lopez was now the daughter of her so they weren't going to mess with her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Berry I know it was wrong but I just wanted to get a good story." Rachel looked at him then back at her daughter who was now in tears.

"Do you see what you've caused Jacob? my daughter is crying and so her friend/fellow student. You shouldn't have done that and so what if somebody is gay, bi or straight. Love is love and if that happened to you, I''m pretty sure you wouldn't like it am I right?" He just nodded scared for his life.

"Now let me ask all of you a question, do you guys seriously care if people are into guys or into girls or even both?" She asked them and they all started talking all at once but she stopped them.

"They are people who have feelings for two girls. Kurt Hummel has a boyfriend but so what? they are just the same people you've all known and love is love people so if you have a problem with it then ignore it but don't you dare slushie them or through them into the lockers because so help me I'll be calling your parents and we will talk to them about the bullying you've been doing." They all stared at her shocked.

"Now Santana is in love with her girlfriend Brittany Pierce and Zora is dating Tammin so get over it and these girls won't suffer anymore." They all nodded.

"Now get to your classes or it's detention. Mr. Israel why don't you come with me to Mr. Figgins office." Jacob paled hearing that he had to deal with Mr. Figgins and slumps his shoulders after Puck let go of him.

"Get to class now and my Troubletone girls, go to the music room and start working on your warm ups then I'll be right there." Rachel tells them.

Avery,Bailey,Mercedes,Dani,Faith, Kimi, Sugar, Paige, Alisha,Tammin,Zora,Santana, Callie, Savanna, Jacque, Kira,Marisol and Natalie all nodded started to leave but Santana just stayed in Quinn's arms.

"Quinn you can take San to the room and you can hang out with Honor since I know you don't have class at this time." Quinn smiled nodding before wrapping her arm around Santana and helped her to the Troubletones music room where she knew her daughter was going to be at.

**Later That Day.**

The students weren't talking about Santana and Zora being out of the closet anymore since they were going to listen to Rachel Berry orders but it still surprised them that Santana Lopez was into girls and Brittany was her girlfriend. Santana finally stopped crying and focused on being out and having Brittany by her side.

"Baby are you okay now or do you want to go home?" Brittany asked her girlfriend as they walked to the lunch room. Santana looked over at girlfriend and sighs.

"I'm not going to run away Britt. Like my new mom said. Love is love and I'm proud to be your girlfriend out or hiding." Brittany smiles at her and held her close.

"Good because I'm so proud of you Sanny and were going to be okay together." Santana kissed her cheek then they walked off to lunch.

Rachel was standing there with Honor in her arms and smiled so happy that Santana was doing alright after this whole thing with Jacob happened.

"You think your sister is going to be okay now?" Honor nods smiling at her.

"Me too sweetie. you ready to go have lunch with me and daddy?" Honor grins clapping her hands and Rachel laughs kissing her cheek before they go back to her office where Finn was waiting for them.

**Find out what happens next.**


	47. Chapter 47

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

**In this chapter Puck will have a talk with Rachel about the news of Honor being around and Shelby dying and Rachel will set up a time where both of them can get to Honor****. **

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With Finn and Santana.**

Tomorrow was the last day of school for christmas and new years break and Finn Hudson was having trouble finding a christmas gift for Rachel and he needed help picking it out and why not getting help from the one person that gets it, _Santana Berry_ and a good friend of his. He walked up to her as she stood at her locker and cleared his throat.

"Hey Santana can I talk to you for a second?" Santana looked at him raising an eyebrow at him and waited for him to talk.

"I've been trying to buy your new mom an awesome christmas gift but it's been kind of hard for me. It has to be perfect and special." Santana's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god are you proposing to my new mommy?" Santana whispered while grinning. Finn's eyes widen hearing her ask that.

"Shh really Santana? I didn't say that but would it be so bad if we got engaged?" Santana shook her head smiling.

"Not at all Finn. Everybody knows that you two are madly in love with each other! I've checked up on my mom and the people she's dated in the past but when she's with you, I see happiness and true love so if you want to ask then go for it." Finn smiled at her.

"Well I do love her very much and I would love to get married to her but I don't think I'm ready to ask your mother to marry me just yet." Santana smiles.

"Alright are you thinking about a necklace or bracelet? Or maybe some earrings will be perfect." Santana started thinking of ideas.

"Well I did get her a star but I'm leaning towards the earrings and get the ring a different time in the future." Santana stared at confused.

"A Star? like a star necklace or an actual star from the sky?" Santana asked him confused. He takes something out of his backpack and hands it to her.

She looks at it surprised and chuckled looking up at him and hands it back to him with a smile.

"Finchel? I can't believe you actually got my mom a real star and named it that Finn." He grins putting the paper back in his bag.

"Well that's our couple's name and she deserves the best San because she's the only person I see myself marrying even though I'm in high school. I love her very much just as much as I love you and Honor." Santana nods.

"My mom is going to love it Finn trust me but were still going shopping after school today and getting those earrings while I get something for Britt." San tells him.

"Are you really okay with me asking Rachel to marry me some day?" Santana nodded with a huge smile.

"Of course I am but please wait until a couple years to ask her to marry you because what if the press find out that your still a teenager? Please just promise me that you will wait a few years before getting to that point in your relationship?" Finn nods understanding where she's coming from. It was too soon to even think about that right now.

"Thanks for helping me and I wanted to ask if your going to be okay with being out after what happened this morning? I'm here for you if you ever want to talk." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks for being here for me Finn and I know you were worried about me killing myself but I won't do that. I'd miss me too much." Finn laughs hearing that.

"Good to know San. I know you wouldn't do that but I hated seeing you upset this morning because of jewfro." Santana pulls back nodding.

"Well I couldn't just leave my family behind and Brittany means alot to me and I love her. I would hate for her suffer if I was no longer here." She tells him.

"Alright I'll see you at home Santana and remeber I'm still your friend even though were going to beat you at Regionals." Santana scuffs rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say Hudson. Troubletones have the best director in the world so you don't stand a chance." Finn just stared at her before going to class.

He had to admit she was right. Rachel is amazing and they would be very lucky if they even make it to Nationals or get through Regionals.

**With Rachel and Honor.**

Rachel had to go shopping for dinner stuff for tonights dinner. Finn was cooking for the whole little family they had. Rachel pulled up to the store and frowned when she saw the local paps lerking around trying to get pictures of her. She was not ready to face them with Honor but she wasn't about to leave her 2 year old adoptive daughter in the car where these crazy people can steal her so she had to suck it up and go on with her day.

Sure everybody knows on her website that she's now a mom to two beautiful girls that she loves so much and they were happy for her. Even E news knew that she had a 17 year old daughter and a 2 year old daughter that she adopted. Everybody knew that her and Finn were a rumored couple and that she was in a relationship with him for about a year and half now since they offically became a couple last December but they didn't know anything about him or how old he was. He was 19 years old and she was madly in love with him. She already felt like he was her husband just seeing how good he was with Honor.

She turned her car off after finding a parking spot and got out closing the door after taking her keys out and her purse, ignoring the questions and pictures. Rachel opened the back door and took her sleepy daughter out of her carseat waking her up.

Honor looks at her tiredly and lifts her arms up and Rachel takes her out and they face the paps who are taking pictures of the little girl in her arms.

"Just keep your head hiden in my shoulder okay?" Rachel whispers to her and Honor nods listening to her and buried her head into her mommy's shoulder.

Rachel closed the door and they started walking towards the front doors of the store.

"Hey Rachel is this one of your daughter's?" one of the paps asked her while talking her pictures. She just ignored them.

"What's her name? are you still dating that guy we've seen you with?" She tried so hard not to roll her eyes at the question. She wasn't going to talk about her personal life with these people. They needed to get a life that was not taking pictures of her and reporting to TMZ.

She just walked into the store with Honor and smiled kissing her forehead so pleased to have such an adorable little girl in her life even if she didn't give birth to her.

"You were a good girl out there sweeties." Honor smiles up at her tiredly before closing her eyes. Rachel wakes her up because if she sleeps now then tonight is going to be hard for her.

"Come on baby girl wake up. I want you to help me picking things out for dinner, do you want to get your favortie juice?" Her hazel green eyes lit up and her head shot up.

"Yah mama." Rachel giggles at how cute she is and they keep on shopping before paying for things and go home.

**Find out what happens next.**


	48. Chapter 48

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

**In this chapter Puck will have a talk with Rachel about the news of Honor being around and Shelby dying and Rachel will set up a time where both of them can get to Honor****. **

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With Finn and Santana Shopping.**

Santana was dress nicely out of her cheerios uniform with Finn Hudson was dating her adopted mom but they also went to school together and learning out to be friends.

"Hey thanks for coming with me to help pick of Rachel's Christmas present. It means alot to me." Santana listened to him but she was looking at something that would look good on Brittany.

"Plus your like the only one I knows this kind of stuff more then I do and it's for your mom which is a great thing." Santana smiled and walked around and Finn listens to Santana talk about somethings.

"What about this heart necklace?" She shook her head.

"Oh no, see that heart necklace says "thank you for loving a boy that works in a tire shop." Your giving this for my new mom who is already rich as it is and loves her two daughters very much but also loves you who puts a smile on her face everyday and you need to buy something different." Santana tells him and stood next to him as he looks at other things before a pair of earings caught his eyes.

"Oh wow these earrings are amazing, they really remind me of Rachel." Finn stares at them and Santana looks at them before talking.

"You really do love her huh?" She asked looking up at him. He looks at her with a smile nodding.

"Those words don't even cover how I feel about your mother Rachel. She some how gets me and makes me believe that I can live and do anything I want in this world as long as she's right by my side cheering me on with Honor and yourself." Santana smiles and he whispers that it's too much and she asked him how much he has to spend and he tells her and she scuffed not believing it.

"Are you serious Finn, your lucky that mommy gives me spending money so you pitch in half of the money and I'll take care of the rest because my moms is getting those earings." She tells him and he hands her his money and she smiles getting the earrings and pays for it and thanked the guy before handing them to Finn.

"There you go Finn and don't tell mom that I helped you. You need a better job then just working at Burt's tire shop." Santana tells him as they leave the store.

"Yeah I know but where am I supposed to get a job that's going to give me alot more money then at Burt's?" Santana looked up at him and smiles.

"Try Breadstixs I heard their hiring and they pay good money." Finn never really thought about working at Breadstixs.

"I'll think about it but right now I think we should have some lunch at breadstixs and catch up on things." Santana smiles liking that idea.

"Cool but first we need to go shopping for Brittany and Honor because this is the first Christmas she's my girlfriend and Honor is my sister so we go shopping for them then we go out to lunch and talk." Finn says ago with a smile and they leave to finish up the day.

**At The Berry-Hudson House.**

Rachel was playing with Honor on the ground in the living room when the door bell rings. Rachel looked at her little girl who looked up at her looking so cute.

"Dolly mommy?" Honor said handing her the doll and Rachel smiles taking it.

"This is a pretty dolly that Aunty Quinn gave you huh?" Rachel said staring at the doll that Quinn gave Honor just weeks before winter break and Honor slept with it every night and she loved the clothes Puck gave Honor. She wasn't going to stop Quinn and Noah from spending time with their only daughter.

Just then the door bell rings and Rachel hands the doll back to her little angel wondering who was at her house.

"Who could that be Honor?" Honor shrugged looking at her so cute and Rachel laughs at the cute face she made and scooped her up in her arms and they walk to the door and opened it and her smile fades when she saw Hiram and Leroy Berry standing there staring at her with awkward looks on their faces.

"What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked holding Honor on her hip tightly so she doesn't fall. Hiram and Leroy stared at the little girl on their only daughter's hip.

"We just wanted to see for ourselves if the rumors were true or not. Is this your daughter Rachel?" Leroy asked glancing at the little with hazel green eyes staring at him shyly before looking away hiding her face.

"You've been checking up on me through the Tv or internet world? that's a bit stupid don't you think?" They opened their mouth to speak when Rachel kept going.

"You couldn't have called me to find out if I adopted two girls but instead just listened to E news or looked it up? is me being famous all you care about with me?" They shook their heads no.

"No Rachel that's it at all. We just heard that our daughter is now a mother and we wanted to see our grandchildren." Hiram said with a smile. Rachel glares at them.

"They are not your grandchildren Hiram and Leroy." They stared at her surprised.

"It's Dad and Daddy to you Rachel Barbra Berry. You've never called us by our given names unless we were meeting your friends so I don't think you should start now even if you are an adult." Rachel wanted to yell but her daughter was in her arms.

"No to me you will always be Hiram and Leroy Berry because you never acted like my parents, just two men who wanted a baby for a few years until you got bored of me when I was no longer a baby and giving me back to my birth mother was not in the cards so you kept on ignoring me." They stared at her.

"When I got discovered at 16 years old, you jumped at the chance to get me out of your house and start my life as soon as I could because I was taking up your work space right? I gave up having parents many years ago and now that I'm 23 years old, a mother to two wonderful girls who needed a home and love. I took all my anger for you two and put love and passion into raising this little girl here and my 17 year old daughter so they can be cared for unlike you two didn't care for me." They looked down.

"I'm glad you two feel bad and want to start over by willing to be in these girls life or my life but I don't feel comfortable with that so for now the answer is no until I'm ready so can you please leave my house?" They stared her for a second before sighing.

"Were really sorry for everything we did to you Rachel and when your ready? we look forward to hearing from you and your right we should have called so were going to go now. Your daughter really is adorable and hopefully she will be able to call us her grandpa and grandfather." Hiram said with a soft smile before waving at the little girl who waved back shyly and Leroy did the same and smiled when Honor waved good bye to them.

"Bye bye." Honor yelled out making all three adults smile and Rachel closes the door looking at Honor who smiles up at her.

"Back playing mommy? be happy." Rachel loves that Honor can put a smile on her face even if she's upset with the things in her life. She has her little family and she's greatful for that.

"Come on silly and go back to playing with your toys." Honor claps her hands as they go back into the living room and play with the toys.

"Wov you mommy." Rachel looks at the little girl staring up at her with a beaming smile.

"I love you two princess and so does your sister Santana, your new daddy Finn along with your birth parents Quinn and Noah." She points to her lips and Honor crawls and leans up pecking Rachel's lips and Rachel smiles kissing her cheek and she holds her on her lap as they play until Finn and Santana come home.

**Find out what happens next.**


	49. Chapter 49

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

**In this chapter Puck will have a talk with Rachel about the news of Honor being around and Shelby dying and Rachel will set up a time where both of them can get to Honor****. **

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel surprised her little family to a wonderful winter christmas trip to Montreal Canada for a little fun in the winter snow break away from Lima. She booked the trip ahead of time and got a wonderful place for them to stay at and booked some snowboarding and Skiing classes. She talked to Quinn's mom about having her join them so she can spend time with Honor and they set it up and she thinks it's a great for Santana to work on her friendship with Quinn since they hardly spend time together. Brittany was spending time with her family in the Bahamas for break so it was perfect and Judy let Quinn join them aslong as she was respectful at all times.

**At Mont Tremblant Ski Resort.**

Quinn had Honor with her as all three girls spent some time in their nice hotel room that was huge and they still can't believe they are here. They have always wanted to leave Lima around Christmas break and now it's happened. Quinn was greatful that she got to spend time with her birth daughter with her best friend Santana.

Finn and Rachel were out spending a romantica day skiing and having a hot chocolate together. Quinn was happy for both Santana and Finn. Santana had a wonderful new mother who knew how to love and had a kind heart. She was also very happy for Finn because he had a lover that truly gets him and loves him very much.

Both girls were in the living room in their hotel room talking while Quinn did Honor's hair. Santana smiles at Quinn as she did her little sister's hair.

"You know I'm very surprised that your comfortable around her after you gave her up for adoption." Santana said feeling a little cold but she was wearing warm comfortable clothes.

"I wasn't at first but I'm glad your new mom lets me and Noah get to know the little girl that we love so very much but know that we can be her parents. I'm greatful that she's in great hands with Rachel and Finn. I think Finn is a great day for her." Santana smiles seeing the way her best friend and her birth daughter are together.

"I'm proud of you and I know I never told you that when you pregnant because I was focus on being popular and being on the cheerios but I was very proud of you for doing what you felt was best for your baby and now were Seniors in High school and your getting your chance to be in her life." Quinn smiles down at the little girl that looks just like her and Puck.

"I'm very lucky to be in her life but next year is going to be very hard for me being away from her. I want to to Yale so badly and I can't wait until I hear back from them but for now I'm just going to enjoy my Senior year and being like a great aunty to her." Honor looked up at her and yawns.

"Is somebody tired already?" Honor nods rubbing her eyes before yawning again.

"I'm going to put her down for a nap then we can finish talking." Quinn tells her before picking up the sleepy toddler and brought over to the crib that the hotel gave them for free and she falls alseep and Quinn covers her smiling then goes back to the couch and finishes talking with Santana.

**With Finn and Rachel. **

Rachel squealed as she once again fell into the snow as she tried to snowboard but she kept falling and was getting annoyed and cold.

"Are you ready to give up for the day?" Finn asked standing over her freezing his ass off.

"No Finn I've never been snowboarding in my life and I thought it would be fun to do this with you but I totally suck." She whined.

"Oh come on your not that bad Rachel. Your cute when you fall but atleast you have me here to help you right back up." Finn said grabbing her glove clad hands to help her up and she groans standing up and they try it again and when Rachel actually gets it right. Finn looked so proud.

"Oh my god baby did you see me?" Rachel squealed grinning and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him sweetly. He smiles pulling back slightly and wipes some snow off her nose and noticed that the paps were taking pictures of them.

"Um babe that paps are here and they are taking pictures of us." Rachel frowned and looked over at where the paps were and sighs.

"Great. You know that's the one thing I hate about being famous. They follow you everywhere when I just wanted to spend time with my family." She said annoyed.

"Don't let them get to you Rach. You ready to try again or are you done for today?" He asked wrapping his arms around her and she suddently doesn't care what the paps see and leans up kissing him and he kisses back then they slowly pull back smiling up at each other.

"I love you." He whispers playing with the piece of hair that was falling into her face and pushed it behind her ear.

"I love you more." She whispers back before kissing him some more then they do a few more minutes of their snowboarding lession before calling it a day taking off their snowboard gear and thanking the teacher who was so nice to them.

"That was fun after I got the hang of it." Rachel tells him as they walked in holding hands ignoring the paps calling her name and taking their pictures.

"Just ignore them honey because they are just trying to make money that you already have and they are disgusting to even do this! don't stoop to their level and let yourself get all fired up over them taking your picture no matter how annoying it really is." Finn said seeing the annoyed look on his girlfriend's face and it's a good thing they had sunglasses on.

"Your right honey and I'm sorry you, Quinn, Honor and Santana have to put up with it while were on Vacation on Christmas Eve." Finn just bends down kissing her forehead.

"I'll deal with anything just as long as I'm standing right by yourself babe." She looks up at him grinning and kept on holding hands as they go get some hot chocolate before heading back to their hotel where the girls are.

**Find out what happens next.**


	50. Chapter 50

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

**In this chapter Puck will have a talk with Rachel about the news of Honor being around and Shelby dying and Rachel will set up a time where both of them can get to Honor****. **

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

Enjoy.

* * *

**Christmas Eve Night With Finchel.**

After spending a few hours together, having dinner, singing Christmas songs and playing little Honor. Honor, Santana and Quinn went to bed for the night while Finn and Rachel stayed in the living room and talked for awhile just smiling and cuddling up to each other.

Finn saw something different in his girlfriend's eyes as she looked up to him as they cuddled up to each other. It was filled with love but it was also filled with lust which he never sees and felt her playing with his hands.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her but she just smiled at him looking right into his eyes biting her bottom lip.

"I'm ready if you are?" Rachel mutters with a shy smile. Finn had to think for a second as to what she was talking about until it finally hit him.

"You mean your ready to?" His voice trailed off staring at her. She nods slowly pecking his lips.

"Yes Finn Hudson. I'm a woman that's in love with you and even though were both not virgins? I truly want to give myself to you if your willing to do the same?" He smiles.

"I'm ready to give myself to you but I have to warn you. I'm not very good at this kind of stuff." Rachel grins.

"Practice makes perfect right?" She said smirking before grabbing ahold of his hand standing up from the couch. Finn felt nervous because he's been waiting to make love to Rachel Barbra Berry for years and now it was finally happening. He stands up with her and they turn the light off and go into their bedroom closing and locking the door for the night.

They stared at each other then the bed and Rachel walked backwards to the bed pulling Finn with her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you nervous that you won't be any good with me?" He nods awkwardly but Rachel just pressed her lips against his. Finn started to get comfortable and deepened the kiss feeling her move back more on the bed and he climbs ontop of her gently so he doesn't crush her. She moans feeling his hands roaming her body. They sit on the bed and kiss each other passionately feeling turned on then Finn takes off her shirt then her bra throwing them somewhere on the ground then starts sucking on her breasts.

"Mmm oh god baby that feels good." She moaned feeling his mouth on her then he pulls back kissing her again. They took off the rest of each others clothes off while making out and now they were under the covers still making out with each other.

"Can I try something first?" He whispers against her lips breathing hard. She nods feeling his fingers rub against her stomach then she gasped in surprise feeling a finger slide into her folds gently and slowly. Rachel moans closing her eyes. It felt so good when he moves in and out of her.

"Mmm baby that feels good, I need more." She whimpers. Finn pressed soft kisses on her clit and Rachel squirms a little but kept her eyes closed running her hands up and down her breasts squeezing them.

Finn added three fingers pumping into her hard while sucking on her clit gently and she bite her lip so she doesn't scream waking up the girls.

"Ohh baby right there. I'm so wet for you." He knew that just feeling her juices in his mouth and man did she taste good. He brings her over the edge and she comes whimpering his name. He pulls out licking his fingers turning her on more. He leans over to his bag and looks for a condom and found one.

"I want to put it on." She whispers and she opens the wrapper and takes the condom out and slowly slides on her boyfriend's very hard and big cock. She bends down and starts sucking on him to make sure the condom is all the way on. He moaned then lifts her head.

"Let me make love to you Rachel." She smiles lovingly nodding and lays back down on the pillow staring at him. He opens her legs wide and straightens himself out with the condom then bends down kissing her sweetly then looks down entering her for the first time. She gasped feeling how full he was making her and waited until he was all the way in her breathing in and out with her eyes closed.

"You can start moving now Finn." He nods sliding out slowly then goes back in and she wraps her legs around his waist feeling pleasure feeling him pumping in and out of her.

"Oh goddd Finnyyy." She moaned feeling him pushing harder and harder into her. He bends down holding her back and kissed her passionately.

"You feel so good around me baby." Finn mutters. They stared into each others eyes and Rachel ran her hands up and down his chest and leans up kissing him some more feeling herself getting close.

They go at it for about an hour then they start getting close and breathing hard sweating.

"Ohh Finny I'm about to come, I can't hold on any longer." Rachel whispers moaning into his neck.

"Me too baby, oh god I'm about to come." He tells her kissing her neck.

They both came at the same time riding out their orgasms. Finn finally stopped spilling into the condom and started to pull out but Rachel held him still.

"Don't move yet I need to feel you still inside me." He smiles kissing her forehead.

"How was I?" He said softly breathing hard.

"Let's just say I'm going to be very sore in the morning. That's how good you were with me tonight."

She mutters in a sleepy daze. She hissed when he did finally pull out and take off the condom.

Finn goes into the bathroom to throw it away then used the bathroom.

After he was done. He washed his hands then joined his lover back in bed seeing her eyes closed and got under the covers, covering them both.

"Are you asleep Rach?" He whispers. she shook her head.

"No I just closed my eyes for a second waiting for you." She mumbles.

He chuckles at how tired she sounds and knew he did good. He pulls her close.

"Go to sleep baby and we will talk in the morning." He said quietly. She snuggles up to him still naked and sighs nodding.

"Ok Finny bear, I love you so much." She says before falling asleep.

"I love you too. good night darling." Finn says going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning which was Christmas. Finn woke up first and looks down to see his sleeping beauty resting her head on his chest. He moves the hair out of her face. He yawns and starts thinking about what happened between him and Rachel last night. It was amazing to finally be able to share that moment with his soulmate. He was madly in love with her and they were so happy together.

"What are you thinking about honey?" Rachel's soft groggy voice asked him from her spot laying next to him. He loves that he gets to wake up and go to sleep next to this beautiful woman everyday.

"Just thinking about what happened last night and how happy and different my life's been since you gave me a chance to show you that I'm your true love." He tells her with a smile.

Rachel opens her eyes tiredly and smiles up at him reaching his hand which she finally found. laced hef fingers with his.

"Merry Christmas." He said pecking her lips. Rachel smiles loving that she gets to spent Christmas with Finn for a year and half now. She loved this relationship because she's in love, she feels loved and cherished by him, he's supportive, a family man and she doesn't even care he's younger then her or that she's his teacher and he's her student.

What they have is real and he's not just her boyfriend, he's her best friend that she can truly be happy with as long as she's alive and well cared for.

"Merry Christmas Finny bear and last night was wonderful." She said kissing him again.

They spend more time in their bed making love some more before starting there day.

**Find out what happens next.**


	51. Chapter 51

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By CollegeStar21**

**In this chapter Puck will have a talk with Rachel about the news of Honor being around and Shelby dying and Rachel will set up a time where both of them can get to Honor****. **

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

Enjoy.

* * *

**Christmas Day.**

Rachel and Finn both took different showers, got dressed and couldn't take the smiles off their faces just being so in love and close to each other. They walked out of the room and saw Quinn, Santana and little Honor sitting by the small hotel tree also dressed for the day.

They celebrate Rachel's jewish faith in Lima but she still celebrates Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Quinn and Santana. Merry Christmas Honor." The couple said at the same with huge smiles on their faces.

Quinn and Santana both gave them looks seeing how Rachel was glowing then the day before.

"Merry Christmas lovebirds. Did you two_ sleep_ good last night?" Quinn asked smirking at the famous star and her old boyfriend knowing what they did last night.

Rachel looked up at Finn with a loving smile and closed her eyes when Finn pressed his lips to her forehead then pulled back.

"Yes we slept amazingly next to each other last night, don't you agree Finn?" He nods with a smile and they both sit down on the couch.

"Mommy, Daddy up." Quinn stares at Honor as she looked up at Rachel and Finn like they've been her parents since the day she's been born when the truth is herself and Noah were Honor's birth parents but they gave up their rights.

She knows she did the right thing by giving Honor to family that would take care of her while she couldn't. It still took time to get use too.

"Merry Christmas Honor." Rachel said smiling brightly at her little girl and scooped her up from her older sister's arms and held her in her arms. Finn tickled her.

"Do you guys want to have breakfast first or open presents first?" Rachel asked them and everybody but Honor agreed on breakfast first then present. They have breakfast talking what they are going to do that day.

**After Breakfast.**

They all talk, they sing a little before and while opening presents. They help Honor open hers and she's so happy at what she got from Santa. She starts playing with her toys and only stared at the cute dresses and other clothes.

The others opened and they open their own gifts.

Finn got a few new shirts, some jeans, a new ipod touch and a really cool watch from Rachel and he loved them but he loved her more. He kisses her a few times.

The girls opened their presents and Quinn was in tears when she got a build a bear teddy bear wearing a pink shirt that says **I love Birth Mommy Quinn** on the front.

"Press the stomach it's really cute." She listened and broke out in tears hearing Honor's tiny cute singing the Barnie song. She looked at Rachel wondering if she did this for her all by herself with Honor's help and she nods.

"Thank you so much. I love it and I'm seriously cherish this forever." Quinn said getting up to hug Rachel. They hugged for a few minutes.

"She made a more manly one for Noah aswell while singing. She picked them out and we learned the song a head of time and she just sang." Rachel tells her.

"It's amazing and she's going to be such a great singer when she grows up." Quinn softly before pulling back to watch Honor singing lalalala with Santana on the ground.

Rachel gasped staring at the red bow on the small box Finn handed her along with a piece of paper.

"What is this Finnybear?" He said to read the paper first. She looked at the paper that was folded and opened it. It was an offical star from the sky and the it was named Finchel.

"You got me a star and named it our couples name?" She said staring at Finn totally surprised.

"Yes I did because I love you. I was going to name it Rachel Berry but everybody in the world knows what a huge star you are. Then I was going to name if Finn Hudson but that didn't seem right to me so I named it Finchel because it's us together and whenever your feeling sad or lonely?You can just look up at the sky know that our star is looking down on you. At night I mean." She smiles at him then looks back at the paper.

"I love it Finn. You are wonderful and I will cherish this forever." She kisses his cheek.

"Open the box now." He tells her and she grins saying okay then opens it and gasped not believing what she was looking at.

"Pwetty mommy." Honor says from her big sisters lap. Rachel had to agree with Honor. The earrings were very pretty and looked like they cost a lot.

"Oh my goodness Finn Hudson these are beautiful earrings but I can't accept this." His smile fades a little hearing that she doesn't want them. He glanced at Santana and she nods saving the day.

"Mom I really don't think you should take them back. Sure they might cost alot but you have a great guy that's willing to do anything for you. Love doesn't cost anything in yours eyes and he know's that. Trust me I was there when he got them and they are perfect for you because he loves you." Rachel looked at Finn.

"I love you so much Rachel Barbra Berry and I will keep loving you until the day I die. I saw those earrings and I saw you wearing them." She looked at them.

Rachel looked at her oldest daughter holding her youngest one then looked at the earrings and smiled brightly at Finn.

"I love these earrings Finn and they are beautiful to just sit in this box forever. I'll keep them." He grins yelling yes and they all clapped making Rachel laugh.

"I love you Finnegan Christopher Hudson and I can't wait to wear them everyday." She closed the box putting them down.

Santana hands Honor to Quinn was pleased to old her little girl while Santana got her camera and started taking pictures. Rachel sits in Finn's lap and pressed her lips against his and they share a long sweet and loving kiss not knowing that Santana took a picture of them.

They spent the whole day having a good time and enjoying their Christmas.

**Find out what happens next.**


	52. Chapter 52 Shocking Sneak Peak

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**In this chapter Puck will have a talk with Rachel about the news of Honor being around and Shelby dying and Rachel will set up a time where both of them can get to Honor****. **

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

Enjoy.

* * *

**With Finchel.**

"Oh god Finn,_ fuck_ me harder." Rachel moans loudly as Finn pounds into her. She was ontop grinding her hips into him as he moves faster and harder into her.

Quinn and Santana took Honor out for awhile to spend the day together and to also leave the two lovebirds alone for a few hours.

Finn pounds harder into her as they moan and groan against each other. He grabs ahold of her ass spreading her a little as he moves in and out of her. Rachel snaked her arms around his neck pulling him close as they make love. Finn scoots up against the pillows more pulling her close and she looks down at him breathing hard.

They slow down a little as they laced their fingers together. Finn never took his eyes off his lover and Rachel never took her eyes off him.

"Mhmm baby that feels good." They both start getting close then they both come together groaning. They ride out their orgasms then Rachel slowly climbs off him feeling sore and Finn takes off the condom and checks it and frowns.

Rachel noticed the face and stared at him.

"What's wrong baby?" Finn looks at her nervously and sighs wishing he didn't have to say this to her but he needs to.

"The condom broke Rachel." Rachel's eyes widen and put on her robe and rushed into the bathroom and Finn just threw the condom away freaking out and puts on his boxers. Was he ready to be a daddy as a senior in high school? was his girlfriend ready to carry a baby for 9 months? He couldn't believe this was happening.

Rachel comes back out and sits down on the bed in tears. Finn holds onto her close and just lets her cry. He too had tears in his eyes.

"What are we going to do if I am pregnant?" Finn just held her close unsure what to say. Rachel knew it too.

**Sneak Peak of what's to come.**


	53. Chapter 53 Part 1

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**In this chapter Puck will have a talk with Rachel about the news of Honor being around and Shelby dying and Rachel will set up a time where both of them can get to Honor****. **

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

Enjoy.

* * *

**With Finchel.**

"Oh god Finn,_ fuck_ me harder." Rachel moans loudly as Finn pounds into her. She was ontop grinding her hips into him as he moves faster and harder into her.

Quinn and Santana took Honor out for awhile to spend the day together and to also leave the two lovebirds alone for a few hours.

Finn pounds harder into her as they moan and groan against each other. He grabs ahold of her ass spreading her a little as he moves in and out of her. Rachel snaked her arms around his neck pulling him close as they make love. Finn scoots up against the pillows more pulling her close and she looks down at him breathing hard.

They slow down a little as they laced their fingers together. Finn never took his eyes off his lover and Rachel never took her eyes off him.

"Mhmm baby that feels good." They both start getting close then they both come together groaning. They ride out their orgasms then Rachel slowly climbs off him feeling sore and Finn takes off the condom and checks it and frowns. Oh my god. Finn thought just staring at the condom they just used.

Rachel noticed the look on her lover's face and stared at him placing her hand on his chest running her fingers up and down trying to calm him down from whatever is freaking him out just now.

"What's wrong baby?" Finn looks at her nervously and sighs wishing he didn't have to say this to her but he needs to.

"Finn what's wrong?" He sighs deeply and spoke the words that could either hurt their relationship or make it better.

"The condom broke Rachel." Rachel's eyes widen hearing those words and put on her robe and rushed into the bathroom to freak out alone for a second.

Finn just threw the condom away freaking out and puts on his boxers. Was he ready to be a daddy as a senior in high school? was his girlfriend ready to carry a baby for 9 months? He couldn't believe this was happening.

Rachel comes back out with tears falling down her face and sits down on the bed staring at him.

Finn holds onto her close and just lets her cry. He too had tears in his eyes.

"What are we going to do if I am pregnant?" Rachel says in tears leaning against him. Finn just held her close unsure what to say. Rachel knew it too.

"Do you want to go to a doctor or clinic around here to make sure if you are?" Finn asked her softly and sincerely. He was going to be there for her no matter what.

"I think we should do that. I need to know if I really am pregnant and if I am then we need to have a serious talk about what this means for us." He nods.

They both take a shower together just cleaning up and got dressed and got into a cab and found a clinic close and told the driver that they will be out in a few and he says that he will stay.

They both walked in holding hands and go to the front desk.

"Hello can I help with something?" The lady at the front desk asked seeing that it was the famous Famous Rachel Berry.

"Hi I'm here to take a pregancy test?" The lady looked at her surprised but noticed that she was a guy and he looked just as nervous as Rachel.

"Sure I just need you to fill this out and then one of the doctor's will be right with you." Rachel nods taking the clipboard and they both take a seat.

Rachel quietly filled out the paper work and Finn filled out the part of being the father if she is pregnant then she hands it back to the front desk and takes a seat.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere if you are pregnant okay?" Rachel just laced her fingers with him and nodded.

10 minutes later they are both called into the room and Rachel is asked to take the test and she goes to the bathroom.

"So your the supposed father if Ms. Berry is pregnant?" The doctor asked Finn.

"Yes that would be me. Um when do you think we will know for sure if she is or not?" He asked. Before the doctor could tell him, Rachel comes back with the stick.

"Alright I'll be right back and it shouldn't take that long to find out if you are or not pregnant so just relax and I'll be back soon." They both nodded.

"I know you haven't been a mom to Santana and Honor very long but do you think you can be a mother to our baby if you are pregnant?" Rachel looked at him.

"I would love our baby no matter what Finn but do you really want to be a father at a young age?" He nods holding her waist.

"Yes I do if your the mother of our baby. I love you so much Rachel and I'll do whatever I can to make sure that this baby is cared for." Rachel just smiles at him.

The doctor comes back and they stare at him taking a deep breath and the doctor stares at them.

"Well Ms. Berry and Mr. Hudson you are."

**Find out what happens next and I know I'm evil but I need to know how you guys feel. Should Rachel be pregnant or not pregnant.**


	54. Chapter 54 Part 2

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl21**

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With Finchel.**

The doctor comes back and they stare at him taking a deep breath and the doctor stares at them.

"Well Ms. Berry and Mr. Hudson you are indeed having a baby. From what I see it looks like your about 4 and half days pregnant so it's still pretty early. you need to contact your OBGYN and set up an appointment to get started on taking your prenatal vitamins soon. Here is some more information on what to expect before the baby comes."

Rachel takes it and Finn kept ahold of her hand as she looked over it but he needed to know something.

"Can she get on a plane if she's pregnant?" Finn asked the doctor.

She stares at Finn surprised that he's already being a worried father for the bab that's going to be growing inside her for the next 9 months.

"Yes Rachel can still do all the things she would normally do before she got pregnant but the drinking and smoking at the stop if she does any of those things."

They both nod. Rachel hated that she couldn't have any of her favorite Vegan wine but she was going to have to deal with because she was going to kill her's and Finn's baby.

"Thank you for everything and I'll get on contacting my doctor. Are you ready to go Finn?" Rachel said looking at him.

"Yes honey I'm ready and once again thank you." Finn says shaking the doctor's hand and they both get up and leave to head back to the hotel and go to their cab and get in holding onto each other.

**At The Hotel.**

After they paid the driver, they got out of the cab and walked towards their room. Rachel held onto Finn's hand had not saying a word. She was pregnant with Finn's baby and was in shock and in awe at how fast this was going for her. She loved Finn very much and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life but to have a baby now when they planned on having it in the future really threw her off. She doesn't regret making love to him but she kind of wished they were alot more careful.

"Your not regretting this are you baby?" Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Of course not Finny bear. I'm just surprised that were actually having a baby together so soon when we planned on having it in the near future. Finn we have to tell Carole and Burt about this but also Honor and Santana. They have a right to know." Finn stares at her still flat stomach knowing thta it wasn't going to stay like this for long.

"I know baby and were going to tell them when we get home but I think we should tell your daughters first." Rachel shook her head.

"No I want to tell your parents first then we will tell the girls because I feel like I'm betraying your parents and Kurt if we don't tell them first. I know it's wrong to hide this from them but I need time to just take it one day at time okay?" He nods because he also needed time.

"Just so you know? I feel like the luckiest guy in the world because that's our little fetus inside you right now." Rachel looks at him.

"Your really okay with us having a baby now honey?" Finn kissed her sweetly getting her to relax and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She mutters against his lips and he grins pecking her lips.

"I love you too." He picks her up making her squeal but she wraps her legs around his waist holding onto him tightly.

"Don't drop me." She tells him and he says that he wont and they kiss each other again then he carefully puts her down.

"Come on lets go back to our hotel and hide these papers before the girls come back." They get back and see that the girl's aren't back yet so Rachel quickly puts the papers in her suitcase and closes it then felt hands around her stomach.

"I can't wait to have my hands against baby bump when it finally shows. I'm more then okay to be being a father to this baby. Honor already sees me as her dad so there is nothing to regret." Rachel grins looking down at his hands and placed hers over his.

"I love you Finn and we are just expanding our family more. I know for a fact that Kurt is going to be happy knowing that he's going to an uncle to another little kid not just Honor but to our baby aswell." He chuckles knowing how his step brother is.

They cuddle up to the fire and talk quietly and share a few kisses before the girls come back.

**Find out what happens next.**


	55. Chapter 55

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl21**

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In New York.**

Tomorrow was New Years Eve and Rachel went to her doctor's office after taking a different flight then Finn, Honor, Santana and Quinn. She already booked the flights ahead of time and Santana did ask why she wasn't getting on the plane with them and she told her that she had something to take care of in New York.

Finn said that he wanted her to call him when she was finished and she promised she would.

She was flying back to Lima after her appointment was over. She asked her doctor if she could get a doctor in Lima and she surprised her by saying that she was moving there for a little due to family she had in Lima so she would be able to be her doctor while she was there.

"Alright Rachel I got your message and I want to actually want to make sure there is actually a baby there and then we can figure out getting you the right prenatal vitamins and talk about the diet you should start doing." Rachel frowns at the thought of eating animals.

"Alright lay down and lift your shirt, it's going to be cold at first." She listens and her doctor puts the gel on her stomach making her shiver a little. She checks and Rachel looks at the screen of the ultrasound and saw a small dot on the screen and knew it was her's and Finn's baby.

"Well you are really pregnant and now your about 6 days pregnant so congrats again and we can't tell when your due date is but everything seems fine to me. I'll print you out the sonogram of your little peanut." The doctor tells her wiping the gel off her stomach and leaves as Rachel puts her shirt back down.

She comes back with the pictures and Rachel takes it taking a look of it and still couldn't believe she was pregnant.

"I'll give you the prenatal vitamins now and then we can talk about the diet." Rachel sits up sighing.

"I'm going to have to eat meat right?" She looked at Rachel and gave her a soft smile.

"I know it's going to be hard but it's just until the baby is born but whatever the baby craves your going to have to eat it. Just be healthy with your food choices. You can be a vegetarian for the time being if it's best for you then when your ready you can go back to your normal diet." Rachel felt like crying.

She gives Rachel her vitamins and she puts them in her suitcase she brought with her.

"It's just to make sure you gain the weight so this baby can be healthy as possible. So I'll be in Lima next week. I want you to come see me in two weeks. Here is where I'm going to be working. Hopefully I'll be seeing the father at the next appointment." she hugs her then takes the card and walks out and went straight to the airport and called Finn.

**At Dayton Airport.**

Finn Hudson stood at baggage claim with Honor in his arms. He knew that Rachel's flight landed already but he wanted to know where she was. Honor was snuggled up to him sleeping as he held her. Santana was at Brittany's house for the night and Quinn was back home with her family. He heard footsteps and turned his head to see his beautiful girlfriend walking towards him with her suitcase. She texted him about meeting her at baggage claim but she had her suitcase with her.

"Hey baby I missed you." Rachel smiled at him and noticed her sleeping daughter in his arms. He really was a good dad to her.

"Hi I missed you too. Has she been sleeping the whole time?" He nods and they shared a quick kiss then go to Finn's car and he put Honor in her carseat as Rachel put her suitcase in the trunk then got in the car after shutting the trunk and put on her seat belt.

Finn got in and put his seat belt on and looked at her. "So are you really you know?" Rachel nods with a smile and he grins pecking her lips.

"Okay then are you ready to tell my parents and Kurt?" She nods nervously and he starts the car also feeling nervous and they drive to Finn's old house in Lima.

Rachel looked back at Honor and smiled at how cute she looked sleeping then looked at her stomach knowing she was going to a mom again in 9 months.

**Find out what happens next.**


	56. Chapter 56

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl21**

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Finn's Old House.**

They pulled up to the house and got out of the car after Finn turned off the car. Rachel took the keys out for him while he took Honor out of her carseat. They walked to the door with Honor still sleeping in Finn's arms. Rachel wonders if she's feeling good. They ring the door bell and waited.

"Feel her forehead babe. I'm worried about her sleeping for this long." He feels her head and it's a little warm. The door opens and they see Carole standing there.

"Hey guys I'm glad your back from your trip. Come in and tell us all about it." She lets them and Kurt comes down the stairs with Blaine behind him.

"Oh my god your finally back." Kurt hugs Rachel and she smiles hugging him then smiled at Blaine who waves at her.

"Kurt let her go so we can sit down and talk." He listens to his step mom and lets Rachel go and they all go to the living room.

"Mom can I put Honor in my old room. she seems to be coming down with something." Carole nods taking Honor from him and brings her upstairs.

"So we saw pictures of you two together. I love how cute you two are." Kurt says with a smile. Rachel smiles at Finn then plants herself on his lap and rests her head against his neck feeling tired and nervous with what their about to tell the group. Carole comes back down and smiles at her son and his wonderful girlfriend.

"Honor doesn't have a very high fever but she should just rest for awhile and when you take her home make sure she drinks and eats something." They both nod saying okay then Rachel hides her face back in her lover's neck.

"Is she coming down with something too Finn?" His mom asked worried about Rachel since she looked very tired.

"No mom we have some news to share and I think she's just nervous." Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"So are you going to tell us this news?" Kurt and Blaine asked.

"Are you ready to tell them Rachel?" Finn whispers wrapping an arm around her waist. She sighs knowing she has to get it over with and looks at them nodding.

"Guys me and Rachel are expecting our first child together." Rachel looked at Finn afraid to say anything then looked back the others.

"I'm getting my first grandchild early?" Carole exclaimed in shock. She kind of figured her son and Rachel were active but they were having a baby so soon? She was glad it was with a wonderful young woman like Rachel because she could see Finn marrying her in the future.

"Are you upset with us Carole? I love Finn very much and it was a shock for us too but I want to keep this baby." Carole smiled lovingly at her.

"Rachel I'm not upset with you. Yes I'm shocked but not upset and I can't wait to see my first grandchild, I already love Honor but this a baby between you and my son and I couldn't be happier." Finn smiles as his mom accepts the fact that he's going to be a dad.

"I'm going to an uncle. Oh this is the happiest news and I can't wait to spoil your son or daughter. The baby is the going to be looking amazing." Rachel chuckled.

"Really that's all your thinking about little brother?" Finn says shaking his head with a smile on his face. Kurt blushed but he was excited.

"Welcome to the family Rachel. Finn you picked a great one." Burt tells them getting up and hugged them.

"Congrats on your new baby Finchel." They laugh at the couples name but knew it was theirs.

"So anything else exciting happen while you guys were away in Montreal Canada?" Blaine asked sitting next to his boyfriend. They start talking about what happened on their trip.

Rachel texted Santana asking her to come home for awhile then she can go back to Brittany's and she wasn't happy but she says that she will be there.

**Find out what happens next.**


	57. Chapter 57

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl21**

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel was surprised when her's and Finn's doorbell rang. She didn't expect to see Santana's biological mother standing looking a mess with a bruised face and her hair looking a mess. Next to her was Santana's brother Stefano Lopez and her sister Kiana Lopez. They each had two suitcases and packpacks.

"Maribel what are you doing here?" Rachel asked her daughter's birth mother. Maribel was surprised that Rachel knew her name but she figured that Santana told her.

"Um I know I look a mess Rachel and you really didn't expect me to be here but I need a favor to ask you." Rachel stared at the kids then stared at her.

"Is your husband abusing you?" Maribel just nods fighting her tears.

"I need to get away from him for a couple of weeks since he's on a business trip for two days but I need to get away myself to think." Rachel nods understanding that she needs time.

"You want me to take care of the kids until you get back and you only trust Santana with them right?" She nods hoping she could watch them.

"I'll do it for the kids because I don't want them to get hurt. Why don't you come in so we can work out what's going to be happening while your gone and when you come back, I need to know about the kids schooling, what they eat, all that stuff." They all walk in and Rachel closed the door behind her.

Finn walked downstairs in comfortable clothes after putting his sick sleepy daughter to bed. He was surprised to see a older version of Santana in his house.

"Rach what's going on?" Maribel stared at Finn nervously then looked away hoping he doesn't ask questions about marks on her face.

"Finn this is Santana's biological mother Maribel Lopez and her kids Stefano Lopez and Kiana Lopez." He looks at them and says hi.

"Well come on and we will sit in the living room and talk everything out." They all sit in the living room.

"I know you must hate me for kicking Santana out after she came out to me and my husband. I regret it because I miss her so much." Rachel just nods.

"I don't hate anybody eccept my ex boyfriends." She joked playfully then looked at her.

"You kicked her out because of this didn't you? you didn't want her to be abused by him because of her sexuality?" She nods feeling the tears clouding her eyes.

"I never wanted to give up my oldest child but I also didn't want her to get killed by her father. He's becoming alot angier these couple of months and my kids don't need to be around him when he's drunk and angry at the world. His dad died last year and around this time he always gets angry." Rachel sighs.

"Well he really shouldn't have to take his anger out on his family and how long is going to be until your kids are without parents? I would report it soon Maribel." She sighs.

Santana was pissed that she her new mom texted her to come home for a little bit but she was glad she go back over to her girlfriends house after she packed a bag to stay over and she needed to get the gifts she got for her girlfriend. She noticed her birth mother's car in the driveway and wondered what was going on.

She got out of the car and locked it after turning it off and put her keys in her pocket. San opened the door and closed the door behind her then called her mom.

"Santana were in the living room." Rachel called out and she walks into the room and was surprised to see her brother and sister sitting on one of the couches looking shy and her mami looking a mess and she had a bruise on her face.

She knew what was going on but thought he stopped but she guessed that he was never going to stop.

"What is she doing here?" Rachel gave her a stern look.

"Don't be disrespectful to any adult Santana, sit down." Santana sighs sitting down and glared at her birth mother.

"Why should I be nice to her after she so willingly kicked me out of the house and gave me up to you mom?" Rachel knows she's upset but she needs to know the truth.

"Santi I did what I thought was best because of your father. You know how he gets and I didn't want him to hurt you." Santana knows how her father gets.

"What do you really think about me being a Lesbian?" Maribel stared at her and got up and placed her hand on her cheek.

"Mija I don't care if your into girls or guys. I always knew you and Brittany were meant for each other but I knew your father wouldn't aprove of it so I did what I thought was keeping you safe and I'm greatful for Rachel Berry to adopt you because she loves you very much and us mothers knows what's best."

Rachel smiled agreeing with her. Mothers did know best and she was doing what was best for her girls. She will do whatever she can for Santana's siblings when they stay with her for the time being.

"Santi I was keeping you safe from that man and I'm doing the same for your brother and sister. They are going to be staying here until I return and I need you to be the big sister I know you can be. They adore you sweetheart." Santana felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Please believe me when I say that I love you very much, I wish I didn't give you up but I know your happy here and I won't take you away from your new mom but remeber that I'll always be your mami." Santana stared into her eyes now in tears.

"Please don't do anything stupid mami. I know papi isn't right in the head right now but my brother and sister need their mami." Maribel shook her head.

"I won't take my life but I do need to get away from Lima for awhile. I'm going to be in Miami visiting my sister so I'll have my phone." San nods and hugs her.

* * *

After Rachel and Maribel work out everything, She says goodbye to her three kids then thanks Rachel again then leaves. Santana texts Brittany saying that she will see her tomorrow. She hugs her brother and sister and they both had sad smiles on their faces.

"San I know your happy to see your brother and sister but Finn and I had news to share with you." Santana pulled back and looked at them.

"What's going on?" Rachel looked at her oldest daughter and took a deep breath.

"Santana were expecting our first child together." She stared at them shocked then breaks out into a smile.

"Your pregnant, I'm going to be older sister to another sibling?" They both nod hoping she's going to be okay with it.

"Oh my god this is exciting. I kind of figured you two were hiding this and I'm happy for you." Rachel grins so pleased.

"Your really okay with us having a baby?" She says yes and hugged them.

"Are you two going to get married now that your having a baby?" They shook their heads no.

"No we really haven't thought about getting married now that were expecting." Finn tells her and Rachel nods in agreement.

"Good because I think you should get married when your ready. What are you going to tell your fans and the media?" Rachel sighs.

"I'll tell my manager when I'm about 3 months but right now it's still pretty early." San nods.

"Can I tell Brittany and Quinn?" Rachel shook her head.

"Not until were in the right stages of the pregnancy San. It's still pretty early." She says okay before looking back at her brother and sister.

"San If you don't mind um Kiana can stay in your room while she's here and Stefano can sleep in the other guest room." Kiana smiles brightly loving that idea.

"Can I please stay in your room Santi?" San looks at her and smiles.

"Of course you can stay in my room sis. Were going to have so much fun here." Rachel and Finn watched Santana with her brother and sister. They knew that when the baby comes that she was going to be helpful and a good older sister.

They went upstairs and got the room set up for Stefano who liked his room but wanted to make his own while he was staying in Miss Berry's and Mr. Finn's house.

"Hey little man just call me Finn alright?" Stefano nods and he helps him unpack and they put up posters that Stefano brought.

**Find out what happens next.**


	58. Chapter 58 Part 1

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl21**

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

23 Rachel Berry still couldn't believe she was about a mouth pregnant and she was dealing with morning sickness which she hated. She was finding other foods that had Proteins in it so she wasn't stuck having meat during this pregnancy but she knows at some point she will start craving it. She did tell Figgins about her pregnancy with Finn and he promises not to say anything until she was ready to tell the world. She's been going to doctors appointments with Finn and she's doing good. Her breasts were tender these days and were growing which Finn liked. She ignored his eager smirks and went on with her day whenever they were at home.

She was doing the best she could with Santana's siblings since they are still staying with her and Finn until Maribel comes back after working out what to do with her marriage. Honor was now in school and doing pretty good and she got along with the kids. She could be jealous at times but she was dealing with it. Santana was happy to have her siblings around.

**At McKinley.**

Rachel was in her English class teaching her class and she was glad she wasn't showing that much yet but since she was petite she wouldn't be surprised if she really started showing in the next few days.

"Alright today I'm giving you a Literature assignment that will be due by the end of this month." They all groaned.

"I might be the fun teacher but I'm also going to be serious. Some of you are Seniors and need to pass my class in order to graduate." They all listen.

"I'm going to be giving you all a big called _"The Devil's Arithmetic by Jane Yolen"_ I know your all thinking, isn't Arithmetic math? yes it is but it has nothing to do with this story, it has to do with alot more to the story and just so you know this is a jewish book. I've spoken to all your parents and they said it's okay for you to read it. I'm going to read you a page of this story and then I'm going to hand out the books." They all nodded.

Quinn Fabray sat in her seat noticing something different about her new favorite English teacher. Rachel's stomach wasn't has toned these days as it normally was. She watched her pick up a book that they had to start reading and sat up straight ready to listen as she sat on her desk and started ready.

_**"I'm tired of remebering," Hannah said to her mother as she climbed into the car. She was flushed with April sun and her mouth felt sticky from jelly beans and Easter candy.**_

_**"You know it's Passover," Her mother said, sighing, in a voice deliberately low. She kept smiling so that no one at Rosemary's house would know they were arguing. **_

_**"I didn't know." **_

_**"Of course you knew."**_

_**"Then I forgot." Hannah could hear her voice beginning to rise into a whine she couldn't control.**_

_**"How could you forget, Hannah. Especially this year, when Passover falls on the same day as Easter? We've talked and talked about it. First we've got to go home and change. Then we're going to Grandpa Will and Grandma Belle's for the first night's Seder."**_

_**"I'm not hungry. I ate a big dinner at Rosemary's.**_

Rachel stops there making them all groan wanting to know what happens next and they get handed out the books.

"I'm going to put you guys in 3 groups of Literature circles to talk about the book and what your take on the book is about and how you felt about it after you read chapters 1 through 4." They listen to her.

"One group will talk about chapters 1 and 2. One group will do chapter 3 and the last group will do chapter 4 and this will start on friday so get to work. I posted a list of what groups your going to be in. Look at them on your way out and good luck on reading." The bell rings and they stand up putting the book in their bags.

"Have a great day guys and stay out of trouble, Girls who are in Troubletones Show choir, we have dance practice after school be there." They nod then leave but Finn and Quinn were still there.

Finn walked up to his girlfriend and mother of his first child ever and placed his hand on her hip pulling her close to him.

"Hey babe how are you two today?" Finn whispered so only Rachel heard him.

"Were good so far. You better see who your working with." He nods pecking her lips then says that he will see her at home then he leaves.

Quinn walked up to her new favorite teacher clearing her throat making Rachel turn around staring at her good friend.

"Hi Quinn can I help you with something?" Quinn glanced down at Rachel's stomach again then stared at her.

"Um I just wanted to say congrats on yours and Finn's bundle of joy." She says sincerely. Rachel looked down at her stomach then looked at Quinn wondering how she knew about her pregnacy with Finn? the only people she's told is Mr. Figgins and her daughters. She hasn't even told her fans and she has to go to LA tomorrow.

Rachel sighs clearing her throat walking over to her classroom door closing it.

"Have a seat Quinn." She sits down staring at her.

"So you figured that I'm pregnant and you are right but how did you figured it out?" Quinn smiles happy for her.

"Santana told me and Britt the good news and I have to say that I'm happy for you two." Rachel stared at her surprised but her faced expression turned into anger.

"She shouldn't have told you since we still not in the clear yet. I might be pregnant but I need to make sure nothing happens to this baby." Quinn nods.

"I fully understand but I know what it's like to hide something this big. It's not easy trust me." Rachel sighs.

"I sometimes forget that you had Honor not my birth mother. I guess I need to talk to you about what it's like during pregnancy." She grins.

"Rachel I know I wasn't nice to you in the beginning because of Finn but I'm with Sam now and I'm really happy. I want us to really be friends since your not the adoptive mother of Honor and I'm greatful that she has you and Finn as her parents." Rachel gets up and hugs her and Quinn closed her eyes hugging her back.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend to you lately since we became friends. I need to change that." Quinn pulls back staring at her.

"We've both been busy so I understand. I'm working on getting into college and your becoming a mom once again." She smiles slightly.

"Did you get morning sickness this early into your pregnancy?" Quinn nods chuckling.

"Oh yes and trust me I hated it. Your smaller then me so you might be showing alot sooner then I did." Rachel frowns looking down at her small baby bump.

"Your excited to have this baby right?" She looks up hearing that question and smiles nodding.

"Yes I'm very excited to becoming a mother once again but to actually have a little baby grow inside your body is strange yet a blessing." Quinn looked at the time and knew she had to go before the second bell rang.

"I should be going but I like having this talk. Don't be a stranger." They hug and Quinn runs off to her next class closing the door behind her.

Rachel lifts her shirt and placed her hand on the small bump that was starting to form. She was so happy that she met a guy like Finn Hudson because she can't see herself without anybody else. She puts her shirt down then her cell phone rings and walks over to it picking it up and saw the number she hasn't spoken too since they broke up.

She took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She spoke wondering if she was doing the right thing answering his phone call.

"Hey Rachel, it's me Brody Weston." She sighs hearing his smooth south african accent.

"I know who you are, the question is what your doing calling me?" She said hearing a knock on the door and walked to the door and opened it gasping in shock.

"Brody what are you doing here?" He smiles at her hanging up his phone.

"Can we talk please?" He pleaded and she sighs letting him in quickly, closing the door behind her not knowing that Santana and Brittany were standing there after coming out of the girl's bathroom.

"Who is that Sanny?" Brittany asked her girlfriend seeing her favorite teacher going back into the room with a guy she knows isn't a teacher or student at McKinley.

"I don't know but Finn needs to know." They run off to find Finn.

**Find out what happens next.**


	59. Chapter 59 Part 2

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl21**

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

**Okay before I start this next chapter I just wanted to say if any of you don't like my story then don't read it but don't ruin it for others who do like my stories. Making comments about how I need to stop writing isn't going to make me stop. I'm saying this nicely.**

**Alright ****Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

Brody enters my classroom and I closed the door behind me before turning back to him. He looked pretty good since the last time I saw him. Our breakup wasn't pleasent and now here he was years later wanting to talk to me about something. I was 18 when we started dating and broke up when I was 20. The whole world knew about our relationship and thought we were going to get married and have kids together but life doesn't always turn out the way you thought.

"What are you doing in Lima Brody, how did you even know I was here at McKinley?" I asked wanting to know.

"I called your agent since I couldn't really find you anywhere in New York or LA. She told me what was going on so I got in yesterday and I'm staying in a hotel hoping we can catch up on things that's been happening in your life or if your seeing anybody." I just stared at him. Was he serious? He thinks he can put on the charm and I'm just going to fall for it? he's got another thing coming if he thinks that.

"You look really good Rachel. I've seen you around with your new kids. I'm glad your finally a mother." I smile slightly.

"Thanks I guess. Are you going to tell me why your here Brody?" He sighs wishing we were together but it's his fault were not.

"I needed to see if there was still something between us." I sigh shaking my head.

"No there isn't because I've moved on. I have two daughters to look after, I'm a teacher and I'm in a wonderful relationship with my boyfriend." He frowns hearing the word boyfriend but he needs to know that I'm not interested in him.

"But I just thought you weren't serious about him?" I just want him to get to the point of this visit.

"Well I'm very serious about my boyfriend. You really shouldn't be talking since you weren't that serious about me when you fucked other woman behind my back as _my_ boyfriend and got paid for it. How much is the rate these days?" He looked at angrily.

"I told you not to judge me. I needed the money to pay for college alright since some of us didn't have our daddys paying the bills." I slapped him in the face.

"How dare you bring _them_ up? you know damn well that my dads weren't paying for shit." He sighs holding his cheek.

"I'm sorry for crossing that line but it wasn't easy at times Rach. I'm done now since I almost got myself killed by some's woman's husband." I was about to say something when there was knock on my classroom door.

"Brody I'm sorry you got hurt in the process but I told you the day we broke that it was going to happen. I told you that what you were doing was going to put yourself in danger but you just kicked me out of your apartment and told me to never speak to you again. How is life for you now?" He sighs deeply about to talk when there was banging on my door.

Who the hell is banging on my door. "Excuse me for a second while I see who this is banging on my door." I walk to the door and opened the door to see Finn, Brittany and Santana standing there looking angry.

"What are you three doing out of class?" They don't answer answer me because their too busy looking at Brody.

"Excuse me but I believe I asked you three a question?" I said to them firmly. They might mean alot to me but they are seniors needing to graduate high school this year.

"Coach gave me and Brittany free out of class passes to work on our cheers when we bumped into Finn, right Finn?" He looked at them nodding eagerly.

"And what have I told you about lying to to me Santana?" Santana's eyes widen knowing damn well that lying to me wrong and I don't like my kids lying to me.

"Sorry mom but I wanted to know who that guy is standing in your classroom." I looked at her to see her telling the truth.

"And why arre you here Mr. Hudson, are you just following the cheerios all day instead of being in class?" My boyfriend looked at me with a angry look on his face.

"Get to class all three of you before it's after school detention and your lucky I'm giving you all a warning." They all run off but Finn looks back at me with a look and I don't have time for his jealousy and anger. He's my guy for a life time.

"Wow you really are a teacher here. How is that life treating you?" I turn back to my ex boyfriend and sigh.

"None of your business how my personal is treating me. It's time for you to go and I'll walk you out ." Brody walked over to me.

"When are you coming back to LA?" I told him on friday and staying until Sunday.

"Good I live there now so call me and we can catch up maybe have lunch." He gives me his number and we walk out together then he gets into his rental car before driving off back to his hotel to leave for LA.

This weekend is going to be a very interesting one. I really hope my baby bump doesn't show that much.

**Find out what happens next.**


	60. Chapter 60

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl21**

** Rachel's old enough to be Honor's and Santana's parent. **

**Okay before I start this next chapter I just wanted to say if any of you don't like my story then don't read it but don't ruin it for others who do like my stories. Making comments about how I need to stop writing isn't going to make me stop. I'm saying this nicely.**

**Alright ****Enjoy.**

* * *

**At TroubleTones Practice.**

It was after school and Finn went home to be with Honor, Stefano and Kiana while Santana and Rachel were at practice before Regionals in March. They were in the

"Suger I don't see your steps matching the other girls. Keep up with your partner." Rachel yelled watching the girls dance to the music. She walked over to Brittany and Tammin and showed them the right steps to do and they follow her lead then she goes over to the others and showed them some other moves as they practice.

"Alright take a five minute break then were going to run it from the top." Rachel walked over to radio and turned the music off and went in her bag and got her water bottle out and took a sip then put the top back on putting it back in her bag. She got her phone out and called Finn.

"Hello?" She heard Finn's tired and slightly angry voice on the other line.

"Baby please don't get angry with me." She whispered softly hating when he's mad at her. He had no right to be.

"Why shouldn't I Rachel? some guy was in your classroom and you didn't mind kicking us out." She sighs not wanting to start yelling at him in front of her girls.

"Finn I kicked you out because you were supposed to be in class and not roaming the hallways. This conversation is not over and we will talk about this at home." She tells him.

"Whatever I'll see you at home." Before she could say anything he hangs up. She sighs yelling in anger and put her phone in her bag.

"Girls break is over, we have a lot to do before Regionals in a couple hours and I'm not going to be here for three days so practice will be cancelled tomorrow." She yelled pissed off.

They all knew not to groan and talk back so they put their things down and got back to work.

* * *

Rachel walked into the house with Santana. She walked upstairs and went into hers and Finn's bedroom. She called her agent all the way home saying that she was coming to LA a little bit early. She had a flight to catch tonight and she was going to be in LA until Sunday. She had stuff to do and Finn could handle it.

She also needed some space from her life as parent and a girlfriend. She needed to be with her friends and she wasn't sure if she was going to see Brody. She already called Figgins telling him that she was leaving early and he said that he would get Mr. Shue to sub for her. She also got her plane ticket from her computer in her office so she was all set to go.

Rachel grabbed one of her suitcases and started packing her stuff." The door opens and she looked to see Finn standing there.

"What are you doing Rachel?" She looked at him and went back to practice.

"I'm leaving for LA tonight." Finn stared at her angrily.

"Your just going to run away from our problems?" She slammed her hand on the bed.

"For your imformation Finn? I have work stuff to do in LA and I have to be at a meeting tomorrow. This has nothing to do with our relationship because I love you very much, Brody means nothing to me baby." He looked at her stuff.

"Then don't leave then so we can talk about this." She shook her head.

"I need to leave Finn but I'll be back on sunday afternoon. I'll call you when I land or tomorrow." Finn just walked out hating this.

Rachel sighs finishing up her packing then grabbed her purse, her ID and passport. She closed her suitcase and went downstairs with it. Her cab was waiting for her outside.

Santana stared at her mom confused wondering what she's doing with her suitcase.

"Your leaving tonight mom?" She hugs her daughter saying that she will be back sunday but she needed to get away for awhile.

"Be a good big sister to your siblings San. Please tell Finn that I would never cheat on him and that I love him." San nods.

Rachel glanced up to see Finn standing on the steps with Honor in his arms and shook her head before walking out the door to catch her flight.

"Is she leaving me for good?" Finn asked Santana. She looked up at him.

"No Finn she loves you so much but she also needs some space. She loves all of us and she told me to tell you that she would never cheat on you." San says then walked into the living room to help her brother and sister with their homework.

**Find Out What happens next.**


	61. Chapter 61

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In California with Rachel.**

Rachel stepped out of the airport with her suitcase ignoring the paparazzi, that were surrounded around her. She didn't need this at 9:30 at night. Didn't they have better things to do then to take her damn picture and ask about her personal life? She just wasn't in the mood for this kind of treatment.

Her limo pulled up and she got right in after letting the driver take her suitcase. She was going to be staying at her house in Burbank. She needed a break from her life in Lima no matter how much she loved her daughters, Finn and her teaching job.

Rach glanced out the window trying so hard to stay awake but she was almost losing this battle. She gets her phone out and calls Finn, hoping he picks up. She frowns when it goes straight to voicemail, so she leaves a message.

**_"Hey Finn I made it here safe and sound. I love you so much I hope you know this. I'm not here to cheat on you with Brody Weston. He's a thing in the past baby, because your the only guy for me, were having a baby together, were already parents to Honor. I want us to still be a family. I'll see you in a few days if your not going to answer my calls. Alright bye_."** She hangs up after that, sighing and turned her phone off.

She was tired and wanted to get some sleep. When she walked into her house, she was greeted by her best friend Allie Carmicheal. She hugs her and they stayed like that for 20 minutes.

"How are you sweetie?" Allie asked breaking the silence after they pulled back staring into each others eyes.

"Tired of things going on in my life. I needed a break from everything this week. I missed my home in Cali anyways. How are things with my bestie?"

Allie hugged her again and they walked to the couch and sit down.

"Um well me and Kyle are having a baby." Rachel's eyes widen hearing that her best friend was pregnant.

"Wow so are me and Finn." Allie gasped.

"Are you serious?" She nods lifting up her shirt, exposing the slight baby bump. Allie squeals so happy for her.

"Oh my god were going to be moms even though your already a mom to two kids. Oh my god this is so exciting." Rachel just stayed quiet.

"Are you excited that our kids might be born at the same time?" Rachel nods slightly.

"Okay what's going on sweetie?" Allie asked worried about her.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I love being a mom, a teacher but it's becoming too stressful for me, Finn thinks I'm cheating on him with Brody who just showed up to my work today wanting another shot at us together." She said fighting her tears. Allie just pulled her close and let her cry in her arms.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up with her head pounding from crying the night before. She looked around to see that she was still in the living room. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and yawns. Did she really sleep on this uncomfortable couch all night?

She sits up, picking up her phone and turns it on. Her phone starts buzzing like crazy. She listens to the voicemails and there all from Finn.

_**"Hey baby it's Finn, I hope you enjoy your trip, please take care of the baby while your away. I love you too by the way and I'm sorry for getting angry the way I did but can you blame me when I see your old boyfriend in your classroom? I will be daddy while your gone. I can't wait to see you bye baby."** _

She saves the message and listens to the next messages.

"Rach it's me Finn again, I really can't sleep without you next to me so I guess I'm going to have a hard time staying awake at school tomorrow. I miss you so much Rach, it's not the same without you here in my arms, making me sleep peacefully. I hope this trip of yours isn't long. Sleep good baby and I love you." She saved that message too before going into her room and getting into comfortable clothes and going getting some more sleep.

She'll call Finn after he was done with school but right now this baby was making her tired.

**Find Out What happens next.**


	62. Chapter 62

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Two Hours Later.**

The best friend of the famous actress, singer and model, Allie walked to her best friend's bedroom room, knocking on the door. She didn't want her best friend sleeping the day away since they were expecting mothers well she was more of the expecting mother since Rachel was already a mom to two girls she adopted but still they had a bond.

They were going out to lunch to get her mind of things while she was in town. She knocked on the door again hoping her best friend was still alive in there after her breakdown. She sighs opening the door to see that the bed was empty.

Alllie heard the shower running and smiled before unpacking Rachel's suitcase and frowned slightly in disgust, just staring at the clothes her best friend has been wearing while she's been in Lima Ohio.

These weren't designer clothes what so ever but she was going to change that while Rachel was here. They were going shopping for designer maternity clothes and clothes that would best fit her best friend in the whole world after she was done being pregnant.

Rachel comes out of the bathroom in just a towel wrapped around her, staring at her bestie who was going through her suitcase.

"Um what do you think your doing Allie?" Rachel asked raising an questioning eyebrow.

"I'm helping you with these things you called clothing, did you buy these in Lima _Chel_?" Rachel looked at her best friend who was holding up one of her shirts.

"No Allie, not all of my clothes are from Lima but some are which isn't bad. I don't believe in always wearing designer clothing." Allie scuffs rolling her gray eyes.

"Please even when I was baby it was all about designer clothing, I still can't believe you and Evy are down to earth when it comes to shopping. Sure I am too but normal clothes that aren't designer? it's not my thing. Kyle gets on my case about it." Rachel agrees with the guy her best friend was engaged to.

"Allie Janielle Carmicheal, life isn't all about rags to riches. I didn't grow up to be a spoiled rich girl that takes things for granted like your being." Allie gasped staring at her surprised.

"Really Chel is that how you think I'm being? a spoiled brat? I know you didn't grow up into a rich family but don't judge me and Evy grow up with nothing so be greatful that you even have parents like Hiram and Leroy." Rachel glared at her hard. Hiram and Leroy were shitty parents. Allie has no right to rub it in her face.

"I'm not greatful for them because they haven't been there for me for years or did you forget that? I understand what Evy went through. Finn's family and my little family is more then I will ever need in my life because they needed love and I gave it to them." Allie looked at her and sighs before walking over to her and hugged her.

"Your right I sometimes forget that you and Evy grew up without parents who have died or really didn't give a damn." Rachel just hugs her.

"Come on get dressed so we go out for lunch and go shopping for clothes that are going to fit us for the next 9 months." Allie says sincerely.

"I love you Allie but sometimes you can have those moments." They both crack up and Rachel gets ready to go out.

**The Next Day.**

Rachel gave paparazzi a nice smile as she got out of her range rover with sunglasses on her face. They kept asking questions about where's been, how was her boyfriend and her daughters. She just smiled as she kept on walking into the building. She had a meeting with her agent and manager.

She walked in with a smile and waved at a few people as she walked past them and grins when she spots her agent.

"Rach I'm so glad you decided to join the lime light once again. You enjoying the life of being a teacher, a mother and a girlfriend to somebody that's not famous?"

Rachel rolls her eyes at her agent. It's like she hasn't live the light of a famous person all the time. She didn't sign up to date somebody in the business, sure she's dated actors in the past but that doesn't mean she has to stick to just dating those kinds of people.

"You really going to go there Amelia?" She said firmly as she took a seat in her office.

"Yes Rach because I keep seeing these pictures of you kissing in your new boy toy in target, your adopting two kids and going on trips with them. Have you gain a little weight since you moved to Lima? what happened to this Vegan life style you've always been about?" Rachel knew it was time to tell Amelia what's going on with her life.

"I'm a month pregnant Amelia, I'm having a baby with my boyfriend who I love very much." She stared at her sighing.

"Are you serious?" She nods.

"How are you going to be a mother to three kids, focus on your career and be somebody's girlfriend? Do you even want to finish your album?" Of course she wanted to finish her album but that wasn't important these days of her life.

"Yes I want to finish it but I'm focusing on being a mother, a teacher and my relationship with Finn. I know it's a shock to you but I don't regret it." Amelia nods.

"Do you want to tell the world now or are you waiting until Finn is ready." She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell the world that she expecting but she know that they will find out sooner or later.

"I would have to talk to Finn about this. What's this meeting really about?" Ameila hands her the folder and she reads it over.

"You want me to write a book about my life?" She nods.

"I think you should atleast think about. It could keep your career on top. Rachel this is a huge deal for you and it would show fans what you've been through."

"You have time to think about it please atleast think about it because I don't want you to give up your dreams of being in this world, it's time to come back."

She stared at her then stares at the folder speechless. She didn't expect this at all. She was thinking it was it was about her album not a book deal or the fact that there was a script for a movie deal for her. She needed to speak to Finn about this.

"I'll be right back while you keep looking at this." She gets up leaving the room while Rachel gets out her phone and calls Finn.

"Hey baby I miss you." She sighs staying quiet.

"Rach are you okay? is it the baby?" She shook her head but forgot that he can't see her.

"Everything is Fine, the baby is fine but um Finn we need to talk." He frowns not liking the sound of that.

**Find Out What happens next.**


	63. Chapter 63

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Finn's POV.**

I was at my locker reading over my notes for my Math test coming up last period before Glee club practice when my phone starts ringing. I pick it up and see that Rachel is calling me. I answer it quickly.

"Hey baby I miss you." I heard her sigh on the other end then I hear nothing. She didn't hang up did she? I look to see that she's still on the line.

"Rach are you okay? is it the baby?" I asked worried. I hope our baby is okay and that Rachel's okay aswell. It's hard not seeing Rachel but she needs to do what she pleases.

"Everything is fine, the baby is fine but um Finn we need to talk." I didn't like the sound of that. I hope she wasn't ending our relationship already? I love her so much to just give up like this.

"What do we need to talk about babe?" I asked hoping this wasn't a breakup over the phone.

"Um well I'm in my meeting right now and I just got some interesting news." Interesting news? okay was she staying in LA for now on? I need to know this interesting news.

"Are you going to tell me your news Rach?" She sighs again which doesn't make me feel good.

"Well Finn I got offered to do a book about my life. I think it's a great thing to think about." I smile hearing this.

"I also got offered to do a movie, I have to read for it but it says here that it will be filming in Montreal Canada. The movie is called _Rules Of Attraction_. It seems like a great deal but I'm unsure if I should take it." My smile fades hearing about this movie deal. She was offered a movie deal in Montreal? This makes our relationship harder then I thought if she gets offered to do this movie.

"Finn are you there?" I can't take her away from her old life style before I came into her life,This is huge for my girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm here. That sounds like a great deal baby. I'm happy for you but why don't you sound happy about this?" I asked concerned about her sad tone of voice.

"Because of a couple things Finn, one being that fact that I'm a month pregnant and I don't know what my character is supposed to be like. What will happen to my job if I have to film this movie during this time period, what about Regionals and Nationals? what's going to happen to our relationship and my relationship with my daughters? I honestly have no idea if this is the right thing to do." She's stressing herself, I can feel it.

"Rachel calm down okay. First of all nothing is going to happen to our relationship because I don't plan on going anywhere. Second you need to atleast read for the part and see if this is what you want to do, nobody is going to force you to do something you don't want to do." I assure her.

"Amelia also knows that I'm pregnant and wants to know if I should go public with this news, what do you think I should do Finn?" Amelia was her agent right? I think so.

"Well do you want to go public with this now? I really don't have a problem with it but it's really up to you." She sighs.

"I kind of want to tell my fans that I'm expecting but that would that everybody would know your name, are you ready for that Finny bear?" Of course I'm ready to be known as her boyfriend and the father of our unborn baby.

"Yes I'm ready for anything that has to do with you. I love you Rachel so much." I can feel her smiling even though I can't see her face.

"I love you so much too Finny bear, I have to finish up this meeting but I'll call you tonight." I love hearing her say that she loves me because I love her too.

"We'll talk tonight and I'll put Honor and Santana on the phone after were done talking. Take care of yourself and the baby while your there Rach, Santana and Honor will understand if you take these amazing deals, we're a family that supports each other and I love you too." She say okay before we end the call.

I really don't want to lose Rachel to anything. She's my world and were having are having a baby together. Speaking of baby, i just thought of another name if we have a girl. I write the full name down in my little notebook that keep with me all the time of names for mine and Rach's baby.

"What were you talking to my mom about Finn?" I jump a little and turn around to see Santana standing there.

"Um she got offered a movie and book deal and also asked me if she should go public with the news of us expecting our first child together."

Santana smiles really glad to hear that her mom was doing okay. She walks closer to me.

"Is she worried that we won't be there for her if she takes these deals?" I nod putting phone in my pocket as I go through my locker to get my books.

"Yeah she didn't think I would like this news but I know that she had a life before I became her boyfriend and before you and Honor became her daughters." San smiles.

"Yes she's a great mom. She's the best mom anybody could have, I think it's great she's going back to her old life a little, I honestly didn't think she was going to be here for this long but she surprises everybody everday, I'll see you later Finn." San walked off to her next class.

I'm glad were starting to have a great friendship. I really hope things are good for my love in LA. I close my locker and walk to my own next class.

**With Rachel In LA.**

After her meeting and her talk with Finn. She decided that she would atleast read over the part of the movie, go for the reading then figure out what she's going to do. She also had to go on _Ellen_ the next morning to tape her apparence on the show so she had to think fast about her choice.

Rachel got out of her car after taking her keys out, grabbing her purse, her phone and locked it up before heading into Aroma Cafe for some lunch. She was meeting her other best friend Evy Santos since she was in town visiting family but they decided to catch up on things.

Rachel missed her best friend, the last she had seen her was when she came to visit Ohio with Allie.

"Rach We're over here." Rachel heard her strong hispanic accent and smiled seeing Evy and her 3 year old son Marco who was her god son but she was mostly know as aunty Rachie. Evy stood up greeting her with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Hey love it's great to see you, it's been a while." Evy says really happy to see her bestie. They both sit down and Rachel smiles at little Marco.

"Hey Marco where is my love from you?"Rachel said pouting. Marco got up from his seat and hugged her which made the two ladies smile.

"I told him that you were coming and he got so excited to see his aunty Rachie." Marco pulled back giving her a kiss on a cheek before hopping off her to go back to his coloring.

"So I hear that I'm not the only one that's a mommy. You adopted two girls? how did that end up happening?" Rachel tells her the whole story.

"Wow I'm sorry to hear about your birth mom. You liking being a parent?" She nods really happy to have Honor and Santana in her life.

"So how come Ramiro isn't here with us?" Evy frowns slightly, clearing her throat and looked at her son.

"I'm actually seeing somebody new right now, Ramiro and I called off our engagement two months ago. It just wasn't work and were being co. parents to Marco. I don't wnat my son going through this but what am I supposed to do?" Rachel frowns surprised.

Evy and Ramiro were together for a long time and they even have a son together so she was surprised to hear that they were done.

"I'm sorry to hear that love, but who is this guy your seeing?" The door of the cafe suddently opens and Rachel turns her head to see Brody Weston walking towards them.

"Hey baby you finally showed up." Rachel looked at Evy not believing she's seeing her old boyfriend.

"Brody Weston of all people Evy Santos?" She stared at her awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Rae but it's been over for awhile now between you two and It's still new for us." Rachel looked at Brody and scuffed.

"So are you going to tell your new friend where you were a few days ago?" Evy looked at them confused.

"What is she talking about baby?" Brody looks at Rachel before looking at his new girlfriend and her son. This is not how this should have been for him.

"He came to my work in Lima Ohio hoping we could start something up again. You were a player before and I see that your still a player now." She said angrily.

"Is this true? were you trying to get back together with your ex who just happens to be my best friend?" He sighs nodding.

"I'm go to order my food to go because I can't be around either of you right now." She got up and went to the counter ordering her food to go.

"Rachel you don't have to leave, we're still best friends right?" She looked at her sighing.

"We're always going to be best friends Evy, I just don't want to be here anymore." She gets her a food a few minutes and left.

* * *

Rachel got ready to read her small script she got for the new movie_ Rules Of Attraction_ she might do, when her phone rings.

She knows that Finn is calling her. Rachel answers it and smiles.

"Hey Finny bear." She missed hearing his voice.

"Hi baby how was the rest of your day?" She loved how Finn cared about her so much.

"Okay I guess. I found out that my other best friend is dating my old boyfriend, he was the one that was in my classroom that day I left. It was shocking but I'll get over it."

Rachel tells him yawning a little.

"Are you too tired to talk to me?" He asked concerned for her health.

"I'm never to tired to talk to you baby. How was school today?" He starts telling her about his day.

"I wish I was there working on stuff for Regional but we have until March, can I speak to Santana for a few minutes?" Finn says hold on before getting Santana.

"Mom?" Rachel smiles hearing her oldest daughters voice.

"Hey San are you keeping up with your school work while I'm gone?"

"Yes and Coach Sue even took over Troubletones practice until you get back." Rachel was grateful for that. She wrote done everything that needs to be done while she's gone and gave to Sue because she knows that she doesn't like the New Directions so she was letting her fill in for her.

"Good she listened to my orders, I have a feeling that Sue will work you guys until I get back." Santana sighs hating that Coach was taking over for her mom but atleast they weren't slacking off.

"Coach is making us practice everyday this week, we're going practice during free period, in the morning before homeroom and after school." Rachel didn't want Sue kiilling the girls.

"I'm glad your practicing but I don't want her making you girls suffer, you all aren't the cheerios. I'll talk to her tomorrow during the day." Santana said okay before handing the phone to Honor then went to help her brother and sister with their homework.

"Mommy?" Rachel's eyes lit up hearing her youngest daughter's voice. She missed Honor just as much as she missed Finn and Santana.

"Hey baby girl, are you being a good girl for Daddy?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Yes Daddy made me fish sticks." Rachel smiled hearing how cute she sounded. Finn was a great daddy for her. Hopefully when they get married in the future that he will legally be Honor's daddy.

"Well that's great, you be a good girl for daddy and sissy while I'm gone okay?"

"Otay mommy, you gonna be home morrow?" Rachel didn't want to answer that question. It was hard to be away from her little family and to hear that Honor wanted her home now, really upset her. She might shorten her trip after all.

"You want me home tomorrow sweetie?" She really hoped that Honor said no but this was a 2 year old little girl we're talking about.

"Yes mommy, home morrow." Rachel sighs closing her eyes.

"Okay sweetie I'll come home tomorrow." She heard Honor say yay then she hears Finn's voice.

"Are you really coming home tomorrow?" Rachel sighs.

"I'll try my best but please tell Honor that I love her and mommy did the best she could if I don't come home." He said that he will do what she asked.

"Good night Finn, I love you." She whispers tiredly.

"I love you too Rach, good night." He hangs up after that.

Rachel takes a deep breath then looks over her script, figure out what she's going to say on Ellen and find out when there is a flight out of LA.

**Find Out What happens next.**


	64. Chapter 64

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I was backstage at the The Ellen DeGeneres Show at Warner Bros. Studios getting miked up and all dolled up for the show. I was going to announce my pregnancy to the world. I know she was going to talk about what I've been up to for the past year and a half. I was wearing a nice denim dress with a pair of my favorite heels that I got in New York. So glad I can still wear heels because pretty soon it's all about flats. My hair and makeup was done up just like how I wanted. This would be my first time being on Ellen.

"Miss Berry your on in 5." I smile at one of the producers for the show and said okay. I get last minute touch up then look down at my outfit and I'm very pleased with it.

I really hope I don't fall. I watched Ellen dance eariler and I think it's the cutest thing. She says my name then I hear people people cheering then the door opens and I smile waving at everybody dancing a little then walking over to Ellen laughing and danced with her a little before hugging her then we take our seats. The music stops and I smile really happy to be here.

"Welcome to the show Rachel, you look really nice." Ellen says smiling at me showing off her bright blue eyes.

"Oh thanks for having me Ellen. I wanted to look good for my first time on your show, I might sound like a huge fan but I really do love watching your show." I said blushing.

"Yeah everybody deserves to look good, I mean it's not like you don't look good everyday." Everybody laughs at that and I shrugg agreeing with her.

"I'm glad you like my show. well it's your first time on the show and I'm really glad to have you." I smile brightly.

"Thanks for inviting me. I told my best friends in the past that I want to be on The Ellen show and now here I am." Everybody clapped.

"Now Rachel how long have you been in the the entertainment industry and how did your career get started for you?" I have to think about for a second.

"Um since I was 16 years old. I went to this karaoke bar in my home town with my parents at the time. After I was done singing this guy famous Broadway director/ producer named Hector, liked me so much that he talked to me and my dads almost begging to sign me to his record label in New York. I couldn't say yes fast enough and my dads quickly agreed to let me start my career when I was only in 10th grade, so I packed all my stuff, moved to New York and began working on my first album." They all listen.

"I got an agent who is named Amelia, at the time she was already working with two girls the same age as me who were already half way in the industry as models and actresses. I still had no place to stay so she moved me into the same apartment with Evy and Allie." Ellen stops me for a second.

"Those are the models/actresses?" I nod smiling.

"Yes we all became great friends now were like sisters." Everybody awes me.

"Now I know when you were 17 you starred on broadway right? where you doing that plus working on your album?" I nod.

"Yes I starred in Spring Awakening as Wendla Bergmann." They all clap and I guess some saw it.

"Did you guys see it?" They all cheered clapping. I laughed really impressed.

"You got some huge fans here." I guess I do.

"I'm glad I do because without my fans, I wouldn't be doing what I love and that is showing off my talent." They all cheer clapping.

"How are your parents, do you still see them?" I give her a slight smile.

"Well actually me and my dads are _estranged_ and have been a few years now. I think it all started when I was younger that it just changed and we became strangers to each other." Ellen looks at me surprised.

"So you really became this strong all on your own?" I nod trying not to cry.

"Yeah I try not to think about it but it's hard." I said tearing up. I turn away from the cameras.

"Alright we're going to take a break and we'll be right back." They start her music while everybody is clapping lightly as she whispers in my ear.

"Do you want to talk backstage Rachel?" I just nod as they stop rolling. I wiped my eyes and we walk backstage.

We talk for awhile and she hugs me comforting me a little. I'm surprised but she's just this loving person. I wash my face after I'm done and the makeup crew redo's my makeup.

"I'll meet you back out there." She leaves and I take a deep breath before making sure I'm not longer looking like I was crying. I sit back down in my seat with Ellen and they begin rolling.

"Hey we're back with Rachel, we worked everything out and Rachel is much better." I smile waving.

"I'm fine now world, just brought up some old feelings but I'm good." They all clap.

"Now we recently saw you in pictures with this _Mystery_ guy that has you smiling, your kissing in target and going out of town with, who is this guy?" She shows a picture of me and Finn in Montreal kissing. Oh god I knew this was going to happen.

"Did you have fun on your trip in December?" I just blushed nodding.

"Yup." They laughed.

"Are you going to tell us his name, is he in the industry aswell?"

"His name is Finn Hudson, no he's not in the industry." They all go ooh.

"So are you two just seeing what's going to happen or are you two a real couple?" God she's really wants to know.

"We are a legit couple. We've been together for a year and half now." She winks at me.

"Now you adopted two kids already, are you thinking about having kids with Finn someday?" I look down at my stomach and figure now is the time to put it out there.

"I'm actually about a month pregnant." Everybody stared at me surprised and clapped really happy for me.

"Well you better keep us updated on this news of your baby. Congrats on adding another one into your little family and you better come on the show again." I said I will.

"Rachel what are your other daughters names? is there an age difference between them?" There is two different pictures of me with Santana and Honor.

"My youngest daughter is named Honor Elizabeth Berry and she's 2 and my oldest daughter is 17 and her name is Santana Lieann Lopez Berrry." Ellen smiles at the names.

"There really is an age differences, you can handle dealing with a teenager?" Trust me it's not easy but I love being a mom.

"I love being a mom to them. Finn is a great dad to Honor. He has a great bond with Santana and we're this little family."

"Before you go I'm giving you this Ellen Pillow." Oh my god that is too cute.

"Thanks Ellen I love it already." I take the pillow staring at it.

"Your welcome and when you come back I want to see your baby and your other kids." I hug her as she whispers in my ear and the show ends.

* * *

Finn was freaking out because when he went to pick up Honor from her daycare, he was told that she was signed out already. He called His mom, Burt, Kurt, Quinn and Puck wondering if they picked her up but everytime he got a no.

He turns his car off at his house and sighs getting out of the car, he was going to call the police when he got inside. Finn took the keys out and got out the car locking it then walked towards the front door and opened the door.

"Honor?" He yelled hoping she would answer him.

"Daddy?" His hazel brown eyes widen hearing his little girl's voice.

"Honor where are you sweetie?"

"Music room wit sissy." He rushed to the music room and saw Honor sitting on Santana's lap.

"You picked her up?" Santana stared at him confused.

"You know that I pick up Honor on Thursdays from daycare. Are you okay Finn?" He sighs shaking his head.

"No because I thought somebody kidnapped her Santana. I didn't even think to call you of all people, Rachel doesn't need to get child services coming here because of my stupid mistake." Santana stared at him concerned.

"Finn your not stupid alright, calm down before you have a panic attack." He just walked out of the room ignoring Santana's calls for him to come back and rushed upstairs to his and Rachel's room slamming the door and breaks down on the floor.

"I just want Rachel to come home. It's not the same without her." He thought staring at the pictures of them together.

**Find Out What happens next.**


	65. Chapter 65

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After Finn's breakdown, he calmed down, took a quick shower, did his homework andhelped Santana with dinner. She stared at him concerned for him still. They all ate togther. Stefano and Kiana finished their homework then got ready for bed with their older sister's help. Finn got Honor ready for bed then said good night to her after putting into her princess bed. He kissed her forehead then left the room.

He walked back downstairs to clean the dishes. About 20 minutes later Santana comes back down, clearing her throat.

"Alright Finn we're going to talk about what happened earlier." He didn't really want to think about it.

"Finn I know you love being a dad to Honor but are you regretting it a little?" Finn stops the water and looked at her.

"It's not easy being in high school and being a teenage dad for a little girl who's already been through so much in her life, I know that I'm not legally Honor's father but I want to be, what if I'm a horrible dad to the baby? what about college? I don't want to fail as a parent or fail as a student." Santana looks at him.

"Finn your not going to fail as parent, you just forgot today, trust me your a wonderful daddy to Honor and she loves you. As for your baby coming in 9 months? you have time to get ready for it, Finn I know we go to school together and we had our past moments but your important in my life and I'm here for you." He nods.

"Do you honestly love my mom enough to handle all of this? you can back out anytime you want Finn, she's not forcing you to be with her even if she is pregnant with your son or daughter." He sighs unsure anymore.

The front door opens and they both see Rachel standing there with her suitcases.

"Hey guys I'm home." Santana gives Finn a look before hugging her mom saying good night then goes upstairs to check on her brother and sister before going to bed herself.

Rachel's smile fades seeing the look on her boyfriend's face. she frowns wondering what happened while she was gone.

"What's going on Finn? why do you look like you want to break up with me?" He looks at her closely and sighs shaking his head.

"Nothing is going on, good night I guess." He walked upstairs and closed the door behind getting into bed. He needed to think about Santana said and about what happened with the whole Honor mistake.

Rachel stood there unsure what just happened. When did her relationship go from a loving one to a one that's going downhill?

**The Next Morning.**

Finn woke up feeling a little better and glanced over to see that Rachel was sleeping far away from him. He was glad she was back in town. It's too bad that Honor didn't get to see her last night. She looked so good to him, they were having a baby together and that kind of scared him a little.

Finn wrapped his arm around her waist gently feeling her baby bump. He missed smelling her strawberry shampoo scented hair. He missed her laugh, her smile and he just missed her in his arm. She stirs in her sleep making Finn stare at her. Rachel moved closer to him falling back to sleep.

"I missed you while you were gone baby." Rachel just goes mm,hmm.

"Are you going to work today?" She shook her head no.

"Rachel are you mad at me?" She sighs talking to him with her eyes still closed.

"A little Finn because I don't understand what happened last night that made you get suddently awkward with me." She says turning towards him.

"I'm sorry for acting that, Something happpend earlier yesterday before you came home, it freaked me out then Santana said somethings that got me thinking."

She sits up looking at him worried and placed her hand on her stomach getting nervous.

"Santana asked me if I regret taking on the roll as Honor's daddy after I freaked out." Rachel frowns looking away from him.

"I forgot that Santana picked her up on thursdays. I thought somebody kidnapped her Rachel and I felt like a bad parent, I don't want to deal with that again when our baby comes into the world." She just nods not facing him.

"Do you want to end this relationship Finn? I'm not forcing you to be my boyfriend, I knew it was going to be hard for you when we got together. Yes it's going to be harder because were having a baby together but if you really to end this then I'll understand." He stared at her.

"Okay." She starts tearing up. She really loves Finn and wants to be with him but she wasn't going to let him suffer anymore.

"Rachel the only way this relationship is ending is if one of us dies." Rachel looked at him surprised.

"I'm not going anywhere, I love you so much that it scares me sometimes but I learn to fight my fears." He smiled at her.

"I would be crazy to leave you, I love you baby and that's my son or daughter in there. We're a family." She stares at him for a second before breaking into a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck crying softly.

"Are you sure you really want this Finn?" She murmurs against his neck.

"Yes baby I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our family." Rachel staddles his lap still holding onto his neck.

"You scared me Finn, I thought you were seriously break up with me. I don't want to be without you." He smiled holding her close.

"I'll never scare you like that again, I love waking up to you every morning and sleeping next to you at night." Rachel pulls back so she's looking at him.

"I love you." He kissed her sweetly on the lips not caring about morning breath.

"You know I love you too. I'll say to you everyday for the rest of our lives." She reponds to the kiss loving that he loves her.

They pulled back and she rests her had on his shoulder closing her eyes smiling.

Finn held her close, taking a moment to realize that he was just scared of losing her. He didn't want to lose his baby. Rchel was everything he needed in his life and there was no way he was going to give up on their relationship.

**Find Out What happens next.**


	66. Chapter 66

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Enjoy.**

**Going out of town so I won't be updating for a few days.**

* * *

**In March.**

Rachel was now had a noticable baby bump but it wasn't as big. She has the right supplements needs for her vegan diet and it's just right for her pregnancy. Everybody in the world knew that she expecting with her boyfriend Finn. People would write to her on twitter asking how she's doing, giving her congrats wishes. She updated her website more. Her relationship with Finn was better. They were talking more and more everyday. She felt so in love with him, she honestly has no clue what she would do if she lost Finn, she loves his family and his mom is a sweetheart. Finn was also spending more time with his friends which was good for him, he was starting to figure out his future when high school is over. He needed to figure out what he was going to do before unborn baby comes into the world.

The baby was doing good and the couple was pleased when they went to their appointment to see how things were doing. It was still early to know what the sex of the baby was.

Valentine's day was great for everybody. Finn took his pregnant girlfriend out to a nice dinner while Santana and Brittany babysat Honor and watched Santana's siblings. Finn gave her a flowers and a bracelet. She told him that she loved it and they shared a sweet passionate kiss. Rachel got Finn a picture frame with his dad's picture in it.

He thanked her really happy that he has a woman like Rachel in his life. When they got home, Santana and Brittany were free to go to Sugar's Valentine's day bash at Breadstixs.

It was now March and Regionals was coming up in a week and Rachel wanted to do everything in her power to make sure Mercedes, Santana and Brittany along with some of the other Seniors from the Troubletones to have a great Regionals before Nationals.

There was news going around about a former student of McKinley High, David Karofsky, attempted to commit suicide by hanging himself but the attempt fails and is briefly hospitalized after being outed at his new school for being gay.

Kurt has been having problems with a guy named Sebastian Smythe who is a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers, who has his eye on Kurt's boyfriend Blaine. They talked it through and they are going to stop the bullying and do something to support Karofsky.

**At 3:00 in the morning.**

Rachel woke up suddently feeling hungry and quietly got out of bed and walked out of the room. She walked downstairs and tried to figure out what she wanted. She didn't want to wake up Finn because he needs as much sleep he could get. He always helps out with her cravings but she can do things on her own. It was only friday night or Saturday morning.

She got out her favorite vegan friendly ice cream and some celery and began eating her 3:00 in the morning snack. She has been craving this all day but she never got around to it.

"This is all for you peanut. I would never put these two together but your making me eat these things." Rachel whispered putting her hand on her baby bump taking another bite.

Rachel suddently heard footsteps walking downstairs and she saw Stefano Lopez staring at her tiredly.

"Hey what are you doing up?" She asked with her mouth stuffed. She knew she looked like silly but she was hungry.

"I got thirsty, you look like a chipmunk." Rachel chuckled and started chewing again trying not to look a chipmunk.

She's been getting up at 3:00 in the morning in the past few days getting her food craving and everytime she's slept on the couch.

When she was done chewing. She asked him if he's talked to his mom lately. He shook his head.

"Nope but Santi has, she says that Mami isn't coming back any time soon." Rachel sighs seeing the upset look on his face.

"How do you feel about all of this?" He shrugged trying to cover up his sadness. He walks over to her and picked up a celery and dipped it in the ice cream and takes a bite.

"Oh god this tastes awful. How can you eat that?" Rachel just laughed.

"The baby makes me eat odd things,atleast it wasn't pickles and ice cream. trust me I tried that and it was just gross." Rachel tells him.

"Are you hungry for anything that's not my odd cravings?" He shook his head getting his drink then takes a sip.

"What tastes good now that your pregnant?" Rachel thought about so many things.

"I've been craving veggie burgers lately with peanut butter. Some other off things but those seemed to be my favorite." She said taking another bite.

"So do you want the baby to be? a boy or a girl?" He asked her trying not to gag at the thought of burgers with peanut butter.

"Um I really don't know Stefano because I'll be blessed rather its a boy or a girl. I'm going to love the baby no matter what."

Rachel saw Finn coming down.

"Stefano I know it's Saturday but it's time for you to go to bed, the sun isn't out yet." He nods putting his cup in the sink then goes back to his room.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you were having one of your cravings?" Finn asked tiredly.

"I'm pregnant not _disabled _honey_._ I can take care of myself when the baby is hungry, I thought you could use to sleep since you came home late from work." He sighs putting the top back on the ice cream and put it back in the freezer.

"Hey I wasn't finished." She pouted.

"You are now Rach. I'm tired and I don't want you sleeping in late. Come on we have your yoga class in the morning and we both need sleep." She sighs putting the celery away.

"Come on it's now time for all three of us to go back to sleep." She yawns turning the light off and lets Finn help her up the stairs.

They both go back to bed cuddling up to each other. Finn stared down at his pregnant girlfriend and smiles kissing her forehead before trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

Rachel's yoga class was boring for Finn. He sat with the rest of the guys who had pregnant girlfriend's or pregnant wifes. He saw the looks on the guys faces and knew they were use to this kind of stuff. He should of atleast brought of book or something but instead he was sitting in this chair trying to keep his eyes open.

He ended up closing his eyes anyways. 20 minutes later he gets woken up by some guy shaking him.

"The class is over dude." He softly thanks the guy that was now standing up. He glanced over to see Rachel walking towards him.

"Did you have a nice nap Finny bear?" She asked giggling.

"Sorry I guess I was still tired from last night." She frowns whispering that she's sorry for waking him up.

"You didn't really wake me up. I woke up myself when I didn't see you next to me." Rachel grabbed his hand.

"Come on Finn lets go home and rest for a little bit then we'll figure out what we'll do for the rest of the day." He nods tiredly, leaning down pecking her lips.

She smiles pulling back slowly and they go back to the car holding hands. Rachel was blessed to have a great boyfriend like Finn Hudson.

**Find Out What happens next sorry it wasn't long but when I get back I'll be updating alot more with longer chapters.**


	67. Chapter 67 Note

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I new to know something before I update more.

Do you want Rachel and Finn to have twins and if so should it be two boys or two girls.

If you want them to have one baby, should it be a boy or girl.

Also think of names I should give them.

**Find Out What happens next.**


	68. Chapter 68

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Well Regionals came and went two months ago and now it was May. New Directions came in first which upset the Troubletones. Mr. Schue offered to combine both choirs for Nationals and Rachel told him that she'll let him know. He asked how her pregnancy was going. She said that she's doing good but she couldn't wait for the baby to get here because pregnancy was stressful and tiring. Rachel told him one day. Santana's birth mother came back after moving out of her house and into a better house away from her husband who she getting a divorce with. She got her brother and sister saying that she'll stay in touch.

Finn noticed that her stomach was alot bigger then when Quinn was pregnant which scared him a little. Finn's been reading lots of books trying to get ready for the baby.

"Finn are you coming or not, I don't want to be late for our doctors appointment, we find out the sex of the baby today." Rachel called out to him from downstairs.

"I'm coming Rach. I'm getting Honor ready." Santana was out with Brittany so they had to bring Honor over to Carole's and Burt's house.

"You ready to grandpa and grandma?" Honor nods clapping her hands. Finn put on her cute little jacket.

"Honor you be a good girl for them until we come get you got it?"

"Otay daddy, go now." Finn nods picking her up bringing her downstairs. Rachel smiled at the two with her hand on her enlarged stomach.

"Babies." Honor yelled pointing to her mommy's stomach and touched it saying hi babies. Rachel and Finn looked at each other.

They don't know the sex of the baby but Honor thinks its more then one. Rachel was 4 months pregnant now.

"We'll see sweetie. Come on we need to drop her off then make it to our appointment on time." Finn grabbed his car keys and they left.

**At The Doctors.**

Rachel was on laying down with the ultrasound gel on her stomach. Doctor Harris looked at the screen, they can the babies heartbeats.

"Alright guys it seems like your youngest daughter was right. You are having more then one baby, twins." Rachel held Finn's hand squeezing it.

"This is baby A which is a girl and over here is baby B which is a boy." Finn looked down at Rachel to see her smiling at him trying not to tear up then looked at the screen seeing two babies laying different ways. There was his_ son_ and_ daughter_.

"We're only having two right? no triplets" Finn asked wanting to be sure. Doctor Harris looked around not seeing a third baby.

"Yes I'm sure your having two babies only. I'll print out the sonograms, keep eating right and staying fit. Congrats you two." She wiped the gel off Rachel's stomach and she left to get the pictures.

Finn helped his girlfriend get dressed. "Are you okay with having two babies?" Rachel asked softly. He looks at her,stroking her cheeks with a loving smile on his face.

"Thank you for giving me these babies, thank you for coming into my life." Rachel sniffled smiling up at him.

"I love you so much, we're going to be great parents to these two." She says softly so happy she met him.

They weren't married but they were starting a family and that's fine with her right now. They will get to that step in their lives together when their ready.

He kissed her sweetly then pulled back resting his head against her forehead.

"You already know how much I love you so much. We have names to decided on now." He says holding her close.

The doctor comes back handing them the sonograms and they are free to leave. They walked out holding hands looking at the pictures of their son and daughter.

* * *

After they picked up Honor from Finn's and Kurt's parents house. They told them the news and of course Kurt was excited and started planning for the nursery and many clothes the twins will be wearing. They were staying the night at their house for the night while Santana was at Quinn's house with Brittany for the night.

Finn was sleeping upstairs in his old room while Honor was sleeping in her room they made up for her. Rachel was downstairs tired and having another case of morning sickness even though it was night time. She made herself some water. The twins were keeping her awake tonight. She normally doesn't have problems but tonight was different.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing up?" Carole asked surprised to see her future daughter in law, leaning against the counter.

"Your grandchildren are keeping me awake and I also got another case of morning sickness." Carole understands since she was like that all through her pregnancy with Finn.

"Trust me it's not fun to deal with but then you realize that your doing this for a reason. Those babies are coming into this world with parents that loved them." Rachel nods.

"I really do love them. Four kids at a young age? it's crazy but I wouldn't change it for the world." Rachel placed her hand on her stomach smiling.

"Can I talk to them?" Carole asked hopefully.

"Sure, you are their grandma after all." Carole walked over to her and placed her hands on Rachel's stomach.

"Hi there little ones. It's your grandma Carole, I can't wait to have you join this world so I can spoil you two when mommy and daddy can't." Rachel chuckles.

"Hey little ones, it's your daddy, I can't wait until you come into the world. Your sisters are eager to see you." Rachel smiled as he talked to the twins.

"I'll see you in a few months and I'll know your names when I talk to you next time." She's been thinking about the names.

Carole pulls her hands away. "Have you two talked about names?" She nods.

"Yeah we wrote some names down but we're not sure. We might just decided once the twins get here." Carole understood.

"Um Carole can I talk to you about something?" She nods ready to listen.

"I got offered to do a movie and I did a table read for it while I was in LA and it's a really good movie but I'm really not sure if I should it." Carole sighs.

"When is the movie supposed to start shooting?" Rachel told her in June.

"This summer? wow have you talked to Finn about this" She nods.

"You'll still be pregnant then, is your character supposed to be pregnant?" Rachel nods telling her the details of the movie.

"Well I think you should follow your heart and if it's telling you to this movie then you should. Finn will understand that you had a life before him and you'll keep having some part of your life now that you two are together." Rachel frowns.

"But I don't want him to be stuck taking care of Honor while I'm gone for half of the summer? our relationship has been rocky as it is." Carole placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Relationships aren't easy trust me but if two people really love each other then you'll work it out." Rachel nods still unsure.

"Come on let's go back to bed, enough stressing out for one day. You need your rest and so do your son and daughter." They go back upstairs.

Rachel walks into Finn's hold room and gets back under the covers. She felt Finn wrap his arm around her stomach rubbing it.

"Good night babe, good night babies." Finn mutters with his eyes still closed. Rachel smiled at him before trying to get some sleep.

**Find Out What happens next.**


	69. Chapter 69

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

While Finn was at the prom with Mercedes as friends and Santana was at prom with Brittany, Rachel was on the phone with her agent/manager Ameila talking about her summer plans that need to be done, she was going to work on her book but as for movie, she turned it down because she read it and it just wasn't in the cards for her.

"I'm not giving up my career but it's just not in the cards right now, I'll work on the book trust me I just want a film that's good for me and I don't want to be pregnant while fliming, have faith in me." Rachel told Ameila as she wrote some things down.

"Rachel you were suppose to just help a show choir for a few weeks then come back to focus on your career. You weren't supposed to be staying in your hometown starting a career as a housewive with two kids and one on the way." Amelia yelled on the other side of the phone.

"Remeber you work for me Amelia, don't be disrespectful." Rachel spats rubbing her stomach. She glanced over at Honor who was watching Sleeping Beauty in the living room.

"Your right I do work for _you_ and as your manager I'm trying to make your career the best I can. Now when this baby is born, I booked you to do People's mazazine showing off the new bundle of joy. With that being said do you want your daughters and Finn for a family picture with the baby or just have it being you, the baby and Finn?"

"I would like it to be the whole family Amelia. I will not take my girls out of the picture, this is a family package deal and it's actually babies."

"Excuse me? did I hear you say babies as in more then one?" Rachel pulled the phone away from her ear as she yelled from the other line.

"Yes you heard me right, we're expecting twins a boy and girl." Ameila sighs loudly.

"Alright one big happy family picture, this is a huge bump in your career if you ask me." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I _didn't_ ask you, I'll do what I want with my life and if that means starting a family then so be it because guess what? there is no turning back now."

Amelia stayed quiet for a few seconds then spoke again. First it was Allie with her pregnancy news now it was Rachel with pregnancy news times two. She doesn't get paid enough for this. Her girls were supposed to be starting a family after there careers were in the right place.

"Anyways, I plan on booking you to appear on Ellen once the twins are born for a follow visit. I booked you to be on Ellen once the twins are born for a follow up visit."

Rachel said okay writing it down along with People Magazine shoot.

"Anything else I know about?" She asked her.

"I need a statement from you, just giving a little Tidbit as to why you can't do the movie." Rachel tells her and Amelia said alright.

"Alright that's all for now. This summer I want you to still focus on getting the twins ready to come into the world but I want you to get started on the book. Nadine will be in touch with you in June to see how things is going." She was about to say alright when Amelia cuts her off.

"Try to come to New York for promotion shots for the book, also I already to to Allie and Evy about going to New York's Fashion week. You might be pregnant but you can still be seen." Rachel sighs saying fine then hung up with her manager.

"She's such a bitchy woman but I've got to love her." Rachel mutters before getting up from the stairs and waddles over to her daughter and sat down.

"Honor do you want to help mommy pick out baby names for your brother and sister?" Honor turned her head away from the tv nodding.

"What names do you like for your sister?" Honor grins.

"Sparkle." Rachel smiles writing that name down, even though it wasn't her idea choice of a name, she was still going to put it down.

"That's a cute name. Let's look in the name book for more names for your sister then we'll do the same for your brother." Honor nods looking at the names and shook her a few times at the names she didn't like which made Rachel roll her eyes at her little girl.

"Your not helping me out here. Don't you want your sister to have a cute name?" Honor ignored her and pointed to a name.

"Sapphira? that's a very pretty name." Rachel writes that down smiling. They write more names down then Rach gets started on dinner while Honor is watching a new movie.

After dinner, she got Honor ready for bed. She sang her a song then put her in bed.

"You ready for brother and sister to come in a few months?" Honor smiles nodding.

"Night Sapphira and Cory." Rachel stared at her daughter surprised.

"Is that the names you want for your brother and sister?" Honor yawns saying yes before closing her eyes. Rachel tugged her in kissing her forehead then left the room closing the door behind here.

"Those are cute names but I'm still not sure. I can't wait to talk to Finn about this. We have so much work to do." She whispered as she walked downstairs.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up, feeling something on her stomach. She yawns opening her eyes, seeing her boyfriend and the twins father laying next to her with his arm around her enlarged stomach.

"Wake up Finn." She whispers shaking him a little. He groans in his sleep.

"Baby I want to have breakfast with you and Honor. You have tell me how prom went." He opens his eyes tiredly.

"Alright I'm up, good morning babies. I hold you didn't keep mommy up all night." Rachel smiles placing her hand on her stomach.

"We all missed you last night. Me and Honor were picking out baby names." Finn's eyes lit up.

"Really? I want to hear these baby names. I'll hand you my list and you see if you like them." She nodded pulling away from him.

"Wait, where is my good morning kiss?" She looked at him then leans back towards him, pecking his lips. He smiles against her lips, kissing her a few more times.

They get ready for the day then Finn goes to Honor's room while Rachel goes downstairs to get breakfast ready.

"Come on little one. Time for breakfast." Honor whines but wakes up anyway. Finn gave Honor a bath then put her in a cute outfit. He learned how to do her hair along time ago as they grew closer together.

"You ready for breakfast with mommy and daddy?" Honor just stayed quiet resting her head on his shoulder. She was still tired.

When they got downstairs, Rachel was looking down, holding onto her stomach. "Babe are you okay?" Rach nodded.

"Yeah I was just talking to the twins. Saying good morning, not need to worry." Finn sighed in relief. He didn't want anything to happen to the babies or Rachel.

They have breakfast together as a little family talking about how prom went for Finn. Santana stayed over at Brittany's for the night.

**Find out what happens next.**


	70. Chapter 70

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel walked towards her music room, trying not to rub her stomach so much. It's one of her habits now that she was pregnant. She felt herself placing her hand on her hand on her stomach. The other was talking to her belly when she thought others weren't listening. Finn has caught her a few times talking to the twins. She wished her dads loved her enough to be in her life but they neglected her all these years. She wasn't about to let them back in her life and forgive them for just losing love for her.

She was their god damn daughter, parents aren't supposed to just raise you as a baby to 16 years then give up on being parents. She wasn't going to be like them when the twins are born or to Santana and Honor. She was better then her no good fathers. Enough about Hiram and Leroy Berry.

When she walked into her music room, wearing a nice dark blue maternity dress, showing off her growing baby bump with navy blue flats on her feet. She noticed that her lights were off. She always tells the girls if she's not there before them to turn on the lights.

She flicks the light on and gasped, holding onto her stomach. The room was filled with purple and blue balloons and streamers. There were gifts and a cake that she hoped was Vegan friendly along with drinks. The Troubletones and New Directions members were all together in one room.

"Oh wow, what is this, Why is New Directions here?" Rachel asked so surprised. Mr. Schue smiles at his fellow staff member.

"We decided to throw you and Finn a baby shower. We already know your having twins which just happens to be a boy and girl. This is our gift to you mostly Rachel and of course to you Finn." Mr. Schue says making everybody clap.

Rachel felt tears forming her eyes. They were so nice to her, she doesn't deserve all of this. Stupid moodswings. Her hormones were always out of wack.

"Are those happy tears your sporting right now?" Santana asked hopefully. She didn't want her adopted mom crying.

"Oh god yes these are happy tears. You all so sweet to me and I think my hormones are acting up again." She admitted blushing. Everybody laughed.

Finn walked over to his girlfriend and the mother of the twins, kissing her sweetly on the lips. She pulls back slowly with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful, are the twins being good for you?" She smiled up at him, nodding.

"Yes the twins are being good for me, thanks for always checking up on me." He whispers anytime and pulled over to the chair they had for her.

"Congrats on your pregnancy you two, those babies are going to have such amazing parents." Mercedes says. Rachel gets up, hugging her.

"Thank you for being my new best friend. Sure I have a buch of famous friends but you Mercedes are one of my down to earth true best friends. Let's stay in touch when you graduate." Mercedes whispered okay then pulled back and go over to talk to Finn.

Quinn walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Congrats again. You and Finn make a great couple." Rachel smiles nicely. They haven't really talked as much.

"Thank you for taking care of Honor for me. I don't know how I would feel if she was put in foster care." Rach grabbed her hand.

"You can visit her anytime you want Quinn. You are her birth mother. I'm not going to keep you away from her." Quinn tries not to tear up.

"Thank you again." She mutters before walking back over to Sam. Finn walked over to her and placed his hand on her lower back.

"Everybody we decided to tell you the names of our son and daughter." Everybody stared at them getting excited. Kurt couldn't wait to hear these names.

"Our son's name is Vincent Cory Hudson." Santana stared at them so happy that they picked the name she wanted for her new baby brother.

"What's going to be my baby sister's name?" San asked getting excited.

"We thought really hard for the right name for her and and we decided that she's going to be named Sapphira Rae Hudson." They all smiled saying aww.

"That's a unique but pretty name, who picked it?" Asked Quinn. She really loved that full name.

"Honor picked out Sapphira and Finn picked out Rae because he wanted her to have a little bit of my name in her. I was all for giving her the name Lea but it sounded to close to the first name. I like Rae for the middle name alot better." She tells them.

Finn looked down at her smiling while placing his hand on her belly. Rachel laughed lightly and pulled Finn over to the chairs that were waiting for them.

Quinn stared at the expecting parents, kind of wishing she kept Honor just seeing how they were with these baby that were due months away. She shook her head knowing it's not the best, she's just lucky she gets to bond with her birth daughter. She'll always be grateful for Rachel and Finn.

Getting into Yale was her dream school and she was going there in the fall to be a journalist and hopefully gets a book published about her life or work for a magazine. Being mother wasn't in the cards right now.

"Come on let's see Finn and Rachel open the gifts we bought for Vincent and Sapphira." Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Everybody in the room became quiet and watched them open the first few gifts which happen to be baby clothes for the twins.

"I can tell these ones are from Brittany. They will love the ducks Britt." Finn said chuckling. Brittany grins clapping her hands. Santana smiles at her girlfriend.

"Here is my gift mom." Santana hands her the bag. Rachel opened it, smiling seeing that it was a baby book.

"Aww San this is wonderful. We'll start working on some of it now then we'll keep adding into when the twins come." Rachel hugs her whispering thank you.

"Your welcome mom. I can't wait until my baby brother and baby sister come. They are going to get spoiled by me and Britts." San says grinning.

After awhile they enjoyed cake, talked about the gifts and Rachel talked to Will about Nationals. She told him that she was all for putting the Troubletones with New Directions. He was really happy about that.

Finn stared at his pregnant girlfriend, as she laughed and talked with everybody else. Some of the members from New Directions were asking for her autographs and taking pictures with her. She didn't seem to mind. He loved that his girlfriend cared about her fans and didn't even bother to give them fake smiles.

"Finn are you okay?" Sam asked his best friend. He nods.

"Yeah I'm just watching my girlfriend bond with everybody." Sam nodded glancing over at Rachel. She was having a great time.

"You nervous about the twins coming?" He nods so glad to admit that.

"Hell yeah man. I'm doing the best I can to stay strong for Rachel and Honor but I don't know the first things about babies and I'm going to be a father to them plus Honor, I'm use to just being dad to her, now I have to get use to being a dad to the twins, I wish this wasn't so hard." Finn said shaking his head.

"You have plenty of time to figure out things before Jayden and Sapphira get here, relax and your not the only one having twins here, she's carrying them."

Before Finn can say anything, Rachel gets up from her seat, covering her mouth and quickly rushing to the staff bathroom.

Quinn knew how that felt like when she was pregnant with Honor. Morning sickness was not fun.

"I've got to take care of the mother of my children." He walked out of the room, to the staff bathroom, holding Rach's hair back.

"I'm here baby, right by your side." He says rubbing her back. She didn't deserve this much from Finn but she was glad he was here for her.

She couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Finn Hudson was her true love and she wouldn't be able to do this without him by her side.

* * *

It was long day for the couple. They brought everything home from the baby shower and put in the room that's going to be the twins room. Finn did most of the work with Santana helping. Rachel was in her's and Finn's room resting her feet with Honor joining her.

"Honor be very careful of mommy's stomach. Your brother and sister don't want you hurting them while their in mommy's stomach." Rachel whispered tiredly.

The little girl gently put her hand on her mommy's stomach. "Sorry babies, I'll be nice." Honor whispered rubbing her stomach gently.

There was a knock on the door and Honor yelled come in. Finn and Santana walked in smiling, joining them on the bed.

Santana took her little sister in her arms and started tickling her. Rachel smiled at the two before looking at Finn, knowing he has something to say.

"The stuff is in the room, we can figure out where everything should go when your ready babe." Finn told her.

"Okay, I can't wait until they get here." Finn placed his hands on her stomach, kissing her baby bumb.

"Hey little ones, everyone is so excited to see you, i know your sisters are but so is mommy and daddy." Finn says to her belly. Rachel smiled lovingly.

He was going to be a great daddy, he already was to Honor. Finn Hudson was nothing like her fathers and she was grateful for it.

Rachel's cell phone rings. She looked at it to see Amelia calling her.

She sighs figuring her manager was booking her something. "Hi Amelia what's up?" She asked while getting comfortable on the bed more.

"Hey Rach, I just got a call from _Life& Style__._" Amelia says from the other line.

Rachel sighs knowing they want a interview and photoshoot after the twins are born. She was getting fucking tired of hearing this.

"Let me guess, photoshoot and interview after the twins are born? Amelia I'm going need time when their born to get use to them. Stop booking me things."

"First of all I understand that it's alot to handle after you give birth to those babies and I'm sorry for stressing you but you knew this was the price to pay when you signed the recording contract to start an album and star on Broadway. You started doing modeling and movies. People love to read about celebrities and honey? _you_ are one of those celebrities that fans and magazine love to write or talk about." Rachel rolled her eyes.

She got away from LA and New York to take a break from the spotlight.

"Rach _Life&Style_ wants a photoshoot and interview now as your going through your pregnancy, people want to see you around again Rach. It's time to come back and why not do that now. Remember this is the life you chose. You are meant to be a star and this is the star treatment."

"I'll let you know about that, until then stop calling for many things I have to do this summer." She hangs up after that before her manager could say anymore.

"What did your manager want?" Finn asked seeing the frustrated look on his girlfriend's face. Rachel sighs not in the mood to talk about it.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget about my famous life just for a little bit." He stared at her.

"You have to go out of town again don't you?" She nods which upsets all three of them. Honor didn't like missing her mom while she was away.

"Some of the things are for when Sapphira and Vincent are born. The other stuff is for my book and the Fashion week stuff with Allie and Evy, I'm supposed to be in Paris Fashion week in September, also I have to do a Life&Style photoshoot on my pregnancy. I really don't want to be showing off my belly." Santana cleared her throat.

"Don't think about it now. It's been a long day and I'm sure your tired. I'll cook dinner tonight for everybody." Santana tells her before walking out of the room with Honor in her arms.

Finn pulled her close, kissing her forehead. She sighs closing her eyes as she rests against him. She was so lucky to have Finn in her life_. _

"Are you going to be okay?" He whispered.

"I'm always okay when your by my side." Rach whispers back, leaning up and pressed her lips against his.

They stayed like that for a while then slowly pulled away, resting against each other feeling tired together.

**Find out what happens next.**


	71. Chapter 71

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

After the baby shower at school on Thursday, Rachel decided that she was going to visit Allie in LA but she also agreed to do the _Life&Style_ photoshoot and interview. Finn was going to be in the photoshoot with her. Santana and Honor were joining. It was Friday afternoon and the small family just landed at LAX. They were surrounded by paparazzi as they walked towards baggage claim. Santana had her little sister in her arms with sunglasses on. Honor had cute little ones on.

Finn and Rachel both had sunglasses on as they held hands. Rachel hated when paparazzi followed her. Her daughters don't need to deal with this.

"What are we doing here this weekend besides the photoshoot baby?" Finn whispered to her trying to ignore the many guys taking their picture.

"We have the photoshoot tomorrow morning. Also I need to visit Allie but other than that, we're just going to spend time here as a family until we sunday night because we need back so we can finish up the year so you and San can graduate and go to a great college and get ready for the twins to come."

Finn smiled and whispered in her ear that he finds her sexy when she's rambling. Rachel blushed and giggled.

"Hey Rachel how is the baby doing? do you know what your having yet? what's your boyfriend's name?" The paparazzi asked her.

"I'm doing good thanks for asking, his name is Finn Hudson." She tells them politely as she walked away with Finn close to her. They got the suitcases then go outside waiting for the town car that was picking them up.

Santana noticed that Honer was looking uncomfortable because of flashes of the camera, she covers hers face and pulled her close so they weren't seeing her face anymore.

Rachel noticed her girls trying to stay away from the flashes. She had to say something or else they were going to keep doing it.

"I understand that you want my picture and that's fine but please don't take pictures of my daughters. Your scaring my youngest." Rachel said to them politely seeing how uncomfortable Honor was getting in her sister's arms.

They say sorry before just taking hers and Finn's picture. The two turned away from flashes and stayed like that until their town car showed up.

"Are you going to get married any time soon?" They just kept asking these questions and of course they ignored them.

Finn stood in front of her, holding her close, she leans up pecking his lips. Finn smiles against her lips, loving this woman. She was the love of his life and he never thought in his life that he would be not the boyfriend to his famous crush but the father of her children. He was living out his dream. He plans on being with Rachel for the rest of his life. They were truly happy in love and nobody can tear them apart.

"I love you." He head Rachel say against his lips. He pulled back saying that he loves her back.

Santana stared at the two so glad her adoptive mom was super happy with Finn. They both deserved to have true love in their lives. It just happens to be that they found it with each other.

"Mom the town car is here." They walked towards the car and Finn helps his pregnant girlfriend in then he gets in and takes Honor from Santana before she gets in herself.

The driver puts the bags in the trunk then closed it before getting in. He tells them that they were leaving now. Rachel says thank you before cuddling up to Finn. Honor was also on Finn's lap cuddling up to him. Santana stared at them. They were a cute little family together.

Rachel stared at her and grabbed ahold of her hand. "Don't forget that your part of this family too." Santana smiles lightly. She sometimes forgets that.

"Thanks for reminding me mom." Rachel moves close to her and kissed her forehead.

"You know that I love you right?" Santana closed her eyes nodding. She couldn't ask for a better adoptive mother.

"Yes mom I do know how much you love me. I'm sorry for being so hard on you in the beginning. But now your giving me more siblings. Your very supportive of my relationship with Brittany. You took me in when my parents kicked me out. You even took my brother and sister in for awhile. I thank you for everything."

Rachel pulled away looking at her. She wiped away her older daughter's tears.

"You are my daughter no matter what. You deserve the best in life. Besides it rock that your mother is a celebrity." Santana laughs shrugging.

She liked the idea of having a mother that was pretty cool and was famous. But she'll never forget where she came from.

**At Rachel's House.**

When they got into the house. Honor ran around looking at everything. Rachel told Santana to watch her.

"Honor don't touch anything. Mom where can I put mine and Honor's stuff?" Rachel tells her the second door to the left. That's where both of them will stay.

"Come on little one. Mommy and Daddy want to be alone for a little bit. Hey let's color a picture for Sapphira and Vincent. Do you want to do that?"

Honor grins jumping up and down. Santana laughs grabbing ahold of her hand as they go to the room. Rachel smiles at the siblings.

"They really are cute together as sisters. I'm really glad San took on the role of being Honor's sister." Finn smiles agreeing with her.

"Yeah but not as cute as us. And Santana has really been a great big sister. Hopefully I can offically be Honor's dad in the future." Finn tells her.

Rachel looks at him. "You are the best father to her rather your legally hers or not. Someday Finn we'll all have the same last name." He nods walking up to her placing his hands on her stomach.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She whispered up at him. He nods bending down to peck her lips. She giggles because it was so odd kissing like this with her stomach in the way.

"Yeah just a little tired. So glad that I have a few days off before I have to finish up my Senior year and graduate with Kurt. You know he's moving to New York no matter what even if he doesn't get into NYADA. I heard Santana is thinking about getting an apartment with him." Rachel knew all about that.

"Yeah she told me that her main goal was to move to New York and figure out her future there. She did apply to a few colleges." Finn pulls back.

"Yeah and Brittany's going to join her." Rachel stayed quiet.

"What do you know that myself and Santana doesn't?" Rachel looks at him.

"As a teacher I just can't tell you. It's up to Brittany to tell you and Santana." Finn stares at her but sighs letting it go.

"So do you want a tour of the house before we going out to dinner as a family?" He smiles saying sure and Rachel grins showing him around.

**At Dinner.**

The little family was out to dinner enjoying their time when a fan of Rachel's came up to her.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your night but is it okay if I get an autograph?" The guy with a high pitched voice asked. He was clearly gay.

"Sure thing it's your lucky night. We can even take a picture together." Rachel stood up showing off her enlarged stomach. The guy stared at her in awe.

"Oh my god you look amazing pregnant." Rachel giggles saying thank you while signing his book then she smiles as they took a picture together.

"There you go." He thanks her before waving goodbye. He walked back to his table with his friends. She said back down next to Finn.

Santana stared at Finn because she knows that he wasn't use to this kind of treatment. She got use to it but she knew for a fact that it wasn't something Finn was up for her, he liked to keep things to himself. That meant his relationship with his celeberity girlfriend.

"You okay Finn?" Santana asked him from her side of the table. He looked at her nodding.

"Yeah I'm good. Sure it's hard to get use to but I'm not going anywhere." Rachel smiles at him really glad that he's dealing with this.

"I'm sorry that any of you have to deal with this." He just kissed the side of her head.

"Don't worry about it babe. I'm fine with all of this. I love you and If I'm going to be your husband in the future? I'm going to dealing with this kinds of stuff all the time , so is Honor, Santana and when the twins are older, they will deal with it too." Rachel nods and goes back to helping Honor with her food.

Santana leans over to Finn and starts whispering to him. "You know you don't have to fake it. If you really aren't okay with this then tell her." He looked at her.

"That's the thing San. I am okay with it. It's all part of life. You never know what's going to come your way." She couldn't believe how calm Finn was about Rachel's life in the spotlight. She's seen how he gets at times and here he was not giving a damn about it.

"Alright then." He smiles at her before going back to eating his good. Finn smiles when he felt Rachel's hand on his leg.

The waiter walked over to their table. "Is everything okay for you this evening?" Rachel looked at the waiter smiling nicely.

"Yes everything is just great. Can I have another water please? also can my youngest daughter daughter have another chocolate milk?"" He gives her a flirty smile saying that he'll do that.

"Would two also like more drinks?" Santana nods.

"Yeah that would be great. It would also be great if you didn't disrespect my mom's man right in front of him by trying to get your mack on. Do your job only."

The waiter nods saying that he's deeply sorry and goes to get the drinks. Finn stares at Santana surprised. He thought he was the only one that caught that.

"Really mom? flirting with the waiter in front of Finn?" Rachel shook her head. She was not flirting with another man in front of her loving boyfriend and the father of her unborn children.

"How was I flirting with the waiter? I asked for another drink for myself and your sister." Finn didn't think she was flirting but he knew the waiter was.

"Santana calm down. I know she wasn't flirting with him. Can we just please enjoy this nice please?" She mutters fine and goes back to eating. She gets a text from Brittany.

"Phone away Santana." She groans putting it back in her purse. Finn chuckles and goes back to eating his own food.

* * *

Santana and Honor both called it a night. Honor normally went to bed early but Santana was feeling jet legged and wanted to sleep it off. She also wanted to talk to Brittany for a little bit before finally calling it night. She also wanted to go to a club so she was going to sneak out when Finn and Rachel were sleeping.

"How are Vincent and Sapphira doing? are they kicking?" Rachel smiles walking over to him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He stared at her confused then he felt something move against his hand. One of the babies was kicking.

"Wow I can't believe that's one of our babies right now." She grins.

"You want to talk to them?" He placed both hands on her stomach.

"Hey little ones. It's your daddy. Your mommy is doing a very good job carrying the both of you. She looks so beautiful." Rachel blushed.

"You have two older sisters that can't wait to see you. You two try not to wake mommy up at night. She needs as much sleep she can get before you show up."

He felt two hard kids against his hands. Rachel gasped feeling how hard that was.

"Hey don't hurt mommy. I know your both saying alright but that was still too hard." Rachel giggled. Finn was so cute with the twins.

"Alright Finny say good night to the twins so we can watch our movie." He kisses her stomach before whispering good night to the kids.

"Okay what movie are we watching tonight?" He asked as they both sit down on the couch.

"I feel like you don't pick so it's your choice." Finn gave her look before going to the dvd player and looked through the movies.

"No scary movies Finny. I don't want to get any nightmares." He just waved her off.

"Finn you better not be picking out any scary movies. You know how I hate those." She whines. He waked put the movie in then walked back to her.

"You need to relax more." He placed both hands of her face making her smile brightly at him. She felt his lips against hers. She of course kissed him back.

They pulled back a few minutes later staring into each other eyes smiling lovingly at each other.

"I love you." She smiles saying that she loves him too. They both sit down and cuddle up to each other as they watched The Break Up. Rachel liked that movie and surprisingly Finn liked it too.

Rachel and Finn both fell alseep during the movie. Santana walked out of the room to dressed looking hot. She quietly walked out of the house with her ID and got in the car that she called for and makes her way to the club.

**At 3:30 in the Morning.**

Finn and Rachel get woken up by banging on the front door. Rachel and Finn rubbed their eyes and got up hearing the banging. Rachel walked towards the door and opened it to see Allie, Kyle and Santana standing there.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked tiredly. She glanced at Santana's outfit and told her to get into the house. Santana quickly gets into the house.

"Me and Kyle were out with a few friends when I noticed that your daughter was dancing and trying to get a drink off some stranger. I got to her in time."

"Thanks Allie. We'll see each other in a few hours." She nods giving her a hug. Alllie and Kyle leave.

Rachel closed the door locking it and turned around glaring tiredly at Santana.

"Go to bed. We'll talk when I'm not tired, give me your ID and when we get home, your are grounded from your car for a week. You will be joining me on my ride to work. I told you on the plane that you wouldn't be allowed to go to go clubbing. You maybe 18 but you still follow my rules." Her eyes widen.

"But mom I just wanted to see what a LA club looks like. Am I really grounded from my car?" Rachel nodded.

"Give me your ID right now and I want your fake ID aswell." Santana groans handing her both IDs.

"Go to bed Santana." She goes into the room closing the door behind her. Rachel puts both IDs in her purse.

"Baby come on let's go to your room to sleep. You can think more about Santana's punishment in the morning." . She whispers okay and they both go into Rachel's room closing the door behind them and get ready for bed.

They both get in bed after getting into their night clothes. Rachel cuddles up to Finn as soon as she gets into bed and falls asleep.

He kissed her forehead whispering that he loves her before falling asleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	72. Chapter 72

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up before Finn did. She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was getting bigger and bigger as days go by. Sapphira and Vincent are really getting big. She knows that Finn is somewhere in them.

"Good morning little ones. Mommy and Daddy have a photoshoot today. Your going to be famous before your even born." Rachel said while rubbing her stomach.

She took a shower then dried off and changed into something comfortable. The photoshoot was at her place after all. So it's not she's going to to a major photoshoot.

Besides this was Finn's first ever photoshoot. He doing the interview with her aswell. She walked out of the room letting the father of twin unborn babies sleep more because she was sure he was jet legged.

She opens the door to Santana's and Honor's room and smiled at her daughter sleeping. Part of Santana's punishment was that she was making her get up early with the rest fo them. She wasn't going to let her sleep in.

Rachel walks over to Honor and rubs her tiny back. Honor stirs in her sleep and looked up to see her mommy staring down at her. She yawns then sits up a little reaching for her.

She carefully picked up her youngest daughter until the twins join the world. She told her to be careful with her feet. Honor just tiredly nodded and rest her head on her shoulder.

Rachel walked over Santana's side of the bed. "Wake up Santana it's time for breakfast." Santana groans mutter words in spanish.

"You want to be grounded from your car another week? I'll make sure you won't use your car until after graduation." Santana opened her eyes looking at her mom.

"Sorry mom. I'm up." Rachel nodded then walked out the room with Honor. Santana sighs tiredly. She knew she was still being punished from last night.

She got of bed groaning. She was glad her phone wasn't taking away. She would miss not talking to her girlfriend. She did meet a girl named Dani at the club last night that she found very attractive but she would never cheat on Brittany. She was the love of her life.

San walked out of the bedroom and joined them. She saw that Finn was awake with his arms wrapped around Rachel's waist from behind.

"Good morning babe. Good morning babies." Santana heard Finn say.

"God if I can't get my sweet lady kisses with my girl then I really don't want to see you PDA." Santana mutters sitting down with Honor.

The couple stared at her. She mutters sorry and talks to her little sister. Rachel finishes making breakfast and puts Santana's plate in front of her.

"Is this vegan mom?" Rachel sighs shaking her head no.

"No Santana you have normal non vegan pancakes with eggs just how you and Finn like it. I know you both hate my vegan healthy food." Santana smiles really glad and starts eating. Finn kisses his girlfriend then walks over to Honor saying good morning.

"Morning Daddy." and starts feeding her.

"So what time is this photoshoot today honey?" Finn asked Rachel while feeding his little girl.

"My glam team are coming around 12:00 and the photoshoot is at 1:00." She hands Finn his own plate. She starts eating her vegan pancakes.

"I want to be in the photoshoot. Can me and Honor be in it?" Rachel looked at Santana.

"After the twins are born, they want you to be in it for US magazine but they want me and Finn to be in this photoshoot." Santana frowns.

"But guess what? Sometime next year, I'll let you do a latina cover shoot." Santana grins so happy.

"Oh my god are you serious? I can't wait to do that." Santana jumped up and hugged her.

"Can that really happen?" Rachel stared at her oldest daughter.

"Of course it can really happen, your gorgeous Santana. People would love to see you in a magazine." Santana smiles just loving the idea of herself being in a magazine.

* * *

Rachel was leaning against her window with her hand on her stomach as they took her picture. She looked down at her large stomach and smiled.

"Alright Finn get into the shot now and just be yourself." Finn has been doing good so far for being his first photoshoot.

He walked over to her wearing a different outfit. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her bare stomach. She smiled up at him as she placed her hands on his.

"That looks great guys. Finn do something romantic." Finn smiles kissing Rachel's lips. She smiles closing her eyes. She felt the babies kicking.

She pulled back grabbing his hand placing it on her stomach and he smiles brightly feeling the babies kick.

"That's perfect you guys. Rachel is it okay if we get your daughters in some of the shots?" Rachel was surprised at first but said yes. Honor and Santana were dressed and walked over to them.

"Whenever you guys are ready, just act like yourself." Santana and Honor both placed their hands on their mom's stomach smiling for the camera. Honor kissed her mommy's tummy making Rachel smile while leaning her head on Finn's chest.

After the photoshoot was over, Rachel was dressed in a sundress with her hair and makeup down. Finn was dressed in casual clothes. They start the interview as a couple.

"**So are you two excited for the babies to join you in a few months**?" Rachel looked at Finn and squeezed his hand.

"I for one am very excited to be a mother two more kids. I've always wanted a big family and to be having twins is a blessing." She tells the interviewer.

"**And how do you feel about becoming a dad Finn**?" The interviwer asked Finn.

"To tell you the truth, I'm nervous and excited at the same time like Rachel told you. I've always wanted a big family myself. I love both of my daughters and my son already. I can't wait to see our babies." He pulled Rachel closer and kissed her forehead.

"**Finn do you see yourself being a great dad to the twins**?" He smiles.

"Of course I've been doing everything to get these babies to come into the is very new for me because I've never been a father before."

"**Now how does your oldest daughter feel about you two having twins**?" She asked both of them. Finn looked at Rachel hoping she answered this one.

"Well what people don't know is that Santana is only my daughter. The relationship Finn shares with Santana is on a friendship level. It was decided between both of them that they are focusing on getting to know each other as friend and I think that's perfectly fine for both of them." The interviewer nods.

"**Does that bother you that they see each other as dad and daughter type relationship if you two decide to get married**?"

"No because I know the meaning of them not having that kind of relationship. They don't hate each other and they aren't uncomfortable with each other. It's just something they both decided on and I fully respect that." Rachel tells her.

Finn nodded agreeing with her. They weren't in that stage in their relationship. They probably won't be in a father and daughter type of relationship ever since they had sex with each other and they went to school together.

**"Is she supportive of you two being together and the twins coming**?" Finn decided to answer this one.

"Santana very supportive of the twins coming in a few months, She even picked out one of the names for the twins. Also yes she's very supportive of our relationship."

Finn tells her really meaning it. He was very happy that both Santana and Quinn were on board with this relationship and the pregnancy.

"**Good to hear. Now** h**ow many months are you now Rachel? Is pregnancy hard on you**?" Finn looked at Rachel as she answers this question.

"Almost 5 months. I know I look like I could pop at any moment but that's what happens when your having twins." She laughed holding onto Finn's hand.

She thinks about the other question the interviwer asked her.

"Is pregnancy hard for me? um I have my moments but I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm experiencing something that Is not only exciting but also very new for everybody around me. I love that I'm going to a mother to these babies. I love my daughters just as much as I love these babies."

The interview went on for awhile then they were done. They thanked them for coming then they leave.

"That was fun. Can I go shopping?" Santana asked hopefully.

"No your grounded remeber?" She frowns hearing that she was still grounded.

"Look I'm sorry for sneaking out of the house but your still young mom, don't you ever feel like you still want to live a little?" Rachel stared at her.

Of course she still wanted to live more. She was 23 years old, she still a promising career ahead of her while being a mother to Santana, Honor, Vincent and Sapphira and a girlfriend to Finn. Live wasn't easy and she will always know that. But she was being a parent and Santana needs to know her actions have consequences.

"Of course I do but I'm pregnant and I can't be going out the club, partying it up and drinking all night. I might be a younger but I am still your mom and what I say goes."

Santana glared at her.

"Finn do something about this." He just stayed quiet.

"I thought you were my friend. Your going turn your back on me?" Finn sighs.

"That's not fair Santana. I had no idea you were even gone myself. I'm not taking anybody's side on this one. I'm leaving it to mother and daughter. Come on Honor let's watch one of your princess barbie movies in mommy's room." He picked her up.

"Did I really just say that?" Finn thought as they walked into the room.

Rachel and Santana both watch him leave then turn back to each other.

"Can I atleast talk to my girlfriend or I'm grounded from that too?" She asked sarcastically.

"Do you honestly think I like punishing you? I really don't but there comes a time when I have to stop being the friend and become the stern parent. I'm sorry but you broke my trust and because of that you stay grounded until this trip is over." Santana walks into the guest room slamming into the door.

She sat on the bed with her arms crossed over the chest. She was just wanting to have fun. It would have been fine if her mom's friends didn't catch her at the club.

"I can't wait to graduate and move out." Santana mutters wanting to be with Brittany. She hated when her mami grounded her before she got adopted. She wished Brittany was with her. Atleast she could be grounded with her.

Rachel sat down on the couch sighing staring at the guest room door at . Being a parent wasn't easy but she was going to stand her ground on this one.

**Find out what happens next.**


	73. Chapter 73 Part 1

**In Love With A Super Star**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Finn stared at Rachel as she sat across from him chewing on her food. They were a her favorite restaurant for lunch then they were going shopping for baby stuff. Santana was watching Honor back at the house where she could make lunch for herself and Honor.

"You enjoying your time here in LA?" Rachel asked him as she takes another bite of her food. Finn smiles saying yeah. He glanced at her very pregnant stomach. She looked so beautiful with her growing belly. He knew his son and daughter were in there.

"Yeah I am. I really like it here and I wouldn't mind living here." Rachel raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Really? I thought you weren't interested in being in limelight? You really want to move here and not New York or Ohio?" He shook his head.

"I did apply to colleges here, New York and Ohio. But I wouldn't mind living here. I know Kurt is going to be in New York no matter. I love my mom and Burt but I'm going to be a father. I don't want to stay in Ohio because my mom wants me close. I don't live with my mom anymore anyways." She takes a sip of her diet coke.

"True you don't. I just want you to do things that your comfortable with. Don't do this because of my career and the babies. Do it because you want to focus on your future as Finn Hudson and not Rachel Berry's boyfriend and the father of her unborn children." He grabbed ahold of her hand.

"I am doing this for me. As soon as I find out what college I'm getting into. I'll tell you and we'll figure it out." Rachel grins.

"Good to know that your thinking about the future. I want us to have a long lasting future together. I love you." He leans over kissing her lips.

Rachel smiles against his lips. Kissing Finn was amazing and she was having his babies. Life was treating her so good.

They both hear clicking noises which makes them slowly pull away and stare at the guys taking their pictures. Of course the paparazzi would be catching them in the middle of a moment.

"Are you sure your okay with all of this?" He nods. She rubs her stomach feeling her son and daughter kicking her.

"You okay babe?" She nods rubbing her stomach some more.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry it's still early for the twins to be born. They are just kicking." He was glad the twins were still moving around, he just didn't like that they were kicking their mommy.

"Don't be mean to your mommy little ones." Rachel giggles. Finn was adorable.

"Your going to be a great father to these kids. Your already a great father to Honor."

"I love her. I want to legally adopt her when we get married." Rachel stared at him taken back by this. Finn wanted to marry her someday? She wouldn't mind being Finn's wife but it's just not in the cards for them right now.

"I wouldn't mind that happening. Honor loves you." He kisses her hand.

"You almost ready to go babe?" She nods with a smile on her face. Finn pays for their food after they were done.

"Thank you." They tell the waitress. Rachel grabs her purse then grabs Finn's hand.

"You ready to go baby shopping? We need alot more stuff for the twins and for Honor too." He kisses her cheek.

"Yeah I'll drive while you tell me where to go." Rachel grins saying okay. They get in the car and Finn starts it. Both of them put on their seatbelts.

"Where did you apply to?" She asked him while fixing her sunglasses. Finn stared at him confusion but remebered that they were talking about colleges before.

"UCLA, Pace University, NYU, KSU and OSU." Rachel stared him surprised.

"You applied to colleges in Ohio, LA and New York City? Why am I just hearing about this? Finn those a great colleges." He nods.

"Sorry I didn't tell you babe. I should have told you. I'm just worried if I get into either UCLA, Pace or NYU that you'll have to give you'll have to give up the house you bought off your dads." Rachel waits until he starts driving.

She told him where to go.

"Finn you don't have to ever worry about the house. Yes it's in my name now but wherever you go, it can be our vaction home. I'm thinking about moving our family back to LA or New York anyways. I miss the LA life. New York will always be my home but it's time to travel other places."

"Why? don't you like your life in Lima? The students at McKinley love you. Don't you still want to be teaching music class and direction the Troubletones?" He asked her.

"Of course I love all those things but I still have a career outside of teaching to think about. Your important to me just like our family is important. I just can't give up my career. I've worked hard to have and I need to keep it." He sighs.

"I just thought you could take a break from that life and just be my girl and mother to your kids. Focus more on our relationship as a couple instead of career."

Rachel frowns not liking where this conversation is going.

"What am I supposed to do while your at school Finn? be the stay at home mom to the twins and Honor while you and Santana are at school? I won't be happy if that happens. I have things to do. I had to tour my book when it comes out, work on my next album and get back to doing other projects." He sighs driving again.

"Why are you so against me being the person I am before we got together?" He glanced at her then focused on the road.

"Because that's not the life I want Rachel. I don't want to be in the spotlight." She sighs.

"Well you should have thought about that before you asked me to be your girlfriend. Before we started anything Finn. I never told you that you had to live the life I do."

"You sure about that?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I've never forced you into going on Auditons or try to get you to record an album. Finn tell me what you want."

"That's the thing, I don't know what I want. " She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers.

"Then let's talk about it. We need to talk about the things because I had no idea you were struggling." He kept on driving.

"What if I want to join the Army?" Rachel pulled her hand away from his. Feeling like she got the wind got knocked out of her.

**In Rachel's POV.**

Was he serious? The army of all places. We were going parents in a few months and he's thinking about joining the damn army? People get hurt or worse. They get killed.

"Excuse me?" I finally spoke. This has to be a joke. He's not thinking straight. That's it Rachel, Finn's just not thinking straight.

"I said what if I join the Army, babe where should I turn?" I glanced around us. I told him to turn left and he kept driving.

"Are we almost there?" I couldn't even speak. How was he so calm about this? Being in the Army was huge life changing decision to make.

"Yeah a few more streets. It will be on the right." He gives me a loving smile but I'm not in the mood to return it.

"What's wrong Rachel?" How could he be so clueless? He asked me a serious question about what he wants to do with his life. That decision could easily break us up. That's not something I want to deal with.

"What do you think is wrong? you just blurted out that your thinking about joining the Army Finn. How long have you thought about this?" He sighs quietly shaking his head.

I finally see the store and tell him to turn into the parking lot. He does and starts looking for a parking space.

Finn finds one and parks the car slowly then turns it off and stares at me.

"Are we going to talk about this now?" He asked me. Of course we have to talk about this now.

"You want to go into the Army. Did you really think I was going to take that little confession lightly?" I asked him getting angry.

"No Rachel calm down because yelling at me and stressing out isn't good for the babies."

"Well you should have thought about that before telling me this. I'm not up for more stress. Our twins will be born in a matter of months."

"Rachel I'm sorry for telling you this now before the twins are born, stressing you out is not my intentions. I just want to do something to honor my father,

I thought you would be supportive of what I want to do with my life after high school?" Does he really think I'm not going to be supportive of his life choices?

"Of course I'm supportive of you Finn but your telling me this just as we're becoming parents, joining Army means leaving myself, the twins, Honor and your family behind for who knows how long. It means fighting, getting hurt or possibly killed." He leans over placing his hand on my cheek.

"It's just a thought baby. I know what joining the Army is about and I would have to look more into it. I'm not planning on leaving you alone a mother with 4 kids right now. I love you and our family." I stare into into his eyes. I'm not sure I believe him right now.

"You could still leave me and that feeling won't be going away for awhile." He kisses my nose.

"I know this whole situation isn't easy to deal with but it's just a backup plan if I don't into college or find a good job." I don't want to be away from him.

"To be honest I'm not sure what I want do after high is done with. Thinking about leaving high school scares me. I'm 18 living with my girlfriend, who not only is a celebrity but your also the mother of my unborn twins and the love of my life. This still feels life a dream to me." I pressed my lips against his, closing my eyes.

He returns the kiss which makes me feel better. This is distracting me from screaming. I'm still unsure about this whole thing. Going into the Army? Was he doing this because he's unhappy with me or was he not ready to be a father. I just don't get it.

We both pull back slowy. I grabbed ahold of his hand again with my eyes still closed.

"Are we going shopping or not?" I guess it's the best thing to keep mind off the thought of my boyfriend going off to war.

* * *

Santana was watching a kid's movie with Honor while her mom and Finn were out having a date. Her phone rings. She glanced at the number to see Puck calling her.

"What's up Puckerman? are you bored from hooking up with girls?" She heard him chuckling.

"Are you serious? that's a stupid question to ask me. Girls love them some Puckasaurus." Santana made a disgusted look. She had no idea why he called himself that. He was a jerk of the time and a ladies man but he was still her best friend what she used to hook up with.

"Yeah okay_ Puckasaurus. _Do you want something?"

"I'm calling to see if you wanted to hang out today, your not busy with Brittany are you?" She missed her girlfriend.

"No can do Puckerman unless you want to fly all the way to California to hang out. I'm spending my weekend here in LA."

"Your out of town again? Is Finn with you too?" He sounded disapointed.

"It's a family weekend Puck. I was in a real photoshoot with mom. I'm getting my chance at fame already. It was for Us Weekly and Life & Style Magazine."

"Aren't you lucky? Are you going to forget us little people when you follow in your adopted mom's footsteps?"

"Well of course." She says playfully. Santana laughs with him.

Anyways Honor and I are watching Sleeping Beauty and your cutting into our sister bonding time." San says jokingly.

"Oh well I miss my friends. It sucks that were graduating and we've hardly hung out with each other all year. Finn's becoming a father with his famous crush, Quinn's all wrapped up in Evans these and your with Brittany. Who am I going to hang out with when high school's over?" Santana's smile filters. She had no idea Puck felt alone.

"Puck I promise when Finn and I get home, we'll all hang out at Breadstixs or go bowling."

"You sure you don't want to spend time with your mom?"

"She really doesn't want to go hang out with a buch of teenagers even if her boyfriend is 18. Pregnancy hormones are getting to her these days. I'll talk to Finn okay?"

"Don't bother telling me about Pregnancy hormones. You saw how Quinn was with Honor. She was bitter all the time and loved Bacon." Santana does remeber that.

"I'll talk to him myself and I expect to hear from you. How is Honor anyways?"

"She's leaning against me right now, holding onto to her Minnie Mouse, half asleep." Honor mutters something.

"What are you saying Honor?"

"Not sweeping." Santana thought about what she was saying. Not sweeping? Oh she meant she's not _sleeping._

"Your not sleeping? you sound tired. Do you want to stop the movie?"

"No." She yelled playing with Minnie Mouse. Santana laughs lightly.

"You want to talk to uncle Puck? He's on the phone." Honor's eyes lit up.

"Yes pwease." Quinn and Puck were going to be Aunty Quinn and Uncle Puck to Honor. They know that they will always be Honor's birth parents.

"Here he is." She pressed the phone to Honor's ear and watched her talk to him in her cute voice. Santana just smiles listening to their conversation. It was too cute the way Honor talks with Puck.

"Otay. Bye wov you." Honor hands the phone back to her older sister. Santana looks to see if he hung up.

"Did you two have a good talk?"

"She's so like Quinn. It's adorable, I can't wait to spend time with her when you guys come back. Do you think Finn and Rachel will let her spend the night at my house?"

"I don't know Puck, you would have to talk to them about that."

"Okay I'll talk to them when you come back. Enjoy your trip." She says that she will and they hung up.

"Alright little one since your so tired. It's time for your nap." Honor screams no. Santana wasn't about to fight this little girl.

"Kick and screem all you want shortcake but you are taking your nap." She turns the movie off.

"No. Mean sissy." Santana rolls her eyes. Honor Elizabeth was just like Puck and Quinn and it wasn't a good thing.

Santana picked up and puts Honor on her shoulder. She's starts kicking her while screaming. When the hell were Finn and her mom coming back? She needed a break.

**Later That Night.**

Rachel stayed quiet all through dinner which made Finn and Santana worry. She usually starts up a conversation during dinner but she seemed to be somewhere else in that mind of hers. Santana stared Finn wondering what's wrong. He knew but now wasn't the time to talk her about it. Santana would feel the same way She didn't even look at them. Her mind was somewhere else. It still bugged her that Finn was thinking about leaving her and their family.

"Mom do you want some more water?" Santana said, hoping to get her to speak.

"No thanks." She answered her shortly. Santana stared at Finn.

"What's going on here? you two have been quiet since you came back from shopping. Are you two breaking up or something?" Rachel's head snapped to her, almost getting whiplash.

"Don't ever say that. Finn and I are never breaking up, our love can handle anything. You know what I'm no longer hungry." Rachel gets up and walked to her bedroom, rubbing her large stomach.

Santana turned to Finn knowing something was going on.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to ask?" Finn just a took a bite of his food. How was he going to tell her this?

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
